CUANDO SEAS LIBRE
by cristel maker
Summary: AMBOS SE CONOCEN Y SABES QUE DE HABER TENIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD ANTES HUBIERAN ESTADO JUNTOS, AMBOS TIENEN YA UN GRAN COMPROMISO Y UNA PAREJA, A PESAR DE TODO UN SENTIMINETO MUY FUERTE A SURGIDO ENTRE ELLOS, TENDRA EL AMOR LA SUFICIENTE FUERZA PARA REUNIRLOS A PESAR DE TANTAS ADVERSIDADES?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 . Bienvenida a Orange star

Hola de nuevo a todos, estos había estado pensado en un nuevo fic, pero no había podido comenzarlo, y bueno con respecto a más que una herencia …más que un venganza, ya pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecerles su apoyo, y espero que este nuevo trabajo le agrade ,

Personajes del maestro Akira Toriyama

Aun no asomaban los primeros rayos del sol sobre la cuidad, el invierno estaba por finalizar y comenzaba a sentirse el ligero calor que anunciaba la llegada de primavera, esto confería un clima agradable a la ciudad que aun dormía, al parecer sería un día soleado cuando recuperara su ajetreo y movimiento habitual.

El reloj marcaba las 5:00 am, en el interior de un departamento de aquella cuidad se dejó escuchar una alarma, vegeta observo los números rojos del despertador que sonaba apenas entreabriendo los ojos, era muy temprano, se apresuró a desactivar la alarma y se despabilo dispuesto a salir de la cama, volteo hacia su lado contrario , y se encontró con la espalda desnuda de la joven que dormía a su lado, observado cómo se cubría parcialmente con unos cuantos mechones de su azulado cabello, la miro por unos segundos y salió de la cama para entrar en la ducha, termino su baño y comenzó a vestirse, fue cuando la joven despertó

-vegeta, te vas tan temprano-dijo entre bostezos

-tengo clase a las 7 Maroon, la universidad está muy lejos así que debo darme prisa,

-y no puedes faltar hoy?- dijo dedicándole una mirada seductora- Quédate un rato mas

\- no, no puedo -dijo vegeta continuando con su arreglo- debo acudir a clases temprano y después voy a reunirme con uno de mis sinodales, para discutir sobre mi tesis

\- que lastima – dijo Maroon con un gesto de fastidio al tiempo que volvía a acostarse y cubrirse por completo con las sabanas, vegeta solo le dedico una fugaz mirada, y así vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul rey salió de la habitación, observo la pequeña sala del departamento donde al llegar la noche anterior, había dejado el portafolios, reviso que no fuera a faltarle nada y salió del edificio para abordar su auto con rumbo al campus de Orange start.

Al fin vegeta llego al estacionamiento del campus, y camino con rumbo al saló b del edificio que ocupaba la facultad de diseño empresarial, en el camino se topó con Tarble,

-al fin llegas, temí que no vinieras

-que haces aquí Tarble, no se supone que tienes clase hasta las 9,

-si pero tuve que venir temprano para que papa no se diera cuenta que no llegaste a dormir, anoche me pregunto en dónde estabas y le dije que te habías quedado trabajando en la tesis, hoy por la mañana cuando despertó pase por su habitación y le dije desde fuera que ya nos íbamos que me estabas esperando en el auto para que no notara tu ausencia

-parece que cada vez te las ingenias mejor, suenas cada vez más convincente

\- no lo sé vegeta, si nuestro padre descubre que te cubro la espalada para que te vayas a pasar la noche con Maroon, me va a matar, creo que últimamente está pasando muy seguido…

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del profesor que impartiría la clase, apenas lo vieron todos los estudiantes que se encontraban fuera del salón se apresuraron a entrar, vegeta hizo lo mismo,

-oye podrías darme las llaves del auto?- lo detuvo Tarble

-Para que las quieres- respondió un tosco vegeta-

-necesito dormir un poco, no debía haberme levantado tan temprano, y no se me ocurre un mejor lugar ya que no puedo volver a casa

-está bien toma-dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba las llaves y entraba en el salón

Tarble las atrapo en el aire y se fue hacia el estacionamiento, el pobre muchacho se lamentó de su suerte, si su hermano seguía haciendo de las suyas las cosas irían muy mal

En la puerta del campus un automóvil convertible amarillo estacionó cerca de la entrada, en él se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes, la chica aprovecho el diseño del automóvil para ponerse de pie dentro del mismo y tener una mejor vista del lugar

-Con que aquí es, parece un buen sitio

-vas a estar bien aquí Bulma, esta es una de las mejores universidades del país, te adaptaras muy pronto

\- gracias yamcha -dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla- estoy feliz de estar más cerca tuyo

-ya verás que nos vamos a divertir nena, este lugar es increíble,

-ya lo creo que sí pero debo darme prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a la cita con el director de la facultad.- dijo despidiéndose del chico con un breve beso en los labios- te veré luego

Bulma bajo rápidamente del auto, y caminó hacia la dirección de asuntos académicos de la universidad, ahí la recibió una joven vestida con un traje sastre oscuro, que hacía las veces de secretaria y recepcionista, minutos después la condujo por un pasillo de oficinas y se detuvieron en la puerta donde se leía DR GERO DIRECTOR DE LA FACULTAD DE CIENCIAS,

-es aquí señorita-

-muchas gracias por su ayuda

-de nada- dijo la chica al tiempo que se retiraba, mientras tanto Bulma toco a la puerta

-adelante- se escuchó desde adentro

Bulma ingreso a al interior de la oficina y lo primeo que pudo ver, fue la figura de un hombre un tanto mayor con el pelo largo y canoso, la parte superior de su cabeza había sido ya víctima de la calvicie, la pared detrás de el se encontraba tapizada de diplomas y reconocimientos académicos a su nombre

-buenos días Dr. Gero, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, acabo de ser transferida de la West City College,

-tome asiento señorita Briefs, llega justo a tiempo, aquí tengo su expediente, y debo decirle que estamos muy complacidos que haya venido a nuestra universidad, nos damos cuenta que usted tiene grandes habilidades no solo en ciencia si no en muchas otras ramas como la mecánica la robótica y la física, no pudo elegir una mejor opción que nuestra universidad para desarrollar todo eso, su beca ha sido aprobada en su totalidad, deberá cumplir claro está con algunas actividades extracurriculares, pero me supongo que eso no será un problema para usted,

\- no claro que no,

-bien, pase por la lista de actividades a desempeñar más tarde, por ahora me gustaría llevarla a su salón de clases y presentarla con sus compañeros, sígame

Bulma fue tras el anciano, se sintió un poco más segura después de escuchar sus palabras, adaptarse a un nuevo lugar nunca resulta fácil, y ella no solo estaba cambiando de universidad si no también de ciudad, pero aquello no parecía tan malo después de todo, estaba cerca de su novio, y eso le daba ánimos, llevaban muchos años juntos y desde que él se había mudado a la ciudad para unirse al equipo de baseball de los TITANS, solo hablaban por teléfono y se veían cuando el tenia vacaciones y regresaba a la capital del oeste.

En otra sección del campus el joven vegeta se hallaba frente a el profesor Kale, uno de los sinodales que lo calificarían el día su examen profesional, el hombre tenía un aspecto serio y parecía un tanto disgustado

-vegeta desde el primer año has sido uno de los estudiantes más prometedores de la facultad, tenías todo para graduarte con honores, pero creo que te has estancado, en los últimos meses hemos revisado y corregido una y otra vez esta parte de tu investigación, pero no logramos avanzar, a este ritmo no vas a lograr graduarte este año

-he seguido todas las recomendaciones que me ha hecho- se limitó a decir vegeta

\- si me doy cuenta pero creo que el método no nos está resultando, el planteamiento, los objetivos son excelentes, pero parece que no se están desarrollando como se debe, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿tienes algún problema?

-no- respondió vegeta sin cambiar de actitud

-en ese caso creo que lo mejor será que busquemos un segundo asesor, dentro de unas horas voy a reunirme con el consejo académico, estoy seguro que alguno de ellos podrá ayudarte a aclarar más tus ideas, ahora ve a continuar con tus clases te avisare en tanto tenga algo

Vegeta salió de la oficina del profesor Kale, no entendía porque no podían terminar con esa condenada tesis, se suponía que desarrollar un trabajo así no era problema para él, pensó que tal vez su padre estaba ejerciendo algún tipo de presión en su sinodal, el viejo no aceptaba más que la perfección, esto pensaba mientras caminaba hacia donde había estacionado su vehículo, al llegar observo el interior y golpeo el cristal de una de las puertas traseras, lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Tarble

-despierta enano- dijo sin dejar de golpear el cristal, Tarble salió de inmediato- pensé que tenías clase a las 9 y son más de las 10, no es algo tarde para seguir durmiendo?

\- anoche estuve despierto hasta las 2 am esperando que llegaras- contesto el muchacho con un leve tono de reproche- mi primera clase se suspendió, el maestro pesco un resfriado así que estoy libre hasta las 12, pero de todos modos gracias por despertarme, debo pasar por la sala de computo antes

Una voz les llamo a lo lejos por sus nombres

-vegeta, Tarble

Ambos voltearon hacia donde estaban siendo llamados, viendo a lo lejos una cara conocida

-que tal Raditz- dijo Tarble balanceando su mano en alto a manera de saludo –ya volvieron tan pronto?

-si, solo nos ausentamos por un par de días- contesto el aludido al acercarse- mi padre insistió en que estuviéramos para la inauguración del nuevo centro comercial, la verdad no estuvo mal aunque la fiesta pudo ser más divertida

-esas fiestas son así Raditz-dijo Tarble mirando su reloj-lamento no quedarme a conversar más tiempo pero tengo trabajo que hacer- y se alejó entrando de nuevo al campus

-oye vegeta-dijo Raditz una vez que Tarble se había marchado- no habrás dejado muy desordenado el departamento verdad

-no, solo lo que respecta a mi habitación- contesto vegeta sonriendo de medio lado- sabes que no me meto con tus cosas ni con las de tu hermano

-lo decía porque ni Goku ni yo somos muy dados a limpiar, y en un par de días mi padre vendrá a la ciudad, y no quiero recibir una reprimenda por la condiciones en las que hayas dejado todo, tu sabes… que encuentre más desordenado de lo normal, por cierto vegeta creo que deberías decirle a Maroon que no deje tantas cosas olvidadas, podría poner una tienda con todos los cosméticos que deja regados en todas partes

\- se lo diré, si quieren también sacare mi ropa, ya me instalare de nuevo cuando se vayan las visitas- dijo vegeta sin dejar de sonreír- ahora qué tal si vamos al gimnasio, necesito despejarme un poco

Después de que el profesor Gero había presentado a Bulma en el salón, siguieron 3 horas más de clase, la chica aprovecho el descanso para ir a buscar su casillero, la universidad de donde venía era casi tan grande como está pero en su primer día todo le resultaba un laberinto de pasillos, por fin encontró el casillero marcado con el número 777 A, metió la llave en la cerradura e intento abrir, no lo consiguió , probo de nuevo y fallo por segunda vez…puso los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo en el piso e hizo un tercer intento dando un fuerte tirón a la puerta, la cual se abrió pegando de lleno en el rostro de la chica que había llegado al casillero de al lado,

-auch- gimió la muchacha- pero que…-una apenada Bulma corrió a examinarle la cara

-lo siento mucho, no pensé que fuera a pasar algo así, me dio un poco de trabajo abrirlo y…

-descuida- dijo la muchacha sobando una de sus mejillas- estos casilleros son algo viejos y se atoran con frecuencia

-estas bien?- pregunto Bulma con un mezcla de vergüenza y preocupación

-si no es nada, le pondré un poco de hielo-la chica examino de pies a cabeza a la peliazul,- no recuerdo haberte visto antes, eres nueva por aquí?

-si es mi primer día, vengo de West Academy College, soy Bulma

-pues bienvenida a Orange Star, me llamo Fasha y este golpe te costara al menos un soda- dijo esbozando un pequeña sonrisa- vamos te muestro la cafetería, digo si no tienes algo más que hacer

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Bulma sonriendo también- vamos, supongo que es lo menos que te debo,

Ambas chicas salieron del área de casilleros y atravesaron parte del campus, la cafetería era enorme, una de las paredes estaba compuesta de un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver los jardines del campus, se encontraba provista de mesas y sillas cuidadosamente ordenadas para aprovechar cada rincón de espacio, al fondo se observaba la barra de alimentos y hacia un lado de esta se hallaba colocado un stand con máquinas de café, panecillos y galletas, hacia el lado opuesto se dejaba ver una hilera de máquinas expendedoras de refrescos y otras bebidas enlatadas, Fasha camino hacia ese lado, Bulma la siguió,

-veamos, me apetece un té helado- dijo Fasha con una sonrisa

-creo que yo tomare un refresco de naranja- dijo Bulma al tiempo que introducía unas cuantas monedas en la máquina y seleccionaba las bebidas, Fasha tomo la suya y le paso la otra a Bulma. Era la hora en la que aproximadamente la mitad de la universidad tomaba el descanso del almuerzo, la cafetería se encontraba algo llena, y había un larga fila de chicos esperando su turno frente a la barra de comida

-hamburguesas?-pregunto Fasha mirando a Bulma

-si está bien – respondió Bulma, estaba a punto de quejarse por la larga fila cuando vio a Fasha levantar la mano y hablarles a dos chicas que se encontraban casi al inicio de la fila,

-hey Lunch, Milk -dijo agitando su mano en alto

La aludida, una chica rubia, volteo hacia donde se encontraban las 2 primeras chicas

-consíguenos un par de hamburguesas,

-de acuerdo –respondió la rubia

Bulma y Fasha se dieron a la tarea de buscar una mesa desocupada entre aquella multitud de chicos, por fin ubicaron una cerca de los ventanales, Fasha tomo la palabra

-y bien Bulma como es que existe alguien que deja West City Collage para venir aquí

\- bueno mi padre ha trabajado toda su vida en una importante compañía de fabricación de electrónicos , pero decidió que es el tiempo de fundar su propia empresa, hacer algo por su cuenta, lo que requiere de una buena inversión, la matricula de allá es muy cara y no tienen programas de becas, así que decidí solicitar una beca aquí para ayudarlo un poco con los gastos

-y en qué año estas?

-es mi tercer año en ciencias aplicadas con enfoque en electromecánica-

-así que eres todo un cerebro… -Bulma rio ante el comentario de Fasha,- y dime Bulma te estas quedando en la residencia de la universidad o alquilas un departamento

\- por el momento si, también he pensado en un trabajo de medio tiempo para cubrir el resto de mis gastos- Lunch y Milk aparecieron en ese momento

-vaya la fila de hoy estuvo imposible, estos chicos parecen trogloditas,- exclamo la morena acomodando un poco su cabello con las manos

-debiste dejarme que los pusiera en su lugar, como se atreven a empujarnos….la próxima tú vas por la comida Fasha, me gustaría ver como pones en su lugar a esos salvajes-dijo lunch colocando la comida encargada frente a las otras dos chicas-Fasha se limitó a una media sonrisa y dijo:

-chicas le presento a Bulma, acaba de mudarse aquí y es nueva en la universidad, Bulma ellas son mis amigas Milk y lunch

-que gusto Bulma – dijo Milk- la mayoría de las cosas aquí son agradables excepto la hora del almuerzo

Todas rieron divertidas, en ese momento se escucharon sonar una serie de campanadas que anunciaban las 12:00 hrs de la mañana, la mitad de los presentes en el lugar tomo sus cosas y se dirigieron de regreso a sus clases, las chicas no se movieron

\- por fin un poco de paz- dijo lunch estirando sus brazos-al menos nuestro horario de clases tiene algo bueno este semestre

-por cierto lunch, debemos terminar de organizar nuestro proyecto, recuerda que el lunes hay que entregar el preliminar

-bien pongamos de acuerdo al termino de las clases de hoy, y por cierto Bulma en que facultad estas

-ciencias con enfoque en electromecánica

-Fasha y yo estamos en publicidad, Milk estudia psicología, pareces un chica agradable, ojala podamos llevarnos bien…- lunch no pudo seguir hablando ya que un par de chicas entraron en el lugar causando un gran alboroto, pues la mayor parte de las miradas masculinas sino es que todas se enfocaron en una de ellas, la cual vestía un entallado vestido rojo con un provocativo escote del cual ambos senos amenazaban con salirse, Fasha lanzo un suspiro de fastidio a la vez que las recién llegadas tomaban su lugar en una mesa del fondo

-oye Fasha… espero que no vayas a lanzarte sobre ella- dijo lunch

-no, no lo hare, no merece que me ensucie las manos con ella

-perdón, pero quiénes son?- dijo Bulma que había observado en silencio la escena-su pregunta no fue contestada ya que un grupo de chicos fue a sentarse junto a las observadas, con lo cual el resto de los mirones quito su atención de la chica con el vestido rojo, fue entones cuando Bulma obtuvo su respuesta de parte de Fasha

\- déjame presentarte al club Bulma,-dijo con cierto sarcasmo- esas dos son Maroon y Lazuli y el trio de tontos son Goku, Raditz y Tarble….

-la del vestido rojo parece popular….

-Si esa es Maroon, una disque estudiante de ventas, la rubia esta en robótica, no es mala chica, me agradaría si no pasara tanto tiempo con Maroon…ya tengo bastante lidiando con esos lunáticos

-no deberías ser tan dura, yo creo que ellos solo intentan ser atentos con Maroon, y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo, después de todo es la novia de tu primo- dijo Milk intentando calmar a Fasha

-aun así no deja de ser una odiosa….-dijo lunch apoyando a Fasha- no entiendo que hace un hombre así con una mujer como esa…- lunch no pudo continuar porque uno de los chicos se levantó de la mesa, y se acercó a saludar

-hola chicas, Fasha a qué hora estarás en casa, debo pedirte algo

\- como a las 6, Goku,- dijo suavizando un poco el tono de su voz- no tengo planes para más tarde…

-entonces pasare a buscarte, gracias, nos vemos chicas,-dicho esto se retiró nuevamente, las chicas no pudieron evitar notar la forma en que Milk miro a Goku, sin embargo ninguna hizo comentarios al respecto y se centraron en seguir con la plática respecto a la llegada de Bulma a la universidad dejando también de lado el tema de Maroon, fue buen día para la recién llegada, antes de retirarse paso de nuevo por la dirección de la facultad de ciencias , ahí la esperaba de nuevo el profesor Gero y otro hombre que no había antes , parecía que también era profesor de la facultad,

-que buen llega srita. Briefs, le presento al profesor Kale, es uno de los catedráticos de la facultad de diseño empresarial

-mucho gusto profesor- dijo Bulma extendiéndole la mano al hombre, quien correspondió el saludo y le indico que se entra en la silla que quedaba más cercana

-igualmente srita Briefs, el profesor Gero me estaba hablando, de todas sus habilidades en el campo de la investigación y de las actividades que realizara con nosotros, entre ellas la Asesoría académica a otros estudiantes,

-así es señor, asintió Bulma- tendré mucho gusto en hacerlo

-qué bueno escuchar eso, tengo en la facultad uno de mis alumnos más prometedores, pero esta algo retraso con su tesis, debo reconocer que a pesar de que me esforzado como asesor, no consigo que concluya con la tesis, así que eh pesando en asignarle un segundo asesor….

-pensé que ayudaría a los de mi campo de estudio

-srita. Briefs, los trabajos de tesis se tratan de aplicar el método científico, por eso no creo que haya nadie mejor que una persona de ciencia para asesorar este chico, así que estoy de acuerdo con el profesor en que esta sea su primera tarea, no se le asignaría si no se creyera que pude realizarla

-De acuerdo señor, hare el intento

-aquí tiene el avance logrado hasta ahora, Me encargaré de que mañana mismo se reúna con él para comenzar cuanto antes, a mi parecer ya se ha retrasado demasiado…

Un cansado vegeta cruzo la puerta de la elegante residencia Ouji, aun con el portafolio en la mano, en uno de los sillones de la sala, se encontraba Fasha, quien apenas le vio le lanzo una mirada d desaprobación y en tono más sarcástico que pudo encontrar dijo

-vaya el príncipe por fin esta en casa, no te vi llegar anoche vegeta, mucho trabajo con la tesis….

-no te metas en mis asuntos Fasha,

-no , no lo hare, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero deja de arrastrar a Tarble junto contigo …tendrá michos problemas con mi tío si se entera, la verdad no entiendo que pudiste encontrar en ese maniquí barato …..

Vegeta giro sobre sus talones y encaro una vez más a Fasha

-lo diré una vez más, no te metas en mis asuntos Fasha,- se dio nuevamente la vuelta y subió por las escaleras, entro en su habitación, arrojó al lado contrario de la habitación el portafolio y arrojo a la cama, miro el techo intentando serenarse, Fasha tenía la cualidad de hacerlo enfadara fácilmente, de pronto un llamada en su teléfono móvil, miro la pantalla, era el profesor Kale contesto

-vegeta- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, ven mañana después del receso a mi oficina, tu asesor de tesis está listo, no faltes

\- de acuerdo ahí estaré

-bien – y con este corto la llamada

Una vez más vegeta se quedó sumergido en sus pensamiento, que había pasado con él en este tiempo, no se sentía como el mismo, algo lo estaba incomodando, algo no estaba bien en el ….


	2. Chapter 2

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

La universidad de Orange Star se caracterizaba no solo ser una de la más grandes y con mayor prestigio en el país, sino que era también una institución multidisciplinaria, los alumnos que asistían a ella podían no solo integrase a una facultad sino también practicar el deporte de su preferencia, no era raro ver a la facultad de ciencia jugando maratones o la facultad de derecho en carreras de natación, el campus con el que contaba tenía casi de todo para cualquier disciplina, y era en el enorme gimnasio, donde vegeta, Goku, Raditz y de forma ocasional Tarble, solían dedicar largas horas al boxeo, el karate y el full contac, hoy en particular vegeta llevaba un par de horas haciendo pedazos la defensa de Raditz , por fin este cedió

-oye ya tranquilo tu ganas

-no me lo pongas fácil Raditz, vamos de pie

-lo siento vegeta- dijo el chico de pelo largo sin moverse de su lugar – estoy rendido, no doy más de mi

\- ya sabía yo que eras un insecto Raditz-dijo vegeta en un intento de provocar a su contrincante a una revancha, para su desgracia no funcionó

\- si como digas-respondió Raditz poniéndose de pie y quitándose el casco de protección-necesito una ducha mi próxima clase es en 30 minutos y oye ¿no tienes que ir a ver a kale?

-es cierto, ya casi es hora-respondió vegeta mirando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared,-bueno te salvaste de esta Raditz pero ya continuaremos, y oye ¿cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse el tío Bardock en la ciudad?

-parece que se va antes del viernes, solo vino a tratar unos cuantos asuntos con tu viejo y se va, de todas formas ya nos encargamos de guardar tus cosas donde no pueda verlas

-bien esto quedara pendiente para otro día, - dijo vegeta en un ademan de lucha a Raditz- prepárate- y con esto ambos jóvenes salieron del gimnasio hacia las duchas, en un día caluroso como este no se podía pedir algo mejor después de un largo combate

Bulma salía del laboratorio número 3 de la facultad de ciencia, la chica había tenido un buen día, el viejo profesor que coordino la práctica se impresión mucho con sus habilidades no era común que a tan corta edad y en el grado en que se encontraba ver una alumna tan destacada , todo iba muy bien para ella, apenas su segundo día y se estaba logrando adaptar estupendamente al lugar, además de que Fasha y las otras chicas la habían recibido muy bien en su grupo, ahora solo le restaba conseguir el empleo de medio tiempo con el que pretendía terminar de cubrir sus gastos, ya que pretendía salir de la residencia de la universidad y poder alquilar un departamento, esto iba pensando cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar , yamcha, leyó en la pantalla, contestó de inmediato

-hola amor

-que tal Bulma, ¿cómo va todo en la escuela?

-de maravilla, mi primera asesoría estudiantil será dentro de poco

-lo harás muy bien, y oye nena ¿quieres ir a cenar a cenar conmigo esta noche?

-claro que si yamcha, me encantaría

-bueno entonces paso por ti a las 8, encárgate de lucir hermosa

Bulma no pudo más que reír brevemente con el comentario de su novio

-está bien, a las 8 entonces, adiós yamcha

\- adiós linda

Bulma colgó el teléfono celular y lo guardo el bolsillo de sus jeans, se detuvo a mirar la pizarra de avisos, había escuchado que algunas veces se colocaban anuncios de empleos ahí, sin embargo esta vez no tuvo suerte, ya encontrare algo pensó para sí misma, camino unos pasos más hacia adelante hacia la puerta del ascensor que la llevaría a la planta baja del edificio, cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse vio a un apresurado chico correr hacia dentro, Bulma detuvo el elevador y el agitado chico pudo llegar, era un poco de baja de estatura y calvo vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera que parecía ser el uniforme de una empresa o algo parecido

-gracias – le dijo el chico

-de nada, ¿trabajas aquí?

-no, bueno si…-Bulma lo miró confundida

-sí o no

\- lo que pasa es que hace unos meses estudiaba aquí , pero ahora estoy en baja temporal, lo que sucede es que ahora debo trabajar un tiempo para seguir costeándome la universidad, hoy solo vine a renovar mi inscripción como cada semestre mientras puedo volver

\- lo siento, debe ser difícil interrumpir tus estudio y tener que ir a trabajar, espero que pronto puedas regresar a la universidad

\- gracias

\- y si no es indiscreción ¿en que trabajas?-preguntó Bulma examinando la playera que usaba

\- trabajo para un sitio de taxis ¿ves?-dijo el chico mostrando el logotipo en la parte posterior de la playera?

-"Taxis Roshi, servicio a domicilio" leyó Bulma

-sé que no es muy elegante pero me va bien, tal vez pueda seguir trabajando medio tiempo cuando vuelva a la universidad

Las puertas del levador se abrieron y ambos chicos salieron hacia la entrada del edificio de la facultad de ciencias

Es una pena que no conozca la ciudad, si no creo que también podría ser taxista –bromeo Bulma

-bueno tal vez no puedas conducir un taxi, pero si te interesa nos hace falta un telefonista…-dijo krillin intentado seguir la corriente a la chica, pues le resultaba difícil creer que un mujer así estuviera en busca de trabajo

-¿en serio?-dijo Bulma con notorio interés

-si…-respondió el chico dudando un poco- es solo tres noches a la semana, el resto de la semana está cubierto, si te interesa….

-claro – dijo Bulma interrumpiendo –estaba en busca de un trabajo de medio tiempo, y este parece bueno, si son solo tres noches a la semana me queda tiempo suficiente para la escuela y las actividades extra que debo hacer, ha por cierto soy Bulma, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

-krillin, mucho gusto Bulma,- dijo con un apretón de manos a la chica- si estas interesada yo mismo puedo llevarte a hablar con el dueño ahora mismo

Bulma miro su reloj

-tendrá que ser un poco más tarde, ahora tengo algo hacer…

\- Esta bien mira- dijo krillin extendiéndole una tarjeta- este es mi número, en tanto te desocupes me llamas y vengo por ti

-muchas gracias krillin, que bueno haberte conocido

-igualmente, nos vemos más tarde

-hasta luego-dijo Bulma despidiéndose del chico

Vegeta había salido de la ducha del gimnasio y caminaba con rumbo a la oficina del profesor Kale, con cierto fastidio acepto la idea de tener un segundo tutor, pero no tenía otra salida si quería terminar con la tesis y graduarse junto con su generación, su padre era un hombre muy rico dueño de un gran consorcio empresarial que lo presionaba constante a terminar la universidad cuanto antes para que pudiera incorporarse a dirigir con él la empresa, vegeta nunca había sido un estudiante descuidado.

Como lo decía su sinodal, era uno de los estudiantes más prometedores de la facultad, pero en el último año, las cosas no habían ido del todo bien, sus calificaciones seguían siendo excelentes pero sentía cada vez más el peso de la presión de su padre, su desahogo la mayor parte de las veces era pasar largas horas en el gimnasio con alguno de sus primos o bien las noches con Maroon su novia desde hacía poco más de un año, vegeta sabía que la chica no era del agrado de Fasha, pero que más le daba, a él le funcionaba bastante bien aquella relación, Maroon estaba siempre disponible para el cada vez que la llamaba, nunca le negaba nada y rara vez solía exigirle algo, la chica era muy popular en la universidad debido a su exuberante físico y a él en cierta forma le agradaba ser la envidia de la mayoría de los chicos del campus, probablemente esta situación había contribuido para que su orgullo no decayera del todo, abrió la puerta de la oficina de Kale y vio ahí sentada de espaldas a el a Maroon, le había dicho que iría a conversar con Kale en la mañana, pensó que era lo que necesitaba para aliviar la tensión del momento que se avecinaba y antes que la chica pudiera reaccionar la tomo por la espalada y la beso posesivamente "Maroon" se apartó de el de inmediato y levanto la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada

-eres un atrevi….-vegeta detuvo la mano de la chica rápidamente, no era Maroon

-se puede saber quién rayos eres tu

-antes dime tu quien te crees que eres para tratarme así-dijo la chica soltándose del agarre de vegeta, él iba a responder pero en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió , era el profesor Kale quien entró y vio a los dos jóvenes parados uno frente al otro

-veo que ya se conocieron- dijo tomado su asiento frente al escritorio –lamento haberla hecho esperar señorita Briefs, mi secretaria no tenía listo el historial, vegeta la señorita es Bulma Briefs tu nueva asesora de tesis, señorita Briefs le presento a vegeta Ouji, por favor tomen asiento

Los dos ocuparon las sillas frente al escritorio de Kale sin decir una sola palabra después de aquel tenso e incómodo momento

-srita Briefs –continúo Kale, leyó ya el avance de la tesis

-s sí señor, es un trabajo muy completo e interesante, pero creo deben trabajarse un poco más lo objetivos, tal vez por eso no se ha podido concluir – dijo Bulma hablando más pausadamente de lo necesario

-en ese caso ya tienen algo con que empezar a trabajar, yo debo retirarme ahora porque tengo una junta con el consejo académico y me están esperando, solo quería presentarlos, pueden quedarse a trabajar aquí si quieren , y vegeta buena suerte-y sin más salió de la oficina dejando una vez más a los a los muchachos

-y bien mujer no vas a decir nada más, se supone que estás aquí para asesorarme vas a quedarte ahí sentada todo el día-dijo vegeta rompiendo el silencio con un tono de arrogancia

-para tu conocimiento me llamo Bulma, y si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de hace un momento…

-te confundí de acuerdo-dijo vegeta interrumpiéndola- ahora ¿vamos a terminar esta condenada tesis o no?

Bulma lanzo un suspiro de resignación y continúo

-bien, antes que nada explícame el objetivo principal de tu trabajo y dime en qué áreas piensas aplicarlo….

Tarble salía de la biblioteca de la universidad con un par de libros bajo el brazo, estudiaba la misma carrera de su hermano, solo que el apenas había comenzado el primer año, en todo tiempo vegeta había sido siempre el modelo que su padre le había impuesto, el pobre muchacho se esforzaba por obtener buenos resultados en la escuela y a la vez cubrir a su hermano en sus constantes escapadas en las que no llegaba a casa, era muy difícil tener contentos a los dos, a diferencia de su padre y su hermano mayor, Tarble tenía un carácter un poco más afable y dócil, quizá pos eso le resultaba tan difícil estar en medio de sus dos "héroes" como el alguna vez solía decir , un voz lo llamó a lo lejos

-Tarble espérame – el aludido volteo a ver y se encontró con Fasha

-Fasha, pensé que estabas en clase,

-de hecho sí, pero te he estado buscando, en la casa no siempre puedo hablar contigo

-y de que quieres hablar, acaso hice algo que te molestara

-a decir verdad si, ven vamos asentarnos –dijo la chica señalando el borde de una jardinera – mira Tarble la verdad no me gusta nada que cubras tanto a vegeta, podrías meterte en problemas, deja que el haga lo que quiera y si mi tío lo descubre que sea asunto de el

-bueno Fasha , vegeta es mi hermano y lo haría igual por ti –dijo con cierta timidez el chico

-mira esto-dijo Fasha acariciando suavemente las enormes ojeras de Tarble- mi tío cree que estas así porque te desvelas estudiando y debes levantarte temprano, pero en realidad vienes antes a la universidad para que mi tío no descubra que vegeta no llego a dormir,

Tarble bajo la mirada con cierta pena, no supo que contestar a los argumentos de Fasha la chica continuó

-se que tienes un padre muy estricto, que no le gusta que lo desobedezcan o lo desafíen y a veces es un tanto testarudo, pero en algo tiene razón y es que ha tratado de criar el solo a dos hijos de la mejor manera que ha podido y no creo que este muy complacido de que uno de sus hijos no llegue a dormir mientras él otro lo cubre, sé que no le agrada Maroon y se va a molestar muchísimo, y no solo eso Raditz y Goku también la van a pagar

-y mejor que ni se entre de la tesis…-dijo el chico sin poder levantar la mirada

-yo espero eso se resuelva pronto, vegeta es muy astuto y alguna forma de salir de esta encontrara pero no creo que cubriéndolo como lo haces sea la forma de ayudarlo, él no está bien yo lo sé…-Fasha no pudo continuar porque Tarble la había abrazado repentinamente, aunque no solía demostrarlo muy seguido ella se preocupaba por esos dos cabeza hueca

Dos horas había pasado desde que Bulma y vegeta se había encontrado en la oficina de kale, ambos seguían hablando de la tesis inconclusa, parecía como si de pronto se hubieran olvidado del incidente ocurrido

-entonces solo tienes que practicar un poco más el ensayo y error para ver si tus objetivos son factibles

-de acuerdo tal vez escogí un entorno poco adecuado para llevar a cabo este proyecto, pero si se modifica un poco el tamaño y las características de la población a captar será más fácil cumplir el objetivo principal

-yo creo que debes hacer antes una pequeña prueba y si todo resulta bien puedes ir incrementando paulatinamente tus objetivos-dijo Bulma en tono más que consecuente-creo que por hoy es todo trabaja en replantear todo esto hoy por la noche y nos veremos mañana

\- de acuerdo volveremos a trabajar mañana a las dos después de clase-dijo vegeta saliendo de la oficina y dejando a Bulma tan desconcertada como antes

-hasta luego…-dijo Bulma para ella misma y con cierto sarcasmo ya que vegeta salió sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse esa tarde llamo a krillin y este la llevo la llevo hasta el lugar que ocupaba el sitio de taxis para solicitar el empleo, el viejo Roshi parecía un buen hombre aunque de vez en vez lanzaba miradas inapropiadas a las jovencitas que pasaban por la calle cercana, Bulma agradeció el no haber llevado escote ese día o algo que pudiera alentar al hombre a mirarla de forma inapropiada

-bien Bulma, los días que vendrías serían los martes, jueves y sábados por la noche, tu turno empieza a las 10 y termina a las 6 de la mañana que es cuando entra el siguiente turno, espero que no resulte demasiado pesado para ti y si necesitas tomarte un día por alguna situación solo te pido que nos avisemos con toda la anticipación que puedas

-muchas gracias sr Roshi, le prometo hacerlo lo mejor que pueda

-bien entonces empiezas el próximo jueves linda

-trato hecho

Krillin llevo a Bulma de nuevo al campus y esta se apresuró al área de residencias, ya eran mas de las 6 y no quería que se le hiciera tarde para cuando yamcha llegara por ella para ir cenar, echo un rápido vistazo a su escritorio que estaba muy desordenado miro su reloj y pensó que no era muy tarde para recoger un poco , se encontró con el historial académico de vegeta que le había entregado Kale por la mañana, esto la hizo recordar el incidente con el que se habían conocido, abrió la carpeta y leyó en voz alta

-vegeta Ouji, facultad de diseño empresarial-comenzó a pasar lentamente las hojas deteniéndose a leer sus logros y habilidades académicas, por ultimo volvió a la página del frente y se topó de nuevo con la fotografía del historial, deteniéndose a contemplarla, de pronto se descubrió acariciando sus labios mientras recordaba el beso accidental de hacia unas horas, el timbre del celular la hizo volver en sí, era un mensaje de texto

- _estoy en camino,¿ quieres ir a bailar después de la cena?-_ leyó-, yamcha, -recordó su cita y se apresuró a buscar su ropa en el pequeño armario antes de entrar rápidamente en la ducha

Mientras tanto en su habitación, vegeta trabaja de forma más que apresurada frente a su computadora portátil, desde su regreso de la universidad había comenzado con las sugerencias que Bulma le había hecho, todas estaban funcionando a la perfección, por fin el trabajo y las ideas salían con fluidez, esta vez se sentía capaza de poder terminar incluso antes de lo que hubiera esperado, una vez más volteo a ver hacia las anotaciones de Bulma, la mujer tenía un delicada y fina caligrafía y al final de la hoja había rematado con un frase _buena suerte vegeta, trabaja duro y te veré mañana_ , era un estrategia de los tutores poner al final una frase de motivación para sus pupilos, vegeta no pensó que la chica se fuera a molestar en poner algo así después de cono habían iniciado, y fue entonces que recordó sus labios sobre los de ella, la sensación de cuando la tuvo tan cerca, su teléfono móvil sonó, la pantalla se ilumino con el nombre de Maroon, contesto

-hola cariño-dijo la chica en un tono más que meloso- ya que no podemos ir al departamento de los chicos, porque no me llevas a bailar

-hoy no Maroon, tengo trabajo que hacer y si no te molesta quisiera continuar será otro día –dijo vegeta con determinación

-bueno-dijo algo desilusionada- te llamo después

-está bien -dijo cortando la comunicación y volviendo a concentrarse en la computadora

Por otro lado, Raditz y Goku se encontraban cenando con su padre en su departamento, si es a que devorar una rebanada de pizza tras otra frente al televisor se le podía llamar cenar, cuando ya no pudo comer más Bardock se limpió las manos con un servilleta de papel y después de dar un sorbo a su gaseosa se dirigió a sus hijos

-este lugar es un desastre, ninguno de los dos es bueno para mantener un poco de orden- los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro resignados a recibir un sermón de parte de su padre, sin embargo casi se atragantan con lo que dijo después- por suerte esto no durara mucho, cuando regrese con su madre ella se encargara de todo esto

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los dos al unísono

-¿mama va a venir?-exclamó Goku

-así es –contesto su padre- su madre y yo regresamos a vivir a la ciudad, así que habrá que buscar una casa más grande para todos, en este lugar no hay espacio suficiente, pero por el momento tendremos que acomodarnos aquí

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo más adelante detallare los trabajos que nuestra pareja favorita están realizando juntos y veremos la convivencia de Goku y Raditz con su madre , así como la relación de vegeta con su padre , quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todos sus reviews, y muchas gracias también a todos los que me leen ahora que me siento un poco mejor tratare de actualizar más seguido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo saludos johaaceve, linda kiu, Naomi gomiz, son chumin,nizle 883,juniver e ina minina, espero no haber olvidado a nadie , buena noches y quue sueñen bonito bye**


	3. Chapter 3

En el capítulo anterior, Bulma y vegeta por fin se conocieron y Bardock le informó a sus hijos de su regreso a la ciudad….

Personajes propiedad de Akira Toriyama

 **Capítulo 3**

-Ya quiten esas caras, pensé que les daría gusto, que su madre y yo regresamos a la ciudad

\- Claro que nos da gusto –respondió Goku- solo que creímos que estabas bien allá, trabajando el bufete por tu cuenta

-Desde hace meses vengo hablando con tu tío y Vegeta y después de pensarlo mucho, regreso a hacerme cargo por completo de los asuntos legales del corporativo.

-Buenos días Tarble- se escuchó decir a Fasha mientras bajaba la escalera y tomaba asiento en el comedor junto a su primo- ¿nos toca desayunar solos otra vez?-preguntó a Tarble al mismo tiempo que observaba el resto de los asientos vacíos

-Vegeta se fue temprano a la universidad y papá salió hace un momento- respondió Tarble dando un sorbo a un vaso de jugo- creí que tú también te habías ido ya

\- Tengo clase hasta las nueve hoy, - respondió Fasha sirviéndose un poco de café- pero que bueno que estas aquí desayunando conmigo en vez de irte demasiado temprano a la escuela para cubrir a Vegeta, ojalá el tío Bardock se quede toda la semana, así esos dos no tendrán disponible su nidito de amor- dijo Fasha un tanto molesta

-¿Porque no te agrada Maroon?- peguntó esta vez Tarble

-Lo que sucede es que no soporto ver como esa arpía con maquillaje se regodea todo el tiempo de ser la novia de Vegeta, mucho menos que se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden cada vez que viene a esta casa-respondió Fasha notablemente irritada

\- Sé que es un poco fastidiosa, pero bueno Vegeta esta con ella y parece que a él le gustan las cosas así….

La plática de los jóvenes fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, dando paso a un hombre de mediana edad que bien pudo ser la versión madura de Tarble, solo que varios centímetros más alto y con una copiosa barba

-Tío, ¿Qué olvidaste esta vez?-preguntó Fasha dejando de lado su enfado por un momento

\- Dejé en el estudio los documentos que necesito para la reunión de hoy- respondió el hombre con un tono de voz un tanto áspero al tiempo que subía de forma apresurada por la escaleras, del mismo modo volvió a bajar llevando varias carpetas en la mano y se dirigió a los jóvenes que aún permanecían sentados en el comedor

-Más vale que se den prisa o van a llegar tarde, y por cierto, no olviden que este fin de semana es la celebración por el aniversario del corporativo, quiero verlos a los tres allá desde temprano; y si tu hermano –dijo fijando sus ojos en Tarble- insiste en llevar a Maroon díganle que es una fiesta formal, que se ponga algo que por lo menos la cubra por completo –dijo el hombre saliendo de la casa y poniendo especial énfasis en la última frase

-Bien parece que no solo a ti te preocupa Maroon- dijo Tarble sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa- y a fin de cuentas tu deseo se hará realidad, por lo que veo el tío Bardock si se va a quedar toda la semana, no creo que falte a una fecha tan importante

-Tarble estas celebraciones resultan particularmente aburridas, desde que tengo memoria se trata de conversar con gente mayor siempre de las mismas cosas-dijo la chica lanzado un suspiro de desánimo-la misma plática vacía de siempre , ay si tan solo pudiera invitar a mis amigas, pero no, ellas no querrían ir después de todo

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Tarble echando un vistazo a su reloj- podemos seguir hablando en el camino, quiero pasar por la oficina del profesor Kale antes de clase, tengo algunos problemas con su materia

-¿Kale enseña en primer semestre este año?- dijo Fasha lanzando un pequeño y gracioso silbido- como cambia la gente, antes solo se concentraba en los grados más avanzados, supongo que quiere sentirse joven otra vez

Tarble no pudo más que reír antes los comentarios de Fasha, ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa continuando su conversación alegremente antes de que subieran al auto de la muchacha, previamente a poner el motor en marcha la chica miró brevemente hacia la casa, la mansión Ouji era una elegante construcción en estilo moderno, con un enorme pórtico rodeándola ; un balcón tras el cual se observaba una amplia terraza ocupaba la parte central de la construcción, adornos de tejas sobre las ventanas y varios faroles cuidadosamente distribuidos a largo del pórtico le daban a su vez un toque clásico y pintoresco, Fasha, siempre había disfrutado su estancia en esta casa, en la que vivía desde hacía ya varios años cuando siendo adolescente había llegado para iniciar el bachillerato en aquella ciudad, mientras dirigía una última mirada al lugar ,recordó la celebración del fin de semana, y fue entonces que tomó conciencia de que se reencontraría con su tía Gine , la madre de Goku y Raditz, después de todo, no iba ser tan malo asistir al convivio.

La mañana pasó muy rápido para Bulma entre el ir y venir de sus clases, para ella los días en los que no les tocaba pasar por el laboratorio eran especialmente aburridos, la mayor parte de los temas que se impartían en las clases teóricas los dominaba a la perfección, su padre se los había enseñado con el correr de los años desde que podía recordar, pero no había elección, tenía que apegarse a un horario y un programa de clases si quería conservar su beca, faltaban un par de horas aproximadamente para su siguiente reunión con Vegeta Ouji y pensó en ir antes por un bocadillo a la cafetería, pasó por su casillero, guardó los dos gruesos volúmenes de electromecánica y física avanzada que llevaba consigo y cuando estaba por cerrarlo y dejar el lugar, la voz de Fasha se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Hola Bulma ¿te vas tan temprano?

-No solo pensé en ir por un bocadillo a la cafetería, tú sabes para pasar el rato….

-Bueno yo estaba pensando en pasar por el gimnasio, creo que un poco de natación me vendría bien, he tenido varios exámenes esta semana y siempre me ayuda a dejar de lado el estrés, no quieres acompañarme un rato, digo después de tu bocadillo

-¿Por qué no? Además yo también eh pensado en hacer un poco de deporte, según se aquí se tiene de todo para diferentes disciplinas, vamos- Dijo Bulma terminando de cerrar el casillero- y dejemos el bocadillo para después

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el edificio del gimnasio, Bulma no había estado antes en dicho lugar y apenas entró se impresiono de la cantidad de chicos que ocupaban las instalaciones, a algunos los había visto antes en clase, otros eran rostros nuevos para ella, todos parecían muy concentrados en sus actividades, salvo por varios chicos que formaban un nutrido grupo alrededor de la lona de combates, parecían observar algo, al igual que Bulma, Fasha lo notó también y después de pensar un breve momento al fin dijo

-Deben ser esos dos-la chica sonrió y tomo a Bulma del brazo – ven vamos a ver…

Lo que el grupo de mirones observaba con tanto interés era a un par de chicos sosteniendo un intenso de duelo cuerpo a cuerpo en el que ambos sacaban sus mejores dotes en el campo de las artes marciales, ninguno parecía ceder un ápice y la pelea se mostraba muy pareja, cada intento de golpe de uno era atajado increíblemente por la defensa del otro, el equilibrio de ambos contrincantes parecía desafiar las leyes de la física, cada movimiento tanto de ataque como defensivo era ejecutado con una maestría impecable, cualquiera se hubiese unido al grupo de observadores ante tal combate, las chicas se las arreglaron para llegar hasta el frente del grupo y observar a los dos oponentes

-Lo sabía, solo esos dos son capaces de reunir a tal grupo de mirones aquí-dijo Fasha

Bulma se quedó sin habla por un momento, a unos de los que sostenían la pelea lo había visto en su primer día en la cafetería y según se entero era primo de Fasha y su nombre era Goku, el otro era nada más y nada menos que Vegeta, el chico al que estaba asesorando, por inercia clavó los ojos en él y observó cada detalle de su anatomía, poseía un cuerpo muy atractivo, un manotazo en el hombro la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Bulma me estas escuchando?

-L..lo lo siento Fasha estaba distraída, ¿Qué me decías?

-Que esto no es para nada extraño, solo mis primos son capaces de llamar tanto la atención,

-¿Tus primos? ¿Pero que no solo Goku era tu primo?-preguntó Bulma con un mirada un tanto desorbitada

-Ambos lo son Bulma, el otro cabeza hueca – dijo señalando a Vegeta- es Vegeta… el que nos estaba haciendo falta en la cafetería el otro día

-Quieres decir que él es el novio de…

-Así es de la odiosa de Maroon-dijo Fasha completando la frase- ¿difícil de creer no? A veces ni yo misma lo creo, pero que buen combate ¿no?

-S si- respondió Bulma con cierto titubeo; ambas chicas observaron por largo rato la pelea entre los dos chicos, Fasha se olvidó por completo de la natación mientras que en la cabeza Bulma aun permanecía aquel remolino de curiosidad por Vegeta, parecía que su pupilo escondía aún más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, finalmente un coro de desgano y desilusión colectivo por parte de los asistentes la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el profesor encargado del gimnasio que hacía las veces de réferi, había declarado terminada la pelea sin haber un ganador, lo cual defraudó notoriamente al resto de los chicos

-Vamos, todos a sus clases- se escuchó la voz del profesor-la hora del descanso ya casi terminó, la mayoría de ustedes debe volver a sus aulas, denles tiempo a estos chicos para una ducha-la última frase sonó más como una orden que como una sugerencia, pero todos incluyendo a los combatientes y las chicas abandonaron el improvisado cuadrilátero, Bulma no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde se encontraban los primos de Fasha, más tarde, las dos continuaban su conversación en la cafetería

-Entonces tu eres la asesora de tesis de mi primo- dijo Fasha un tanto sorprendida- no lo hubiera imaginado, pero es bueno saber que Vegeta ya está progresando, mi tío no lo toleraría si no la termina a tiempo para graduarse de la universidad, lo ha estado presionado desde hace tiempo, le urge que comience a trabajar con el cuanto antes

-Su padre debe ser un hombre muy estricto-comentó Bulma dando un sorbo a una gaseosa- ¿es alguna clase de empresario?

-Bueno mi tío es dueño de Ouji's Shop

-¿La cadena de centros comerciales más grande del país?-preguntó Bulma con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad pero a su vez se sintió un poco tonta por no haber logrado hacer la conexión antes, el apellido no era muy común y además Vegeta se encontraba estudiando diseño empresarial, sería lógico por lo menos imaginar que se trataba de alguien perteneciente a esa familia

-Así es, falta un año para que Vegeta termine la facultad pero mi tío está empeñado en que termine la tesis para que se libere un poco de la universidad y se integre al corporativo de una vez

-Ósea que todo este tiempo he estado en presencia de una Ouji y no me había dado cuenta, vaya que soy tonta

-Descuida Bulma, la verdad no tiene importancia, no voy por la vida presumiendo mi apellido, pero espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotras, de verdad me agradas mucho y me he dado cuenta que eres un chica inteligente, sigamos como hasta ahora ¿quieres?

-No hay problema Fasha, esto no tiene porque cambiar nada, la verdad estoy muy sorprendida, pero yo creo que tampoco tiene tanta importancia, creo que hasta ahora nos hemos llevado bien y podemos seguir así

-Y por cierto, pon a trabajar duro al holgazán de mi primo- dijo la morena con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

Más tarde Bulma caminaba con dirección a una de las salas de estudio del campus, ya era casi la hora en la que habían concertado reunirse para continuar trabajando, el lugar se encontraba medianamente ocupado, pero aun así se lograba sentir un poco el bullicio que generaban las decenas de estudiantes que ahí se encontraban, libros abiertos, debates y discusiones en cada mesa… era la universidad después de todo, buscaba una mesa libre, cuando vio a vegeta ya instalado en una que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, pero no estaba solo, ahí estaba con Maroon a su lado, la chica vestía una provocativa blusa blanca de encaje con escote en v al frente y se hallaba sentada frente a él rodeando a la vez su cuello con ambos brazos, Bulma caminó despacio hacia ellos y se detuvo en seco cuando la distancia entre las bocas de los dos despareció en un apasionado beso casi idéntico al que le había tocado a ella por error, se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar hasta que el par se separó y solo entonces se acercó a saludar

-Buenas tardes-dijo intentando parecer natural-"pero que descaro habiendo tanta gente aquí"-pensó para sí misma

-Por fin llegas- respondió vegeta y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara- la verdad estaba a punto de irme- continuó diciendo con desdén

-"Si como no"-pensó Bulma- llegué a tiempo-dijo esta vez mostrando su reloj-pero bueno no vine aquí a platicar- dijo imitando un poco la actitud de vegeta- vamos chico listo, a trabajar, quiero ver ahora mismo tus avances

Vegeta tuvo que bajar la guardia ante la decidida actitud de Bulma, quien ya había tomado asiento frente al par de "románticos" y extendía la mano derecha hacia vegeta esperando a recibir lo solicitado

-Pero que susceptible eres- respondió Vegeta a la vez que le pasaba un folder con un montón de hojas impresas- terminé de revisarla con todas tus sugerencias- continuó con un tono de voz un tanto áspero- ahora dame alguna otra cosa que hacer en vez de solo parlotear

-Trabaja más en un tu marco teórico- contestó Bulma de inmediato y la vez que subrayaba varias líneas en las hojas que recién le habían entregado- ya que cambiaste tus objetivos debes ampliarlo un poco más porque el que tienes ahora no logra solventarlos lo suficiente, puedes comenzar buscando literatura en línea mientras termino de revisar esto

A Vegeta no le quedó más remedio que seguir las instrucciones de la chica, por un momento se olvidó de la presencia de Maroon y se dispuso a abrir su computadora portátil, pero el carraspeo que emitió su novia, le recordó que aún seguía ahí

-Oye amor, ¿no me vas a presentar?- dijo Maroon con un entonación tan melosa que no era fácil distinguir entre el reclamo o una inocente petición

-Ah si- respondió vegeta serio- ella es Maroon, mi novia – continuó sin dejar su actitud-espero que no te moleste que nos acompañe

Bulma levantó la vista un momento de los papeles y respondió

-Mucho gusto, soy Bulma Briefs, no tengo inconveniente- y volvió a bajar la mirada concentrándose una vez más en su tarea y a su vez creando un breve pero incomodo silencio

-Pensándolo bien, mejor los dejo para que trabajen- dijo Maroon de repente, se puso de pie dejando ver una minifalda de mezclilla azul y abrazó a Vegeta por la espalda- te veo más tarde- Se despidió a la vez que volvía a besarlo de forma posesiva a lo cual fue muy bien correspondida, Bulma los miró un segundo y sintiendo algo parecido a una ligera punzada en el pecho, continuó leyendo restando importancia al acontecimiento, unos segundos después la pareja se separó

-De acuerdo- respondió Vegeta- te llamaré

Minutos más tarde, su asesora había terminado la revisión y se dirigió nuevamente a el

-Bien parece que has puesto atención- dijo en el tono que emplea un maestro para dirigirse a un alumno- te he remarcado los puntos que debes abordar con mayor énfasis en tu marco teórico, para serte sincera mi campo de estudio son las ciencias aplicadas y no podría recomendarte los libros más adecuados, pero el profesor Kale sigue siendo también tu asesor y creo que el pude ayudarte mejor

-Hoy es jueves y Kale se va temprano, pero hagamos esto, hay que ir a la biblioteca y te muestro los libros que son la piedra angular del diseño empresarial, basándonos en eso, creo que podría deducir donde buscar con mayor detalle

-Es buena idea- respondió Bulma- podemos partir de los contenidos más simples hasta lo más avanzados- continuó en tono reflexivo y dejó de lado la postura defensiva que había mantenido hasta ahora- de acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hasta el recinto de la biblioteca, a medida que avanzó la tarde el ritmo se su conversación fluyó con más naturalidad y poco a poco la tensión que hasta entonces había reinado fue rompiéndose poco a poco, vegeta tuvo que admitir que las sugerencias de Bulma le habían permitido avanzar más en la última semana de lo que había podido hacer en los últimos meses, por otro lado ella se consideró solamente como una guía , ya que vegeta parecía entender a la perfección el lenguaje de su profesión, y bastaba solo con una pequeña sugerencia para que dejara salir sus ideas con extremada elocuencia, así trascurrió el resto de la tarde, hasta cerca de las siete de la noche Bulma dio terminada la asesoría

-Bien por hoy hemos avanzado mucho, te veré el lunes para que puedas trabajar en esto con calma y podamos continuar- dijo mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida del campus

-De acuerdo, también voy a revisarlo todo de nuevo, a ver si puedo avanzar en algo más

Bulma iba a responder pero el sonido de su teléfono celular la interrumpió, en la pantalla se ilumino el nombre de Yamcha

-Disculpa-le dijo a vegeta a la vez que contestaba la llamada- si amor aún sigo aquí, pero ya voy a la salida…. En serio… bueno te veré enseguida…perdona-dijo a vegeta cortando la comunicación- es buena idea que revises todo de nuevo, si encuentras algo que se pueda mejorar lo comentamos el lunes, adiós- dijo la chica apresurando un poco sus pasos hacia la salida

Vegeta continuó su camino dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento, abrió su auto y condujo con rumbo a la salida que daba a la avenida principal, por la hora había varios autos haciendo fila para salir, condujo despacio y cuando estaba a dos automóviles de la salida, pudo ver a Bulma de pie del otro lado de la calle junto a un muchacho, el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y Bulma parecía bastante cómoda abrazándose del cuello del joven, finalmente fue su turno de salir y giró el auto hacia la derecha, el semáforo cercano marcaba en rojo, por el espejo lateral de la izquierda pudo observarlos unirse con un beso en los labios y separarse instantes después para abordar un vehículo que dedujo debía pertenecer al chico, ya que este abrió la puerta delantera del pasajero para que Bulma pudiera subir…el claxon del auto de atrás lo hizo concentrar su atención nuevamente en el camino…se había quedado tan ensimismado observando a la pareja que no se había dado cuenta cuando el semáforo de la esquina más próxima a la universidad, había cambiando de rojo a verde, saliendo de su estupor arrancó nuevamente el vehículo y aceleró con rumbo a su casa.

En el auto de yamcha, Bulma retocaba un poco su maquillaje e intentaba poner en orden su cabello, lo que finalmente logró atándolo en una cola de caballo

-¿Estas segura que no quieres ir al restaurante de la última vez?-preguntó Yamcha

-No, está muy lejos y ya son más de las siete, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo, esta noche me conformo con comida rápida- respondió guiñando un ojo

-De acuerdo, ¿pizza?

\- Que sea con mucho queso y peperoni…

En el departamento de Goku y Raditz, Bardock no paraba de hablar por teléfono entre uno y otro asunto de trabajo pendiente que arreglar, con el paso de los años se había vuelto un hombre muy ocupado, como varias veces en esa semana, la cena de él y sus hijos consistía en comida rápida, en esta ocasión el menú consistía en hamburguesas, la llegada de Gine representaría una serie de cambios en la vida de los chicos, entre ellos un cena caliente por lo menos…

-Por fin…-dijo Bardock colgando el teléfono y observando a su alrededor, el vuelo de su madre llega mañana a las ocho, por el momento vamos a ocupar la habitación que queda libre hasta que encontremos una casa apropiada

-Pero papá, la fiesta del corporativo es este fin de semana, ¿no estará demasiando cansada?

-Por eso precisamente ustedes se van a encargar de limpiar esto- respondió Bardock con un gesto de malicia- manos a la obra muchachos

 _ **Hola de nuevo a todos, sé que me ha ausentado por un largo ratos, pero ya estoy de regreso y espero seguir así XD XD XD XD XD, les agradezco de antemano todos su reviews y el que se tomen un tiempo para leerme, nos vemos la próxima actualización y MUCHAS SORPRESAS que sueñen bonito BYE BYE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 .La llegada de Gine**

La madrugada cursaba con una ligera sensación de frio y humedad, Bulma dio un último sorbo a su taza de café y miró brevemente hacia el teléfono, lo había hecho bien en su primer turno, el teléfono había sonado alrededor de 20 veces a lo largo de la noche, en todas se solicitó un servicio de taxi y ella había pasado atraves de la radio el mismo número de veces nombres y direcciones, estaban por dar las 6 am y su turno terminaría, se abrazó a si misma intentando mitigar un poco el frio

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal la noche?-dijo krillin entrando en la pequeña oficina de pronto

-Pues unos veinte llamados- respondió Bulma aun abrazándose a si misma

-Entonces fue una noche tranquila, ya verás el sábado, las cosas se ponen muy agitadas, es el día de fiesta para los chicos, sobre todo los universitarios, apenas nos damos a vasto

-¿No se supone que todos van en grupo? Alguno tendrá que llevar un auto-dijo Bulma devolviendo la sonrisa al chico

-Nos llaman apenas el conductor designado, se olvida que le tocó ser el "designado"-respondió el chico riendo

-Ya veo, pero oye krillin, no has pensado regresar a la universidad, tal vez aplicar para un programa de becas o algo así

-Claro que quiero volver, pero la verdad no soy tan listo ni tengo notas tan altas para calificar en uno de esos programas, solo estoy esperando reponerme un poco y así podré volver

-¿Reponerte?- dijo Bulma un tanto sorprendida-¿reponerte de qué?

-Bueno, hace un tiempo adquirí muchas deudas y aun no termino de pagarlas, pero si sigo como hasta ahora podré volver el próximo semestre

-Eso está bien pero…-Bulma no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono- espera…-dijo levantando la bocina del aparato, el interlocutor al otro lado de la línea solicitaba un taxi- si señor en un momento- respondió al tiempo que anotaba una dirección en una tarjeta de papel- gracias a usted –se despidió cortando la llamada y volviendo a fijarse en krillin

-El primero de la mañana-dijo krillin entusiasmado- yo me encargo

-Bulma le entregó la tarjeta con la dirección a krillin, y el chico se dispuso a cumplir con el servicio solicitado, Bulma reflexionó un poco y pensó en que krillin debía ser un buen chico, le deseó suerte en silencio esperando que pronto pudiera retomar sus estudios, seguramente debía merecer algo mejor que conducir un taxi de por vida, miró su reloj y cuando estaba a punto de tomar nuevamente su asiento, llegó su relevo, la chica del turno de la mañana estaba lista para comenzar su trabajo, se despidió de ella y le hizo entrega del registro de la noche, minutos después salió a la calle y abordó el autobús para ir a la universidad, volvió a echar un vistazo a su reloj, su primera clase del día comenzaba a las 8, el trayecto duraba más o menos treinta minutos, así que debía ir directo a su dormitorio y prepararse para la clase, se resignó a que por ese día no habría tiempo para tomar una siesta.

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto Bardock miraba ansiosamente el reloj, las ocho menos diez, por fin se escuchó en los altavoces el anuncio de la llegada del vuelo procedente la capital del norte, se dirigió a la puerta indicada y aguardó de pie a pocos metros de la misma, prestando especial atención a cada persona que salía del mismo, a los pocos minutos una mujer de mediana estatura, cabello oscuro y a los hombros , poseedora de una buena figura para su edad, se dejó ver entre la multitud, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella

Gine- dijo Bardock al acercarse

-Bardock-respondió la mujer saludando con un beso corto a la vez que dejaba de lado su maleta-no pensé que vinieras, para esta hora ya deberías estar camino a la empresa

-Pensé en darte la sorpresa- continuó el hombre tomando la maleta de la dama- me hubiera gustado traer también a los muchachos pero tenían clase temprano, no quise que faltaran, después de todo ya habrá tiempo suficiente de reunirnos y conversar

-Todo el tiempo del mundo- asintió la mujer sin dejar de sonreír- me alegra volver a vivir aquí, después de tres años me muero por poder recorrer la ciudad de nuevo, ¿el café que quedaba como a dos cuadras del corporativo aún está ahí?

-Si Gine ¿Por qué?

-Qué tal si tomamos el desayuno y después te acompaño a la oficina, hay mucha gente que me gustaría saludar-dijo giñando un ojo

-¿No prefieres ir a descansar un poco antes?

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, además ¿Quién dijo que estoy cansada?

-Está bien- consintió Bardock rodeando con el brazo derecho a la mujer mientras salían del aeropuerto

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana vegeta llegó junto con Tarble en el auto al campus, después de estacionarlo, tomó su portafolio del asiento de atrás y salió del vehículo,

-Oye enano creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que tengas tu propio auto, no puedes depender todo el tiempo de Fasha o de mi para ir a todos lados, o terminar viajando todo el tiempo en taxi, ya es hora de que superes ese complejo de no poder conducir-dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a Tarble,

-Tal vez algún día lo intentaré, pero por lo que resta del semestre mis horarios coinciden con los tuyos y los de Fasha- respondió el chico restando importancia al comentario de su hermano- así que para que pedir un auto, te veré más tarde –dijo alejándose de su hermano

-Niños…-refunfuñó vegeta para sí mismo y se encaminó también el a tomar su primera clase de la mañana, la clase de modelos gerenciales no era la más divertida de todas, pero que más daba había que cursarla, se encaminó hacia el salón de clases, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar Maroon lo interceptó en el camino

-Hola amor-dijo en su acostumbrado y meloso tono de voz-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? llevo horas esperándote

-Sabías que hoy vendría a las nueve- respondió vegeta

-No me llamaste anoche… –dijo Maroon haciendo un puchero que la hacía parecer ridículamente infantil

-Debía trabajar en la tesis de acuerdo- respondió vegeta con tono indiferente y siguiendo su camino, Maroon fue tras el

-¿Nos vemos hoy en el departamento de los chicos? Su padre debió de haberse ido ya-dijo intentando captar la atención de Vegeta imprimiendo un tono seductor a su última frase

-Mi tío se queda todo el fin de semana, mañana es la fiesta por el aniversario del corporativo, no creo que vaya a faltar así que el departamento no está disponible todavía-dijo Vegeta al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y quedaba de nuevo frente a la chica

¿Y a qué hora es la fiesta?-dijo sujetándose del cuello de Vegeta-me pondré algo muy lindo para ti- dijo depositando un beso corto en sus labios

Es a las dos en los jardines de la compañía- dijo vegeta con su típica sonrisa de medio lado- usa algo formal, ya conoces a mi padre…-advirtió antes de entrar de una vez por todas al salón de clases, Maroon por su parte se fue en la dirección contraria esperando encontrar a Laazuli.

El corporativo Ouji se ubicaba en el centro de negocios de la ciudad, una exclusiva zona fácilmente comparable a la Bolsa de Valores de el país más desarrollado, el edificio destacaba por su diseño moderno y sus amplios ventanales de cristal, el elegante vestíbulo albergaba cerca de la entrada un escritorio de mármol tras el cual una recepcionista controlaba la entrada y salida de toda persona que acudía al edificio, al lado de esta el elevador que permitía el acceso a los pisos superiores, un poco más al fondo se encontraba una sala compuesta por un par de cómodos sillones de cuero y un sofá, y cerca de estos un segundo elevador que conducía al estacionamiento, por el cual en ese momento salió el patriarca de los Ouji, Vegeta padre, el edificio aún se encontraba cerrado pero la chica de la recepción ya se encontraba en su puesto al igual que la mayoría de los empleados

-Buenos días señor- saludó la recepcionista

-Buenas días-respondió secamente el hombre caminando hacia el elevador

-Hay una dama esperándolo en su oficina-le hizo saber la recepcionista

El hombre se paró en seco y en un tono bastante enérgico contestó

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que nadie debe entrar en mi oficina si yo aún no he llegado? Y lo que es peor, si no tiene una cita, si mal no recuerdo hoy no tengo que recibir a nadie

-Lo se señor-respondió la chica sin inmutarse, con lo cual su jefe se desconcertó al no verla temblando de miedo después de cómo le había hablado- pero dijo que era importante -continuó

-Después hablamos niña- dijo el hombre abordando el elevador con intenciones de despachar de inmediato a quien se hubiera tomado la osadía de invadir sus dominios de tal forma, una vez llegó al piso más alto del edificio, salió rápidamente del ascensor y fue a paso veloz hasta su oficina, al entrar se encontró con una mujer sentada al borde su escritorio

-¿Gine?

-Vegeta- dijo la mujer con una mujer con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que caminaba hacia él y le daba un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla, gesto que el hombre correspondió de igual manera-espero que no hayas regañado a la pobre chica de la entrada por haberme dejado entrar, le pedí que no dijera de quien se trataba para ver qué cara ponías

-Ahora comprendo porque esa chica estaba tan tranquila- dijo el hombre barbado de mejor humor-ya se me hacía raro que desobedecieran mis órdenes tan deliberadamente

-Sé que no recibes a nadie sin una cita, pero no creo que eso aplique tratándose de tu hermana

-Vamos Gine déjate de tonterías, sabes que puedes venir las veces que quieras, de cierto modo ya te esperaba para la fiesta de mañana, pero no creí que vinieras tan temprano,

-Bueno como Bardock regresa a trabajar de tiempo completo a la empresa, decidí de una vez por todas venir a instalarme nuevamente aquí

-Entonces ¿regresas a vivir a la ciudad? ¿El necio de tu marido por fin aceptó mi propuesta?

-Sé que no te lo había confirmado pero si, decidió regresar a atender los asuntos legales del corporativo de nuevo, los chicos ya lo sabían pero les pedimos que no dijeran nada todavía para poder darte la sorpresa, ¿no has cambiado de opinión verdad?

-Nunca cambias Gine -respondió su hermano divertido- por supuesto que mi propuesta sigue en pie, de verdad no han podido darme mejor noticia

Mientras el par de hermanos se encontraban muy complacidos de reunirse de nuevo, en la facultad de Derecho, los chicos Son, intentaban atender la cátedra impartida en sus respectivos salones, la noche anterior su padre los había obligado a poner el orden el departamento ante la inminente llegada de su madre, no es que no se alegraran de que volviera pero ¿para qué afanarse tanto en una tarea que finalmente ella terminaría haciendo nuevamente?, pero aun así su padre había insistido en que todo quedara lo más presentable posible y los había obligado a levantarse temprano para llegar a tiempo a la universidad, así entre bostezos y cabeceos, Raditz y Goku intentaban poner atención a sus distintos profesores, sin embargo en menos de un par de horas tendrían su descanso y ya sabían el lugar a donde acudirían a despabilarse…el gimnasio o para ser más específico la lona de combates, iban camino al lugar cuando se toparon con vegeta que venía en la dirección contraria

-Hey vegeta- saludó alegremente Goku- ¿Cómo te caería un buen combate?

-Nada me agradaría más, pero tendrá que ser mas tarde, ahora voy camino a ver a Kale para una revisión de mis avances

-¿Todavía atorado con la tesis?-dijo Raditz burlonamente- tu viejo te va a matar

-No, ya no más, afortunadamente ese bache quedó atrás y ya estoy progresando, pronto la terminaré y mi padre tendrá que dejarme en paz al menos por un tiempo, y hablando de padres, ¿Cuándo se va el tío Bardock?

Los hermanos se miraron nerviosamente, pero al fin el menor de ellos habló

-Pues… veras vegeta mi padre no se va a ir… se queda en la ciudad… de hecho mamá llega hoy

-Así que mejor olvídate del departamento, con mis padres aquí es imposible que lo uses-dijo Raditz

-Hump…No importa siempre los tengo a ustedes para desahogarme-dijo Vegeta riendo maliciosamente- si termino temprano con Kale les espera un buen combate, en un rato los alcanzo insectos, prepárense por que no tendrán escapatoria- continuó diciendo al tiempo que se alejaba, Raditz dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio

-Sin sus escapadas con Maroon, Vegeta estará insoportable, se va a poner más agresivo cuando peleemos y siendo realistas creo que yo no seré capaz de aguantarle el paso

-Cálmate Raditz, tal vez no sea tan malo, podrías aprovechar la oportunidad para mejorar tu también

-Mira quien lo dice, tú tienes talento innato para esas cosas pero yo llevo años intentando subir de nivel sin conseguirlo, por otro lado ¿te aseguraste de sacar todo lo que había en la habitación que ocupaban esos dos?

-Si Raditz – dijo Goku de forma despreocupada- no hay de qué preocuparse y además tu revisaste también, en cuanto a vegeta si quieres podemos practicar, creo que podría darte unas lecciones-dijo Goku burlonamente a su hermano

-Que gracioso- contestó Raditz con ironía al tiempo que los dos hermanos continuaban su camino

Ese día mas tarde Bulma recibió una llamada del profesor Kale, el catedrático la había felicitado ampliamente por el progreso de Vegeta y le reiteraba su confianza para rescatar a su alumno más prometedor, era viernes y sus clases terminaban temprano, había trabajado toda la noche y apenas estuvo libre fue directo al cuarto que ocupaba en la residencia para tomar una siesta, estaba por quedarse dormida cuando recibió una llamada en su teléfono móvil, el nombre de Yamcha se iluminó en la pantalla

-Que tal Bulma ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien, la verdad no fue tan difícil

-Oye linda ¿estás libre hoy por la noche?

-La verdad no tengo planes, pero me gustaría reponerme de anoche, mañana es sábado y debo ir otra vez al trabajo, quizás con el tiempo me acostumbre pero por ahora quisiera descansar, ¿no te molesta verdad?

-No, no, lo entiendo, pero ¿segura que no tienes ánimos de salir?

-Dudo que puedan sacarme de la cama por un buen rato- respondió Bulma riendo- además tengo que trabajar en un proyecto para el lunes así que apenas despierte comenzaré con el, si me doy prisa podré terminar mañana antes de ir al trabajo

-Está bien te llamo mañana, si cambias de opinión avísame-dijo yamcha y cortó la comunicación

A Bulma le pareció que yamcha sonaba un poco extraño, pensó en la relación que llevaba con su novio hasta ahora, habían estado juntos muchos años desde que ambos eran adolescentes, al principio habían sido como cualquier pareja joven, con sus salidas al cine o a cenar, reunirse para compartir las festividades familiares, pero cuando yamcha había migrado hasta aquella ciudad aprovechando la oportunidad de firmar un contrato con el equipo de los Titans, tuvieron que llevar una relación a larga distancia, tal vez yamcha pensó que cuando ella estuviera cerca las cosas serían como en su primera etapa, pero ahora entre sus actividades escolares y el trabajo de medio tiempo quizás no quedara mucho espacio para salir tan seguido

- _Tal vez le arruiné la noche_ -pensó Bulma e hizo un intento por reconsiderar la propuesta de yamcha- _le llamaré… después de ver cómo va Vegeta_ -pero no lo consiguió ya que el sueño terminó por vencerla

Por otro lado Fasha había llegado a casa con una sola idea en la cabeza atormentándola… la fiesta del día siguiente, no era el tipo de chica que se emocionara con algo así, pero en fin no había escapatoria, tendría que ir por su propio pie o su tío era capaz de llevarla a rastras, se dispuso a subir la escalera y cuando se encontraba casi a la mitad de esta…

-Hola Fasha ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas, la chica se giró hacia donde provenía la voz , su rostro se iluminó al ver a Gine ahí de pie en la sala de la casa, de inmediato regresó sobre sus pasos y fue al encuentro de la mujer

-Tía Gine- dijo saludándola con un efusivo abrazo al que la mujer correspondió-no te esperaba que bueno que ya estás aquí

-Gracias Fasha pero mírate-dijo Gine alejándose un poco pero sin dejar de sujetar las manos de Fasha- te estas convirtiendo en toda una mujercita

-¿viniste para la fiesta?- preguntó la joven sin dejar de sonreír, Gine le explicó brevemente que regresaba a vivir a la ciudad lo cual incrementó el entusiasmo de la chica, ambas mujeres fueron a servirse una bebida a la cocina y se sentaron en la cómoda sala conversando de un sinfín de cosas hasta regresar al punto donde recién había iniciado su conversación, la fiesta del corporativo

-Otro año más de la empresa-dijo Gine suspirando- desde que mi abuelo la fundó ha crecido mucho, la verdad creo que mi hermano lo ha hecho bien, ya casi alcanzó todo el país, es difícil pensar en una ciudad no haya un Ouji's shop,

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-coincidió Fasha- pero con todo eso la fiesta no deja de ser aburrida

-Sé que es difícil para una jovencita tener que convivir con gente tan seria, pero recuerda que esta celebración es también algo muy especial para nosotros, se trata del negocio de la familia después de todo, y ya que hablamos de esto ¿qué vas a usar mañana?

-Pues no lo sé…-dijo Fasha pensativa-creo que tengo un vestido o algo parecido- dijo chica con un ligero tinte de sarcasmo en sus palabras ya que la mayoría del tiempo su guardarropa consistía en jeans y ropa deportiva, su tía la animó a mostrarle el atuendo y las dos subieron a la habitación de la chica

-¿Bien que te parece?- preguntó Fasha

Gine se quedó boquiabierta y no precisamente en el sentido positivo, observó a su sobrina con un vestido bastante simple en un horrible tono café oscuro, sin otro detalle más que una enorme flor anaranjada en la falda, en tono más sutil que pudo encontrar se dirigió nuevamente a la chica

-Linda si te presentas así yo creo que tu tío no te deja entrar…

-¿En serio? Bueno entonces lo usaré y así me salvaré de la fiesta-dijo la chica sin molestarse con las palabras de su tía, quien ya sabía que Fasha no sería la chica más femenina, pero no podía recodar una ocasión en la que hubiera escogido un atuendo más desastroso, minutos después ambas salían rumbo al centro comercial, en opinión de Gine, Fasha necesitaba urgentemente encontrar otro atuendo

Cerca de 20 minutos después Fasha aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento nada menos que de Ouji's shop, el primer piso del inmueble estaba ocupado por una serie de restaurantes con todo tipo de comida, y algunos locales donde se ofertaban servicios de viajes, banquetes para fiesta y renta de automóviles, las mujeres fueron hasta el tercer piso que era el que ocupaban las boutiques, Fasha no se sentía del todo cómoda pero tenía que confiar en su tía, habían recorrido un par de tiendas cuando Gine se detuvo en seco frente al aparador de una

-¿Qué te parece uno de estos?

Fasha abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de los vestidos que observaba su tía, uno hecho completamente de encaje, otro con apenas unos centímetros de tela bajo la cintura que intentaban ser una falda, y un tercero que en su opinión tenía agujeros por todos lados, la verdad eran bastante provocativos

-¿Para mí?-preguntó anonadada a lo que Gine soltó una carcajada

-Por supuesto que no linda, solo bromeaba- dijo la mujer sin dejar de reír

-Eso le queda mejor a Maroon-continuó la joven suspirando aliviada

-A ¿Maroon?-preguntó Gine

-La novia de Vegeta, te va a encantar cuando la conozcas mañana-respondió la chica con sarcasmo

Al fin llegó la hora de que iniciara la celebración anual de aniversario del corporativo, ya se podía ver a los chicos Ouji y a los Son con sus respectivos padres yendo de un lado a otro dando indicaciones para que todo estuviera listo antes de que comenzaran a llegar los invitados, cuando todo estuvo listo, Gine se aproximó al pequeño vestíbulo que comunicaba con el jardín de la corporación y que haría las veces de recibidor, su sobrina fue hasta ella

-Muchas gracias-le decía Gine a un grupo de personas-lamento la poca antelación con las que les avisé, pero todo quedó muy bien- por toda respuesta el grupo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y volvió a salir al jardín para ocupar sus puestos

-Al fin terminamos tía Gine- dijo la muchacha- no te preocupes todo saldrá…-no terminó de decir la frase ya que Maroon hizo su aparición frente a la dos mujeres, Fasha le dedicó una mirada de desagrado, la chica traía un vestido asimétrico en color coral con la parte posterior del mismo más larga que la del frente, un pronunciado escote casi al borde de los senos, apenas sostenido por dos delgados tirantes que se sujetaban detrás del cuello, sin mencionar que la mitad de la espalda quedaba al descubierto

-Buenas tardes- saludo con toda naturalidad ignorando la expresión en la cara de Fasha-parece que llegué temprano, iré a buscar a Vegeta-dijo casi rebasando a Gine, pero esta le cortó el camino extendiendo la mano

-Un momento jovencita, no pensarás entrar así, si yo fuera tú me pondría algo encima primero

-¿Disculpe? –respondió la peliazul un poco irritada ante el comentario

-Si quieres evitar las miradas asesinas del padre de Vegeta no entres así, como su hermana lo conozco y no estará complacido con ese vestuario, si quieres entrar por favor ponte esto- dijo Gine sacando una torera de color blanco y colocándola sobre los hombros de Maroon, la prenda era hermosa, con mangas cortas y un par de botones al frente que al cerrarse cubrían por completo el escote de la chica que no estaba muy complacida por la imposición pero terminó cediendo sin decir una sola palabra, y con las mismas salió al jardín en busca de Vegeta

-Tía…-musitó Fasha sin poder salir de su asombro ante la escena

-Me preocupé cando me contaste sobre ella ayer y pensé en tomar precauciones, menos mal que la parte de abajo le llega hasta las rodillas si no no hubiera tenido más alternativa que encerrarla en el baño hasta que todos se fueran-ambas mujeres rieron al unísono por el comentario de Gine

-Vegeta por su parte se encontraba ya sentado en un mesa junto a su padre y sus primos cuando todos se percataron de la llegada de Maroon, el patriarca de la familia la estudió detenidamente

-Bien, nada que pueda incomodar o distraer a los invitados- dijo muy serio dirigiéndose a vegeta- ahora a comportarse todos…díganselo-remató al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y se alejaba

-Parece que tu viejo no ha cambiado de opinión- dijo Raditz cuando su tío estuvo lo suficientemente lejos

-Oye vegeta ¿ya podemos ir por algo de comer?-preguntó Goku inocentemente

-Dejen ya de decir estupideces, ahora fuera de aquí-ordenó vegeta, los dos chicos obedecieron y abandonaron sus lugares cuando Maroon estaba a punto de llegar a la mesa, se despidieron de ella con la mano y comenzaron a alejarse, la chica se colocó al lado de vegeta y como era su costumbre se dispuso a besarlo a lo que fue muy bien correspondida, al separarse, Vegeta le hizo un ademan para que se sentara, en unos instantes más la recepción daría inicio.

 **Hola chicos nos vemos de nuevo por aquí, me disculpo por tardarme tanto en actualizar, como se darán cuenta en este capítulo ya tenemos quien empiece a fastidiar un poco a Maroon, XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD, no desesperen que pronto vamos a entrar en un torbellino de acontecimientos, vamos a saber de krillin, de Fasha y de muchos personajes importantes para la historia; lo que sucede es que me he querido tomar un poco de tiempo para explicar la vida cotidiana de los personajes y poco a poco ir desarrollando la acción XD XD XD XD XD, pero no desesperen que me voy a proponer actualizar lo más pronto posible, saludos a todos los que me leen y gracias a JOHAACEVE, CELESTIA CARITO, NAOMI GOMIZ, INA MININA , BULMA GT, SORA 147, LINDA KIU Y NIZLE883, por sus reviews, nos vemos pronto y que sueñen bonito**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNA DECISION IMPORTANTE**

Cada año el aniversario del corporativo Ouji era una un acontecimiento muy comentado en el mundo de los negocios, se podría decir que la crema y nata de este ramo acudían al evento sin fallar, pues al tratarse de una cadena de centros comerciales, casi cualquier tipo de industria se podía alojar en su instalaciones; por lo tanto el señor Ouji era un hombre muy respetado por sus colegas empresarios, pues al estar presente en casi todas las ciudades, le había ayudado a gran parte de ellos a expandir sus rutas comerciales, este era pues el tema del que conversaban con Bardock, hallándose ya todo dispuesto para la celebración y ambos hombres con una copa de vino en la mano

-Entonces has alcanzado una cobertura casi del 85% del país, impresionante, cuando tu padre lo dirigía apenas y llegaba al 50%, lo has hecho bien Vegeta, y eso solo me indica la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tendré

-Lo hiciste bien con la pequeña fracción que tenías a tu cargo, por eso no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para este puesto, necesito a alguien capaz y de toda mi confianza Bardock

-Gracias por eso, el lunes a primera hora comenzaré a ponerme al corriente de todo, y por cierto si ves por aquí al propietario de la inmobiliaria no olvides decirle que me envíe a uno de sus agentes de bienes raíces, el departamento es muy pequeño-dijo Bardock haciendo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su copa- y esos hijos míos hacen un desastre terrible

-Con respecto a eso- dijo vegeta balanceando brevemente su copa- he pensado que Gine y tu deberían ocupar el chalet, está muy bien ubicado y no queda lejos de la universidad de los chicos

-¿El chalet que era que tu abuelo?, había pensado en algo más sencillo, no tan… ostentoso- respondió Bardock dudando un poco de la proposición de su cuñado

-Vamos Bardock no me vengas con esas cosas, yo sé bien que mi padre siempre quiso que fuera de Gine, nunca lo dijo, pero así era

-No sé si ella lo aceptará….

-Pues díselo, de todas maneras ese lugar ha estado abandonado desde hace años y si no lo acepta como un regalo, bueno… se los puedo vender- ambos hombres soltaron una breve carcajada ante el comentario del hombre con barba, por otro lado y aun y sin enterarse de la conversación Gine se hallaba aun de pie en el improvisado recibidor con Fasha dando la bienvenida a los primeros invitados

-Todo quedó muy bien tía Gine, la verdad no creí que quedara tan lindo con tan poco tiempo

-Conozco ya de muchos años al servicio de banquetes y al florista, solo fue cuestión de hacer unas llamadas… y cobrar unos cuantos favores-dijo Gine guiñando un ojo Fasha

-Buenas tardes Gine, Fasha…- se escuchó decir de pronto

-Nappa- contestó Gine alegremente al saludo- que bueno verte de nuevo, no pude saludarte ayer cuando pasé por la empresa

-Ah sí, tuve que salir fuera de la ciudad para coordinar la apertura del nuevo centro comercial, mi asistente enfermó y tuve que ir personalmente

-Tú y mi hermano son iguales- dijo Gine moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y entrecerrando los ojos- siempre inmersos en su trabajo… pero bueno por ahora pasa y relájate un poco, al menos esta fiesta es útil para alejarlos un rato del trabajo

Nappa rió ante el comentario de Gine y se despidió para ingresar al jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, para entonces habían sido ya dispuestas las mesas con sus respectivos adornos florales en el centro, un pianista y un conjunto de cuerdas amenizaban con suaves compases el lugar, una serie de erguidos meseros aguardaban a que el barman llenara sus charolas y a un costado del jardín, el bufete de elegantes manjares estaba listo para ser degustado; cuando la concurrencia estuvo completa se podían oír conversaciones aquí y allá, la mayoría de temas relacionados al mundo de los negocios, pero unas cuantas comentaban de cosas relacionadas con la vida cotidiana en la ciudad, la moda, la familia y hasta el clima; en una mesa ubicada en un rincón del jardín Vegeta se hallaba aun con Maroon, pero esta vez Tarble se les había unido

-Vegeta ¿cómo a qué hora se termina la celebración me estoy aburriendo?-dijo Maroon terminando la frase con un bostezo

-Como en un par de horas o apenas mi padre pronuncie su discurso, pero si no estás cómoda tal vez deberías irte….-respondió vegeta un tanto indiferente a la actitud de la chica- si mal no recuerdo te advertí que esta fiesta era formal, la mayor parte de la gente que acude suele ser demasiado seria para tu gusto

-De acuerdo- respondió Maroon recargándose sobre el hombro de vegeta- seré paciente, después de todo necesitaré que me acompañes de regreso a casa

-Tarble observó en silencio la escena sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo, para su fortuna casi de inmediato encontró la forma de cambiar de tema al observar a un par de hombres hasta ahora para el desconocidos conversando con su padre

-¿y esos dos quienes serán?-preguntó observando a los hombres

-Estas atrasado de noticias enano, es el dueño del equipo de baseball, los Taitans- respondió vegeta señalando al hombre que parecía más viejo de los dos – al otro sujeto creo haberlo visto en alguna parte pero no lo recuerdo ahora

-Es el bateador estrella del equipo- dijo Maroon en un tono un tanto dulzón- ahora eres tú el que no está al día con las noticias-continuó recargándose aún más en el hombro de Vegeta

-Tarble rio involuntariamente, pero se calló de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzó su hermano mayor, retomando su gesto serio de antes volvió a preguntar

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Papá está pensando en patrocinar al equipo, tal vez los invitó como una mera formalidad-dijo vegeta aun observando al hombre más joven

-Papa no sabe nada de baseball- dijo Tarble en tono reflexivo- ¿Cómo se le ocurre algo así?

-Ese es asunto suyo, yo no pienso ocuparme de ese tema, que se dé por bien servido de que me ocupe de lo demás

-Su atención por favor…- se escuchó de repente la voz del patriarca de la familia, vegeta se quitó a Maroon de encima para ponerse de pie, mientras que Tarble hacia lo mismo - quiero agradecerles que nos acompañen un año más en el aniversario de Ouji's Shop, esta empresa se ha convertido en una de las más importantes del país, paso a paso hemos construido un imperio comercial que se expande con gran rapidez… no me cabe la menor duda que en poco tiempo habremos alcanzado la cobertura del 100% a nivel nacional lo que nos afirmará como la empresa líder en el ramo- dijo con gran efusividad el señor Ouji y a la vez levantó la copa que tenía en la mano- salud por un año más… -concluyó a la vez que daba un sorbo a su bebida y el resto de la concurrencia lo imitaba para después estallar en un ensordecedor aplauso; el menor de los hermanos aplaudió aun con más entusiasmo mirando con un particular brillo en los ojos a su progenitor

-Si quieres irte ya este el momento- dijo vegeta mirando de nuevo a Maroon- mi padre no se ofenderá si te vas después de su discurso

-Si mejor me voy, creo que no me gusta mucho este ambiente- dijo la chica con un breve bostezo

-Disfruta la fiesta enano – dijo vegeta a manera de despedida, de inmediato la pareja se levantó y se encaminó a la salida, caminaron unos pasos y se escuchó la voz del señor Ouji llamando a su hijo

-Vegeta – se escuchó en tono de mando

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió vegeta despreocupadamente

-¿Me permites un momento?- dijo el señor Ouji sin dejar de lado su autoridad

-Espérame en el recibidor- dijo vegeta dirigiéndose a Maroon a lo que la chica obedeció y caminó de prisa hacia el lugar, pasaron algunos minutos que le parecieron horas hasta que alguien le habló a sus espaldas

-Hola linda, ¿te has quedado sola?- se escuchó una voz masculina con un tono amigable pero un tanto insinuante

-No-respondió Maroon con una sonrisa- solo espero a alguien- dijo al tiempo que observaba al recién llegado, era un hombre joven vestido con traje formal, con un físico muy atlético y el pelo negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Maroon- respondió aun sonriendo

-Es un placer- respondió el chico observándola de pies a cabeza ya que ella se había despojado de la torera que "amigablemente" le había puesto Gine- mi nombre es…

-Yamcha…- completó la chica- quien no conoce al bateador estrella de los Taitans- dijo contoneándose ligeramente

-Es un honor que una chica tan linda me reconozca- dijo yamcha sin dejar de observarla

-¿Nos vamos ya?- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Vegeta, de inmediato Maroon se sujetó de su brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho como lo había hecho anteriormente

-Si amor, vámonos ya- contestó a la vez que lo jalaba ligeramente y empezaban a caminar a la salida- adiós – dijo despidiéndose de Yamcha y continuando su camino, Vegeta mientras tanto observó otra vez a Yamcha, y entonces recordó de donde le había visto, se trataba del mismo sujeto al que abrazaba Bulma la última vez que la había visto al salir de la universidad, entonces, su asesora de tesis salía con el jugador estrella del equipo que su padre estaba por patrocinar…

Veinte minutos más tarde la pareja bajó del auto, habiéndose estacionado frente a un edificio de modestos pero a la vez elegantes departamentos, entraron en él y tomaron el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, deteniéndose en una puerta marcada con el numero 3B, la chica introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió

-No vas a entrar- dijo Maroon permaneciendo de pie en el marco de la puerta

-Tengo que volver a la fiesta- contestó Vegeta secamente

-Bueno solo quiero decirte que el departamento de los chicos ya no será problema- afirmó la chica sujetándose del cuello de Vegeta- en unos días podemos vernos aquí

-Si claro, con el imbécil de Lapis rondando por todas partes-refutó vegeta esbozando una media sonrisa

-Se va de intercambio por un semestre, así que solo Lazuli y yo nos quedamos aquí, ella no tiene inconveniente- dijo mirándolo seductoramente y depositando un breve beso en sus labios- piénsalo…-remató entrando de una vez y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Vegeta por su parte movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia ambos lados en un fingido gesto de incredulidad, y volvió sobre sus pasos de regreso a la celebración del corporativo recordando lo que le había dicho su padre hacia poco

 _-Me supongo que irás a llevar esa chica de regreso a su casa ¿no?_

 _-¿Tienes algún problema?_

 _-Trata de no tardarte, necesito que hablemos de algo importante, apenas estés de regreso tu tío Bardock y yo te lo haremos saber… no nos dejes esperando mucho tiempo_

Vegeta pensó un momento cual sería el asunto del que su padre quería hablarle, pero por otro lado, ¿Cómo es que su asesora de tesis salía con el sujeto con el que hacía unos instantes había sorprendido coqueteando con su novia? La situación no era rara para él ya que Maroon solía llamar mucho la atención, pero la mayoría de los chicos salían huyendo despavoridos apenas se enteraban de él, quiso pensar que tal vez Yamcha no había tenido otra intención sino la de ser amigable, después de todo el salía ya con una chica muy inteligente, que también era muy atractiva y…¿pero que estaba pensando? Bulma era su asesora de tesis y nada más, lo que pasara entre ese sujeto y ella no era de su incumbencia, el incidente con Maroon tal vez ya no volviera repetirse pero de ser así…

-Ese sujeto no me conoce aún…-dijo para sí mismo-pero ya me encargaré de que lo haga-terminó de decir al mismo tiempo que arrancaba su auto y se dirigía a reunirse con su padre.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? Preguntó Lazuli apenas vio a Maroon sentada en la pequeña estancia del departamento

-Aburrida- respondió la peliazul recostándose en el sofá- la verdad solo fui para estar con vegeta un rato….

-Bueno escuché que la facultad de ciencias y artes va organizar una fiesta de playa en unas semanas, será divertido, si lo convences que te lleve…- dijo la rubia con un pequeña sonrisa

Ambas chicas rieron un poco, eran amigas desde hacía varios años cuando las dos estaban en la preparatoria, como muchos estudiantes, se habían mudado a la ciudad para ingresar en la universidad, había vivido juntas desde siempre, solo ellas dos y Lapis, el hermano gemelo de Lazuli que también vivía con ellas, el chico tenía fama de ser un tanto estricto con su hermana, por eso las reuniones de Vegeta y Maroon debían darse en otro lugar, ya que de hacerlo donde la chica vivía, hubiera significado un problema para Lazuli, su mejor amiga, o más bien la única con la que contaba.

Bulma por su parte estaba teniendo un día muy ocupado, trabajando en el proyecto que debía entregar para el lunes, había avanzado mucho pero hoy en particular debía darse prisa, puesto que ahora tenía un empleo al que debía acudir en unas cuantas horas y dudaba que después de lo cansada que estaría al día siguiente, tuviera las suficientes energías para sus deberes escolares, así armada con su computadora personal y una docena de libros, comenzó a ocuparse desde temprana hora en su tarea, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde por fin dio por concluido su proyecto escolar, pensó en llamar a Yamcha por lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero su teléfono celular sonó antes de que siquiera pudiera marcar el número de su novio, en la pantalla se iluminó el número de la casa de sus padres

-Hola querida- se escuchó la voz de su madre

-¡Mamá!-respondió Bulma emocionada- pensaba llamar más tarde pero te me adelantaste, ¿Cómo esta papá? ¿Las cosas van bien con su proyecto?

-De maravilla, ha trabajado muy duro en las últimos días, y ya tiene varios inversionistas interesados en sus diseños, él dice que pronto estará arrancando su propia corporación,

-Me alegra escuchar eso, papá es un gran inventor y le va ir muy bien

-¿Y tú querida?, ¿Cómo va la escuela? ¿Yamcha no te está distrayendo mucho verdad?- preguntó su madre alegremente

-Ay mamá, claro que no, he encontrado tiempo para los dos- respondió Bulma con seguridad, aunque el haber dicho esto la hizo pensar otra vez en lo ocurrido con Yamcha

-Bueno querida solo llamé para saber cómo estabas, cuídate mucho y ojalá puedas venir pronto, ahora tengo que dejarte por que hoy abren una nueva pastelería en la cuidad y no quiero llegar tarde

-Hasta luego mamá, saluda de mi parte a papá- y con esto cortó la comunicación sintiéndose de mejor ánimo, por un momento quiso tener el carácter de su madre, ya que por lo visto ella nunca se angustiaba por nada, busco entre su lista de contactos el número de Yamcha y espero mientras él contestaba, el mensaje del buzón de voz fue la única respuesta después de un rato

-tal vez está ocupado-pensó la chica para sí misma y mirando por un breve instante la pantalla del celular, sin embargo veinte minutos más tarde yamcha devolvió la llamada

-Hola Bulma, disculpa que no te haya contestado hace un rato, estaba algo ocupado

-Si lo entiendo, pero dime, aun estas molesto por lo de ayer

-No, no descuida, solo pensé que por ser viernes podríamos salir, pero no hay problema, ahora que si estas de mejor ánimo hoy, podemos ir por un café antes de tu trabajo, paso por ti en un rato

-Claro que si yamcha, te espero

Bulma se vistió con unos jeans azul oscuro y una blusa roja con algunos estoperoles dorados que enmarcaban el discreto escote de la misma, puso un discreto tono rosado a sus mejillas y usó un labial a tono con la blusa, no quería verse como la mujer que se ha arreglado demasiado para un hombre después de un desacuerdo, pues estaba convencida que yamcha no tenía razón alguna para molestarse, ya que ella había tenido buenos motivos para no poder salir con el antes, una vez terminado su arreglo y el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, salió de la pequeña habitación para ir a su encuentro, un rato después el chico estacionó su auto frente a ella; Bulma subió de inmediato y reparó en el atuendo de su novio, el chico traía su larga cabellera recogida en una cola de caballo y vestía un traje formal, demasiado formal

-¿De dónde vienes?-preguntó la chica un tanto sorprendida ya que la vestimenta del chico, no era común en el

-Hola Bulma, a mí también me da gusto verte- respondió el chico intentando parecer gracioso, pero al no cambiar la expresión de Bulma, continuó- pues verás hubo una fiesta con un nuevo patrocinador, así que el dueño del equipo me pidió lo acompañara-dijo con una risita nerviosa

-Ya veo- respondió Bulma relajando un poco sus facciones- como no me comentaste nada ayer….

-Fue de último momento, el dueño del equipo dijo que debíamos asistir, parece el patrocinador es un hombre muy importante y de no acudir pudo habérselo tomado a mal

-De acuerdo yamcha está bien, ya entendí- dijo Bulma esbozando una sonrisa, vamos ya por ese café, lo voy a necesitar mucho hoy en la noche

Vegeta se introdujo una vez en la fiesta del corporativo, a esas alturas la mayor parte de los invitados comenzaba a retirarse, buscó con la mirada a su padre divisándolo a unos pocos metros de él; el señor Ouji hallaba conversando con su tío Bardock y Nappa, encaminó sus pasos hacia ellos no sin antes despedirse de todo conocido que se topaba en el trayecto

-Aquí me tienes- dijo con voz firme haciendo que su padre y los otros dos hombres fijaran su atención en el - ¿Qué es tan importante?

-Vamos a donde podamos hablar con mayor privacidad- dijo su padre por toda respuesta- Gine – dijo llamando a su hermana que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos – podrías despedirnos del resto de los invitados, necesitamos tratar un asunto importante

-No se preocupen yo me encargo de todo aquí- respondió la aludida, así vegeta, su padre y los otros dos hombres entraron en el edificio para abordar el ascensor, al llegar al último piso la puerta se abrió y se encaminaron a la oficina del señor Ouji, quien se posicionó en la silla tras de su escritorio mientras el resto tomaba asiento en las sillas ubicadas al frente del mismo

-Vegeta- tomó la palabra Bardock- a partir del lunes empiezo a hacerme cargo de los asuntos legales dl corporativo, y entre ellos está pendiente lo que respecta a la herencia de tu madre

Vegeta fijó la mirada en su tío

-Desde hace tiempo tu padre y Nappa se han venido haciendo cargo de este asunto- continuó Bardock- es cierto que no es para nada difícil atenderla junto con el resto de la empresa, pero el problema es que las cosas no han ido bien y se ha convertido en un peso muerto, nos vemos obligados a buscar una alternativa,… venderla, cerrarla, rematarla, cualquier cosa, el problema es que no se puede tomar una decisión sin tu consentimiento ya que el testamento te reconoce a ti como el heredero universal…

-¿Qué hay de Tarble?- preguntó vegeta interrumpiendo

-Él no está contemplado ya que tu madre no tuvo tiempo de incluirlo específicamente, solo se pone como albacea a tu padre-dijo Bardock volteando a ver brevemente a Vegeta padre- pero el caso es que tú ya eres mayor de edad y puedes tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a los bienes que dejó

-¿Y porque me lo dicen hasta ahora?, ¿qué quieren? ¿Qué les diga que se deshagan de todo y ya?, desde hace tiempo que estoy facultado para tomar decisiones, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron cuando todo comenzó a ir mal?-dijo Vegeta bastante irritado y con una mirada fulminante a sus interlocutores

-Cálmate vegeta- dijo su padre en tono autoritario- esas pérdidas serian mínimas en comparación con el resto del corporativo, ni tu ni tu hermano tendrían de que preocuparse, el caso es que te estamos tomando en cuenta solo para tomar una decisión con respecto a eso

-Vegeta- dijo esta vez Nappa- como ya dijo Bardock atender lo que te dejó tu madre no ha sido problema, pero la verdad que el negocio ha dejado de ser rentable a últimas fechas, tu sabes los tiempos han cambiado y se pierde el interés en algunas cosas

-De todas maneras- dijo Bardock tranquilamente- tienes tiempo para pensarlo, apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente de todo y la reunión de consejo operativo es en dos meses, tienes hasta entonces para comunicarnos tu decisión

Vegeta miró con frialdad a los tres hombres y en un tono enérgico contestó

-Envíenme todo lo que tenga que ver con este asunto, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO- dijo Vegeta enfatizando la última palabra, Bardock se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, Vegeta por su parte se puso d pie y salió de la oficina dando un portazo

-Les dije que no lo tomaría bien- dijo Vegeta padre con una mezcla de disgusto y turbación en sus palabras

-Eso es obvio- dijo Nappa secamente- aun así creo que deberías contemplar abierta la posibilidad de mantener el negocio aunque no genere grandes ganancias…pero en fin mañana mismo prepararé el informe para tu hijo….

Vegeta salió furioso del edificio directamente a su auto profiriendo mentalmente un sinfín de maldiciones, cuando llegó hasta el vehículo, salió a toda velocidad sin un rumbo fijo conduciendo así por aproximadamente dos horas, su padre solía ser dominante en la mayoría de los aspectos, pero esta vez había cruzado todo limite, ¿cómo se había atrevido?, mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en esas horas, los cuales le fue difícil disipar, por fin emprendió el regreso hasta su casa, parecía no haber nadie, pensó que tal vez su padre, Tarble y Fasha aún se encontraban en la reunión, fue directo hasta su habitación y después de asegurar la puerta encendió su computadora personal comenzando a trabajar de nuevo en la tesis, una sola determinación lo motivaba, probarle a su padre que él podía ser tan bueno y quizás tan dominante e imponente como él.

 _Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, Vegeta no solo tendrá que tomar una decisión importante en los próximas capítulos , les aseguro que las cosas se le van a complicar porque aunque él es muy listo el negocio de su mamá no es algo que le guste mucho, jejeje y bueno muchas de ustedes me han comentado que sufren cuando vegeta esta con Maroon, la verdad es que nos falta un ratito ´para que Bulma entre en acción y se lo quite XDXDXDXDXD, solo les pido un poco de paciencia por fa, espero poder actualizarles pronto para que ese sufrimiento no dure tanto XDXDXDXDXD , muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerme, bye bye , dulces sueños._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo a todos, le ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza la verdad es que apenas pude darme un tiempo para escribir de nuevo, les mando un súper atrasadísimo feliz año Nuevo, XD XD XD XD XD y ahora sin más el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Terreno desconocido**

Eran casi las 6 am del día domingo, tal y como krillin había advertido, la noche del sábado resultó demasiado ocupada, Bulma se encontraba ya exhausta, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas y había logrado dormir 30 minutos en toda la noche, estaba ansiosa por entregar su turno y salir directo a su cama, pero la espera se prolongó por una casi una hora más ya que la chica que debía iniciar el turno matutino se retrasó y después de ofrecerle mil disculpas a la peliazul, por fin ocupó su lugar; cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, Bulma notó un aviso de e-mail en su teléfono celular, lo abrió no sin antes preguntarse quién podría mandarle un correo tan temprano y en día domingo, por fin el nombre del remitente se reveló … era vegeta… leyó el breve mensaje donde el chico le informaba que había concluido con el trabajo asignado y esperaba cuanto antes sus revisiones para poder continuar… por un segundo se sintió tentada a encender su computadora para descargar el archivo adjunto del mail y revisarlo mejor, pero recordó lo cansada que se sentía

-quizás mas tarde…- dijo mirando brevemente la pantalla del celular para finalmente quedarse dormida….un lejano sonido la despertó, al principio no pudo identificarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos pudo reconocerlo como el timbre de su celular, rápidamente se despabiló y tomo el aparato al tiempo que accionaba el botón para contestar.

-Oye que te has creído llevo horas llamándote….-la voz de vegeta se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea- se puede saber porque no contestas el maldito teléfono- dijo vegeta con el tono más áspero y duro que la chica le había conocido hasta ahora

-Más bien que te has creído tú...-dijo Bulma elevando la voz- creo que te dije claramente que nos veríamos hasta el lunes, hoy es domingo y estoy demasiado cansada como para…

-No me interesa si estas cansada, quiero que revises la dichosa tesis para pasar a lo siguiente… cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor…- continuó diciendo Vegeta con fastidio sin embargo no pudo continuar desahogándose ya que Bulma súbitamente cortó la comunicación

-Bulma por su parte respiró profundamente y una vez que se sintió más tranquila, volvió a mirar la pantalla del celular y se dio cuenta que habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas desde que había vuelto del trabajo, desplegó el registro de llamadas perdidas y se dio cuenta que vegeta la había llamado unas veinte veces en esas horas

-Pero cuál es la prisa… - dijo para sí misma recordando el enojo que sentía después de la breve discusión con vegeta, una vez más la pantalla se iluminó con una llamada entrante de Vegeta, estuvo tentada a ignorarla sin embargo pudo más el enojo y las ganas de desquitarse

-Óyeme niño rico malcriado he tenido una noche cansada en el trabajo, estoy exhausta, somnolienta y furiosa como para oír tus insultos y tus quejas, espera hasta mañana para que revisemos tu maldita tesis- dijo o más bien gritó en un tono tan alto que le hubiera roto los tímpanos al empleado de una disco, y cortó la comunicación de inmediato sin darle oportunidad de réplica a Vegeta, quien por su parte continuó profiriendo maldiciones para sí mismo al otro lado de la línea. Una misma idea cruzó por la mente de ambos…. Ninguno iba a ceder a los deseos del otro.

Vegeta arrojó el teléfono celular hasta el otro lado de la habitación y acto seguido volvió a tomar su computadora personal, aunque aún no tenía la revisión de Bulma como lo marcaba el protocolo de las tutorías , se dispuso a continuar con la siguiente parte de la tesis, lo único en su mente era terminarla lo antes posible, con ello mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, que su padre lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas con el asunto… y no tendría que volver a cruzar una sola palabra con esa mujer que tan fastidiosa le resultaba.

Llego la mañana del lunes en Orange Star, con el habitual ajetreo del inicio de semana en los estudiantes, los Ouji no eran la excepción, Fasha aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento justo al lado del de Vegeta, esa mañana Tarble viajó junto con ella, después de todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana el mayor de los Ouji estaba de pésimo humor, bajó de su auto sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a su hermano y su prima, quienes solo lo vieron alejarse, para entonces ya se habían enterado de la reunión con Vegeta padre, el tío Bardock y Nappa, Fasha respiró profundo

-Ves te lo dije Tarble, mejor no te le acerques en toda la semana…podría comerte- dijo esto último intentando imprimirle un poco de sentido del humor a sus palabras

-Ya lo creo vas a tener que traerme todos los días…-dijo el chico con un tono desanimado aun mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido su hermano

-Ya se le pasará Tarble, y oye, no te preocupes todos los días te esperaré a la salida para ir a casa

-Si… gracias…te veré a la salida… nos vemos –dijo el chico alejándose y dejando a Fasha con un sabor agridulce en la boca, Tarble y Vegeta eran diametralmente opuestos en carácter, ella sabía muy bien que lo que menos le preocupaba a Tarble era quien lo llevara de regreso a casa…él estaba preocupado por su hermano… por su padre… por la herencia de su madre …por todo lo que ocurría… y lo que más le pesaba era no poder ayudar en ninguno de los asuntos; la chica lanzó otro profundo suspiro y se encaminó a su respectivo salón de clases al tiempo que cerraba el auto de un portazo.

Bulma por su parte iniciaba el día con una sesión del laboratorio, para ella eso era mil veces mejor que una aburrida clase teórica que prácticamente conocía de memoria, durante la clase permaneció tranquila, pero cuando esta terminó no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ansiosa al recordar que ese día al termino de las clases tendría que encontrarse otra vez con vegeta, lo cual iba resultarles bastante incomodo después de la discusión del día anterior

-Oye ¿tú eres Bulma verdad?- la llamó una voz que identificó de inmediato… Maroon…, Bulma se limitó a asentir con la cabeza,

-Vegeta me pidió que te trajera esto- continuó Maroon a la vez que le entregaba un montón de hojas impresas,- dice que son sus avances que los revises antes de que se vean hoy por la tarde… adiós – terminó decir alejándose

Bulma estaba mas que furiosa, quien se creía Vegeta, ¿acaso pensaba que ella no tenía más actividades que realizar durante el día?, y si tanto le urgía que le continuaran trabajando ¿porque no venía el mismo a pedírselo?, ¿porque tenía que mandar a su odiosa novia a dejarle el trabajo?; sujetó con más fuerza de la necesaria el montón de papeles con ambas manos y no pudo evitar arrugarlos un poco , los dobló por la mitad, se los colocó bajo el brazo y avanzó por el pasillo con una nueva determinación en mente,

-Todo tiene un límite- se dijo para sí misma y siguió su camino con rumbo a su siguiente clase.

Milk saltó por tercera ocasión intentando alcanzar aquel libro en el último anaquel, en la cima del librero, una vez más fracasó en su intento por bajarlo, estaba por saltar otra vez cuando vio una mano tomarlo y entregárselo a ella, cuando dirigió la vista hacia el dueño de la mano lo reconoció de inmediato

-Goku… gracias- dijo con una risita nerviosa

-De nada… Milk ¿verdad?

-Si ese es mi nombre, y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme es para una tarea muy importante- dijo Milk con un toque de nerviosismo en sus palabras

-"Historia de la psicología moderna" leyó Goku en la portada del libro- pero que sorpresa al verte con Fasha todos los días pensé que tu también estabas en publicidad

Milk se sintió alagada de saber que el chico había notado antes su presencia, a decir verdad los primos de Fasha formaban una especie de grupo hermético al cual hasta ahora solo había visto acceder a Maroon y Lazuli, la morena continuó

-Y tú ...¿Estás en la facultad de derecho verdad?

-Sí y oye creo que estoy un poco perdido, ¿de casualidad tu sabes dónde está la sección HD3?

Milk no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-Pero si estamos en ella Goku…

-Cierto, no lo había notado- respondió el chico riendo también y colocando una mano detrás del cuello- la verdad es que estoy muy acostumbrado a que Fasha o Raditz vengan conmigo

-Te ayudaré- respondió Milk con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- vamos a ver, ¿Qué libro estas buscando?

-"Cuadernos de historia del derecho mercantil"- respondió Goku sin apartar la vista de la morena- también debo hacer un tarea…

La campana que anunciaba el fin del primer descanso del almuerzo se dejó escuchar, para este momento Fasha y Lunch ocupaban ya una de las mesas, tenían listos un par de almuerzos más en espera de Milk y Bulma pero al cabo de 10 minutos las chicas seguían sin aparecer

-Parece que hoy solo seremos nosotras dos- dijo lunch dando un sorbo a un gaseosa- pero al menos esas dos podrían habernos avisado

Fasha estaba por responder pero el aviso de mensaje de texto la hizo concentrarse en su celular

-Bulma no vendrá – dijo apartando la vista del aparato- tiene algo importante que hacer, creo que vas a tener que comerte su almuerzo -continuó la morena en tono sarcástico

-Y tú el de Milk – respondió la rubia en el mismo tono, en ese momento ambas chicas vieron entrar en la cafetería a la antes mencionada en compañía de Goku, los recién llegados se dirigieron hacia la mesa apenas las vieron

-Hola chicas, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero se nos fue el tiempo en la biblioteca, gracias por haber apartado el almuerzo, ¿y Bulma?- dijo la morena ocupando una silla libre

-No va a venir- respondió Fasha- siéntate con nosotras Goku,- continuo dirigiéndose a su primo que permanecía de pie y parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada- Raditz acaba de irse junto con Tarble y dudo que Vegeta vaya a aparecer por aquí hoy, toma- dijo deslizando hacia el la charola que había sido destinada para Bulma- enseguida voy por mas-dijo levantándose para ir directamente hacia el mostrador de la cafetería, el chico Son obedeció

-Por lo menos no se va a desperdiciar, que bueno que llegaron o hubiera terminado en la basura- dijo lunch observando a Goku literalmente devorar la comida

-Pero que ocurrió con Bulma, por que no vino – dijo Milk con el tono de la curiosidad en sus palabras,

-No lo sabemos solo envió un mensaje para avisar, pero los científicos suelen ser así... primero la ciencia – dijo la rubia en tono categórico – tal vez este ocupada con algún proyecto, ya la veremos más tarde

Fasha volvió con un par de bandejas del almuerzo y se las entregó a Goku, Milk y Lunch habían visto cientos de veces a los chicos en el almuerzo, pero nunca se habrían imaginado que alguno de ellos podría poseer un apetito de ese tamaño, Fasha se percató de las miradas de asombro en el rostro de sus amigas

-Y esto no es nada, deberían ver las cenas familiares en casa…-dijo sin quitar la vista de su primo- Goku mastica con la boca cerrada, tienes a dos damas frente a ti

-Lo siento…- dijo Goku con un lenguaje apenas entendible ya que aún se hallaba devorando todo lo que tenía en frente, el trio de chicas rio al unísono, el menor de los Son lo hizo también y casi se atraganta con el bocado que tenía en la boca, de inmediato se propino repetidos golpes en pecho, con lo cual recuperó el aliento, provocando que las chicas retomara+n su coro de carcajadas.

Mas tarde cuando por fin la mayoría de los alumnos habían concluido con su jornada estudiantil, una cansada Fasha caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, cuando estaba por subir al su auto recordó que debía esperar por Tarble, miró su reloj y aún faltaban dos horas para que el chico terminara con su clases, pensó en una manera de matar el tiempo y despejar un poco la mente, y solo se le ocurrió caminar por el campus sin un rumbo fijo, recorrió varios de los pasillos por los que rara vez solía pasar, al cabo de veinte minutos vio a Bulma dar vuelta en uno de ellos, se le ocurrió que tal vez podía conversar con ella un rato y así su espera pasaría más rápido, apresuró sus pasos intentando darle alcance.

Bulma caminba a pasos apresurados hasta la sala de estudio donde se había reunido con Vegeta días antes, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Fasha la seguía, al fin llegó al lugar y como siempre Vegeta se encontraba ya instalado en su mesa ,respiró aliviada al encontrar la sala apenas ocupada por un par de grupos de estudiantes que ya se disponían a salir, y a vegeta sentado solo, lo que iba a decirle era serio y no quería dar un espectáculo gratuito en caso de terminar discutiendo como el día anterior, caminó despacio hasta llegar a Vegeta,

-Ya era hora – dijo vegeta en su habitual tono

Bulma tomó asiento sin dar importancia al incomodo saludo, al que por cierto no se tomó la molestia de contestar, simplemente se limitó a desperdigar el montón de hojas que horas antes le había sido entregado

-No sé si Maroon aparte de ser tu novia es también tu secretaria, pero si te urgen tus revisiones deberías entregar tus avances tú mismo- dijo terminado de extender la hojas sobre la mesa, y sosteniendo solo un par de ellas de frente a vegeta, en ellas apenas y se apreciaba una línea o dos remarcada con resaltador- como puedes ver las observaciones son mínimas, debo reconocer que trabajaste duro- el rostro de Bulma estaba completamente inexpresivo mientras hablaba- tal vez por eso tenías tanta prisa…. Pero no eran necesarios tantos gritos…

-Tu trabajo es que yo termine con este dichoso asunto en el menor tiempo posible, si vas a ser tutora encárgate de hacerlo bien…- respondió vegeta con dureza

-Bueno, me considero una buena asesora, pero estoy de acuerdo en que si no lleno tus expectativas…lo mejor es que ya no siga asesorándote…. Hablemos con Kale ahora mismo y pidámosle otro tutor

Vegeta se quedó un breve momento sin saber que decir, en los últimos meses había cambiado ya en tres ocasiones de tutor e incluso a Kale se le había dificultado semejante tarea, si había otro cambio lo más seguro era que no terminaría en el tiempo que había pensado y su padre tendría una buena razón para fastidiarlo, eso sin contar que no tendría el tiempo necesario para atender el asunto de la herencia de su madre…su padre se iba a salir con la suya de nuevo, cambiar de asesor prácticamente implicaba empezar todo de nuevo, sin embargo su orgullo se impuso a todos sus razonamientos

-Pues si es demasiado para ti estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo Vegeta sonriendo de medio lado- después de todo no eres tan buena como tú crees…-Bulma se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, quería golpear a vegeta pero no quiso darle el gusto de verla perder el control tan fácilmente

-Suerte con tu nuevo asesor…- dijo Bulma girándose parcialmente para abandonar el lugar, de pronto una sonora carcajada se dejó escuchar sorprendiéndolos a los dos

-Creo que el consejo académico debe trabajar mas en el programa de tutorías… no puede haber avances si se junta a dos cabeza hueca para una tarea…- la voz de Fasha resonó en los oídos de ambos – vegeta si quieres graduarte junto con el resto de tu grupo deja de hacer estupideces como esta y concéntrate en trabajar, Bulma no solo tiene que dedicarse a ti, también ella estudia aquí ¿recuerdas?, no ha venido solo para cumplirte tus caprichos, de eso se encarga la bruja peliazul que tienes por novia… y Bulma si yo fuera tú me quedaría…al menos solo para fastidiarlo…-la chica Ouji les hablaba con voz firme y sin quitar la vista de ambos, la expresión de su rostro era la sonrisa de medio lado tan característica de su familia

-Fasha…-dijo al fin Bulma - ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-El necesario para darme cuenta de todo…- dijo la aludida sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

-Fuera de aquí ahora mismo- dijo vegeta levantando el tono de su voz- esto no es asunto tuyo

-Si ya lo creo que no,- se acercó a la mesa y tomó el par de hojas que Bulma había dejado aparte para colocarlas a escasos dos centímetros de la cara de su primo- esto es lo que has logrado con Bulma presionándote para que dejes de holgazanear y hagas bien las cosas, apenas dos errores en casi un centenar de hojas…

Vegeta se quedó callado, en busca de un argumento que rebatiera el de Fasha ya que no estaba dispuesto a admitir que su prima tenía razón,

-Creo que ya casi esta lista, solo hace falta llevarla a la práctica…-dijo al fin Bulma- a decir verdad lo ha estado desde el principio…solo faltaba ordenarla y enriquecerla un poco…

-Bulma, vamos por un refresco a la cafetería mientras espero a Tarble, está claro que este cabeza hueca no entiende nada de lo que dices, vamos yo invito…

-Si te mueves un centímetro créeme que arrojaré a esta entrometida por las escaleras- se dejó escuchar la voz de Vegeta

-Quisiera ver que lo intentaras -respondió Fasha en tono defensivo

-Oigan … tranquilos muchachos..-dijo Bulma un tanto alarmada- no es necesario pelear, mira vegeta, Fasha tiene razón, la tesis está casi lista... no tengo inconveniente en seguir trabajando contigo siempre y cuando no se repita lo del fin de semana… no me gustaría que otro arruinara lo que logrado contigo hasta ahora- dijo Bulma dejando crecer un poco su ego

-si ya terminaron de platicar quisiera terminar con esto…-dijo vegeta fastidiado- largo de aquí Fasha vete a casa a hacerle compañía a la servidumbre…

-Claro, les recordaré ponerte veneno en la cena…- dijo aludida alejándose, Bulma por su parte volvió a tomar asiento y se ocupaba una vez más del rimero de papeles que tenían al frente, ella no era una mujer que cambiara sus convicciones tan fácilmente, no pudo explicarse como era que dé un momento se decidía a quedarse con vegeta, claro está como su asesora, respiró profundo y tratando de cortar lo antes posible con el incómodo momento se dirigió de nuevo a Vegeta

-Tienes ya el entorno donde lo llevarás a cabo…

-Aun no, Kale tiene que darle el visto bueno antes..- respondió vegeta volviendo a concentrase en el trabajo como si lo de hace un instante no hubiera tenido la menor importancia

-Un par de horas más tarde y ya encontrándose en las residencias del campus, Bulma recibió una llamada de Fasha

-Oye espero no haberte causado problemas con mi intromisión, -dijo la morena a manera de saludo

-Bueno la verdad es que yo también creo que no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas- respondió la peliazul con un tono divertido- pero gracias, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no abofetear a tu primo

-no te culparía si llegaras a hacerlo, Vegeta a veces puede ser insoportable…pero no quisiera que tuviera problemas con mi tío … al menos no más de los que ya tiene…

-¿Problemas?, ¿por algo serio?

-No debería tener la menor importancia, pero mi tío es un hombre un tanto conservador… todo comenzó desde hace poco más de un año cuando le pidió a Vegeta darse prisa con la tesis para integrarse de una vez al corporativo, no es que sea algo tan grave pero a mi primo no le gusta recibir órdenes y esto dio paso a las rencillas, a veces tengo la impresión de que solo les gusta llevarse la contra…

-Parece que los dos tienen un carácter muy difícil…dijo Bulma en tono reflexivo

-No sabes hasta qué punto, confirmó Fasha- como ya te dije mi tío es un tanto conservador y es ahí donde vegeta ha aprovechado para fastidiarlo, solo fíjate en Maroon…

-Pensé que estaba con ella… bueno… por algo más… no creí que fuera por molestar a su padre…

-Esa arpía tuvo suerte de llegar en el momento más oportuno…

-¿y eso?

-El año pasado tuvimos un evento en la playa, algo parecido a lo que va a hacer la escuela de ciencias y artes dentro de una semanas, el caso es que vegeta acudió con el resto de los chicos, yo preferí quedarme en casa y no sabes cómo lamento el no haber ido…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pude haberlo impedido, los chicos bebieron de más y vegeta terminó en la cama con Maroon, desde entonces esta mas adherida a el que una sanguijuela, si yo hubiese ido los habría obligado a todos a irnos a casa

-¿Y si de todos modos no los hubieras convencido? Si vegeta es tan necio y dominante como dices lo más seguro es que no te hubiera hecho caso

-Puede que tengas razón con vegeta, pero nada me hubiera impedido dejar a Maroon fuera de combate…

Bulma rió ante el comentario de su amiga, la historia le estaba resultando entretenida después de todo

-El caso es…- continuó Fasha- que Vegeta la lleva a casi todas las reuniones de la familia y también a las de la empresa, no necesito decir que Maroon es demasiado "llamativa" y eso ha molestado muchas veces a mi tío, por otro lado está lo del taller de artes plásticas de mi tía, vegeta va a tener que hacerse cargo de eso también y..

-Pensé que tu tío era viudo- interrumpió Bulma

-Lo es, lo que sucede es que mi tía le dejó ese taller, pero de un tiempo acá ha decaído mucho, mi tío ha tenido que solventarlo para que siga abierto, pero la verdad es que está en la banca rota, para una corporación tan grande la pérdida es mínima si se cierra pero vegeta está furioso porque mi tío no le dijo nada antes de la situación

-Un nuevo pretexto para pelear- reflexionó Bulma

-Eso es verdad y aunque me da una tristeza inmensa, creo que el taller desaparecerá, hoy en día la gente interesada en el arte se cuenta con los dedos de una mano…

-Supongo que si, yo personalmente no tendría interés en pasar el tiempo pintando o tomando lecciones de cerámica,

-Es muy cierto Bulma, pero volviendo a lo que estábamos, me alegra que sigas siendo la tutora de mi primo, y oye tu ausencia en el almuerzo de hoy ¿tuvo que ver con algo de eso?

-A decir verdad si, estaba furiosa porque ayer me llamó para exigirme que le revisara los avances antes de lo acordado, y hoy por la mañana mandó a Maroon a entregármelos y a decirme que los quería para hoy en la tarde, pensaba no hacerle caso pero decidí usar la hora del almuerzo para revisarla; esta tarde estaba decidida a no ser más su asesora de tesis, pero valió la pena la revisión de hace un rato fue muy rápida,

-No te habría culpado si hubieras renunciado, pero al menos será una cosa menos de la que preocuparse…

Las chicas conversaron durante otros treinta minutos acerca de un monton de cosas superfluas, Bulma se quedó con la idea de que a pesar de su fuerte carácter Vegeta parecía ser alguien que necesitaba de mucha ayuda, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y , si como lo imaginaba, su padre era igual de testarudo, las cosas serían demasiado difíciles de resolver entre ellos; ignorante a la conversación de las chicas, Vegeta se hallaba, junto con Maroon, en la habitación de un viejo hotel de paso que quedaba de camino a la casa de la chica, era obvia la situación , la chica se hallaba recostada sobre el fornido pecho de vegeta abrazándolo, a la vez que el parecía concentrando en algún punto del techo con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca; su voluptuosa novia estaba por decirle algo cuando el timbre del teléfono celular de Vegeta se dejó escuchar, rápidamente se apresuró a tomarlo del buró donde lo había colocado momentos antes y contestó

-Vegeta… - se escuchó la voz de Bardock al otro lado de la línea

-Tengo ya listo el informe que me pediste, si quieres puedes venir ahora mismo por él, o pasas mañana temprano, aún estoy en el corporativo si quieres venir ahora mismo

-Voy para allá - se limitó a decir Vegeta y cortó la comunicación, rápidamente hizo a un lado a Maroon y comenzó a vestirse, al ver que la chica no se movía y solo lo observaba le dijo

-Date prisa, paso a dejarte a tu casa antes, al menos que quieras quedarte aquí y regresarte en taxi

Con el fastidio bien marcado en el rostro Maroon obedeció y se vistió rápidamente, cuando estuvo lista se encaminó hasta el, y lo abrazó por la espalda

-Lapis se va la próxima semana- le dijo en tono seductor- entonces no habrá necesidad que te preocupes por dejarme en casa… y tú también te puedes quedar si quieres…

Por toda respuesta Vegeta dio un breve pero posesivo beso en los labios a Maroon

-Vámonos- dijo separándose de ella y encaminándose a la salida de la habitación

Una hora más tarde vegeta se encontraba ya en el pasillo que daba a la oficina de su tío en el piso principal del corporativo, pasó de largo frente a la puerta de la oficina de su progenitor y llamó en la puerta de al lado, cuando escuchó la voz de Bardock invitándole a pasar entró de inmediato encontrándose con el aludido y con Nappa, ambos con un gesto demasiado serio

-Siéntate Vegeta- dijo Nappa a manera de saludo

-Lo que vamos a entregarte no difiere mucho de lo que hablamos el sábado- continuó Bardock- es una quiebra total el negocio de tu madre…-dijo extendiendo una gruesa carpeta de aros frete a Vegeta- todo está aquí, pero creo que lo mejor…

-Les haré saber mi decisión muy pronto- dijo vegeta de forma tajante al tiempo que tomaba la carpeta y salía de la oficina para variar con un portazo

-Este muchacho es algo difícil, heredó el carácter de su padre – dijo Nappa aun observando la puerta- espero que tus hijos no hayan salido igual…

Bardock soltó una breve carcajada

-Dale tiempo Nappa, los jóvenes por lo regular creen que lo pueden todo…

Al día siguiente, otra vez en el campus de Orange Star, Bulma y vegeta se encontraron de nuevo en la oficina de Kale para mostrarle sus progresos, la secretaria los hizo entrar pero debían esperar a que el profesor volviera de aplicar un examen, después de minutos de silencio Bulma al fin se animó a hablar

-y… ¿ya buscaste donde aplicar este plan?..-dijo refiriéndose a la tesis

-Supongo que buscaré una de los tantos pequeños negocios que se han asociado con mi padre…

-Anoche estuve pensando que el taller de tu mamá sería una buena opción…

-¿Cómo es que tu…

-Fasha me contó-se apresuró a contestar Bulma con tono inocente

-Vaya que Fasha se ha convertido en una chismosa…-dijo vegeta entre colérico y perturbado

-No hables así de ella Vegeta…- dijo Bulma sin inmutarse- el título de tu tesis es "plan de negocios como estrategia competitiva en la pequeña empresa", creo que sería una buena opción para aplicarlo, tu planteas un sinfín de estrategias para hacer crecer los comercios pequeños, desde un principio pensé que se trataría de los negocios que se alojan en los centros comerciales propiedad de tu familia, porque, al hacerlos crecer, el negocio de tu ustedes también crece, pero me parece que se puede aplicar muy bien en este caso…

Vegeta reflexionó un momento, estaba por contestarle a Bulma pero la entrada de Kale se lo impidió

-Qué bueno verlos por aquí muchachos- terminaron ya

-Si Kale, respondió vegeta – solo queremos tu aprobación para comenzar a ponerlo en práctica-respondió vegeta colocando un montón de hojas sobre el escritorio, mismas que contenían el trabajo realizado

-Eso es fantástico, después de tanto tiempo ya era hora de iniciar con la parte práctica, y dime qué clase de industria tienes en mente

-El taller de artes plásticas que era de mi madre….-respondió Vegeta

-es un poco aventurado….-reflexionó Kale- el arte es un mundo completamente diferente al ambiente en el que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a movernos….pero bueno de eso se tratan los trabajos de tesis…ensayo y error… aunque tus planteamientos no funcionaran estarías aplicando el método de todas maneras…. Bien Vegeta mantenme al tanto- continuó el profesor echando un vistazo de forma tranquila a las hojas que tenía en frente, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar- lo ha hecho bien señorita Briefs, el pequeño bache que teníamos ya fue superado con éxito, a partir de ahora es completamente libre para decidir si sigue asesorando al joven Vegeta o no…. Yo podría encargarme solo de la parte práctica

Bulma pensó un momento en los altibajos que habían tenido los días anteriores ella y Vegeta, volteó para darle un breve vistazo y después volvió a centrar la vista en Kale

-Si usted me lo permite quisiera continuar señor.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, me disculpo de nuevo por la espera, para quienes están siguiendo, más que una herencia, más que una venganza (mi otra historia), trataré de tener listo el nuevo capítulo en los próximos días, un poco de paciencia por fa, gracias a todo por tomarse como siempre un poco de su tiempo para leerme, sé que tenía algo abandonada esta historia por eso quise trabajar primero en este capitulo**

 **Johaaceve** disculpa hoy también te puse de nervios con un acercamiento más entre vegeta y Maroon, no es mi intención hacerte sufrir, las historia se va cocinando poco a poco, paciencia por favor

 **Ina minima** un saludo linda, pronto tendremos más de la historia para no dejarte tan en suspenso como siempre, la verdad es que he decidido darle un ritmo un poco lento para ir enlazando poco a poco las diferentes relaciones de los personajes , beso linda.

 **Celestia Carito** , un saludo nena muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero que te haya gustado en capitulo, un abrazo

 **Naomigomiz,** hola de nuevo, sé que dejé un poco de lado esta historia pero la continuaré, deveras, y bueno créeme que hasta mí me dan celos en poner a VEGETA con Maroon en situaciones tan intimas, no desesperes que bulmita tendrá su revelación muy pronto

 **Bulbriouji** , bueno ya revelamos a que se dedicaba la mama de vegeta, será un reto para él, ya que algo tan delicado como el arte no va con su personalidad ¿verdad?, muchas gracias por leerme, besos

 **Juniver** muchas gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mí que se tomen unos minutos para leer mi historia, que bueno que te guste la trama y espero no haberte decepcionado.

Muchas a gracias a todos de nuevo, nos vemos pronto por aquí, bye bye y que sueñen bonito.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 EVENTOS INESPERADOS**

Personajes de Akira Toriyaman

Bulma salió con un inexplicable entusiasmo de la oficina de Kale, después de haberse reunido ahí con vegeta y haber decidido permanecer asesorándolo, un sinfín de ideas acerca del proyecto que iniciarían la invadió con una gran fuerza, ella interpretó toda esta gama de emociones como la sensación de triunfo que invade después de haber alcanzado un gran reto, y que otra cosa era Vegeta para ella sino un reto, sobretodo en el aspecto académico, ya que la rama que Vegeta estudiaba tenía muy poco en común con la de ella, pero aun así el reto se había cumplido y eso era lo que importaba, más tarde a la hora del almuerzo la peliazul se reunió con sus amigas y charlaban animadamente de su día

-No puedo creerlo, la verdad me hace mucha gracia que la escuela de artes vaya a hacer algo en la playa- dijo Lunch con un tono de incredulidad en sus palabras

-Eso no es algo muy propio de ellos, pero intentan hacerse notar un poco en la universidad y de paso consiguen fondos para sus facultades- respondió Milk- y por cierto ¿vamos a ir? Es dentro de dos semanas, y hay que apartar los boletos con anticipación

-Si me permiten decirlo, no estoy de humor para asistir…-dijo Fasha con desgano- todo lo que quiero hacer los fines de semana es estar en casa mirando televisión,

-Ay Fasha no seas aguafiestas, siempre hemos ido todas juntas, hemos tenido unos días muy pesados últimamente, necesitamos un poco de diversión, ¿tú que dices Bulma?

-Bueno es la primera fiesta a la que voy a asistir aquí, y había pensado ir con… mi novio- dijo Bulma con cierto temor a desilusionar a sus amigas- pero no creo que tenga inconveniente en que vayamos todos juntos

-No te preocupes Bulma, es normal que quieras pasar tiempo con el- respondió Milk en tono comprensivo- de todos modos nos veremos allá

-Si Bulma va a estar con su novio, entonces tú no puedes faltar Fasha…

-Está bien…-dijo Fasha apoyando el rostro sobre la mesa- que puedo hacer cuando se ponen imposibles- las chicas continuaron pasando un rato agradable, Bulma se había ganado en muy poco tiempo un lugar en el grupo, y ella misma se sentía muy cómoda en compañía de las chicas.

Por otro lado y ya fuera del campus de la universidad, Vegeta conducía velozmente hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad, camino al lugar que ocupaba el viejo negocio de su madre, no acostumbraba irse temprano de la universidad pero en este caso le urgía visitar cuanto antes el lugar para echar andar el proyecto lo antes posible, no tenía intención alguna de darle la razón a su padre, de que cerrarlo era lo mejor, si existía alguien tan obstinado como su padre , ese era el, así aparcó el vehículo frente a una modesta construcción, un par de ventanas ovaladas a los costados y una puerta del mismo estilo conformaban toda la fachada, apenas cubierta por un mural pintado a mano que dejaba ver coloridas flores dispersas en todo el mismo, alternadas con unas cuantas enredaderas además de símbolos que denotaban las artes de la escultura, la pintura, la música y el teatro; dicho mural no resultaba más alentador, pues se observaba desgastado y deprimente, no era así como recordaba todo aquello, sin más entró y se encontró solo con un par de empleados, un hombre y una mujer, Vegeta calculó que el hombre debía tener al menos 60 años, mientras que la mujer era un jovencita de pelo castaño atado en dos trenzas que se encargaba de las labores de limpieza, el anciano lo reconoció apenas lo vio

-Bueno días Joven Vegeta- le dijo respetuosamente- que bueno tenerlo por aquí, soy el señor Lao ¿me recuerda?, yo soy el encargado del taller

-Si – se limitó a decir Vegeta y fue directo al grano- de ahora en adelante voy a hacerme cargo yo mismo de todo, solo deberá rendirme cuentas a mí, empezando desde ahora

-Bueno a decir verdad no hay mucho que reportar, este lugar no ha tenido un solo alumno en años, antes por los menos entraba alguien a curiosear o a ver algunas de la obras que tenemos en exhibición, pero eso dejó de pasar hace meses

-Ya veo- dijo Vegeta observado a su alrededor, a pesar de lo desolado, el lugar se observaba limpio y ordenado- ¿y los empleados?

-Solo quedamos mi nieta Lime y yo, ella se encarga de la limpieza, y yo funjo como administrador, su padre envía el pago de nuestros salarios puntualmente cada dos semanas, pero no puedo negarle que este lugar ha decaído mucho desde que su madre nos dejó, por cierto nunca pude presentarle mis condolencias, era de verdad una mujer talentosa

-Gracias – respondió Vegeta secamente sin dejar de examinar el lugar, quiere mostrarme las cifras desde entonces, quisiera compararlas con el informe que me dio la compañía de mi padre

Por supuesto señor- dijo el viejo conservando la calma.

Unas horas después Vegeta entró en su casa para variar dando un portazo, fue como siempre directamente a su habitación pasado de largo por la estancia e ignorando a Tarble, que solo lo vio alejarse y desaparecer tras subir la escaleras, el menor de los Ouji solo lanzó un suspiro para volver a concentrarse en el libro que leía; cuando Vegeta por fin entró en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama con el gesto del enojo y la inminente derrota en el rostro, su visita al taller de arte había sido todo un desastre, una sola palabra bastaba para definir la situación de lugar… quiebra, una completa ruina , después de haber analizado sus cuentas y las de su padre, iba a salir debiéndole los salarios de los empleados del taller y uno que otro gasto más, demasiado para su orgullo, no podía darle la razón a su padre, el sonido del teléfono celular se dejó escuchar, con gran fastidio miró a la pantalla y de mala gana contestó

-¿Qué rayos quieres Raditz?

-¿Oye que pasó contigo? quedamos de entrenar un poco hoy, ¿no lo recuerdas?, mi querido hermano se muere por que llegues- dijo Raditz imprimiéndole un tono burlón a la última frase

-Voy para allá- respondió vegeta dejando de lado su mal humor; por alguna razón el practicar sus mejores dotes de combate era algo que hacia olvidar cualquier tensión y despejaba la mente de los chicos de esta familia, sin más Vegeta salió de nuevo de su casa y emprendió el regreso a la universidad

Mientras tanto Gine y Bardock habían llegado hasta un elegante chalet, el mismo del que habían hablado anteriormente en la fiesta del corporativo, la mujer bajó del auto y observó a su alrededor, la construcción estaba realizada en un estilo rustico pero con un gran toque de elegancia, era muy diferente a cualquier lugar en que el hubieran vivido antes

¿Y bien?- preguntó Bardock al ver que Gine permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar- ¿entramos?

Si- se limitó a decir Gine y se encaminó a la entrada, metió la llave en la cerradura, y por fin se dejó ver una amplia estancia con pisos de duela, al fondo de la misma, se apreciaba una chimenea de ladrillo rojo sobre la cual descansaban un par de jarrones de porcelana; amplios ventanales rodeaban todo el lugar confiriéndole una iluminación excepcional

-Es bastante grande- comentó Bardock, al ver que su mujer solo miraba hacia a todas partes, le puso una mano en el hombro y volvió a aleccionarla para que hablara- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres que vivamos aquí?

-No lo sé Bardock, es muy diferente a cualquier lugar que hayamos tenido antes… ¿te sentirás cómodo aquí?- respondió Gine sin dejar de mirar al vacío, repentinamente sintió como Bardock la giraba para hacer que lo mirara- ¿Qué sucede?

-Gine si te gusta el lugar vamos a quedarnos con el- dijo aun sujetándola de los hombros- es más grande que nuestro departamento, pero descuida, buscaremos a alguien para las tareas domésticas y lo arreglaremos a tu gusto

-Entonces no te molesta que nos quedemos aquí?-dijo la mujer relajando sus facciones y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro que no, solo hay que hacerle unos cuantos cambios, pero no creo que sea ningún problema, puedo tenerlo listo para ti en un par de semanas

Gine se limitó a dar un abrazo a su esposo y después un beso en la mejilla

-Siempre me gustó este lugar, pero temí que fuera demasiado para la forma en que estamos acostumbrados a vivir, muchas gracias Bardock.

De regreso en Orange Star, los chicos Son y los Ouji se encontraban en las instalaciones del Gimnasio; como de costumbre un gran multitud de chicos se había reunido en torno suyo para presenciar sus combates, en esta ocasión los protagonistas del combate eran Raditz y Goku, Vegeta por haber llegado tarde se limitaba solo a observar, para la mayoría de los asistentes el momento más esperado sería cuando Goku midiera fuerzas con Vegeta, pero el combate que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento servía muy bien para pasar el rato, Vegeta se limitó observar a sus primos sin prestarles mucha atención, aun con un maraña de ideas en la cabeza, justo cuando la pelea estaba por terminar, el timbre de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la pantalla se iluminó con el nombre de Bulma, contestó de inmediato

-Oye estas retrasado casi media hora para tu asesoría, si no vas a venir….

-Voy ahora mismo- dijo súbitamente cortando la llamada- Tarble dile a esos dos que debo atender algo importante, vuelvo más tarde- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano y levantándose de su lugar dejándolo tan desconcertado como lo había venido haciendo en los últimos días. Minutos más tarde halló a Bulma en la sala de estudio donde se habían reunido la última vez, la chica parecía un tanto alterada, apenas lo vio puso los brazos en jarras para luego decirle

-Por fin llegas, estaba a punto de irme- dijo riñéndolo- por lo visto aun no has aprendido a respetar el tiempo de los demás, ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Tu esclava?

-Deja ya de parlotear mujer, yo tampoco tengo tiempo de escuchar tus quejas,

-Oye quien te has creído que…

-Solo vine a decirte que tus servicios como asesora han terminado- dijo de forma tajante y haciendo callar a Bulma de golpe- le diré a Kale que seguiré solo

Bulma relajó un poco sus facciones saliendo poco a poco de su sorpresa, recuperó un poco el aplomo y por fin contestó

-¿Puedo saber porque?

-El negocio es un desastre, dudo mucho que se pueda rescatar así que llevaré a cabo el proyecto en otro lado, será fácil así que ya no te necesitaré

-Esta mañana parecías muy decidido, ¿vas a dejarlo así? , me cuesta trabajo creer que alguien con tu carácter abandone todo así nada mas- dijo Bulma en tono desafiante pero calmo- si lo que te preocupa es que no funcione ya oíste a Kale, solo se trata de aplicar un método y comparar los resultados, sé que para los Ouji la derrota no es un opción, pero nunca lo sabrás sino lo intentas

-¿Qué sabes tú del mundo de los negocios?, eres científica- dijo Vegeta en tono áspero- en nuestro entorno un error puede llevarte a la quiebra y costarte la reputación

-Y en el nuestro podemos intentarlo cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que dé resultado- respondió la chica con decisión, observó fijamente a Vegeta y continuó- vamos, porque no me muestras lo que encontraste y bueno si al final de la tarde de hoy no puedo darte una buena idea prometo que te dejaré en paz e incluso te ahorraré la molestia de decírselo a Kale

-Vegeta jaló una silla de la mesa que Bulma había ocupado y tomo asiento frente a ella, no llevaba su portafolio pero sacó su teléfono celular y desplegó unas cuantas fotografías en la pantalla,

-Este el lugar, como podrás ver está completamente vacío y por lo que se, luce así desde hace meses es el tipo de lugar que nadie frecuenta hoy en día,

-Bueno vamos ver- dijo Bulma dando un breve vistazo a la fotografías- no puedo pensar en nadie a quien le interés tomar clases de arte salvo a lo de la escuela de artes, pero bueno ellos ya tienen su propia escuela

-El dar lecciones de algo en el taller ya no será un opción puesto que quienes las impartían se han ido ya, habría que buscar nuevo profesores..

-mmmm- pensó Bulma mirando con más detalle la últimas fotos- yo no tomaría una clase de pintura, pero si me gustaría contemplar algo así o tenerlo en algún lugar de mi casa

-¿De que hablas?

Bulma pulso varias veces sobre la pantalla táctil del teléfono hasta lograr el acercamiento adecuado de la foto de una pared que contenía varios cuadros, en especial haciendo énfasis en uno que contenía finas pinceladas multicolor emulado delicadas flores de nenúfares

-A esto, la verdad no se puede ignorar un cuadro tan hermoso…- dijo acercando el aparato a la cara de Vegeta

-Hay muchas cosas como esta, incluso imitaciones bastante buenas de obras famosas, todas fueron hechas por mi madre- dijo Vegeta con la sensación que precede al arribo de una buena idea a la mente- tal vez no sería mala idea un negocio de compraventa de arte , algo así como una galería…

-Sí, podría ser una opción, el plan de negocios que diseñaste se adapta muy bien a la trasformación de un negocio en otro, pero no sé, las galerías de arte también están un poco fuera de moda hoy, la verdad no sé cómo los de la facultad de arte aún pueden continuar

-La facultad de arte- dijo vegeta con un particular brillo en los ojos- creo que la respuesta esta con esos desadaptados, me parece que…

-… les hace falta un lugar para proyectarse…-dijeron ambos al unísono, quedado a la vez sorprendidos de haber pensado en lo mismo

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- se apresuró a decir Bulma con entusiasmo

-Que la mayoría de los que se dedican a ese campo están hasta cierto punto marginados del resto de la comunidad universitaria, ya que a todos nos parecen un poco raros- dijo vegeta esbozando su clásica sonrisa de medio lado

-Eso es cierto, creo que la fiesta que organizan en la playa es como dice Milk, para hacerse notar un poco, nadie pensaría que personas con un carácter tan melancólico podrían organizar un evento así

-Entonces creo que podría convertir este espacio en un lugar donde se sintieran cómodos y pudieran mostrar lo que saben hacer, ya que una vez que salen de la universidad muchos de ellos necesitarían sacarse la lotería antes de poder dedicarse por completo a ello

-Creo que no todos tienen la suerte de que sus obras sean tan conocidas como para vivir de ellas, un espacio en el que pudieran darlas a conocer sería algo sin precedentes para ellos, aunque la verdad yo había pensado en ofrecerles un lugar donde pudieran distraerse un poco, como tú dices, están algo marginados y un lugar donde pudieran reunirse pero también divertirse sería algo nuevo

-El único problema es que esta algo lejos de la universidad, pero ya que vamos a transformar completamente el negocio creo que no sería mala idea mudarse, uno de los Ouji Shops está a un par de cuadras de aquí, y hay espacios disponibles donde podría quedar muy bien

-Y bueno si no te molesta creo que no sería mala idea modernizarlo un poco con su propio sitio de internet, e incluso podría tener su propia aplicación- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- yo podría hacer eso…

La tarde transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la conversación que tan tensa había iniciado se tornó sumamente fluida y cómoda para ambos, era como si dos mundos que parecían opuestos, de pronto rompieran las barreras y prejuicios que les impidieran compaginarse, cerca de las nueve y ya habiendo oscurecido, Bulma cerró su libreta plagada de anotaciones que les servirían de guía para el proyecto

-Bien, es todo por hoy, creo que tienes un montón de cosas por planear, yo ya debo irme, me toca trabajar esta noche

-¿Trabajar? Había escuchado que los genios nunca duermen, pero pensé que solo eran tonterías

-Algunos debemos hacerlo sabes, no todos somos herederos de una empresa multinacional, hoy no era mi turno pero la chica que atiende el teléfono hoy me pidió que la cubriera

-¿Eres telefonista del servicio de emergencias o algo así?- dijo vegeta burlonamente

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, yo trabajo en un sitio de taxis- dijo Bulma terminando de levantar sus cosas- nos veremos el viernes después de clase- terminó de decir y se encaminó hacia la salida pues debía darse prisa si quería alcanzar el servicio de trasporte público ya que hoy Yamcha debía viajar a un partido en otra ciudad y no podía llevarla; Vegeta fue tras ella

-Un momento mujer…-dijo con voz de mando- ¿no pensaras irte sola y a esta hora?

-No me pasará nada…-respondió la chica con indiferencia y siguiendo su camino, Vegeta la alcanzó y se colocó frente a ella

-Mi auto está en el estacionamiento, si no estás lista en veinte minutos te iras sola ¿de acuerdo?- se dio la vuelta sin darle tiempo a Bulma tiempo para contestar, la chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar para después caer en la cuenta de que eran casi las nueve y aunque alcanzara el ultimo autobús podría no llegar a tiempo, fue rápido hasta su habitación en la residencia del campus, se duchó rápidamente y se puso un sencillo atuendo conformado de unos jean de mezclilla, una blusa de algodón y una polera, para después salir a toda prisa rumbo al estacionamiento, al entrar buscó con la mirada el auto de Vegeta, imaginó que debía ser el único que quedara en el lugar, puesto que a esa hora tanto maestros como alumnos debían haberse ido ya observó a la distancia, un solitario auto rojo, modelo deportivo, descapotable, último modelo… el de Vegeta sin duda, se acercó aun dudando un poco si debía permitirle que la llevara, en los últimos días se había dado cuenta que su pupilo era impredecible

-sube- se dejó oír la voz de Vegeta desde el interior, Bulma obedeció, Vegeta puso en marcha el vehículo y salieron del campus- ¿por dónde es?

-Cerca de los muelles, el lugar es taxis Roshi- dijo Bulma sin dejar de mirar al frente

-Ya veo- dijo vegeta tomando la dirección indicada, el camino transcurrió en un inquebrantable silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper, al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron a su destino, Bulma bajó del auto

-Gracias por traerme, nos veremos el viernes, adiós – se despidió cerrando la portezuela del auto y entró en el local con escasos 10 minutos antes de su hora de entrada, la chica que salía de turno la recibió efusivamente, le entregó el turno y salió del lugar, Bulma tomó su lugar tras el teléfono, aún era temprano y le habían dicho que los miércoles eran tranquilos, rogó porque así fuera, estaba algo cansada y necesitaba repasar la lección de la clase del día siguiente; saco unos de sus libros dispuesta a concentrarse en la lectura hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo, espera que fuera alguno de los conductores nocturnos quien había entrado, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio ahí de pie frente a ella a…

-Vegeta…-dijo sorprendida-

-¿Porque esperar hasta el viernes? Puedo tener todo listo para mañana- respondió el aludido

-Debo trabajar mañana también y necesito la tarde para descansar un poco, no es tanto el tiempo que esperarás, será solo mañana- contestó Bulma dispuesta a despacharlo lo antes posible

-En ese caso…. Vas a necesitar esto- dijo vegeta colocando una bolsa de plástico frente a Bulma- tal vez te llame mañana si tengo todo listo para la tarde, si no es así te quiero lista para trabajar el viernes, como quiera que sea no te atrevas a presentarse somnolienta…- y sin más se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, Bulma examinó el contenido de la bolsa, en el interior encontró un café grande, un emparedado y una bebida energética , era lo meno que hubiera espera de él, pero ahí estaba una sencilla cena , pero sin duda le ayudaría a sobrellevar la noche, sonrió para sus adentro y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

En el departamento de los Son Bardock y Gine, habían dado la noticia a los chicos de su próxima mudanza, un cambio radical para la manera de vivir a la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados, sin embargo aceptaron de forma gustosa la idea, pero por otro lado la noticia se vio empañada con el regaño que el jefe de familia estaba proporcionándole a los chicos, el tema era el informe de calificaciones que había solicitado a la universidad y que por supuesto no le habían negado

-Pero papá, el semestre apenas empieza, es solo la primera ronda de exámenes- se defendía Raditz

-Ya lo sé pero no quiero que pasen tanto tiempo entrenando y por eso no se concentren como deben en sus estudios, la carrera de leyes es demasiado metódica y requiere de su mayor atención, sin vuelvo a ver estos resultados quedaran prohibidos los entrenamientos

-Yo preferiría mejor entrenar que estudiar – dijo Goku inocentemente

-Vuelvo a oír una estupidez de ese tamaño y voy a ir a la universidad para que te prohíban la entrada al gimnasio- dijo Bardock con dureza- hasta ahora es sido demasiado permisivo con ustedes, sino son capaces de concentrarse en sus estudios aprenderán de la práctica, lo que quiere decir que además de la universidad irán a trabajar todas las tardes conmigo

Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio sin poder replicar los argumentos de su padre finalmente fue Gine quien tomó la palabra

-Hijos el gusto por las artes marciales es algo que por alguna razón se encuentra en su sangre, y podemos entender eso, pero deben pensar en su futuro, no pueden vivir de ello solamente y aunque siempre será un orgullo que ocupen los primeros lugares en cada torneo que se realiza deben concentrarse en la universidad, esperamos mejores calificaciones en la siguiente ronda de exámenes- dijo firmeza, Goku y Raditz se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la estancia, una vez que se quedaron solo Gine, volvió a hablarle a su esposo

-Bardock, no seas tan duro con los chicos, tú mismo solías pasar mucho tiempo entrenando cuando eras universitario, aun si te convertiste en un excelente abogado

-No es el mismo caso Gine, yo ingresé con una beca deportiva y debía mantenerme en los primeros lugares para no perderla, ellos no tienen necesidad de hacerlo, afortunadamente puedo pagar sus matrículas y costear sus estudios, me preocupa que ninguno de los dos lo aprecie y no tengan buenos resultados

Gine se levantó de su lugar y rodeó a su esposo hasta quedar tras él y abrazarlo por la espalda

-No te preocupes, estarán bien, eres afortunado que no hayan sacado el mismo carácter de Vegeta

-¿Te refieres a tu hermano o a tu sobrino?

-A los dos – contestó Gine al tiempo que ambos soltaban un carcajada

Mientras tanto Vegeta regresaba a su casa, cerca de las once de las noche, había conducido despacio a propósito ya que no lo último que quería era encontrase con su padre, así que asumió que si llegaba mas tarde lo encontraría ya dormido, su estrategia no dio resultado y al ingresar en la mansión, se encontró de frente con su progenitor que al parecer lo esperaba

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el señor Ouji con tono autoritario, vegeta lo ignoró pasando de largo- no preguntaré de nuevo- volvió a decir el hombre con lo cual el muchacho se detuvo en seco

Estaba con los asuntos del taller, me estoy haciendo cargo, ¿recuerdas?- respondió vegeta con dureza- y por cierto no te preocupes por lo que invertiste en los salarios de los empleados, voy a regresártelo- dijo el chico dando por terminada la conversación y encaminándose a su habitación, su padre solo se limitó a observarlo alejarse, para después fijar su atención en uno de los cuadros de la estancia, para ser exacto el que ocupa el lugar principal… el de su difunta esposa

Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que llegó el tan ansiado para muchos día de la fiesta de playa, en este lapso de tiempo Bulma había trabajado casi todas las tardes con Vegeta, incluyendo los fines de semana, en unos días estaba programada la reapertura del nuevo lugar en que se había trasformado el viejo taller de la señora Ouji, para comenzar, lo habían traslado hasta las instalaciones del centro comercial de la familia que quedaba más cercano a la universidad como había dicho Vegeta, ahora sería un especie de cafetería bohemia donde los artistas podían pasar un buen rato, pero también sería un lugar donde podían organizar sus propias exhibiciones de arte siempre y cuando estas fueran bastantes buenas; Vegeta había decido conservar al señor Lao ya que el viejo tenía un vasto conocimiento en la materia y seria el indicado para seleccionar la piezas que podían ocupar un lugar en las exhibiciones y seguir llevando la administración del lugar.

Se instalaron además mesas y sillas en lo que sería el área de cafetería, las imitaciones de las obras famosas que había pintado la madre de Vegeta hacían las veces de la decoración del lugar, contaba además con un pequeño stand donde se vendían algunas de las piezas que habían estado almacenadas en el taller anteriormente y que ahora se usarían como souvenirs, el espacio destinado a las exhibiciones de arte también estaba más que listo y se había convocado a un concurso a los estudiantes de la facultad de arte para inscribir su obras y que estas formaran parte del día de la inauguración; el certamen fue tan bien recibido que los organizadores de la fiesta en la playa casi se habían olvidado de los preparativos de la misma lo que los había hecho trabajar a marchas forzadas para el evento

-Esa fiesta va ser un fracaso -comentó Fasha- todos los de esa facultad están tan concentrados en el concurso para la galería que no creo que hayan tenido tiempo de prepararla bien- las chicas estaban reunidas en el área de casilleros

-Aun así vamos a ir, ¿o no chicas?– preguntó Milk con cierta timidez- no puedo cancelar mi cita

Una cita -comentaron Lunch y Fasha al unísono- ¿con quién?- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

-Con Goku- dijo Milk sonrojada- vamos a ir juntos

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Fasha- al fin te animaste a invitarlo

-¿Invitarlo? No él fue quien…

-Vamos Milk conozco a mi primo, si tu no tomas la iniciativa el jamás lo habría hecho, te felicito- dijo la chica Ouji sonriendo- tu eres buena chica y el estará bien contigo, ojala sucediera lo mismo con Vegeta

-Hola chicas – dijo Bulma apareciendo de pronto- ¿ya están listas para mañana?

-Eso creo, por lo visto lunch y yo vamos a quedarnos solas, mientras ustedes va a estar ocupadas con sus respectivos novios

-Aun no somos novios Fasha solo vamos a salir- dijo Milk poniéndose aún más sonrojada,

-Si claro, así le dicen ahora – respondió Fasha con sarcasmo a lo cual el resto de las chicas comenzaron a reír frenéticamente y siguiendo conversando por largo rato, ese día mas tarde Bulma se había preparado para salir con yamcha, por ser viernes no le tocaba trabajar y se había liberado ya un poco de las múltiples ocupaciones que tenía con Vegeta; un vestido largo color lila con un poco de vuelo y un discreto escote habían sido su elección el lugar a donde irían sería muy elegante y ella no quería desentonar; su novio pasó a la hora acordada y ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesa del lugar cercana a un fuente y con las ejecuciones de un pianista como música de fondo

-Este lugar es hermoso, Yamcha, ojala tuviera más tiempo libre para venir más seguido

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, ¿verdad?, ¿te apetece un café?, últimamente lo tomas muy seguido

-Desde que tomé este trabajo de medio tiempo solo el café me ha mantenido lo suficiente de pie- respondió Bulma evocando la ocasión en la que Vegeta le llevó un café al trabajo- creo que sí, tomaré una taza

Yamcha hizo una señal con la mano a uno de los meseros y al acercarse le pidió una taza de café americano, ya que este era el favorito de Bulma, el joven mesero estuvo en menos de cinco minutos de regreso con la orden solicitada colocando una taza de porcelana rebozada de aromático café frente a Bulma, la joven le dio un sorbo de inmediato

-¿Tú no quieres?-dijo mirando fijamente a Yamcha

-Estoy bien así, gracias- disfrútalo nena,

Bulma continuó bebiendo de la taza con la mirada de yamcha puesta sobre ella le pareció que el jugador estaba un poco tenso o tal vez ¿nervioso? Finalmente terminó con su café y al observar el fondo de la taza se quedó atónita…. Grabadas en la fina porcelana se encontraba escrito con letras manuscritas en color negro BULMA ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?, volteó a ver de inmediato a Yamcha pero este se hallaba apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas a un costado de su silla y extendía un impresionante anillo de compromiso frente a ella

-¿Qué dices Bulma? ¿Te casas conmigo?

\- yamcha – dijo Bulma dejando que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas- si quiero- respondió regalándole la más hermosa de sus sonrisas mientras yamcha colocaba el anillo en la mano izquierda de la joven

Por otro lado Vegeta había ido de visita al departamento donde vivían Maroon y Lazuli, tocó el timbre y como de costumbre, fue la rubia quien abrió la puerta, lo dejó entrar y salió del apartamento; Vegeta quedó momentáneamente desconcertado, en las últimas dos semanas el hermano gemelo de Lazuli se había ido ya como estudiante de intercambio y las chicas se habían quedado solas, los encuentros que Maroon y Vegeta sostenían no habían cambiado en nada durante este lapso, de hecho ahora se daban en el departamento y la rubia nunca había dado problemas o mostrado desacuerdo con ello, por lo cual no había razón para que se fuera, pero que más daba , Maroon estaba como de costumbre , sentada en el sofá esperándolo,

-Hola cariño- saludó poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Vegeta, el cual le correspondió parcialmente el abrazo – le pedí a Lazuli que nos dejara solos porque tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo esbozando una sonrisa enorme

Vegeta permaneció inmóvil esperando a que Maroon hablara

-El caso es que…- continuó la chica- tengo un retraso de una semana, y bueno… estoy embarazada…

Hola de nuevo a todos, ya me tienen otra vez por aquí dando lata, se que he sido muy cruel en este capítulo con todos ustedes, deveras mi intención no es torturar a nadie el momento que esperan se acercan, paciencia please

 **Naomigomiz** , hola de nuevo linda, y bueno si tenías razón Bulma cree que yamcha es el hombre de su vida y aunque en esta capitulo Vegeta y Bulma se llevan un poco mejor aún pasará una que otra cosita para que puedan estar juntos, gracias por tus reviews.

 **Johaaceve** , gracias por leerme, ojal no te haga esperar demasiado para que el acontecimiento que todos esperan se de pronto y aunque en este capi se complicó un poco el destino de ellos será estar juntos

 **Celestia carito** , pues si se van conociendo un poco más y aunque el panorama se torna difícil su acercamiento de dará gracias por tus reviews.

 **Veros,** perdón por hacerte sufrir, y con lo que pasó aquí, creo que te aniquilé ¿verdad?, XDXDXDXD, los siento preciosa no es mi intención hacerte sufrir, lo compensaré lo prometo, muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Ina minina**. Mil perdones bonita, lo siento de verdad, trataré de no tardar para que la historia avanza y no sufras tanto, como bien dices el ritmo es lento, pero de que se quedan juntos se quedan, gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto.

 **Juniver,** muchas gracias por leerme linda y por tus reviews, vamos a tratar de actualizar pronto, gracias por todo linda nos vemos el siguiente capi

 **Bulbriouji.** Hola preciosa, aquí le dejo un pequeño un acercamiento y en el próximo capi comenzamos a centrarnos más en la pareja principal se paciente, por favor, gracias por tus reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toma un momento de su tiempo para leerme , muchas gracias besos a todos, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Cambios y ¿castigos?**

Bulma bajó muy despacio del auto de Yamcha, el viento meció un breve instante su azulado cabello, observó todo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo temprano que habían llegado al evento, la playa lucia aún muy despejada y no se veía por ningún lado a Fasha o a alguna de las chicas, una ráfaga de viento pasó muy cerca de ella esta vez meciendo incluso el corto vestido que se había puesto para la ocasión

-Bulma ¿nos vamos?, hay que aprovechar para encontrar buenos lugares

-Sí, de acuerdo,- Yamcha la tomó de la mano y así caminaron juntos hasta llegar al sitio destinado al evento, ahí se había instalado una tarima de madera donde un DJ comenzaba a preparar sus tornamesas, Bulma buscó una vez más a sus amigas con la mirada, una vez más sin éxito,

-Parece que las chicas aun no llegan- dijo aun intentado divisarlas

-Aún es temprano, seguro no tardaran,

-¿No te molesta que estén con nosotros?

-Claro que no, porque a partir de ahora- dijo yamcha alargando un poco las palabras y abrazando a Bulma por la espalda- yo voy a ser parte también de su vida

-Tienes razón- Contestó la chica con una leve risa- pero ellas aun no lo saben

-¿No les has contado?

-Lo haré hoy mismo, pensaba presentarles por fin a mi novio, pero ahora deberé presentar a mi futuro esposo

Los chicos siguieron avanzado por la playa hasta encontrar una mesa lo suficientemente grande para el grupo que esperaban ser cuando se reunieran con las chicas, sin mencionar que también acudiría Goku, al cabo de unos minutos Bulma decidió ir a cambiarse de ropa, pues comenzaba a acentuarse la cálida atmosfera, buscó con la mirada los vestidores

-Quisiera cambiarme de ropa, ¿vienes?

-Creo que yo iré más tarde- dijo yamcha mirando en la misma dirección, y con un tono que a Bulma le pareció un tanto extraño, sin embargo no le dio importancia y se levantó de su silla proporcionándole un beso corto en la mejilla al chico- Ahora vuelvo…

La peliazul caminó con paso tranquilo sobre la suave arena, se encontraba relajada como no se había sentido en varios días, las tareas y la actividades extracurriculares estaban resultando agotadoras, sobre todo con un pupilo tan exigente como vegeta, y hablando del rey de roma… estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella de pie… junto a Maroon… muy cerca de la pequeña cabaña que ocupaba el centro del lugar, ninguno de los dos pareció verla y ella apresuró sus pasos sin saber porque hasta el vestidor; Vegeta y su exuberante novia conversaban de la noticia que ella recientemente le había dado

-Y... entonces… ¿tu padre ya lo sabe?- dijo tímidamente la muchacha

-Salió de viaje…regresa mañana y entonces se lo diré- respondió el un tanto frio

-Vegeta yo…- intentó explicar la chica- bueno… fue un acciden…

-No soy idiota Maroon…hemos estado juntos muchas veces desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca pasó nada, desde hace meses intentas que llevemos esta relación al "siguiente nivel" y no se te ocurrió una manera más original de hacerlo- dijo vegeta sin ocultar el tono de molestia en sus palabras

-No era mi intención que…

-No te desgastes… lo hecho, hecho está… me haré cargo- dijo vegeta secamente-pero te advierto que mi padre no estará complacido

-Maroon – se dejó escuchar la voz de Lazuli- por fin los encuentro, ven vamos a cambiarnos… -la rubia jaló a su amiga de la mano y la condujo hasta los vestidores, dejando a vegeta con la frase sin terminar, el lugar se componía de una carpa en la cual se instalaban una serie de biombos de madera estratégicamente colocados en zigzag, cuyas puertas se componían de una serie de cortinas estampadas con motivos de playa, apenas llegaron entraron en uno de los cubículos y Maroon volvió a hablarle a Lazuli

-Gracias por salvarme

-Ya veo porque dijiste que me quedara cerca si se ponía pesado,

-No lo está tomando muy bien- dijo Maroon con la mirada baja- sabía que se pondría nervioso al principio, pero que al menos le daría gusto o algo así

-Respira profundo Maroon, aun te falta el padre- dijo Lazuli en un suspiro- pero no pienses en eso ahora, intenta relajarte un poco- dijo Lazuli cambiando su atuendo de short y playera por un bañador en estilo deportivo color negro sin más ornamentos que unas líneas azules en los bordes, observó a su amiga que no se había movido de su lugar- ¿no vas a cambiarte? Vamos, en unos meses dudo que puedas usar algo así- dijo al tiempo que hacia girar a su amiga para bajar la cremallera del corto vestido que llevaba y le pasaba el bikini strapless estampado que había llevado para la ocasión- ¿por cierto de cuánto estas?

-Aproximadamente 4-5 semanas, es lo que dijo el doctor- repuso Maroon

-Bueno como dije antes relájate ya se le pasará el mal genio, pronto tendrá que aceptar que va ser padre- dijo la rubia saliendo del vestidor junto con su amiga; pero en el cubículo contiguo se hallaba cierta peliazul que había escuchado toda la conversación, Bulma se había cambiado hacía un rato pero se había tardado un poco más aplicándose una crema protectora para el sol, había terminado unos minutos atrás pero se quedó escuchado la conversación , sabía que estaba mal, pero esta vez pudo más el morbo que las buenas costumbres

- _Con que va ser padre…bueno era lógico… si no tienen inconveniente en dar exhibiciones publicas ya me imagino cuando nadie los ve_ \- pensó para sí misma sin poder evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho la cual no pudo explicarse el motivo, sacudió la cabeza intentado despejarse la mente- _bueno, su problema al fin y al cabo-_ concluyó a la vez que salía del vestidor para alcanzar a su novio en la mesa donde lo había dejado, sin saber cómo, volteó hacia donde se hallaban Lazuli, Maroon…y Vegetael cual estaba ya un tanto apartado de las chicas conversando con Raditz, esta vez fijó su vista en Maroon, la chica lucía una hermosa figura, había que reconocerlo, el bikini se ajustaba perfectamente a su curvas haciéndola irradiar sensualidad, no se podía negar que la chica tenía buen cuerpo- _en unos meses sin duda se te arruina_ \- volvió a pensar Bulma siguiendo su camino y encontrándose con yamcha en la mesa, esta vez pudo ver a las chicas a unos pocos pasos de ella y a Goku, que también había llegado,

-Hola- saludó imprimiéndole entusiasmo a su voz y llamándolos con la mano- que bueno que ya llegaron pensé que nos dejarían plantados- el grupo se acercó a la mesa y Milk saludó con un beso en la mejilla Bulma, Fasha y Lunch hicieron lo mismo, Goku se limitó a un amistosos apretón de manos- y ahora chicos quiero presentarles a mi novio, Yamcha

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, Bulma me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes-dijo el jugador poniéndose de pie- pero por favor siéntense y vamos a divertirnos- dijo dirigiéndose a la chicas- oye Goku ¿verdad?

-Si – respondió el aludido sonriendo

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas bebidas?, comienza a hacer calor

Ambos chicos se salieron en dirección al stand de las bebidas dejando a las chicas solas, lunch y Milk ya tenían puesto sus trajes de baño, Fasha solo vestía unos gastados shorts de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color naranja, Bulma reparó de inmediato en el detalle del vestuario de sus amigas

-No las vi en los vestidores chicas, ¿Dónde se cambiaron?

\- La verdad es que decidimos venir ya listas, pensamos que veníamos retrasadas y que los vestidores estarían muy llenos, pero parece ser que no vendrá mucha gente- contestó lunch mirando alrededor

-Les dije que sería un fracaso, todo el mundo está a la expectativa de la próxima apertura del café y del famoso concurso de arte, esta fiesta pasará sin pena ni gloria- Dijo Fasha con desgano

-Vamos hay que intentar divertirnos- repuso Milk, que la playa esté tan vacía podría ser mejor, así la tenemos toda para nosotros

-Milk tiene razón- concordó Bulma además necesito contarles algo- el resto de las chicas miraron con atención a su amiga intentando descifrar lo que intentaba decirles; Bulma había puesto una expresión de ingenuidad en su rostro y agitaba los dedos de su mano izquierda a la altura del mentón como intentando que notaran algo

-Eso es...-dijo Fasha dubitativa- ¿un anillo?... un anillo de compromiso- terminó de decir sin ocultar la emoción que le causaba mientras Lunch y Milk lanzaban gritos de emoción

-Sí, ¿pueden creerlo?, voy a casarme- contestó Bulma uniéndose a la emoción de sus amigas

-Es increíble, no pensé que fueras tan en serio con tu novio-dijo Fasha en tono alegre

-Estamos juntos desde hace mucho yo era apenas una niña cuando nos conocimos y nos hicimos novios, con todo apenas y puedo creer que me lo haya pedido- dijo Bulma exhibiendo una gran sonrisa

-Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo lunch- aunque esto venga a dar al traste con nuestros planes

-¿Cuáles planes?-preguntó Bulma no entendiendo a que se refería su amiga

-Pues desde hace meses hemos estado tras un departamento que queda cerca de la universidad -explicó Lunch- hace un par de días por fin se desocupó, pero nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos costear el alquiler solo entre Milk y yo, así que habíamos pensado que si tu venias a vivir con nosotras podíamos pagarlo entre las tres, pero si vas casarte es de suponer que en poco tiempo te vayas a vivir con tu esposo como corresponde a toda una señora casada- terminó de decir en tono filosófico

-Bueno la verdad es que yamcha y ya lo hablamos y la boda no será pronto…-las chicas se miraron entre si poniendo caras de incredulidad – yo aún estoy en la escuela y Yamcha terminará su contrato con los Titans al final de esta temporada y debe primero saber si firmará de nuevo con ellos o cambiara de equipo, así que decimos esperar hasta que el defina su situación para empezar a planear todo, lo más probable es que sea el próximo año

-Ya veo- dijo Fasha sacando cuentas mentalmente- quieres esperar al descanso semestral por si tienes que cambiar de lugar de residencia y por lo tanto de universidad… pues ojala que tu novio renueve su contrato aquí mismo, sería un pena que te fueras

-Yo también lo creo así, pero de todos modos tenemos que esperar a que firme de nuevo, lo que nos deja con un buen tiempo para disfrutar de ese famoso apartamento- dijo Bulma alegremente- la verdad yo también ya estaba pensando en dejar las residencias de la universidad

-Entonces no se hable más del asunto, nos mudamos las tres al departamento- dijo Milk levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo

-Felicitaciones- dijo Fasha aplaudiendo brevemente- la casa donde vivo me gusta, pero hay ocasiones que quisiera mudarme, cuando Bulma se vaya a hacer su vida de casada, yo cubriré su parte de la renta, así por lo menos tendré un lugar donde escaparme…

-¿Volviste a pelear con tu primo?-preguntó Milk con un dejo de preocupación en sus palabras

-¿No es obvio?- respondió Fasha dejando entrever un poco de tristeza en su rostro- no sé qué pudo haberle pasado, pensé que estaría de mejor humor con lo del café, la galería…pero la verdad es que ha estado imposible…

Bulma recordó la conversación que había escuchado en los vestidores y dudó en si debía decirlo a Fasha, ella lo iba a saber tarde o temprano, y seguramente ahora si querría irse de su casa porque era una hecho que Maroon y ella no podían estar en el mismo lugar, y lo más probable era que la susodicha terminara viviendo en la mansión Ouji

-Pero no hablemos de eso… ya tuve suficiente de el por esta semana, mejor celebremos las buenas noticias- dijo Fasha recuperando su gesto alegre, Bulma decidió no decirle nada por el momento, además de que en ese momento los muchachos arribaron con sendas copas de piña colada para todos y así el grupo continuó departiendo alegremente

Otros que también hablaban de su asuntos, pero no precisamente de forma alegre eran Raditz y Vegeta, para esa hora el chico de pelo largo, se había enterado también de la situación de Maroon y su primo

-No quiero estar cerca cuando mi tío se entere, Vegeta- dijo Raditz con una risita nerviosa

-Tendrá que saberlo…-dijo el aludido despreocupadamente- y francamente me da igual si derriba la casa de coraje…

El ruido del esquipo de sonido comenzado a funcionar interrumpiendo brevemente la conversación, el DJ comenzó su espectáculo, y al instante varios de los asistentes se dieron cita cerca de la tarima, los chicos se alejaron un poco del estruendo para seguir hablando observando a la distancia la discreta multitud que empezaba a reunirse

-El caso es… que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora ¿no?- dijo Raditz en tono reflexivo- conociendo a tu padre vas a tener que… casarte- dijo Raditz dudando en pronunciar la última palabra, sin embargo no tuvo una respuesta por parte de su primo ya que este tenía la vista perdida en algún punto que le fue imposible identificar- ¿Vegeta, me estas escuchado?

-Consíguenos un par de bebidas Raditz- dijo Vegeta en tono calmo dejando desconcertado al chico de pelo largo, quien solo se limitó a hacer lo pedido y se alejó en dirección al stand de bebidas

Lo que Vegeta miraba al grupo en el cual se encontraba Bulma para ser más específico, a la chica peliazul, observado sus delicada y atractiva silueta remarcada con los bordes del bikini color negro que llevaba puesto, parecía estarla pasando bien, al lado de ella pudo divisar a Fasha y su inseparable par, pero después fijo la vista en las figuras masculinas reconociendo fácilmente a su otro primo que parecía intentar sincronizar sus movimientos de baile con los de la chica morena, la verdad sin mucho éxito, sonrió de los ridículo que lucía, después paso los ojo hacia el otro chico, debió haber supuesto que se trataría del novio de Bulma, el mismo al que había sorprendido aquella vez coqueteando con Maroon o al menos eso le pareció, pudo verlo moverse al compás de la música al lado de Bulma, fijando toda su atención en la chica , de pronto la música cesó y el Dj se dirigió a la concurrencia haciendo que todos miraran hacia la tarima, el grupo de Bulma no fue la excepción, cuando ella se volteó para fijar la vista en el DJ, Yamcha se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con el brazo, Vegeta lo notó de inmediato sin poder evitar sentirse incomodo a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo a la vez que una sensación de opresión en su pecho se hacía presente, acaso estaba… ¿celoso? Sacudió la cabeza y decidió mirar hacia otra dirección justo a tiempo para ver a Raditz regresar con un par de vasos en la mano,

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo recibiendo uno de los vasos y dándole un largo un sorbo

-Pensé que no habría tantas personas, pero parece que media universidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer y están comenzado a invadir todo, las verdad pensé que esta fiesta sería un fracaso pero creo que me equivoqué, y por si fuera poco Fasha parce estarla pasando muy bien y que decir tu asesora-continuó en tono de picardía mirando al dirección donde se hallaba Bulma- para ser una Nerd tiene un cuerpo bastante exquisito y se mueve muy bien…

Vegeta se sintió entre incómodo y fastidiado con el comentario de Raditz, sintiendo que el calor se le subía a la cabeza, al fin dijo

-Me voy….

-Pero….-dijo Raditz con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal

-Disfruten la fiesta…-dijo Vegeta siguiendo su camino y pasando de largo a Maroon y Lazuli, la primera se levantó de un salto de su silla e intentó detenerle

-Oye Vegeta, ¿nos vamos tan pronto?, ni siquiera estoy lista…

-Oye Raditz cuando todo esto se termine, podrías llevarlas a su casa?

-¿Quién yo?... ah sí de acuerdo yo las llevo….- dijo Raditz aún más desconcertado si es que eso era posible, vio alejarse a Vegeta y caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, para después volver la vista al par de chicas que se hallaban tan sorprendidas como el – estaré por ahí… cuando quieran irse llámenme y yo las llevo- dijo agitando su teléfono celular en la palma de su mano para después irse en la dirección opuesta de Vegeta

-No es posible, ¿Cómo ha podido irse así?- dijo Maroon con un dejo de rabia en sus palabras

-La verdad no estuvo tan mal, después de lo que me contaste anoche, pensé que sería imposible que te trajera hoy, al menos tendrás oportunidad de divertirte un poco

-¿Tú crees?

-Maroon no has querido levantarte de aquí desde que llegamos solo para evitar que se molestara o algo así, que nos impide bailar un poco ahora que se fue

-Si tienes razón- contestó Maroon alegrándose y cambiando su actitud de golpe- vamos a bailar un poco…- apresuró sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la improvisada pista de baile mientras Lazuli esbozaba una sonrisa e iba tras ella

El resto de la tarde trascurrió como cualquier otra fiesta de playa que se hubiera organizado antes, era sábado y aunque Bulma hubiera querido estar más tiempo en la playa, debió irse un poco más temprano para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, le había dejado claro a yamcha que ella no haría cambios en su vida de universitaria hasta que llegara el momento de estar casados, el acepto que fuera así y el mismo la llevó hasta su trabajo, por un momento había pensado en intercambiar turno con una de sus compañeras para no tener que salir de la fiesta, pero recordó que la semana próxima debía reservar el día para que ella y yamcha fueran hasta su ciudad natal a comunicarle la noticia del compromiso a sus padres; estaba un poco cansada y la noche no pintaba para ser tranquila

-Bueno, ya descansaré mañana…-suspiró resignada descolgando el teléfono y atendiendo la primera llamada de la noche

Por la mañana los chicos Son, se encontraban en el comedor desayunado con su madre, Bardock tenía muchos asuntos pendientes en el corporativo Ouji y a pesar de ser domingo había salido muy temprano a trabajar para ponerse al corriente de todo, a diferencia de otras mañanas Gine tenía un semblante serio, incluso parecía disgustada, sus hijos lo notaron de inmediato y comenzaron a hacerle conversación para averiguar que le sucedía

-Y mamá, ¿cuándo nos mudaremos?- dijo Goku intentando sonar natural

-Esta misma semana…-dijo Gine muy seria

-La otra casa será más grande, ¿podrás tu sola con todo? –preguntó Raditz con interés

-Había pensado en contratar una empleada domestica para que me ayudara pero creo que será mejor que yo misma me siga encargando de todo

-Por favor mamá terminarás exhausta todos los días…intento continuar Raditz antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por Gine

-Eso no importa, solo así podré estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurra y no me toparé con sorpresas como la de ayer por la tarde…

Los hermanos se miraron uno al otro sin poder explicarse que ocurría, Gine continuó

-…porque al menos que esto sea de alguno de ustedes, me gustaría saber de dónde salió- Gine sacó un provocativo sujetador de encaje blanco el cual se encargó de extenderlo a toda su longitud sujetándolo en alto por un extremo, los chicos dibujaron un gesto de terror en sus caras antes de comenzar a discutir entre ellos

-Te dije que revisaras bien todo-increpó Raditz a su hermano

-Lo hice se supone que tú también revisaste después-se defendió Goku

-Ya basta- se dejó oír la voz de Gine- ahora mismo van a explicarme de quien es esta prenda, no he querido decirle nada aun a su padre hasta saber toda la historia, pero ya se lo diré…. ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando…

-Bueno supongo que…. Debe ser… de… Maroon…-dijo tímidamente Goku

-¿Cómo que de Maroon?, ¿se están refiriendo a la novia de vegeta?- los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza- y ¿Cómo es que vino a parar aquí?

-Debió haberse quedado alguna de las veces que pasaron la noche aquí…-volvió a decir Goku y al instante recibió un pisotón por parte de su hermano

-Con que así fue, esos dos chicos se estuvieron viendo aquí y ustedes se los permitieron, no hace falta pensar demasiado en para que era…y ustedes los encubrieron…aprovechado que había una habitación vacía…jamás pensé que esa relación se estuviera dando de esa forma…a su tío Vegeta tampoco le va a gustar-dijo Gine en tono enérgico

-Menos le gustará cuando sepa que…-Raditz se calló al instante después de haber cometido tamaña indiscreción

-¿Cuándo sepa que Raditz? -Increpó Gine

-La chica está embarazada…-terminó decir ante la mirada atónita de Goku y su madre, la cual solo se limitó a respirar profundo para después decir

-Quiero saberlo todo…y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo…-dijo Gine enfatizando la última palabra

Ese mismo día más tarde en el despacho de la misión Ouji se encontraban reunidos Vegeta, su padre y también Gine, el joven Ouji había sido el encargado de comunicarle lo sucedido a su padre y este hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba a su primogénito

-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido para dejarte envolver así por esa…-el padre de Vegeta no pudo elegir un calificativo que no sonara ofensivo a la presencia de su hermana así que no dijo nada y siguió interrogando a su hijo sin cambiar el tono de su voz-¿pero estas seguro? ¿Se ha confirmado ya?

-Apenas me lo dijo fuimos a ver un médico que le realizó unos exámenes y lo confirmó- respondió vegeta con los ojos cerrados y recargado en una de las paredes, el tono de su voz era impasible

-Desde hace un tiempo vengo sospechando que algo así ocurría, ya que tus ausencias estaban siendo demasiadas en esta casa, no sé qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza cuando te enredaste con esa…-una vez más se detuvo- con mil demonios, pensé que al menos estabas siendo responsable…jamás creí que uno de mis hijos resultara ser un maldito animal en celo incapaz de controlar sus instintos…

-Despierta padre, ya no estamos en tu época…

-No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma- respondió el señor Ouji en tono enérgico- al menos ¿ya has pensado que vas a hacer?

-Supongo que me haré cargo…-dijo vegeta abriendo los ojos y adoptado una posición erguida frente a su padre- soy un Ouji y no voy a salir huyendo, asumiré mis responsabilidades, acaso no es lo que tanto pregonas- terminó de decir elevando el tono de su voz

-Pues no sé cómo piensas hacerlo porque partir de ahora no cuentes conmigo, arréglatelas tu solo para hacerte cargo de esa maldita zorra y …-esta vez no pudo contenerse y se sintió apenado por su hermana la cual había permanecido en silencio observado la escena hasta ahora

-Vegeta, déjame hablar con tu padre- dijo al fin Gine ¿quieres por favor salir un momento?

-Lo que vaya a decirme que lo diga de una vez- respondió el aludido en tono de rebeldía- estoy harto de oírle insultarme toda la tarde, lo que sea que vaya a ….

-Sal vegeta…-dijo Gine abriéndole la puerta y mirándolo esta vez con autoridad- te llamo en unos momentos – de mala gana salió al pasillo y dirigió sus pasos a su habitación, para variar dio un sonoro portazo al entrar, no sabía cuánto iba tardar su tía hablando con su padre, de todos modos el no estaba para perder el tiempo, debía ajustar los últimos detalles de apertura del recién remodelado negocio de su madre, abrió su computadora portátil y comenzó a revisar todo lo relacionado con la inauguración, entre ellos las fotos de la publicidad, comenzó a pasar una por una las imágenes de los carteles, volantes y mantas que se habían usado para promocionar el lugar, de pronto se dejó ver en la pantalla una fotografía de Bulma posando de pie junto al mostrador de la cafetería, a su lado la chica morena que era amiga de ella y de Fasha, ¿pero como llegó esa imagen ahí?, Bulma no había aparecido en ningún tipo de publicidad…pero la encargada de diseñar la campaña había sido Fasha, entonces la muy tonta había mezclado sus archivos personales con los que había entregado a él para promocionar el negocio, sin saber muy bien porque, realizó un acercamiento de la fotografía hasta el rostro de Bulma reparando de inmediato en sus labios y recordando el beso que le había dado la primera vez que se vieron, por equivocación claro , pero un beso al fin y al cabo, se preguntó si Bulma aun recordaba aquel incidente, y como sería volver a besarla… continuó manipulado la foto para observar cada detalle de su anotomía, la chica le estaba resultando inusualmente atractiva y hermosa, había estado contemplándola en la playa y después de mirar la fotografía no le quedaba duda que poseía un cuerpo perfecto y no solo eso, era una chica inteligente, que había buscado un trabajo de medio tiempo para cubrir sus gastos en la universidad, además de eso siempre lucía femenina y presentable, con el cabello perfectamente arreglado para enmarcar su fino rostro… y tenía novio, un imbécil perdedor a juicio de Vegeta, pero novio al fin; el ruido de golpes en la puerta lo distrajo de su contemplación, cerró su computadora y fue a abrir sabiendo que se trataría de su tía Gine

-Vamos vegeta- le dijo la mujer apenas abrió- tu padre tiene algunas cosas que decirte

Vegeta caminó tras de Gine de regreso al despacho de su padre, la mujer se sentó en un diván ubicado a un costado de la habitación con el rostro sereno, su padre se encontraba dándole la espalda a los dos, mirando por la ventana de la habitación, sin cambiar de posición comenzó a hablar en un tono distante y frio

-Bien Vegeta, he tomado una decisión, en vista de que quieres asumir tus responsabilidades, haremos que la asumas en todos los aspectos….- el hombre hizo un breve pausa, pero a Vegeta le parecieron horas- de ahora en adelante…-continuó- irás todos los fines de semana al corporativo a ocuparte de las tareas que voy a asignarte, Nappa te las hará saber mañana, obviamente pienso asignarte un salario por ello, con el cual te puedes ocupar mientras tanto de los gastos de… la muchacha… te lo iré incrementado a medida que tus responsabilidades vayan siendo mayores, por el momento me conformo con que trabajes solo los fines de semana para que puedas atender el negocio de tu madre el resto de la semana…por ahora quiero que Maroon se quede dónde está, hablaremos de eso después…es todo – Vegeta iba a responder pero la mirada y la negación de su tía Gine con la cabeza lo detuvo

-De acuerdo- se limitó a decir empleando el mismo tono de voz que su padre

-Puedes irte – contestó su padre aun dándole la espalda

Por otro lado Bulma se encontraba en su cama de la residencia de la universidad, hojeando una revista de moda, hacia varios meses que no lo hacía debido a lo ocupada que había estado con el cambio de universidad y adaptándose a la nueva escuela, la noche había resultado agotadora tal y como ella lo había predicho, había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo y ahora después de tomar una ducha decidió relajarse un poco con la publicación, la dejó un momento para contestar su celular que emitía repetidos timbrazos, era Milk

-Oye Bulma, lunch y yo estuvimos hoy por la mañana viendo el departamento del que te hablamos, supusimos que estarías cansada y por eso no te llamamos

-De hecho desperté hace un par de horas, la tarde en la playa y el turno de la noche han sido agotadoras, pero dime ¿Cómo les fue?

-Pues espero que no te moleste, pero ya firmamos el contrato de arrendamiento, queremos mudarnos mañana mismo

-No hay cuidado si no puedo irme de aquí el mismo día que ustedes, las alcanzaré después

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No es eso, Milk, a media semana es la inauguración del café, siendo parte del trabajo de tesis de Vegeta no puedo faltar

-Cierto lo había olvidado, bueno ¿Qué te parece si en el almuerzo de mañana quedamos de acuerdo?, por ahora mejor te dejo descansar

De acuerdo Milk, nos veremos mañana, descansa tú también- dijo Bulma cortando la comunicación, volvió a concentrarse en la revista pasando las hojas sin mucho interés hasta que una página en particular llamó su atención, _Ropa para embarazadas: consejos para vestir en cada trimestre_ , fue suficiente para recordar a Maroon, observó a las modelos en la fotografías, a medida que iban pasando las paginas las mujeres que aparecían registraban un notable crecimiento en su vientre, se preguntó con cuál de ellas se parecería Maroon cuando llegara a la última etapa, en ese momento era muy similar a la primer modelo, aun no se le notaba,

-Tal vez ahora sus besuqueos en público con Vegeta paren de una vez- dijo para sí misma preguntándose a la vez el porqué de sus palabras, que más le daba a ella lo que hicieran como pareja, ahora era mucho más evidente que no solo había besos, este pensamiento la hizo sentir incómoda, recordándole la punzada en el pecho que sintió en los vestidores,- creo que no la puedo culpar, vegeta después de todo besa muy bien- se tapó la boca con la mano derecha de inmediato, menos mal que estaba sola o hubiera pasado una gran vergüenza, arrojó la revista al otro extremo de la habitación y se cubrió con las sabanas intentando dormir, sin poder evitar el recordar cuando Vegeta la besó en la oficina de Kale, repitiéndose a cada instante que había sido una equivocación.

Esa noche más tarde, Gine regresaba a casa, abrió la puerta cautelosamente ya que como esperaba el resto de su familia se hallaba ya dormida, eran casi las once y treinta de la noche cuando el chofer de su hermano la había dejado en la entrada del edificio, ahora en su departamento, fue directo a su habitación, se cambió el atuendo por un camisón de dormir y se introdujo en la cama al lado de su esposo, este se giró hacia ella al sentir el movimiento

-¿Volviste ya?-preguntó Bardock

-Si- se limitó a decir Gine acomodándose entre las sabanas- se me hizo un poco tarde

-¿Has vuelto sola?

-No, Vegeta envió a su chofer a dejarme

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Mañana te cuento, por ahora estoy rendida- dijo Gine entre bostezos

-¿Por lo menos evitaste que asesinara al muchacho?- preguntó Bardock queriendo sonar divertido

-si, al menos por ahora-dijo Gine con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿tú hablaste con los muchachos?

-Desde luego y espero que no vayas a oponerte a las medidas que tomaré con ellos, por el momento te adelanto que van a empezar a trabajar conmigo desde mañana todas la tardes después de la universidad

-No hay problema, Vegeta también tendrá que ayudar a su padre en el corporativo, espero que no se te ocurran cosas tan descabelladas como las que tiene planeadas mi hermano

-¿Qué cosas?

-Mañana te cuento, cariño- dijo Gine dando un beso corto a su esposo- estoy muy cansada, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Gine- dijo Bardock finalizando la conversación.

Buenas noches a todos, ya andamos por aquí con un nuevo capi de esta historia, sé que me tardé un montón en actualizar, pero tuve unos cuantos problemillas de salud y eso me retrasó un poco , pero una vez recuperada aquí me tienen de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado.

 **Ina minina**. Que tal linda, pues si lo de Maroon está confirmado, pero créeme que no será impedimento para que se dé la relación con vegeta, como puedes ver en este capi, ya comienzan a pensar uno en el otro a pesar de la situación de cada uno

 **Yess888.** Hola, muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leerme, trataremos de hacer que cupido llegue pronto, pero como puedes ver el ya comenzó a trabajar XD XD XD, espero verte por aquí para el capi, gracias de corazón

 **Naomigomiz**. Hola de nuevo preciosa, pues si el plan es que Bulma sea la ganona, y conforme se den las cosas espero ir compensando todo los momentos que te he hecho sufrir con las escenas de vegeta y Maroon, un beso y nos vemos la próxima.

 **Andreaahp.** Hola linda aquí tienes e nuevo capítulo, sé que me tardé un poco, pero como ya te dije estuvo algo enferma, ahora que me recuperé pues puede terminarlo, gracias por leerme y espero tener el siguiente capítulo listo en poco tiempo, nos vemos pronto, besos.

 **Johaaceve**. Pues si las cosas se enredaron un poco, pero tu tranquila ya se desenredaran, XD XD XD, mucha gracias por tomarte siempre un tiempo para leerme, yo también estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia y espero se vea reflejado en cada capítulo, un abrazo, nos vemos la próxima.

 **Celestia cariito** , gracias por tus reviews preciosa, aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo y de nuevo disculpa la tardanza, muy pronto continuaran las sorpresas, un beso linda

 **Sasukevsnaruto**. Muchas gracias por tomate un tiempo para leerme y espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado, un fuerte abrazo y espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes capis, gracias

 **Veros** , hola linda, me disculpo por la tardanza, claro que te lo compensaré , la situación que vive ahora nuestra pareja estrella créeme que no será impedimento, creo que lo que viene curará tu lastimado corazoncito XD XD XD , muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero verte por aquí pronto.

J **univer**. Tienes razón preciosa, ¿Quién le pondría los cuernos a Vegeta?, en los siguientes capítulos veremos sin Maroon se atrevió, y sobretodo si Bulma no se retractará de su decisión o algo así, digo para estar comprometida y acordarse de los besos de otro…, gracias por leerme y espero subir el siguiente capi pronto para no tenerte en suspenso, besos.

Y también mil gracias como siempre a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leerme y los que nos tienen en favs y fallows, ustedes son muy importantes y significa mucho para mí, gracias a todos y que sueñen bonito bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Sentimiento incómodo**

Comenzó una semana, muy atareada, por un lado, estaba lo de la apertura del nuevo negocio de Vegeta, los Son se preparaban para la mudanza a su nueva casa, y para el fin de semana Bulma debía a viajar a la capital de Oeste; además de que Vegeta por su parte comenzaría su trabajo en el corporativo, por lo tanto este último se levantó más temprano de lo normal el lunes y condujo hasta allá para hablar de una vez con Nappa y saber que función desempeñaría en la empresa de su padre, era aún muy temprano pero el hombre ya se encontraba en su oficina , Nappa solía llegar incluso antes que su secretaria, así que Vegeta llamó a la puerta

-Adelante- concedió Nappa- te estaba esperando Vegeta, tu padre me llamó a noche, imaginé que vendrías muy temprano así que ya tengo todo listo, siéntate- el chico tomó asiento frente a el- antes de empezar, debo decir que lo siento

-¿Sientes que?

-No debe ser fácil ni para ti ni para tu padre… - dijo Nappa, vegeta solo soltó un bufido- en fin, tu trabajo será revisar la contabilidad del nuevo proyecto, en este caso el centro comercial esta aun en construcción, será el segundo de la capital del norte, y es la primera vez que trabajamos con esta constructora, por lo tanto hay que cuidar cada detalle, todos los lunes deberás tener listo un informe para saber si la inversión y los avances en el proyecto están cuadrando, y además- Dijo Nappa sacando un grueso fajo de carpetas- estos son los aspirantes a instalarse en este nuevo centro comercial, debes darte prisa pues como sabes , cada negocio personaliza su espacio de acuerdo a lo que ofrecen, así que lo necesitamos en tanto la estructura básica esté terminada, para que se puedan añadir las modificaciones de diseño a cada espacio

-Entendido- se limitó a decir Vegeta

-Durante la semana te asignaré una oficina, por ahora es todo.

Esa misma mañana los hermanos, Son, estaban por salir rumbo a la universidad cuando su madre los detuvo

-Esperen un momento…-Goku y Raditz voltearon a ver su progenitora, que sostenía una pequeña bolsa negra en las manos- quiero que le entreguen esto a su dueña- Gine sacó el bochornoso sostén que había encontrado días antes del interior de la bolsa- y espero no encontrarme con más cosas así por aquí- sin decir nada Raditz recibió la bolsa y ambos chicos abordaron el auto que compartían, en el camino Raditz hizo una parada y arrojó la bolsa a un contenedor de basura,

-Oye mamá dijo que se lo devolviéramos- dijo Goku

-No voy a pasar por un bochorno semejante, ahora si quieres hacerlo tú, ya puedes bajar y sacarlo tu mismo de la basura

\- Alguien está molesto…-dijo Goku en tono burlón y riendo alegremente

-Y como no estarlo, por culpa de esos dos ahora hay que trabajar después de la escuela, y ya oíste a papá, esto solo será el comienzo.

-Anímate Raditz, tal vez no sea tan malo

Los primeros dos días de la semana trascurrieron para Bulma en un ajetreo constante, Vegeta absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la tesis y en todo lo que tuviera que ver con el nuevo café, ella aceptó el ritmo de trabajo solo porque Yamcha se encontraba fuera de la ciudad con su equipo, durante esos días pasaban las tardes trabajando largas horas en las salas de estudio a veces a mitad de la jornada se detenían a tomar un refresco o cualquier bocadillo, la mayor parte de las veces por sugerencia de Bulma, pero a Vegeta aquellas pausas parecían no molestarle y en ese tiempo dejaban de lado el trabajo para hablar brevemente del clima, las clases o cualquier tema que surgiera… excepto de las parejas de ambos, así hasta que llegó el esperado día.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando Bulma llegó a las puertas del Ouji Shop que quedaba a un par de cuadras de la universidad, faltaban un par de horas para el evento que todos habían estado esperando desde hacía varios días: la inauguración de Arts & Coffee, como fue rebautizado el viejo taller de arte de la madre de Vegeta; era una ocasión que le resultaba emociónate, se había puesto un vestido casual tipo straples que a la vez se veía muy elegante, en un tono azul metálico, decorado con un estampado de grecas oscuras, ajustado en la cintura y con un ligero vuelo, no demasiado pero resaltaba lo suficiente su figura, el maquillaje muy natural pero resaltando en todo su esplendor sus facciones, estaba por entrar cuando la voz de Fasha se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Bulma- dijo la chica morena mientras corría hacia su amiga, no esperaba verte tan temprano- dijo en tono alegre

-Solo vine a ver como marchaba todo, quiero terminar lo antes posible para comenzar a empacar lo de la mudanza

-Es increíble que no te hayas podido mudar junto con las chicas desde el día lunes…

-Eso se lo debo a tu primo, Vegeta me ha tenido como su esclava los últimos dos días empeñado en que todo salga bien hoy- dijo Bulma con cierto cansancio- y por cierto pensé te vería a ti también, la campaña de publicidad fue diseñada por ti y creí que tú también estarías con él estos días

-La verdad lo he estado evitando, le envío todo por correo electrónico o se lo hago llegar con Tarble, si está de acuerdo con mis ideas me lo hace saber de la misma manera

-¿Estas?... ¿disgustada con él?

-Estoy furiosa- dijo Fasha casi gritando, pero moderó el tono de su voz de inmediato- lo siento no debí alterarme, pero es que no será fácil de sobrellevar, sobre todo para mí, creo que tendré que ir pensando seriamente en lo de mudarme al departamento con ustedes…

-Ese lugar es relativamente minúsculo en comparación con la mansión Ouji, tal vez te sientas asfixiada con el tiempo…-reflexionó Bulma

-Prefiero asfixiarme a llegar a compartir el mismo lugar con Maroon, no la soporto…- dijo Fasha con fastidio y mucho menos la idea de que ahora será…-Fasha se resistió a pronunciar las palabras que tanto suplicio le causaban

-…¿parte de ustedes?…- intentó suavizar Bulma, sabía que la palabra familia no era fácil de escuchar para Fasha

-Si…-respondió la morena en un profundo suspiro- sé que debe parecerte cruel y hasta injusto de mi parte, pero desearía que todo esto fuera un mal sueño del que estuviera a punto de despertar, aun no entiendo como es que Vegeta fue tan…-Fasha se contuvo una vez mas

-¿Descuidado?- intentó suavizar otra vez Bulma

-Tan imbécil- completó Fasha soltando un grito de rabia otra vez- todos estos años había pensado que Vegeta era un hombre con mucho carácter, que la mujer con la que terminara sin duda sería de todo menos ordinaria, ¿y cómo termina?, con una…

-Fasha creo que mejor te calmas- dijo Bulma ante las miradas que los transeúntes comenzaban a lanzar hacia a ellas a medida que Fasha elevaba la voz- mejor entremos,-dijo abriendo rápidamente la puerta del lugar y empujando a Fasha hacia adentro- hay mucho que hacer todavía y ya solo quedan un par de horas para la inauguración, no vas a tener tiempo para ir a cambiarte,- dijo Bulma reparado en el sencillo atuendo de Jeans y blusa de algodón de su amiga , además de intentando cambiar de tema, ya que también a ella hablar de Maroon le estaba resultando muy incómodo

-No me quedaré, Bulma, como te dije estoy muy molesta con Vegeta y ni pensar si Maroon se aparece por aquí, dejaré todo listo para el evento y me iré a casa, tú en cambio te ves muy bien, por cierto ¿cuándo piensas mudarte?

-Mañana mismo, apenas termine aquí me iré directo a empacar; va ser una semana muy pesada, este fin de semana debo viajar a ver mis padres para decirles que Yamcha y yo nos hemos comprometido

-¿Cómo crees que lo van a tomar? ¿Estarán de acuerdo en que te cases sin haber terminado la universidad?

-Bueno ellos conocen a Yamcha desde hace mucho tiempo, mi madre lo adora pues le parece muy apuesto, y se lleva bien con mi padre, conociéndolos van a querer contárselo a todo el mundo- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-Pues buena suerte Bulma, te deseo lo mejor- dijo Fasha empezando con su trabajo en el interior del café más rápido de lo que requería la situación, ya que en cualquier momento Vegeta llegaría al lugar y entonces sin duda habría una confrontación, por lo que apenas terminó se fue del lugar despidiéndose rápidamente de Bulma, a los pocos minutos llegó Vegeta

-Por fin llegas- dijo Bulma a manera de saludo pero con un ligero tono de reproche

-Tuve que pasar por el corporativo- contestó vegeta sin inmutarse

-Ya todo está listo- le informó Bulma- hay mucha expectativa y la gente ya comenzó a reunirse afuera, por cierto Kale necesita ver tus avances este viernes por la tarde, tendrás que ir solo

-¿Y tú que se supone que vas a hacer?- preguntó Vegeta intentando disimular su sorpresa

-Saldré de la ciudad, voy a casa de mis padres- respondió ella con naturalidad- debo decirles que voy a casarme- terminó de decir la peliazul alegremente

Vegeta sé quedó callado por un breve instante, observado a Bulma con un mirada indescifrable para después darle la espalda y caminar hacia un pequeño mostrador tras el cual el señor Lao y su nieta terminaban de colocar un sinfín de ornamentos para darle el toque final al lugar, antes de llegar a ellos por fin dijo

-Pues entonces vamos por la mañana y asunto arreglado, yo mismo me encargaré de decirle que nos reciba antes de lo acordado- y sin más llegó con el señor Lao y comenzó a hablar con el ignorando por completo a Bulma, ella un tanto acostumbrado a su reacciones y su forma de manejar las cosas, solo respiró profundo y se resignó a acatar la "petición de Vegeta", vio como él y el señor Lao iban hacia el otro lado del lugar entrando en la oficina que se había instalado, por su parte Lime se dirigió a colocar delicados floreros en cada una de las mesas, Bulma pensó que sería buena idea ayudar a la chica con su tarea, Lime aceptó gustosa y Bulma puso manos a la obra , cuando estaba por terminar, se detuvo a contemplar el delicado adorno, estaba hecho de un pequeño jarrón de porcelana en cuyo interior se habían montado de una graciosa forma algunas ramas de nardo complementadas con follaje y rematadas en el centro con una orquídea blanca, acercó todo en su conjunto para respirar el delicado aroma de la flores y acarició los pétalos de la orquídea, era una delicada y exótica flor, con sumo cuidado la separó del florero y la colocó al lado de su oreja izquierda intentando simular un tocado, quiso imaginarse como una orgullosa novia el día de su boda luciendo una hermosa corona de orquídeas, pero… algo estaba mal… no pudo verse así misma vestida de novia con su soñado tocado, y lo que era peor no pudo visualizar a Yamcha a su lado…retiró la flor de su cabello y la contempló entre sus manos sintiéndose frustrada y desconcertada a la vez

-Señorita Bulma, ¿sucede algo?- dijo de pronto Lime

-Creo que se me desarmó el florero- mintió Bulma a vez que intentaba poner un gesto de ingenuidad en su rostro

-No se preocupe yo lo arreglo-respondió la chica quitando el arreglo de sus manos, mientras tanto Vegeta había salido de la oficina aun hablando con el señor Lao,

-Entonces ha quedado claro, usted estará a cargo los fines de semana, si surge algún inconveniente deberá llámeme de inmediato- dijo Vegeta con firmeza

-Como usted ordene joven, y gracias por la confianza- respondió el aludido dejando solo de nuevo a Vegeta

-Y entonces, ¿tu hablaras con Kale?, ¿crees que acceda a recibirnos antes?-preguntó Bulma acercándose a Vegeta otra vez

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso, respondió el- así tendrás tiempo por la tarde para tu ridículo viaje… por cierto, te ves bien hoy…

-Hola a todos- se escuchó la voz de Maroon con un fastidioso y dulzón tono de voz, fue hasta Vegeta y de inmediato se sujetó de su brazo derecho- creo que llego a tiempo- le dio un beso en la mejilla-todo se ve muy bien y hay muchos chicos esperando fuera, sin duda va ser un éxito- dijo esta vez casi colgándose de Vegeta- pero Bulma que bien te queda ese vestido ¿vas alguna fiesta?- preguntó a Bulma

-Pues no… yo solo… voy a salir con mi novio, no tenía tiempo de cambiarme después así que decidí venir preparada- contestó Bulma

-¿No te quedas a la inauguración?- respondió con un tono aparentemente cortés, pero en el que Bulma percibió un ligero tinte de malicia

-No, solo vine a echar un vistazo, de acuerdo Vegeta te veré el viernes en la oficina de Kale, adiós- dijo dejando rápidamente el lugar y sin dar tiempo a despedidas, caminó a prisa cruzando el centro comercial, saliendo a la avenida principal y tomando el rumbo a la universidad, en el camino se topó con un par de chicos que le lanzaron unas cuantos galanterías vulgares, aunque el impulso de romperles la nariz se hizo presente, decidió ignorarnos y seguir su camino hasta que se encontró de nuevo en su pequeña habitación de las residencias de la universidad, cerró la puerta y se apoyó un momento sobre ella con los ojos cerrados, ¿por qué salió casi corriendo del lugar? ¿Por qué si se sentía tan cómoda la solo llegada de Maroon la había cambiado por completo? , pensó que tal vez se había dejado influenciar un poco por Fasha, y por si fuera poco estaba lo de las flores, a simple vista era una tontería, pero porque resultaba tan frustrante para ella no poder verse a si misma como una novia, se alejó de la puerta y se miró al espejo, lucía realmente bien en ese vestido, hubiera sido lindo estar en el evento, por un instante pensó en regresar, pero ¿Qué iba a decir?, ¿Qué su novio le había cancelado? ¿La había dejado plantada?, definitivamente no, no iba a meter a Yamcha en esta clase de niñerías,

-Será en otra ocasión, quizás- dijo bajando la cremallera del vestido y cambiándoselo por unos jeans y una camiseta, debía aprovechar este espacio que había quedado libre, y el prepararse para la mudanza, era lo mejor en lo que lo podía invertir, y así puso manos a la obra intentando sobretodo, despejarse del cúmulo de emociones que la acompañaba.

En la oficina del señor Ouji, Nappa y Bardock se habían reunido como solían hacerlo tantas veces a la semana, pero esta vez, no sabían para que los había llamado, y aún más raro, el padre de Vegeta no estaba presente como de costumbre

-¿Tú sabes para que nos llamó?- preguntó Bardock a Nappa

-No exactamente, pero imagino que es con respecto a todo este asunto del chico, no ha querido tocar el tema en toda la semana, quien lo diría, tener que convertirse en padre tan joven,

-Lo que más me apena es que mis hijos lo hayan estado encubriendo todo este tiempo, pero ya tomé cartas en el asunto,

-Sí, ya me enteré de que los pusiste a trabajar aquí todas las tardes después de la escuela, por cierto no los he visto hoy, ¿se fueron ya?

\- Están en la inauguración del café, pensaba no dejarlos ir, pero ya que nadie más de la familia a excepción de Tarble y Gine iban a asistir, creí que no sería buena idea que faltaran,

\- ¿Y Fasha?

-Si lo que me contó Gine es cierto, dudo mucho que vaya, parece que no se lleva muy bien con la novia de Vegeta, esa chica es tan terca y obstinada como el, me sorprende que aun puedan vivir en la misma casa

-Ha crecido mucho, parece que fue ayer cuando llegó a vivir aquí, y por cierto, su madre nunca la llama o la ve

-la verdad no he atrevido a preguntar nada con respecto a esa mujer desde el litigio…

-Y mejor que continuemos así- se escuchó la voz del señor Ouji- disculpen la espera, estaba arreglando algo muy importante- tomó asiento frente a los dos hombres y habló esta vez con voz pausada- estoy enterado de las tareas que le asignaste a mi hijo Nappa, solo quiero pedirte que te encargues de su supervisión hasta que yo te avise de nuevo, por otro lado no me queda más que agradecerte por todas las molestias que te tomaste en la reasignación de las tareas del proyecto, meses de planeación cambiados en solo un par de días no es algo fácil

-No hay porque darlas, fueron solo un par de movimientos,- respondió Nappa- por otro lado ya me encargué de asignarle un espacio a tu hijo para su trabajo, hay un par de oficinas libres en la planta baja y he pedido que le acondicionen una de ellas

-Bien, gracias por eso también, por otro lado ya que ustedes son personas de confianza debo decirles que no me agrada para nada esta situación, nunca pensé que mi hijo se vería envuelto en algo así, no es un secreto que la chica no me agrada, pero si va ser la madre de mi nieto debo tomar cartas en el asunto y por lo tanto Vegeta va tener que responder como el hombre que es

-Quieres que decir que los muchachos se van a casar, era lógico después de todo- reflexionó Bardock

-Eso es un hecho, pero no todavía, quiero que vayas pensando en buen acuerdo prenupcial, Bardock, pero no se lo dirás a Vegeta hasta que yo te haya informado de la fecha de la boda

-No crees que deberías hablarlo con tu hijo primero, se va a poner como loco- rebatió Nappa- prácticamente estas planeándole la vida con todo este asunto

-Él se lo buscó- respondió duramente el señor Ouji- está bajo MI techo, trabajará en MI empresa y por lo tanto tendrá que acatar MIS decisiones, no voy a tolerar una tontería más de su parte, por ahora no quiero que hablar más de esto, apenas Paragus me traiga la información que le he pedido hablaremos de nuevo, por ahora me apetece una copa, ¿ustedes gustan?

Ambos hombres asintieron y se levantaron para después ir hacia la pequeña barra de vinos que había en la oficina, el señor Ouji preparó un par de tragos y le pasó los vasos a sus acompañantes para después comenzar la preparación del suyo

-Sé que dijiste que no quería hablar más del asunto- dijo Bardock dando un sorbo a su vaso- pero ¿para qué llamaste a Paragus? No estarás pensando…

-A su tiempo lo diré, Bardock, por ahora dile a Gine que el viernes iré a cenar con ustedes, quiero echarle un vistazo a su nueva casa

Los tres hombres pasaron un rato más conversando hasta que fue la hora de volver a retomar sus tareas, para el resto de los empleados las labores terminaban a las tres de la tarde, pero la mayoría de los altos ejecutivos solían quedarse trabajando casi hasta el anochecer.

Más tarde lunch recibió una llamada de Bulma

-Que tal Bulma, terminó ya la fiesta- quiso saber Lunch

-No fui a la fiesta Lunch, decidí terminar de empacar y mudarme ahora mismo al departamento con ustedes, solo quería saber si estaban ahí, para irme ahora mismo, solo debo llamar un taxi

-Mejor vamos por ti, le diré a Fasha que lleve su auto

-Su casa está muy lejos y podría hacerse tarde, aún tengo que arreglar todo una vez que llegue

\- Está aquí mismo, saldremos de inmediato

Así las chicas fueron por Bulma y treinta minutos más tarde estaban de regreso en el departamento instalando las cosas de Bulma en lo que sería su nueva habitación, el lugar era muy espacioso y hasta tenía un balcón con vista a una tranquila calle, todo resultaba acogedor

-Ahora veo porque les interesaba tanto este lugar chicas- dijo Bulma- buena elección, y por cierto, ¿Dónde está Milk?

-En la inauguración del café- contestó Lunch

-Dijeron que no irían, ¿Cómo es que se fue sola?

-No está sola, está con el primo de Fasha, tu sabes- dijo lunch con picardía- tiene una cita

-Y tu ¿Por qué no te quedaste Bulma?-quiso saber Fasha

-Cambié de opinión- respondió Bulma tímidamente- decidí que lo mejor sería mudarme cuanto antes, para descansar antes del viaje, aunque sigo pensando que tu también debiste asistir, después de todo se trata de tu primo, y además también hubiera sido un orgullo para ti ver lo bien que llevaste a cabo la publicidad- dijo para cambiar de tema

-Eso ya lo sé, y de verdad, no necesito subir mi ego con esa cosas, me conocen chicas, saben porque no fui, solo deseemos que Milk la pase bien, servirá de consuelo que al menos una de nosotros haya disfrutado del evento y le haya servido para algo

Por fin llegó el viernes y la hora de la revisión en la oficina de Kale, como siempre Bulma llegó puntualmente a la cita, la secretaria de Kale la hizo pasar y ella tomó asiento frente al escritorio

-El profesor aun no llega, pero no creo que tarde- explicó la secretaria

Bulma se limitó a una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y la chica salió complacida, minutos más tarde Vegeta ingresó en la oficina y se sentó en la silla libre frente al escritorio,

-Kale aún no llega- dijo Bulma a manera de saludo.

-Si la secretaria me lo dijo- respondió Vegeta, y paseó la mirada por las manos de Bulma hasta encontrar el anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda

-Así que te casas…- dijo el sin quitar los ojos del objeto

-Si…-respondió Bulma- creo que ya te había dicho que debo ir a casa a decírselo a mis padres, no te preocupes estarás en las lista de invitados, espero que tú también me invites

-¿Yo?

-Si tú, me imagino que tú y Maroon se van a casar también ¿no?

-Así que ya lo sabes, no me equivoqué al decir que Fasha es un indiscreta de primera, ¿ella te lo contó verdad?

-Somos amigas- dijo Bulma en tono conciliador- Además dentro de poco todos lo sabrán ¿no crees?

-Eso no quiere decir que habrá boda…

-Buenos días jóvenes- se escuchó las voz de Kale- disculpen el retraso, supongo que habrán avanzado bastante, ya que quisieron hacer la revisión antes…- Vegeta puso un montón de hojas impresas sobre el escritorio de Kale, quien sonrió complacido- por cierto felicidades por su proyecto, escuché que la inauguración estuvo muy bien, es un alivio pensar que dos personas de diferentes áreas pueden trabajar tan bien juntas

El resto de la mañana trascurrió como cualquier otros día de clases, Bulma ya instalada en el departamento con las chicas, pasó rápidamente por su equipaje y esperó a que Yamcha fuera por ella, el chico llegó puntualmente; Bulma se despidió de sus amigas, y partió con Yamcha rumbo al aeropuerto, durante el vuelo, el chico se quedó dormido, Bulma pensó en leer por un rato mientras llegaban a su destino, pero no fue capaz de concentrarse en la lectura de la revista que la aeromoza le había proporcionado, fue entonces que comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla tratando de relajarse un poco, mientras contemplaba las nubes pensó en su padres y en la noticia que les daría, imaginaba que su madre saltaría de gusto, su padre sonreiría y le daría un palmada a Yamcha en la espalda deseándoles lo mejor a ambos, después pensó en la fecha de la boda, como lo habían acordado esperarían a que Yamcha decidiera si seguía con su equipo, eran muchos meses de espera, para entonces ella estaría por ingresar al cuarto de su carrera, Fasha y Lunch estarían a ya solo un año de su graduación, y también para entonces ya habría nacido el hijo de Vegeta… seguro él y Maroon vivirían ya juntos en poco tiempo, y como era de esperarse pronto se convertiría en su esposa, para cuando ella y Yamcha se casaran seguramente ellos ya serian un matrimonio, entonces los imaginó a los dos, ocupando sus asientos uno al lado del otro como invitados a su futura boda escuchando la ceremonia, pero con Maroon sosteniendo al hijo de ambos en sus brazos, ¿cómo sería su hijo ?, ¿se parecería a Vegeta?, esa imagen le produjo nuevamente aquella punzada en el pecho, pero ¿por qué?

- _Si los invito tal vez no vayan, yo solo soy su asesora de tesis, cuando esto termine no creo que tengamos mucho contacto… si lo más seguro es que no vayan_ \- pensó para sus adentros, pero de inmediato reparó en que solo había imaginado un lugar en donde se celebraba una boda, le habían faltado Yamcha y ella como los novios- _creo que me hace falta decírselo a mis padres, además ha sido una semana muy pesada_ \- comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados y agradeció no tener que pensar en nada más el resto del recorrido, dejándose vencer por el sueño

Un par de horas más tarde, el avión aterrizó en la capital de oeste, Bulma y yamcha abordaron un taxi que los llevó hasta la casa de Bulma, a pesar de haberse preparado mentalmente, se sentía muy nerviosa, yamcha la tomó de la mano y lo notó de inmediato

-Estas temblando, te sientes bien

-Un poco nerviosa es todo…

-Tranquila, no creo que tus padres vayan a negarse a darnos su consentimiento- justo en ese momento la madre de Bulma abrió la puerta y recibió a su hija con un efusivo abrazo para después abrazar de la misma forma a Yamcha y hacerlos entrar en la casa

-Aquí vamos- pensó Bulma aun intentando dominar sus nervios

Mientras tanto en la corporación Ouji, Vegeta había ido a reconocer su nueva oficina, Nappa había sido generoso, pues le proporcionó un lugar con buena iluminación , suficiente espacio y una vista bastante aceptable del panorama de la ciudad, después de lo enojado que estaba su padre, pensó que lo mandarían al cuarto de las escobas, aunque siendo francos… le daba igual, pronto iba a demostrarle a su padre de lo que era capaz, se sentó el sillón giratorio y dio vuelta hasta quedar frente a la ventana, miró su reloj, las nueve con treinta, miró brevemente los adelantos de la tesis que tenía en sus manos, calculó que por la diferencia de horarios, en la capital del oeste deberían ser al menos media noche , una pequeña diferencia al parecer, pero tiempo suficiente para que pasen cosas importantes, se preguntó si los padres de Bulma ya sabían la noticia para esa hora, ¿Cómo lo habrían tomado? ¿Estarían de acuerdo?, tal vez Bulma ya se hallaría dormida o ¿estaría con él? ¿En la misma habitación?... se levantó de golpe de su asiento, y sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, el solo intentar imaginar a Bulma con ese sujeto en la misma habitación le produjo una sensación de llevar una gran peso sobre los hombros y la cabeza le dolió momentáneamente

- _Tonterías…_ -pensó antes de salir del lugar dando un portazo

Bueno hasta el capítulo, quiero agradecerles una vez más por tomarse la molestia de leerme cada que actualizo, agradezco de corazón sus reviwes, sus favs y follows, me brindan un gran motivación,

 **Ina minina.** Hola de nuevo linda gracias por seguir esta historia y bueno creo que en este capítulo quedó más que claro que están despertándose los sentimientos el uno por el otro, su lucha por estar juntos comenzará muy pronto. Un beso cuídate.

 **Naomigomiz**. Hola preciosa, la verdad es que Gine si representa un gran apoyo, no solo para Vegeta sin no para todos los chicos de la familia ya lo veras, por el momento solo te puedo decir que el sostén ya llevaba ahí un tiempo, como dije en capítulos anteriores Goku y Raditz no son buenos para limpiar XD XD XD XD , un beso y una abrazo en los próximos capis espero poder contestarte todos tus dudas paciencia, besos.

 **Andreaahp.** Hola mil gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, nuestra pareja muy pronto se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos, el trabajo de cupido será impecable, ya lo veras, un saludo y un abrazo

 **Yess88** hola linda muchas gracias por tu interés en la historia, siento no poder decirte por ahora nada más con respecto al bebé de Maroon, pero créeme que ya tendremos noticias, un beso y una brazo cuídate

 **Sasukevsnaruto.** Hola de nuevo, nuestro querido Vegeta va a tener mucho trabajo, pero no el suficiente para olvidarse de Bulma, muchas gracias por leerme y espero que esta actualización te haya gustado, abrazos

 **Nizle.** Hola linda que bueno que te guste cómo va la historia, yo espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capi, muchas gracias de verdad por todos tus reviews, y espero no haberte defraudado, un beso y gracias.

 **Veros**. Hola bonita , lo de hacerte sufrir no es a propósito en serio, yo espero tener listo el próximo capítulo muy pronto y que el ritmo de la trama de para un acercamiento más profundo en nuestra pareja y así poder compensarte la espera y el daño causado a tu corazoncito, mil besos y abrazos nos vemos el próximo capi.

Un gran beso a todos y no me cansaré de darles las gracias por su apoyo y su tiempo , BYE BYE , y que sueñen bonito.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **SOLO UN BESO**

Bulma y Yamcha habían llegado hasta la capital del oeste, aquí era el lugar donde se habían conocido, y , hasta hace unos meses, era el lugar en donde Bulma hacia su vida mientras él se había mudado de ciudad al recibir una oferta de los Titans para unirse al equipo y con el tiempo convertirse en el jugador estrella de los mismos; Bulma había sido su novia desde que ambos tenían 16 años, al principio Bulma había tenido sus dudas con respecto a la relación pues Yamcha solía ser muy popular entre las chicas de la ciudad, Bulma se sentía un poco celosa al respecto, lo que dio paso a las rencillas un sin número de veces, habían roto su relación de forma temporal por un par de ocasiones pero estaban juntos de nuevo al cabo de una semana, después de dos años la relación se hizo más estable, ella parecía haberse acostumbrado a la popularidad de Yamcha y el al fuerte temperamento de ella; ahora estaban aquí sentados en la sala de la casa de Bulma en compañía de su madre, y a punto de darle la gran noticia, como era su costumbre la mujer había puesto una enorme bandeja de pastelillos y otros postres dulces frente a ellos, además de servirles sendas tazas de té,

-Y cuéntame, querida como va todo en la escuela- dijo la madre de Bulma sin dejar de sonreír un solo instante

-Bien, mamá adaptarme al cambio fue más fácil de lo creí, encontré unas amigas increíbles, ojalá un día vayas para poder presentártelas

-Me imagino que pasan mucho tiempo juntos ahora que los dos viven de nuevo en la misma ciudad, aunque de verdad tu padre y yo te extraños mucho cariño

-Por cierto ¿dónde está papá?- preguntó Bulma mirando alrededor

-Ya no debe tardar, ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente, pero parece que todo va bien, está planeando la apertura de la nueva compañía- hizo una pausa para dar un poco más de emoción al momento - en un par de semanas más o menos- terminó de decir eufórica

-Eso es increíble, ya sabía que papá lo conseguiría, apenas puedo creerlo,- Bulma estaba a punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por la emoción, cuando de pronto su padre hizo su entrada en la sala y Bulma corrió a abrazarlo cariñosamente

-Papá felicidades sabía que lo lograrías- dijo con efusividad

-Hija, no pensaba encontrarte aquí,- dijo el señor Briefs separándose del abrazo pero sosteniendo aun las manos de su hija- estas hermosa, y veo que también vino Yamcha

-¿Cómo esta señor Briefs?-dijo el aludido levantándose de su asiento y saludando de mano al padre de Bulma- cuanto tiempo sin verlo, de verdad me da gusto que le vaya también con su nueva compañía

-Muchas gracias, pero bueno ¿por qué no seguimos platicando en el comedor?, estoy hambriento después de esa larga reunión- dijo el hombre alegremente

La señora Briefs los condujo a todos al comedor que ya estaba casi listo, aunque tuvo que poner dos lugares más ya que la visita de su hija la había sorprendido, esto no representó ningún problema para ella pues como solía hacerlo antes de dejar su casa, Bulma la ayudó a colocar todo, sirvieron la cena y la degustaron departiendo con gran entusiasmo, hablando en todo momento de los planes del señor Briefs

-Estuvo delicioso querida- dijo el padre de Bulma apoyando ambas manos sobre su estómago

-Gracias, pero habría preparado algo más delicioso si me hubieran avisado que venían- repuso la madre de Bulma

-¿Y a que debemos tan repentina visita?, ¿está todo bien?- quiso saber el señor Briefs

Ante tal cuestionamiento Yamcha se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta un par de veces

-Señores Briefs- dijo en tono formal e intentado controlar el temblor que comenzaban a presentar sus piernas- Bulma y yo hemos sido novios desde hace varios años, nos queremos y hemos decido que…-se aclaró la garganta una vez más- …es hora de comenzar a pasar nuestras vidas juntos,- tomó de la mano a Bulma que le quedaba más cerca y sin quitar la vista de sus futuros suegros continuó- con el debido respeto quisiera pedirles la mano de Bulma y su consentimiento para casarnos

-Oh cielos- exclamo la madre de Bulma levantándose de su asiento y corriendo a abrazar a los chicos a la vez que dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas,- esto es tan lindo, por supuesto que si cariño no hay nada que pueda hacerme más feliz, ¿tú que dices querido?- preguntó soltando a los muchachos y dirigiéndose a su esposo

-Pero claro que sí,- respondió el señor Briefs aplaudiendo un poco- después de tantos años ustedes dos ya se estaban tardando

-Bueno pero ¿cuándo será la boda?, hay que buscar un pastel, el vestido, la lista de invitados, las damas, el banquete…. Hay mucho que planear- dijo la madre de Bulma en un desenfrenado ataque de alegría caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación

-Vamos a esperar un poco mamá, Yamcha primero tiene que decidir si volverá a firmar con los Titans tenemos al menos un año para planear…

-Bulma, ya lo he decidido- dijo Yamcha interrumpiéndola- voy a quedarme con ellos por un par de años más, así que ya no hace falta esperar tanto -dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le cuestionó Bulma con los ojos muy abiertos

-Quería darte la sorpresa, y también a ustedes,-dijo refiriéndose a los señores Briefs, quienes siguieron con su derroche de alegría por la próxima boda de su hija, acordando que la boda se celebraría en unos cuantos meses, para ser más exactos en agosto, coincidiendo con el cumpleaños de Bulma; corría el mes de febrero así que quedaban seis meses para la planeación del gran evento.

Esa noche Bulma durmió en su vieja habitación, y Yamcha, ocupó el cuarto destinado para las visitas, fue la manera en que su madre los acomodó y ninguno opuso resistencia, cuando le preguntó a Yamcha si le molestaba, el solo contestó que después de todo estaban en la casa de sus padres y debían respetar lo que a ellos les parecía lo más correcto; al principio su sueño había sido tranquilo, reparador, pero casi al filo de la media noche despertó de forma repentina con el fuerte viento tan característico de su ciudad natal que jugueteaba con la ventana que ella había olvidado cerrar, con pasos lentos y aun adormilada fue a cerrarla, se despabiló un poco para mirar el pequeño desastre que el viento había causado al interior de su habitación, nada grave al parecer, el libro que leía antes de acostarse había sido hojeado por las ráfagas que se colaban a su habitación, y su cuaderno de apuntes había caído al suelo; fue hasta su pequeño escritorio, cerró el libro y levanto el cuaderno, una pequeña hoja cayó de su interior, era un folleto promocional del Arts & coffee, Fasha lo había diseñado y se lo había enseñado apenas estuvo terminado, cientos de volantes como ese habían sido impresos para promocionar el lugar en los días anteriores , sin que ella se diera cuenta, Vegeta vino a su mente, e irremediablemente también Maroon, después de todo ella iba a casarse mucho antes de lo que había pensado, no quiso torturarse con más imágenes mentales, se sentía exhausta incluso para ello, como por inercia y movida por una fuerza desconocida, encendió su computadora portátil.

En los días anteriores Milk le había pedido que descargara las fotos tomadas con su teléfono celular el día de la apertura de Arts & coffee, pues quería resguardarlas de una forma más segura, significaban mucho para ella pues eran de la primera cita que había tenido con Goku; para el procedimiento Bulma utilizó su laptop y las fotografías habían quedado guardadas en ella, buscó la carpeta donde había guardado el archivo y comenzó a pasar la imágenes una por una sin saber que buscaba exactamente, en la mayoría de las fotos aparecía su amiga en compañía de Goku, en una de ellas se habían colado un par de chicos que identificó como el hermano mayor de Goku, y otro que al parecer era el hermano menor de Vegeta, pasó unos minutos mirando las fotos una a una para finalmente quedarse mirando una panorámica del lugar atestado de personas, fue entonces que lo vio, ahí de pie cerca de la barra, en actitud de supervisarlo todo y mirando a un punto para su percepción indefinido, su imagen apenas y se apreciaba entre la multitud de personas pero se las arregló para hacer un acercamiento y contemplarlo más de cerca, movida por algo que le fue imposible definir…

..Cuando Bulma miró el reloj de pared que adornaba su habitación, se dio cuenta que eran casi las dos de la mañana, había pasado casi dos horas conectada a internet buscando datos de la familia Ouji, todo lo que pudo encontrar fueron datos financieros, reportajes que se publicaban cada vez la compañía abría un nuevo centro comercial y otras cosas que ella calificó de nimiedades, solo había letras y más letras, a lo mucho una imagen del logo de la compañía adornaba la pantalla, pero una veintena de páginas después , la pantalla al fin mostró una fotografía, que a fin de cuentas era lo que ella buscaba, se trataba de una fotografía tomada hacia poco, apenas a unos días de su llegada a Orange Star, la nota al pie explicaba que se trataba de la fiesta de aniversario del corporativo Ouji; Bulma vislumbró a Vegeta de pie frente a un par de hombres más, la misma nota explicaba que se trataba de su padre y de otro hombre con el que recientemente se habían asociado, Bulma dio breve vistazo al padre de Vegeta, realmente se parecían mucho, tal vez así se vería Vegeta dentro de alguno años, y hablando de él, se veía realmente bien en traje formal, no se podía negar que tenía porte y era de verdad muy apuesto…

Era casi la media noche cuando Vegeta cerró por fin la gruesa carpeta de anillos que tenía sobre el escritorio de su habitación, en unas cuantas horas debía ir al corporativo para comenzar con el trabajo que le habían asignado, pensó que sería buena idea revisar todo antes de comenzar con las revisiones de los informes contables así como el expediente técnico que la constructora había enviado, a simple vista pensó la constructora estaba gastando más de lo debido en algunos detalles, pero en fin, ya los revisaría con calma en la mañana, se recostó con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y cerró los ojos por un breve instante, el ruido de unos pasos en el pasillo y una voz un tanto familiar lo hizo levantarse y acercarse a la puerta para saber de qué se trataba, entreabrió la puerta y logró reconocer la voz de Fasha que parecía hablar con alguien por teléfono mientras caminaba,

-Si de acuerdo, tu padre está muy interesado… ya está dormido… en serio no puedo tenerla en este instante… no por el momento no hay un sitio de internet, pero ¿Por qué no vas al café mañana? …. Será pronto….si el café estará abierto mañana...

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que Fasha entrara en su habitación, su intuición le hizo pensar que su prima conversaba con alguien acerca de las obras que se había exhibido en el café; con motivo del concurso de arte, se había montando una pequeña exhibición con las obras de los participantes y algunas estaban a la venta, al parecer alguien había contactado a Fasha para preguntar sobre alguna de ellas, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención sino la mención del sitio de internet, cuando comenzó el proyecto al lado de Bulma, ella propuso que el café tuviera su propio sitio de internet en incluso se ofreció a crearlo ella misma…aun no lo había hecho, debió reconocer que al principio le restó importancia al asunto, pero ahora recién descubría que podía haber personas interesadas en echar un vistazo a la galería através del ciberespacio,

Se sentó frente a su computadora portátil y accesó de inmediato a su bandeja de correo electrónico, desde hacía un par de días había ignorado por completo los mensajes de personas que le resultaban conocidas pero con las que hasta ahora no había tenido mucho contacto, la mayoría socios y conocidos de su padre, al leer los mensajes la conversación que había escuchado terminó de cobrar sentido… en los mensajes de correo electrónico le preguntaban sobre las pinturas y esculturas que formaban parte de la exhibición, si estas estaban en venta o eran solo para su contemplación, al parecer el arte no estaba tan olvidado después de todo, concluyó que Bulma era muy inteligente y creativa, sus ideas tenían sentido y parecían encajar siempre a la perfección en el proyecto, aunque ella no se dedicara a los negocios, sus ideas eran frescas y aportaban mucho, pero la muy tonta había olvidado crear el sitio de internet, miró la hora, las cero horas y diez minutos, en la capital del oeste debían ser las dos de la mañana…¿ y si la llamaba?, pero que tal si estaba con él, con ese que sería su futuro esposo, ¿estaría cerca de ella? ¿Estarían durmiendo juntos?...al diablo con el insecto…tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Bulma….

Bulma recién comenzaba a examinar de cerca la fotografía donde aparecían Vegeta y su padre cuando escuchó los timbrazos de su celular, ¿era verdad lo que estaba pasando? ¿Vegeta le marcaba a una hora en la que se suponía que ella estaba dormida?... decidió no cuestionarse mas y por fin contestar

-¿No crees que es algo tarde?-dijo Bulma con un dejo de alegría en su voz

-Eso lo sé, pero cuando alguien me promete algo espero que lo cumpla-respondió Vegeta con un inesperado entusiasmo como si con escuchar aquella voz el mundo se iluminara- tenemos algo pendiente…

-No, no lo creo- respondió Bulma levantándose de la silla frente a la computadora y recostándose de nuevo en su cama- me encargué de dejar todo listo antes de venir para acá-dijo dejando salir un alegre tono de voz y poniéndose cómoda sobre los almohadones que adornaban su cama-pero dime ¿que se atoró ahora?-preguntó a la vez que esbozaba un sonrisa para sí misma

-Prometiste un sitio de internet para Arts & Coffee, y hasta hora no lo has llevado a cabo- respondió Vegeta

-Es cierto…-recordó Bulma- con tanto ajetreo lo había olvidado por completo, pero no será ningún problema, apenas esté de regreso lo empezaré, puedo tenerlo listo en un par de días, eso es muy fácil para mí- dijo Bulma con presunción pero a la vez tratando de sonar divertida

-Pues entonces te daré la oportunidad de demostrarlo, los Ouji siempre trabajamos con los mejores, si quieres seguir siendo parte de esto, vas tener que probar que lo que dices es cierto- respondió vegeta usando el mismo tono de Bulma- te veo el lunes cuando estés de regreso, mientras tanto porque no te comunicas con Fasha, ella tiene una gran cantidad de cosas que podrían servirte

-De acuerdo, trataré de llamar a Fasha lo antes posible, y por cierto Vegeta, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Son más de las dos de la mañana-preguntó Bulma

-Aquí apenas pasa de la media noche- le hizo saber Vegeta

-Ya veo son dos horas menos de diferencia, ahora entiendo por qué me parecía que las llamadas de mi madre eran muy temprano, para ella eran las ocho, pero allá eran las 6,- Bulma rió brevemente- bueno insomne…

-¿Insomne?-dijo Vegeta en tono divertido- en tu ciudad son las dos de la mañana y aun estas despierta, ¿y me llamas a mi insomne?

Bulma dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y contratacó las palabras de Vegeta con un montón de comentarios sarcásticos y tontos a la vez, la reacción de su interlocutor al otro de la línea no se hizo esperar, y así continuaron por casi una hora una conversación que parecía banal y absurda, pero que de algún modo hacia que ambos se sintieran cómodos y en cierta manera felices de hablar tonterías a varios kilómetros de distancia.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta se levantó muy temprano, era sábado y la mayor parte de los habitantes de la casa aun dormían, incluso su padre que solía ir a la oficina incluso esos días aún no se levantaba, se dio una baño y rápido y se cambió los shorts y camiseta con los que había dormido, por un par de pantalones oscuros y una camisa a rayas de mangas largas, tomó el rimero de papeles que había preparado el día anterior y salió con rumbo al edificio del corporativo, una vez ahí ocupó la oficina que le habían asignado y comenzó la minuciosa revisión de cada uno de los documentos, mientras trabajaba no pudo evitar pensar en Bulma por un instante, la chica estaría de regreso pronto y entonces la vería… volvió a trabajar y pensó de que de esa manera el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

Por su parte Bulma despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana del sábado con una alegría poco habitual, las horas que había tenido de sueño le resultaron increíblemente reparadoras , se vistió y bajó a la cocina donde ya se encontraba su madre esperándola para el desayuno

-Buenos días mamá- saludó a su progenitora

-Hola hija, vaya que te ves radiante hoy, de verdad que estas feliz por tu compromiso ¿no?- respondió la mujer con maternal calidez

-Si mamá, y de veras gracias a ti y a papá por aceptar- respondió sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja de la jarra que había sobre la mesa

\- Y ¿Por qué no habríamos de aceptar querida?, tú y yamcha se conocen desde que eran casi unos niños, lo más natural era que después de tantos años terminaran juntos, y por cierto linda, acabo de concertar una cita con una reconocida diseñadora para tu vestido de novia- dijo la señora Briefs emocionada

-Mamá ¿en sábado?- dijo Bulma sorprendida por la noticia de su madre

\- Tiene una lista de espera de seis meses o más, pensé que cuanto antes mejor- dijo la mujer colocando un plato de huevos recién hechos frente a Bulma

-Aun así no nos dará tiempo… la boda será en agosto ¿recuerdas?- dijo Bulma moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y comenzando a comer los huevos

-Nos recibirá a finales de marzo- anunció triunfante la madre de Bulma- moví algunas influencias- concluyó guiñando un ojo

Bulma emitió un par de carcajadas, ¿influencias? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo su madre? Ella no era ni de cerca una mujer que pudiera presumir de tales cosas, ¿Cómo había hecho para conseguir algo así? De todos modos terminó cediendo a la propuesta de su madre

-Está bien mamá como tú digas- dijo aun sonriendo- en algún momento tengo que escoger el vestido

Yamcha y el padre de Bulma entraron en la cocina, el jugador saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Bulma a la vez que su padre tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, los dos habían escuchado parte de la conversación

-Así que ya comenzamos a planear- comentó el señor Briefs

-Sí, pronto vamos a escoger el vestido, y si la boda va ser allá tendré que ir a pasar unos días con Bulma para poder prepararlo todo, solo arreglaré unas cuantas cosas aquí antes- contestó la señora Briefs sin dejar de lado su entusiasmo

-Me parece muy bien querida- concedió el señor Briefs- y no hay que escatimar en nada, nuestra hija merece lo mejor

-Y ya que hablamos de planes- dijo Yamcha de pronto- ¿Por qué no vamos todos a dar un paseo por la ciudad? Como en los viejos tiempo; yo tengo que reportarme mañana al mediodía con mi equipo, y debemos tomar el avión de regreso muy temprano, así que porque no aprovechar el día de hoy- propuso alegremente

Los padres de Bulma estuvieron más que encantados con la idea de su futuro yerno, Bulma pensó que sería un buena oportunidad para pasear por aquellos lugares donde acostumbraban ir con Yamcha des que eran novios y con suerte encontrarían a algunas de las chicas que solían perseguirlo y poder "mostrarles amigablemente" su sortija de compromiso.

Era casi el medio día cuando un hombre alto, de tez morena, mediana edad y bigote, hizo su arribo a la mansión Ouji, fue recibido por una mujer del servicio y conducido hasta el despacho del jefe de la familia

-Entra Paragus- concedió Vegeta padre- toma asiento

-Gracias Vegeta, sino te molesta que pregunte, ¿porque no quisiste que vinera desde ayer?

-Fui a cenar a casa de mi hermana y volvimos algo tarde- explicó el hombre de Barba-sé que para ti la hora no representa ningún problema pero preferí que habláramos hoy que ninguno de los muchachos esta en casa

-¿Tu hijo ya comenzó con el trabajo?-dijo Paragus estirándose en su asiento

-Desde esta mañana…. anoche ni siquiera quiso ir a casa de Gine, mira Paragus, estoy realmente molesto con él por todo este asunto, y no creo que sea para menos, pero aun así no deja de ser mi hijo, por eso te pedí que investigaras todo acerca de esa muchacha con la que ha estado saliendo todo este tiempo

-Bien, la chica es realmente hermosa, debo admitir que tu hijo tiene buen gusto; pero la verdad es que no es la mujer más dedicada o inteligente de la tierra, su historial académico deja mucho que desear, sus padres son dueños de una modesta cadena restaurantes, apenas cuatro sucursales en la capital del sur, no les aporta grandes sumas de dinero pero si lo suficiente para vivir bien, ella se mudó aquí para entrar a la universidad…-decía Paragus en tono confidencial, hizo una breve pausa para acomodar unas cuantas fotografías sobre el escritorio y continuar- este el lugar donde vive actualmente junto con otra compañera, por ahora solo ellas dos, el hermano de la otra chica está en un intercambio estudiantil, pero supongo que lo que más te interesa es saber si existe la posibilidad que el niño que espera no sea de tu hijo…

El señor Ouji asintió lentamente con los ojos cerrados

-Pues debo decirte que Vegeta le infunde un cierto….mmm…"respeto"-más bien quiso decir temor- al resto de los muchachos de la universidad, nadie se le acerca a la chica desde que es novia de tu hijo, por lo que pude averiguar, en todos este tiempo difícilmente se ha visto o hablado con otro chico, pero claro eso no tiene que ser una garantía, si quieres tener la certeza habrá que esperar a que nazca su hijo y entonces realizamos un examen de paternidad… pero créeme, si todo lo que averigüé es cierto, existe un 99% de probabilidades de que tu hijo sea el padre de ese niño

-Paragus- dijo Ouji con tono condesciende- solo tú fuiste capaz de darme las suficientes armas para desenmascarar a la madre de Fasha, gracias a ello Bardock pudo conseguir que nos quedáramos con su custodia, fue por eso que te encomendé que investigaras todo con respecto a esta mujer antes de que Bardock redacte un acuerdo prenupcial, si tú dices que no se ha visto con ningún otro hombre en todo este tiempo es porque seguramente así será

-Hoy solo vine a comunicarte lo que he podido investigar, pues mañana salgo a la capital del norte para terminar de arreglar los convenios del nuevo proyecto en la capital del norte, apenas esté de regreso te prometo seguir investigando, por cierto, ¿no quieres que le eche un vistazo a la madre de Fasha ya que voy para allá?, si tu sobrina alguna vez quiere verla sería conveniente tenerla ubicada

-No lo sé, hace tanto tiempo que Fasha ni siquiera la menciona, pero aun si no es mala idea, con respecto a mi hijo, para cuando regreses habré tomado una decisión

Paragus se retiró una hora más tarde del despacho de la mansión Ouji, pues como había dicho tenía que preparar su viaje a la Capital del Norte, así como algunos dejaban la ciudad, otros retornaban a ella, la mañana del domingo Bulma y Yamcha bajaron del avión procedentes de la capital del Oeste, el lugar estaba atestado de personas que llegaban a la ciudad y a pesar de la hora, conseguir un taxi se les hacía casi imposible,

-Creo que mejor llamo al sitio para que nos envíen un taxi- dijo Bulma sacando su teléfono celular

-Fue una mala idea no dejar mi auto por aquí cerca- comentó Yamcha- mientras veía a Bulma hablar por teléfono

-No te preocupes en unos minutos estará aquí- dijo Bulma sonriendo

-Voy a llegar tarde a la concentración de mi equipo- se lamentó Yamcha- temí que el vuelo se retrasara, por eso salimos tan temprano y ahora será el taxi lo que nos retrase

-Descuida Yamcha, si quieres podemos ir directo con tu equipo, y después yo me voy al departamento, así no llegarás tarde

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, estaré bien, no quiero que llegues tarde solo por acompañarme- concedió Bulma

El taxi llegó al cabo de unos minutos, el conductor reconoció de inmediato a Bulma y la saludó para luego poner las maletas de ella y de Yamcha en la cajuela del vehículo e ir con dirección a las instalaciones del equipo de los Titans , Yamcha se despidió de Bulma y prometió llamarla apenas tuviera un tiempo libre; Bulma le dijo adiós con la mano para después de dar la dirección de su departamento al conductor, cuando por fin llegó , se encontró con que las chicas no estaban en casa, tal vez hayan salido a dar una vuelta, pensó en llamarlas para alcanzarlas en donde estuvieran, pero en vez de marcar el número de alguna de ellas terminó por marcar el de Vegeta….

Una hora más tarde Bulma estaba a la puertas del imponente edificio del corporativo Ouji, intercambió unas palabras con el vigilante, quien a través de un interphone pidió autorización para dejar entra a Bulma, después de un par de minutos al fin la dejó pasar y le indicó el camino a la oficina de Vegeta, no le fue difícil encontrarla y una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió apenas un poco, lo suficiente para dejar su cabeza dentro

-¿Se puede?- preguntó asomándose al interior, apenas la vio Vegeta esbozó su típica sonrisa de medio lado

-Adelante-concedió- llegaste rápido

-Las ventajas de trabajar en un sitio de taxis- dijo Bulma sonriendo y abanicándose con la mano derecha- vine a hablarte de la página del café, no he hablado con Fasha aun, pero como ella dice siempre, hay que saber exactamente que quiere el cliente primero- esto último casi imitando el tono de voz de Fasha, Vegeta no pudo evitar reír un poco

-Bueno no te quedes ahí,-dijo levantándose de su asiento y jalando una de las sillas que se encontraban al frente del escritorio, con un ademan le indicó a Bulma que se sentara, ella obedeció y tomó asiento mientras Vegeta le acomodaba la silla, el no regresó a su lugar, sino que se sentó en la otra silla libre al lado de Bulma, ambos se giraron un poco para quedar de frente-

-Soy toda oídos, como has pensado que debería ser- dijo con una sonrisa y apoyando su mentón sobre una mano a la vez que recargaba el brazo sobre el escritorio mirándolo divertida

Pasó la semana con las tareas habituales de la escuela y el trabajo, durante esos días Bulma terminó de diseñar el sitio de internet del Arts & Coffee, le hizo varios ajustes de acuerdo las ideas que aportó Fasha y hoy finamente lo tenía listo para que Vegeta le diera el visto bueno, útilmente se estaba sintiendo muy cómoda a su lado y Vegeta parecía haber suavizado el trasto ríspido que en un principio había tenido con ella; era verdad que lo tenía con la mayoría de las personas , pero desde aquella conversación de madrugada por teléfono, su trato hacia ella se había suavizado, sus conversaciones eran fluidas y refrescantes para ambos, esta en particular le estaba resultando muy amena, se encontraban en una de las mesas del café ultimando los detalles de la página

-Parece que no falta nada, pero eres una mentirosa-dijo Vegeta con naturalidad

-Mentirosa – dijo Bulma con un sonrisa pícara- ¿puedo saber porque?

-Porque dijiste que lo tendrías listo en un par de días y te ha llevado una semana completa

-Tenía que agregar las ideas de Fasha, además, crear lo de las compras y subastas en línea fue algo que no tenía contemplado, ¿cómo iba a saber que aun había gente interesada en comprar pinturas y esculturas? Y lo que es peor, ¿Qué iban a querer hacerlo a traves de internet?- dijo Bulma oprimiendo unas cuantas teclas de su computadora portátil

-Conozco a algunas de las personas que se ha interesado en estas cosas, la mayoría son conocidos de mi padre, siempre los consideré un poco excéntricos, para ellos estas cosas será mera decoración hasta que llegue el momento de organizar una fiesta o algo así, entonces van a pasar la mitad del tiempo presumiendo cuanto se gastaron en ellas

-Y… las ganancias… ¿serán para el artista o para el café?- preguntó Bulma con precaución, pues no sabía si la pregunta podría incomodar a Vegeta

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo de que si algo se vende, ellos se llevan el 70%, el resto es para el café, después de todo es aquí donde todo se da a conocer y se realiza la transacción, todos lo que pusieron algo en la exhibición firmaron un contrato de común acuerdo con nosotros

-Bueno, ¿haces los honores?- dijo Bulma señalando su Laptop- solo tienes que dar un clic y estará automáticamente en línea, así de sencillo- dijo sonriendo, Vegeta tomó su mano y la acercó junto con la suya al teclado de la maquina

-Podemos hacer los honores juntos- y ambos presionaron el clic que puso Arts& Coffee en el ciberespacio- también trabajaste duro

-En ese caso faltó Fasha- respondió Bulma aun tomada de la mano de Vegeta

-No le importará…-dijo Vegeta sin soltar el agarre, el sonido de un celular timbrando interrumpió el momento, era el de Bulma, por lo cual se soltó de la mano de Vegeta para buscarlo en su bolso y contestar, Vegeta se limitó a mirarla

-¿Mamá?...si creo que si… ¿ahora mismo?...ya veo… está bien lo intentaré… yo también te quiero- cortó la comunicación y se levantó de su asiento- debo irme, ya casi son las cinco, el invernadero queda algo lejos

-¿El invernadero?-preguntó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido

-Alguien le contó a mi madre que hay rododendros azules en venta y quiere que le consiga uno para su jardín, será solo por hoy así que debo darme prisa, nos vemos- dijo saliendo apresuradamente del lugar, de camino a la calle, marcó el número de Krillin, para su suerte estaba muy cerca y quedó de encontrarla en el estacionamiento del centro comercial; el estacionamiento estaba en el sótano y ella se hallaba en la 2da planta del edificio, aunque estaba en las escaleras eléctricas le pareció que para ahorrar tiempo se adelantaría bajando por ella misma, cuando por fin se encontró en la entrada del sótano vió a lo lejos a Krillin que la espera afuera del vehículo, repentinamente sintió una mano que la tomó del brazo

-¡Vegeta!, me asustaste- dijo sobresaltada y volteando a verlo- con el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a Krillin irse rápidamente, volvió a mirar hacia el lugar en donde estaba segura haberlo visto y no lo encontró –pero que…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó vegeta frunciendo el ceño

-Había llamado…un taxi…y… creo que fue mi imaginación

-Oye al menos que llames un jet no vas a llegar antes de que cierren, yo te llevaré- dijo vegeta conduciéndola hacia el lugar donde estaba estacionado su auto

-¿En tu auto?- dijo Bulma de forma sarcástica

-Que corre como un jet- rebatió Vegeta haciendo que Bulma soltara un carcajada, pero aun sin poder olvidar que había visto a Krillin ahí de pie y este había desaparecido

Tal vez el comentario de Vegeta parecía exagerado, pero con la rapidez con la que llegaron al invernadero, cualquiera hubiera creído que decía la verdad, apenas llegaron, Bulma le pidió al encargado la exótica y codiciada flor que le había encargado su madre, el hombre desapareció tras una puerta y Bulma aprovechó para mirar alrededor, el lugar estaba plagado de mesas de aluminio que sostenían un sin número de pequeñas macetas con variadas especies vegetales, una en particular llamó su atención, casi al otro lado del lugar se apreciaban coloridos crisantemos, Bulma se acercó a ellos y los examinó pasando su mano por encima de las flores, finalmente acercó su rostro hasta uno de ellos y cerró sus ojos para concentrase solo en su aroma… un dolor punzante y ardoroso se hizo presente en su mejilla, abrió los ojos una abeja se encontró revoloteando cerca de ella se alejó horrorizada caminado hacia atrás hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo, Vegeta había visto la escena y se acercó a averiguar que pasaba

-¿Estas bien?

-Me duele- respondió Bulma con la mano en la mejilla-creo que fue una abeja

-Déjame ver- dijo él acercándose a su rostro y apartando la mano de Bulma- está muy inflamado- dijo acercándose aún más… de pronto la distancia entre los dos desapareció… sus labios estaban unidos en un tierno beso, no se supo quién de los dios el primer paso, lo cierto es que para cuando reaccionaron las manos de él abrazaban la espalda de ella, y los brazos de ella rodeaban el cuello de él sonido de una voz los hizo separarse

-Señorita lo encontré- el encargado llamaba a Bulma, ella solo miró los oscuros ojos de Vegeta permitiéndose perderse en ellos por un breve instante, se separó de él y fue al encuentro del hombre que la llamaba, minutos más tarde los dos subieron al auto sin decir una palabra, cuando llegaron a donde Bulma vivía, ella tardó un poco en bajar

-Vegeta lo que pasó en el invernadero…-dijo tímidamente Bulma

-No hay cuidado- respondió el sin quitar la vista del frente- fue solo un beso- dijo centrando la mirada en Bulma con el rostro sereno- como aquella vez en la oficina de Kale…

-Sí, tienes razón solo fue un beso- dijo esbozando una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado a la vez que bajaba del auto-te veo mañana

 **Hola** de nuevo a todos, aquí le dejo un capítulo más, sé que apenas subí el noveno capítulo hace poco, pero bueno he hecho sufrir muchos corazoncitos últimamente y de algún modo quise compensarlo, además de que varias de las cosas que ocurren es este capítulo las había pensado para el anterior, pero quedaba muy largo así que decidí de una vez terminarlo y actualizarlo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por destinar un poco de su tiempo a leerme, a lo que también están siguiendo mi otra historia, no se preocupen ya trabajo en el siguiente capítulo y espero terminarlo pronto, saludo a todos, de una manera especial a **Yess88, Guhxjspasalasdhdhjs254, ina minina y andreaahp,** gracias por sus comentarios y recomendaciones , espero no veamos pronto **,igual de una forma especial a todos lo que han agregado a Favs y FOLLOWS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS,**

 **Y COMO SIMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS , BONITO DIA.**

los papeles puso manos a la obra,


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Secretos de familia… y de amigos**

Bulma entró en el departamento después de haberse despedido de Vegeta, la mejilla aun le dolía por el incidente de la abeja, tan pronto como entró fue hasta la cocina del lugar en busca de un poco de hielo, tomó unos cuantos cubos del congelador para después envolverlos en un pañuelo y colocarlos en su inflamado rostro, jaló una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó aun con el pequeño bulto en su pómulo, echó un vistazo alrededor y no pudo más que alegrarse de haberse mudado con Milk y Lunch, de haber estado en su pequeño cuarto universitario habría tenido que pasar antes a algún supermercado en busca del hielo para después poder aplicárselo; el lugar era realmente acogedor, apenas al entrar, se dejaba ver la pequeña estancia que se componía de un sofá y un par de sillones individuales sobre un bien cuidado piso de madera, la forma alargada del piso , prolongaba la estancia hasta la puertas de cristal que daban a un estrecho balcón, pero en el que sus amigas ya se las habían ingeniado para colocar un par de sillas de madera y llamarlo "la terraza", a un costado de la sala se observaba una cocineta con suficiente espacio para albergar una estufa, un refrigerador de 14 pies y una tarja de aluminio, todo perfectamente enmarcado en anaqueles y repisas de madera, y frente a los cuales se había colocado un antecomedor blanco con cuatro sillas tapizadas en verde olivo; era verdad que la mayoría de los muebles estaban ya incluidos en el alquiler y no era mucho lo que las chicas podían aportar a la decoración, salvo por las floreros y retratos que Milk se había encargado de ubicar en ciertos lugares estratégicos y que daban a todo un toque hogareño y cálido, además por si fuera poco, había tres habitaciones de pequeña proporción ubicadas en un pasillo tras la cocineta, cada una con su baño, esta era la mejor parte de todas pues permitía a las chicas permanecer juntas y a la vez que cada una conservara su privacidad, la habitación de Bulma era la primera del pasillo, después seguía la de Lunch y al final del pasillo la de Milk, al por ahora, parecía que solo Bulma había llegado pues el lugar estaba en completo silencio, la pelizaul pensó en llamar a su madre para decirle que había conseguido su exótica flor pero que ahora debía aconsejarle un remedio para las picaduras de abeja en la mejilla, sonrió un poco para sí misma y estaba por marcar el número cuando su amigas irrumpieron en el lugar

-No puedo creerlo- se quejaba Milk- siento que apenas acaba de pasar la primera ronda de exámenes y ya debemos volver a estudiar la semana siguiente

-Dímelo a mí, Fasha ha ocupado todo el tiempo en la publicidad de Arts& Coffee y estamos retrasadísimas con el proyecto mensual- comentó la rubia al tiempo que reparaba en la presencia de Bulma- ¿Bulma? ¿Qué te ocurrió?-dijo observándola aun con el hielo en la cara

-Nada solo me picó una abeja- contestó la aludida con un gesto de ingenuidad

-¿Una abeja?- preguntó Milk sorprendida- ¿en donde te metiste como para encontrar una abeja?

-Fui al invernadero, mi madre quería un rododendro- se limitó a decir Bulma- fue un accidente

-Oye y ¿no necesitas un doctor?- dijo Milk examinándola de cerca- te picó solo en la mejilla pero tienes toda la cara roja

-No, no - negó Bulma con vehemencia- creo que también me asusté un poco, no es nada estaré bien –terminó de decir levantándose de la silla y escabulléndose de sus amigas- voy a darme una ducha y estaré mejor- dijo al tiempo que entraba en su habitación, pero en vez de dirigirse a la ducha solo atinó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, y cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, al mencionarle lo ocurrido a sus amigas no pudo evitar recordar el beso que ella y vegeta se habían dado e inevitablemente se había sonrojado- fue solo un beso- repitió mentalmente y entró en la ducha.

Llegó el amanecer con una agradable y refrescante ventisca, Bulma salió del departamento y se apresuró en llegar a la universidad, aún era temprano pero había dejado pendiente terminar un nuevo proyecto en el laboratorio que debía entregar para el final de la semana, ingresó al campus atravesando el estacionamiento y se detuvo para inclinarse hacia el espejo lateral de uno de los autos estacionados para examinar su rostro, la mejilla ya no estaba inflamada y solo se notaba un pequeño punto rojo en el sitio de la picadura de la abeja, agradeció a Milk y Lunch mentalmente por haber corrido a la farmacia en busca de una loción y tenerla lista apenas ella salió del baño; eran de verdad muy buenas amigas y le habían evitado el bochorno de tener que pasar el día dando explicaciones de porque tenía la mejilla hinchada , se reincorporó para seguir su camino y casi choca con un par de chicas que parecían estar atentas mirando algo

-Lo siento- se disculpó, pero el par no se molestó siquiera en contestar, lo que sea que estuvieran mirando debía ser de verdad interesante, entonces Bulma dirigió la vista hacia la dirección donde veían solo para ver a Fasha y a Tarble llegar en el mismo auto, por su parte su "amigo" Vegeta venía por separado en el suyo

-No puedo creer que en una familia tan acaudalada haya quienes tengan que compartir el mismo auto-dijo una de las chicas

-Tienes razón, sería lógico que cada quien tuviera el suyo, pero a ese chico Tarble jamás lo he visto conducir, siempre lo trae Fasha o su hermano- comentó su compañera

-A mí no me importaría que viniera con Fasha, así habría mas espacio para mí si vegeta me invita a subir- dijo la otra la chica con picardía

-No te hagas ilusiones, está corriendo el rumor de que se casará

-¿Con Maroon? Hay pero que barbaridad…

Bulma no escuchó mas ya que las chicas se alejaron caminando de la escena, se quedó ahí mirando al trio de recién llegados que ingresaron al campus por el acceso que les quedaba más cerca y ninguno pareció reparar en ella, Bulma pensó brevemente en la conversación de las chicas, el detalle de que Tarble no conducía, y para variar Vegeta, ella no había escuchado nada de que se casaría y al parecer aún no se sabía que Maroon estaba embarazada o ¿sí?, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y fue rápidamente a laboratorio como lo tenía pensado, llegó en unos minutos y después de registrarse como correspondía comenzó a trabajar en su proyecto.

La mañana trascurrió a un ritmo acelerado, la mayoría de las facultades de Orange Star estaban por comenzar con una segunda ronda de evaluaciones parciales a sus alumnos, esta era la razón por la cual todos se veían tan apurados, debían entregar trabajos y proyectos antes de que terminara la semana para después dar inicio a la ronda de exámenes, dentro de la cual podían presentarse hasta dos o tres por día, el alto nivel de la universidad así lo exigía, los chicos Son era los más atareados, pues entre tener que trabajar con su padre y sus deberes escolares el tiempo no era algo que les sobrara, y ellos no eran precisamente los más aplicados en este aspecto; para Vegeta en cambio no representaba ningún problema, tenía una habilidad nata en el mundo del diseño empresarial y no requería de un gran esfuerzo para asimilar las erudiciones que necesitaba para la evaluación, sin embargo a últimas fechas fingía estar sumamente ocupado con la escuela y el negocio, en cierto manera para evitar la compañía de Maroon que comenzaba a resultarle empalagosa, ella por su parte, parecía ser la menos preocupada de su facultad y del campus, la última semana la había pasado yendo de tienda en tienda comprando un sin número de cosas… vestidos, zapatos y otros objetos por el estilo, incluso se tomaba un tiempo para acudir al gimnasio y llevar a cabo una rutina de aeróbicos, comportamiento que todos los enterados de su estado calificaron de irresponsable, pero a ella parecía no importarle e incluso la semana de exámenes parecía ser lo último en su cabeza.

Bulma también se hallaba despreocupada pero en el buen sentido, pues para ella cualquier pregunta de ciencia que pudieran hacerle en un examen no resultaría nada difícil, así que estaba muy tranquila ; pero Lunch en cambio se mordía la uñas ante el retraso en el proyecto que realizaba conjuntamente con Fasha, pues le parecía imposible de terminarse a tiempo, en toda la mañana no pudo desterrar este pensamiento de su mente pero lo apretado de las clases no le había permitido hablar con su amiga, por eso apenas estuvieron juntas en la cafetería para almorzar aprovechó para hablar con ella

-Fasha, tienes que apurarte con tu parte del proyecto, he hecho lo mío pero estas retrasada con lo tuyo, y todavía tenemos que revisarlo…

-Tranquila Lunch, respira- respondió Fasha divertida- anoche trabajé hasta muy tarde para poder terminarlo y hoy temprano le di un último vistazo en la sala de computo- dijo sorbiendo un trago de gaseosa- está listo, cuando terminen las clases podemos revisarlo en el departamento si quieres, le diré a Tarble que me busque allá cuando salga

-Por cierto Fasha- dijo Bulma con cierta timidez- escuché que Tarble no conduce- continuó con voz pausada- ¿no le gusta hacerlo?

Milk y Lunch se miraron con ansia entre ellas

-Bulma…-dijo Milk con tono precavido- Fasha prefiere no…

-Está bien Milk, Bulma no sabe nada después de todo- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa- además desde hace tiempo he pensado que Tarble tiene que dejar eso en el pasado de un vez- terminó de decir con un dejo de tristeza en sus facciones para después inhalar profundo y continuar- Tarble no conduce por algo que le ocurrió cuando tenía como doce años

-Un feo accidente…-dijo Lunch queriendo ayudar a Fasha, Bulma quiso terminar con la plática al ver tan afectada a su amiga, pero antes de poder decir nada esta continuó hablando

-Era una noche fría a pesar de ser verano, una lluvia torrencial caída sobre la ciudad, Tarble viajaba junto con mi tía de regreso del taller a casa, había alerta de posibles inundaciones, en el camino para llegar a casa había que cruzar un puente con un casi desbordado rio, mi tía llevaba encendido el radio y supo de la situación, pensó en quedarse al lado del camino y esperar a que pasara la tormenta, pero al final decidió continuar por otra vía, ojala no lo hubiera hecho…-Fasha hizo una pausa para tomar aire- el caso es que el que camino por el que se fueron era muy escarpado , había lodo y piedras sueltas por todos lados, mi tía perdió el control del vehículo… derrapó y fue todo, el auto se volcó y los dos quedaron atrapados dentro, un par de horas más tarde Tarble despertó con un brazo fracturado, mi tía no lo hizo…-la chica cerró los ojos e intentó continuar con su relato- cuando por fin los rescataron habían pasado más de seis horas, Tarble estaba muy traumatizado, cuando mi tío fue por el aún estaba en Shock y solo hablaba incoherencias, tuvieron que sedarlo para poder calmarlo, fue una dura recuperación la de su brazo y pasaron meses antes de que pudiera subir a un auto de nuevo, pero nunca pudo superar el trauma de no poder conducir, cada vez que lo intenta es como si inevitablemente recordara lo sucedido

-Ya veo- respondió Bulma- disculpa Fasha no creí que fuera por algo tan grave

-Descuida Bulma, al menos tu tuviste el valor de preguntarlo, el resto se dedica solo a urdir un montón de tonterías al respecto- dijo Fasha relajando sus facciones

-No creí que tu primos hubieran perdido a su madre de esa manera, debió ser horrible- respondió Bulma pasando sus manos sobre las de Fasha- no quiero ni pensar que haría yo si pasara por algo así, seguro yo también estaría muy afectada, pobre Tarble- dijo con un leve suspiro

-Gracias por comprender Bulma, como dijo Lunch, no me gusta hablar mucho de esto, pero que bueno que entiendes a Tarble, durante estos años he tenido que romperle la nariz a algunos que lo han molestado por no saber conducir, no vamos a ir por la vida dando explicaciones a todo el mundo ¿verdad?- dijo Fasha de mejor humor, sin embargo el gusto no le duró mucho, como había sucedido tantas veces, Maroon entró de nuevo en la cafetería llamando la atención de los presentes con Lazuli a su lado

-A ver si la miran igual cuando se le empiece a notar- dijo Lunch con sorna- pobre de ti Fasha, vas a tener aguantarla las 24 horas del día

Fasha no contestó y solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio para después decir- ¿Podemos irnos ya?- el celular de Lunch vibró en el bolsillo de sus jeans, la rubia lo miró por un instantes y pulsó la pantalla táctil un par de veces

-Se suspende la siguiente la clase, el profesor enfermó- anunció la rubia- era nuestra última clase de hoy podemos irnos al departamento ahora mismo si quieres

-Yo también he terminado, solo tenía mi sesión del laboratorio hoy – dijo Bulma

-Yo las alcanzo más tarde, todavía tengo un par de clases más- comentó Milk

Fasha solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento seguida por el resto de las chicas, Milk volvió la interior del campus, y el resto de las chicas fueron al estacionamiento por el auto de Fasha para después salir con rumbo al departamento, durante el corto trayecto Fasha permaneció en silencio, apenas entraron fue a recostarse o mejor dicho a derrumbarse sobre el sofá de la sala, Bulma y Lunch se acercaron a ella

-Fasha no puedo creer que te hayas puesto así solo de ver a Maroon- dijo Bulma en tono consolador y acariciando el pelo de su amiga, perdóname creo que hablar de lo Tarble te puso muy sensible, si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera mencionado el tema

-No es tu culpa Bulma, ese día no solo Tarble perdió a su madre, yo también perdí a la mía- dijo secándose un par de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

Lunch y Bulma se miraron confundidas

-Era mi tía pero siempre se portó como una madre, ya que la mía nunca quiso hacerlo- dijo Fasha recobrándose un poco- cada vez que veo a Maroon la veo a ella

-Fasha por favor cálmate estas hablando incoherencias- quiso tranquilizarla Lunch

-Se lo que digo Lunch, cada vez que veo a esa zorra la veo a ella, a mi madre, son exactamente iguales

-Oye no crees que estas exagerando-dijo Bulma con precaución ya que Fasha estaba muy alterada y ella no lograba asimilar que alguien hablara así de su propia madre- cualquiera hemos tenido diferencias con nuestras madres alguna vez y …

-No lo entiendes Bulma, mi madre era exactamente igual a Maroon, una mujer superficial con un físico exuberante, dejó la universidad para casarse con mi padre…porque estaba embarazada, muy hermosa sin lugar a dudas pero completamente vacía por dentro, incluso, para criar a un hijo, me tocó esa parte ¿sabes?- Fasha se reincorporó en el sofá y sus amigas se sentaron a su lado dándole la oportunidad de seguir hablando, era evidente que la chica necesitaba desahogarse- nací en una familia de buen nombre y gran prestigio- volvió a hablar Fasha- eso era cierto para una parte de los Ouji pero no para mí, mi madre me hacia repetirlo todos los días, tal vez para convencerse a ella misma de que realmente era así; mi padre era un hombre con la fuerza de carácter tan característica de los Ouji, pero me quería- recordó Fasha con ternura- estuvo conmigo hasta los ocho años, después de eso se fue, o más bien desapareció, él trabajaba en una empresa de importaciones internacionales, viajaba con frecuencia pero también se daba un tiempo para estar en casa conmigo, mi madre por su parte vivía entre fiestas, reuniones, salidas a comer, salones de belleza, compras… todo siempre con alguna amiga , yo nunca estaba en su agenda, mi padre solía estarlo en las fiestas y las reuniones formales a las que era obligatorio ir con él, con el tiempo a él también comenzó a afectarle, se volvió descuidado en su trabajo y después de sortear un par de problemas a causa de ello se volvió un completo paranoico, no confiaba en nadie y solía revisar todos los documentos de trabajo varias veces antes de entregarlo, a veces hasta la madrugada para después salir corriendo a la oficina, mi madre no se molestó en apoyarlo y siguió con su estilo de vida, debo reconocer que fue muy paciente con ella, hasta que un día se hartó y se divorciaron…

Bulma había traído un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció a Fasha, esta le dio un largo sorbo, y después continuó

-Después del divorcio mi padre siguió al pendiente de mí y me visitaba todos los fines de semana, nunca fue necesario salir de casa, mi madre nunca estaba ahí; un par de meses después simplemente no supimos más de él, un día fue a buscarnos un abogado, mi padre había dejando muchos de los proyectos de la importadora pendientes, además de algunos adeudos por pagar, mi madre estaba aterrada porque íbamos a perderlo casi todo, en ese tiempo cambió un poco, me recogía en la escuela, pasaba los fines de semana solo conmigo y dejó de lado su vida social, tío Vegeta nos apoyó y pudimos salir adelante…pero apenas volvimos a tener una vida desahogada… mi madre volvió a las andadas…fue entonces que tía Gine y tía Anien que era la madre de Vegeta y Tarble, acudieron en mi auxilio, yo no vivía aquí en ese entonces pero ellas se tomaban la molestia de turnarse para ir a visitarme, en especial tía Anien, ella tenía que viajar hasta la capital del norte para verme cada dos semanas y también para ir por mí en las vacaciones, fueron un gran aliento en mi vida…en ellas encontré a mi verdadera figura materna, mi madre por supuesto siguió su camino, y después de lo mi padre comenzó a salir con un sinfín de hombres, a veces ni siquiera llegaba a dormir a casa; conforme fui creciendo su ausencia se hizo más notoria, recuerdo una ocasión en la que se fue por tres días enteros y cuando se lo recriminé solo respondió "¿Qué? ¿Acaso tus tías no vinieron por ti este fin de semana?", quise salir huyendo de ahí de inmediato, era obvio que yo no le importaba, finalmente cuando cumplí 16, el tío Bardock logró que mi tíos Vegeta y Anien, se quedaran con mi custodia y fue entonces que vine aquí, al fin me sentí parte de una familia, pero el gusto no me duró mucho, un tiempo después tía Anien también se fue, como pueden ver no solo mis primos perdieron a su madre ese día…

Bulma abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga del lado izquierdo, lunch recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Fasha, ninguna de las dos supo que decirle, solo podían demostrarle que estaban con ella y que la entendían

-¿Ahora me comprenden? Ven por qué detesto tanto a Maroon, mi primo será un cabeza hueca pero… no quiero que sea tan infeliz… a veces pienso que si mis padres no se hubieran casado, el aún estaría aquí, pudo rehacer su vida tal vez con alguien más, estoy segura que él no me habría abandonado y aun cuando mi madre no se dignara a ocuparse de mí, yo hubiera estado bien… desde hace días no he podido dejar de sentir esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que veo a Maroon, una horrible sensación de que la historia se repetirá…

Bulma no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante las palabras de Fasha, la peliazul, pensó de inmediato en Vegeta como el padre de Fasha, un hombre que llegó a ser tan infeliz que incluso su carrera profesional y su hija no le importaron, un hombre que terminó estando tan vacío incluso para el mismo; imaginó los profundos ojos negros de Vegeta sin ese brillo ni ese fuego que los caracterizaba, era espantoso, compartió la angustia de Fasha, no le gustaría verlo así jamás, estrujó un poco más a su amiga, como si quisiera transmitirle que sabía el porqué de su zozobra

-Bueno basta de ponerse sentimental- dijo Fasha levantándose repentinamente y volviendo a su ánimo de siempre- vamos Lunch tenemos trabajo que hacer y… gracias por entender…- dijo mirando a sus amigas que permanecían en el sofá y le dedicaron una solidaria sonrisa mientras la rubia se levantaba para comenzar a trabajar junto a ella.

Fasha no era la única en derramar lágrimas ese día, en su habitación, ahora en su nueva casa, Gine estaba sentada en el borde de la cama intentado borrar el rastro que el llanto había dejado en su rostro, en una mano sostenía un pañuelo y en la otra un calendario, se sobresaltó al oír que alguien había entrado

-¿Bardock? ¿No es algo temprano para que llegues aun?- dijo limpiando su rostro con el dorso de la mano

-Si pero pasé treinta minutos llamándote desde la oficina, no respondiste y cuando llamé a casa la mucama dijo que llevabas un par de horas aquí encerrada… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Las desventajas de tener servidumbre- dijo Gine con una sonrisa triste, Bardock fue a sentarse a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo para después recostarla sobre su pecho

-Gine, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que llega este día…-dijo Bardock intentando consolar a su esposa

-Lo sé, solo que no pude evitarlo, cada 29 de febrero es igual… menos mal que solo llega cada cuatro años…-dijo intentando animarse

-Amor, todos queríamos a Toma, fue una pena que tomara una decisión así, pero bueno aún tenemos aquí a Fasha, mira como ha crecido y lo bien que está ahora, creo que él estaría muy agradecido de que hayamos rescatado a su hija, te lo digo en serio Gine, Fasha va ser una gran mujer en gran parte gracias a ti, no pudimos hacer nada por Toma, pero hemos tratado de que Fasha esté bien

-Bardock, ¿Toma alguna vez te dijo algo?, yo sé que tomaba terapia en su últimos meses, estaba progresando y no sé qué fue lo que lo hizo quebrarse tan de repente, el adoraba a Fasha, quería estar bien por ella, tenía pensado pedir su custodia, tú eras su mejor amigo…- decía Gine un poco alterada, Bardock la apretó un poco más sobre su pecho

-Shh-la tranquilizó Bardock- no tiene caso que te atormentes

-Tú conseguiste la custodia de Fasha…-insistió Gine- tardaste un poco pero al fin lo conseguiste

-Sí, tardé ocho años en armar una estrategia, la verdad es que Seripa fue mi gran dolor de cabeza

-Lo fue para todos, incluyendo a Fasha- dijo Gine enjugándose el rostro otra vez- nunca comprendí como es que Toma fue a enredarse con ella, menos mal que Paragus consiguió averiguar todo, aunque de una manera muy poco ortodoxa

-Nunca voy a entender cómo es que pudo más su ambición que el bienestar de su hija, siempre quise pensar que era demasiado joven, que le faltaba madurar o algo así, nunca he estado de acuerdo en que los hijos crezcan lejos de su madre pero en este caso creo que fue lo mejor, lo único que nos queda ahora es cuidar bien a Fasha, tal vez Seripa fue una mala madre, pero parece que nuestra sobrina ha logrado sobreponerse y salir adelante, creo que en gran parte el fuerte carácter de los Ouji ayudó

Gine no dijo más y solo se concentró en respirar tranquilamente sobre el pecho de su esposo, era verdad que la fecha de cumpleaños Toma era cada 29 de febrero, por lo regular era recordado el día primero de marzo, aunque a Toma le gustaba decir que era cuatro veces más joven que el resto de las personas, pero cuando el año era bisiesto y este día se presentaba, tenía un matiz especial para todos los Ouji, siempre, en momentos como este, Gine se sentía de lo más agradecida de haber encontrado a un gran hombre para compartir sus alegrías de la vida, pero también sus tristezas

Pasó una larga y atareada noche para Bulma, esa semana tuvo que cubrir el turno de una de sus compañeras al teléfono, no pudo negarse pues ella volvería a visitar a su padres en los próximos días y también tendría necesidad de faltar, cuando tenía un espacio libre aprovechaba para dar un repaso en su apuntes o remarcar algún dato importante en sus libros, al día siguiente tendría su primera clase hasta las doce y eso le dejaba unas horas libres por la mañana, así que decidió aprovechar la vigilia que exigía su trabajo para poder estudiar, de este modo podría irse a dormir apenas terminara su trabajo.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana terminó de repasar sus notas y hacía un par de horas que el teléfono no sonaba, rogó para que se quedara así hasta que ella saliera, estaba realmente exhausta y no tenía ánimos de atender una sola llamada más, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo buscar al autor de la maniobra, seguramente se trataría de un chofer, y así era, Krillin estaba entrando en el lugar y pareció querer evitar la mirada de Bulma

-Hola Bulma-se animó a decir el chico a la vez que se sonrojó un poco

-Como te va Krillin, hacia días que no te veía- correspondió ella al saludo

-No pensé encontrarte aquí hoy- contestó el chico con voz temblorosa- ¿Qué pasó con Sue?

-Nada, su hijo se enfermó y ella no pudo venir a trabajar hoy, parece que no es grave pero no quiso dejarlo solo

-Así son las mamás,- comentó Krillin divertido-cuando yo me enfermaba mi mamá solía faltar al trabajo para quedarse conmigo y prepararme sopa caliente

Bulma rió un poco y después comentó

-Y hablando de mamás, la mía quería una exótico rododendro azul el otro día, tenía que ir rápido al invernadero para conseguirlo, ¿te llamé recuerdas?- Krillin bajó la vista apenado- sé que fuiste por mí, estoy segura- dijo Bulma de forma inquisidora- lo que aún me intriga es porque te fuiste así, estoy segura de que te vi Krillin ¿porque huiste?- el chico permanecía en silencio- por un segundo estabas ahí y al siguiente….

-Me tuve que ir ¿sí? –Dijo el chico bruscamente- tu… estabas con Vegeta Ouji… yo… bueno antes que nada ¿qué tienes que ver tu con él?- preguntó en tono acusador

-Soy su asesora de tesis, Krillin

-¿Solo eso? –preguntó Krillin con precaución

-Sí, paso mucho tiempo con él a causa de ello-se justificó Bulma- pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿por qué te fuiste así?- volvió a preguntar Bulma poniendo los brazos en jarras- sé que Vegeta tiene un carácter fuerte pero no creo que sea para que salgas huyendo

-Es que, él, bueno está con…Maroon- respondió el chico titubeante-ella era… bueno… Maroon fue mi novia- al fin soltó Krillin- es cierto que nuestra relación no iba tan bien, pero… ella me dejó por Vegeta ¿sabes?- dijo krillin casi en un susurro y con la mirada baja

Decir que Bulma abrió los ojos como platos, sería poco, la chica respiró profundo, asintió muy despacio y después de conseguir cerrar su boca lo suficiente, volvió a hablar

-¿Tu novia?, ¿estás jugando verdad?

-No Bulma Maroon fue mi novia por casi dos años, hasta que un día simplemente me cambió por Vegeta, teníamos algunos problemas… de dinero- admitió Krillin apenado- tu sabes, Maroon era muy exigente en cuanto a los lugares a donde íbamos, los regalos que le hacía… el caso es que al principio podía costear todo eso haciendo recortes a mis gastos de la escuela, hasta que ya no pude hacerlo… y vine a trabajar aquí

-Esas son las deudas que adquiriste ¿verdad? Por eso dejaste la universidad- reflexionó la chica mirando con compasión al chico

-Tuve que hacerlo, yo, no sabía cómo se manejaba una tarjeta de crédito y pues bueno mis cuentas se acumularon además de los intereses, por eso tuve que conseguir un empleo, pero bueno ya casi termino de pagar y podré volver, Bulma espero que entiendas porque me tuve que ir, una confrontación con el no hubiera sido agradable, además de seguro habría perdido- terminó de decir Krillin con la mirada baja

-No hay cuidado Krillin, discúlpame tu a mí, no imaginé algo así, no fue mi intención recordarte un asunto tan bochornoso

-No, no, está bien creo que yo también debí decírtelo antes, ¿ya no estas molesta?

Bulma le sonrió al chico de forma comprensiva y negó con la cabeza, iba a decirle algo cuando la chica del turno matutino entró a relevar a Bulma al teléfono, la peliazul de ambos y salió del lugar para después caminar hasta la parada de autobuses; agradeció mentalmente que su compañera hubiera llegado veinte minutos antes, no era mucho pero podía descansar un poco más, a ultimas fechas cualquier rato extra de descanso era bien recibido… un auto se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, lo reconoció de inmediato

-Vas a la universidad ¿verdad?

-Hola Vegeta, no esperaba verte aquí- comentó la chica

-Vengo del corporativo y pensé en tomar un atajo, ¿quieres subir?-respondió el de forma natural

-No voy a la escuela, mis clases empiezan hasta el mediodía, ahora iba a descansar un poco

-Entonces me queda de camino, vamos sube- dijo vegeta en tono imperativo

Bulma obedeció y durante todo el trayecto sintió palpitar aceleradamente su corazón, conversaban de cosas simples mientras el conducía ,como si su sola compañía bastara para alegrarle el día; finalmente el recorrido llegó a su final y ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla como si aquello fuera lo más natural, Vegeta no opuso resistencia, Bulma bajó del auto y entró en el edificio, mientras subía la escaleras recordó a Krillin y lo que le había contado, una ola de curiosidad la inundaba, según la versión de Fasha, Maroon y Vegeta eran novios después de haber pasado una noche juntos, ¿Cómo lo había tomado Krillin? ¿Qué le había dicho ella? ¿Salió herido?, como quiera que hubiera sido era una conversación para después, ahora debía dormir, aunque fuera solo por un par de horas antes de ir a clases.

Ese día mas tarde, el doctor Gero, le pidió que fuera a su oficina, después de anunciarse con la secretaria, ingresó en la oficina

-Buenos días profesor- dijo entrando en el lugar- ¿quería verme?

-Tome asiento señorita Briefs- la aludida obedeció- he hablado muy frecuentemente con el profesor Kale todos estos días y no podría estar más complacido con su desempeño, parece que su alumno estrella por fin ha salido del atolladero- dijo el anciano cruzando ambas manos sobre el escritorio- por otro lado su profesor de teoría en mecánica avanzada cree que no tiene nada que enseñarle a un mente como la suya, por lo cual esta materia queda exenta para usted

-¿En serio?-preguntó Bulma

-Claro está que deberá acudir a la evaluación final como un mero trámite y a las prácticas en el laboratorio el resto del semestre, pero si , su profesor cree que ya no tiene nada más para instruirle, por lo cual le quedará un poco de tiempo libre para sus asesorías… esta vez con los compañeros de su mismo campo

-¿Tendré dos pupilos?, el programa de tutorías permite solo uno

-No hay problema señorita Briefs, el programa está pensado para que el tutor también pueda dedicarse a sus estudios a la vez que ayuda a otro estudiante, con el tiempo que le quedará libre no será ningún problema a no ser que usted rechazara a su pupilo

-No Dr. Gero, lo haré con gusto,- dijo Bulma esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Me alegra oír eso, ahora quiero hablarle de su estudiante, esta chica tiene un gran futuro en la robótica, pero últimamente no está dando todo de si como solía hacerlo, quiero que la presione un poco, le haré llegar su expediente en unos días, y su asesoría comienza dentro de una semana

-Está bien señor- asintió Bulma

-Ahora vaya a sus clases

-Creo ya terminaron, acaba de decirme que ya no tengo que ir a mecánica avanzada

El viejo director soltó una breve carcajada

-Entonces ocupe su tiempo libre en lo que guste hasta que su nueva estudiante se reporte, buen día señorita Briefs

-Hasta luego señor y gracias

Bulma salió más que contenta del lugar, había comprobado que lo que decía de Orange star era cierto, este era un lugar que brindaba grandes oportunidades y sabia reconocer el trabajo duro, y esta ocasión el reconocimiento se lo había llevado ella, sin embargo su siguiente estudiante iba a ser igual o más difícil que Vegeta.

Hola de nuevo a todos ya andamos por aquí, y con un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos como siempre por leerme, por dejar ese pequeño espacio en su día para ver mi trabajo, se los agradezco de corazón

 **Andreaahp.** Hola de nuevo linda y gracias por tus reviews, pues si aquí roban cámara las revelaciones pero tu tranquila, algo muy especial en nuestra pareja favorita está por llegar, un abrazo y nos vemos muy pronto

 **Guxhjspasalasdhdhdjs254** , hola, de verdad te agradezco que te tomes un tiempo para leerme, tienes razón la trama es un tanto intrigante, pero tal vez tú ya te imagines algunas cosas, veremos si aciertas XD XD XD XD XD, y créeme que Paragus tendrá mucho más que decir pronto, pero paciencia y serenidad que Bulma y Vegeta tienen mucho que hacer todavía. Besos, nos vemos muy pronto.

 **Naomigomiz**. Que tal preciosa, pues si yo también creo que en un principio Bulma creyó estar enamorada de Yamcha, tal vez por el tiempo que llevaban juntos, sé que la situación de Maroon empaña un poco a nuestra pareja favorita, pero lo compensaré lo prometo, y bueno Paragus tendrá muchas cosas más que decir pronto como ya comenté más arriba, pero no les adelantaré sobre que todavía, pues como vimos Fasha también tiene una historia. Abrazos y besos nos vemos el próximo capi.

 **Veros**. Hola bonita, aquí estoy con i actualización y espero que te haya gustado, yo trataré de tener los capítulos lo más pronto que pueda, mil gracias por tu interés en mi trabajo, y atenta que viene un gran acontecimiento, nos vemos muy pronto, un besote.

 **Princess Vegetita Saiyan**. Hola y bienvenida, gracias por tus comentarios pues si parece que Maroon es el gran dolor de cabeza de todos, la idea de este fic la tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza tiempo atrás de que me decidiera a escribirlo, y poco a poco fue tomando formando después de que iba a escribir una historia romántica y completamente dulzona. Gracias de nuevo y un gran saludo.

 **Yess88**. Hola de nuevo linda, pues si ya solo les falta descubrir que están enamorados, y si todo sale como lo he pensado, creo que les va a gustar mucho, otra vez mil disculpas por lo de Maroon, pero no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo. Un gran abrazo y nos vemos por aquí muy pronto.

 **Sora147**. Hola linda que bueno verte por aquí y ya supe que visitaste mi otra historia muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leerme y para comentar, me siento de verdad alagada, aunque Bulma y Vegeta insistan en creer que no tuvo importancia el beso, la verdad no es así, les falta descubrir sus sentimientos por el otro y cuando suceda va ser hermoso para los dos, creo que la lo he explicado muchas veces hoy XD XD XD XD XD pero no se preocupen por Maroon, yo me encargo de todo solo espero que después no me odien XDXDXDXD , gracias linda besos y abrazos

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, cuídense mucho y nos vemos por aquí pronto con un nuevo capi, saluditos también a todos los que me han agregado a Favs y Follows muchas gracias por su tiempo bye bye y que tengan un excelente día.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **PLANEANDO BODAS**

Si alguna vez has escuchado el dicho piensa mal y acertarás, entonces conoces a la perfección a Paragus, este hombre tan peculiar era el encargado del "trabajo sucio" para las empresas Ouji; cada vez que un nuevo centro comercial estaba por abrirse, Paragus era el encargado de indagar hasta lo más profundo de quienes estaban por formar parte del proyecto, secretos incomodos en materia de negocios y otras "exquisiteces" era la información que se encargaba de averiguar, aunque de manera oficial era el encargado de planeación y selección de proyectos de la empresa, pero como alguna vez solía decir el padre de Vegeta, contar con él era mucho mejor que tener tu propio detective privado, esta última semana la había pasado de lo más aburrido en la capital del norte, solo en una reunión de negocios tras otra, nada nuevo para él, ni siquiera su contemplación a la madre de Fasha le había significado un reto, Seripa había dejado de ser un peligro para los Ouji, la mujer de años atrás se había ido de la forma más denigrante y vana en opinión de la sociedad, pero en la de ella… no había podido irle mejor…

-Buenas tardes- dijo entrando a la oficina del presidente de la empresa Ouji

-Buenas tardes Paragus- saludó el padre de Vegeta y le indicó tomar asiento frente a él,- es bueno verte de nuevo, cómo va el proyecto del nuevo centro comercial

-Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado hasta ahora, pero debo reconocer que las observaciones que envió Nappa sirvieron de mucho para acortar la discusión con los inversionistas, aunque se negó a aceptar el crédito cuando hablé con él ayer por la tarde

-Porque no fueron suyas- respondió con cierto dejo de orgullo en sus palabras el señor Ouji

-No comprendo- se limitó a decir Paragus desconcertado

-Fue Vegeta el responsable de la revisión de los avances del proyecto, esos sinvergüenzas estaban siendo muy hábiles en invertir de más en gastos superfluos, Vegeta revisó todo de principio a fin y se dio cuenta que los gastos para la estructura fueron recortados, si el edificio no tiene una buena cimentación entonces no es seguro y eso podría traernos problemas a futuro, lo que significaría una sobreinversión al proyecto y una baja en nuestras ganancias, por suerte los cálculos y las observaciones de Vegeta lo evitaron- terminó de decir el señor Ouji sonriendo

-Debo reconocer que ni yo lo hubiera imaginado- respondió Paragus-tu hijo me ahorró una semana de investigación, si las cosas siguen así terminaré por aburrirme, por cierto ya le hice saber a los representantes de la constructora que "estamos enterados de su pequeño detalle de evasión fiscal hace un par de años", sé que no me lo ordenaste pero no me pude resistir a indagar un poco en sus antecedentes y decírselo a nuestro equipo de contadores, no nos conviene que lo vuelvan a repetir en uno de nuestros de proyectos

-Bien, se lo haré saber a Bardock y Nappa para que estén alertas

-Por cierto ¿cómo le va a tu retoño con el negocio? supe que el lugar se ha vuelto muy popular

-Míralo por ti mismo- dijo el padre de Vegeta deslizando una carpeta sobre su escritorio hacia Paragus, el hombres se limitó a darle una hojeada al contenido con sumo interés para después fijar su atención en un cheque firmado por el primogénito de los Ouji

-¿Y esto?- preguntó tomado el cheque por un extremo

-Es el primer pago de lo que he invertido todos estos años en el salario de los empleados, no se lo pedí pero es tan orgulloso que se empeña en deberme lo menos posible

-De tal palo tal astilla, dijo Paragus riendo- y no quieres que te informe sobre Seripa

-El señor Ouji permaneció callado un breve instante, respiró profundo, y después en un tono de voz muy cercano a la ira contestó

-Si esa mujerzuela quiere…

-Tranquilo, Seripa tiene lo que quería así que no molestará- dijo Paragus con tranquilidad- poco después de que perdió la custodia de Fasha no tardó en correr hacia los brazos de aquel hombre, ni este en dejar todo por ella, parece que les ha ido bien en el negocio de los bienes raíces, el tipo después de todo era inteligente… en fin, tiene el suficiente dinero para gastar tanto como siempre quiso, en un par de semanas se van de viaje fuera del país así que tal vez no sepamos de ella por un buen tiempo

-Ni una palabra de esto a Bardock, Gine no la pasó bien recordando a Toma y hablarle de Seripa podría ponerla aún más sensible, Fasha tampoco debe saber de su madre, conociéndola no lo tomará bien, no quiero que nada más perturbe a ninguna de las dos, ambas están muy molestas por lo ocurrido con la novia de Vegeta y no quiero tener que lidiar con más cosas de mujeres

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Paragus

-Este fin de semana decidimos comer todos juntos en casa, en parte para que Gine se animara un poco, le pedí a Vegeta que estuviera presente aunque fuera por un rato, y lo hizo, llegó acompañado de Maroon- dijo el señor Ouji comenzando a remontarse al pasado

 _Gine estaba en la cocina de la mansión Ouji dando los últimos detalles a un elaborado pastel de piña, de alguna forma pasar tiempo cocinando relajaba su mente y le daba la oportunidad de mostrar un acto de cariño hacia a los suyos, Fasha se hallaba a su lado y observaba con atención los movimientos de su tía, al lado de ambas la cocinera de los Ouji trabajaba a marchas forzadas para tener listas a la brevedad posible las toneladas de comida que se necesitaban cuando los Ouji se reunían_

 _-Listo- dijo Gine en tono jovial- vigílelo por treinta minutos y estará listo,- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocinera mientras ponía el pastel dentro del horno, la mujer se limitó a asentir mientras Gine y Fasha salían de la cocina, casi para entrar en la enorme estancia se toparon de frente con Vegeta_

 _-Buenos días, Vegeta, ¿Cómo está hoy mi joven empresario?- saludó alegremente Gine_

 _-Bien- contestó secamente Vegeta- ¿Dónde están ese par de insectos?- dijo refiriéndose a Tarble, Goku y Raditz_

 _-En el jardín- respondió Gine ya acostumbrada al humor de su sobrino- también están preguntando por ti desde hace una hora…- alguien tocó en el hombro a Gine_

 _-Señora, podría venir, creo que necesito ayuda con el asado, es el favorito del señor y no quisiera arruinarlo- dijo la cocinera apenada_

 _-Claro que sí, vamos- dijo Gine caminado con la mujer de nuevo hacia la cocina y dejando a Fasha y Vegeta solos, este último estaba por salir al jardín cuando Fasha que parecía observar algo a la distancia lo detuvo_

 _-¿Porque la trajiste?- dijo observando a Maroon de pie en la sala y vestida con el corto vestido rojo que tantas veces le había visto usar, la chica examinaba los cuadros que adornaban el lugar_

 _-Ella insistió en venir…- dijo Vegeta saliendo al jardín y restando importancia al cuestionamiento de Fasha; Maroon por su parte comenzó a hablar con una de las muchachas del servicio de los Ouji, Fasha se acercó lentamente hasta poder oír lo que decía_

 _-…Y ese…creo que también, si vamos a cambiar por completo este lugar… creo que un estilo más moderno le vendría bien…entonces ninguno de estos cuadros estarían acorde con la decoración los marcos son demasiados viejos…ve buscando un lugar donde guardarlos después le diré a Vegeta que los ponga en venta en la galería-dijo dirigiéndose a la mucama_

 _-¿Se puede saber qué diablos pretendes?-dijo Fasha sin disimular su molestia- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir sobre las cosas de esta casa?_

 _-Querida- respondió Maroon en un tono lo suficientemente meloso para encender aún más la ira de Fasha- pronto yo también viviré aquí, tu tío, quiero decir, mi suegro, ha dispuesto que Vegeta y yo nos casemos apenas nazca el bebé, así que me gustaría hacer nuestra estancia aquí lo más placentera posible…_

 _Fasha se quedó de piedra, nadie le había dicho nada acerca de que su primo y Maroon se casarían_

 _-Así que yo misma me encargaré de darle el toque que merece a este lugar…_

 _-Tu no vas a mover ninguna de estas cosas…- dijo Fasha conteniendo su ira_

 _-Claro que no Fasha, lo harán los sirvientes…-dijo Maroon burlonamente_

 _-Escucha, bruja estúpida- dijo Fasha caminando amenazadoramente hacia Maroon- no sé qué pretende mi tío haciendo entrar una sabandija como tú a esta familia, pero no creas que por casarte con Vegeta vas a tener voz y voto en esta casa, para todos nosotros será como si ni siquiera estuvieras aquí, que respeto podría inspirar una mujer que se portó como una ramera para atrapar a un hombre…_

 _Fasha no lo vio venir hasta que la mano de Maroon aterrizó de lleno en su rostro, si, la chica del pelo azul le había propinado una bofetada, por unos segundos Fasha se debatió entre contestarle de la misma forma o dejarlo pasar por el estado en que su agresora se encontraba, pero antes de que_ _pudiera tomar un decisión, Maroon recibía también el equivalente a su agresión por parte de Gine; ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia antes,_

 _-Oiga señora que…-intentó decir Maroon sobándose la mejilla_

 _-Escucha niña- la interrumpió Gine enérgicamente- si te vuelvo a ver faltándole al respeto a Fasha no respondo de mí, yo misma me encargaré de ponerte en tu lugar si hace falta, te recomiendo que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, aun no te has casado con Vegeta y ya estas pretendiendo ser la señora de la casa, como si te merecerías ese lugar con solo enredar a mi sobrino, si yo fuera tú me enfocaría más en cuidar de mi embarazo en vez de venir a ocuparme de un montón de sandeces como las que acabas de decir…_

 _Para este punto los gritos de las mujeres habían llamado la atención de los caballeros que se encontraban en el jardín, Bardock se quedó de una pieza ante el ataque de ira de su esposa, los muchachos, Vegeta incluido, solo sirvieron de observadores, el único que intentó calmar la situación fue el señor Ouji_

 _-Cálmense ya las tres- dijo poniéndose en medio de la mujeres- no puedo tolerar semejante escándalo en mi casa_

 _-Pues acostúmbrate tío, si esta zorra viene a vivir con nosotros vas a tener que aguantarlos muy seguido- gritó Fasha señalando a Maroon- si no la saco a patadas de aquí ahora mismo es solo porque está embarazada, porque si no…_

 _-Cállate Fasha- volvió a imponerse el señor Ouji- no quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse…_

 _-Cómo han cambiado las cosas ¿no?- dijo Gine irónicamente- ahora los Ouji debemos aguantar que nos insulten en nuestra propia casa, esa regla es nueva Vegeta- dijo refiriéndose a su hermano- no me la habías dicho- remató molesta_

 _-No creo que debieran ponerse así- se defendió Maroon- Fasha me insultó y yo solo me defendí_

 _-Si no quieres ser insultada no hagas nada que dé pie a que lo hagan, ¿Quién diablos te crees para mandar en esta casa?- rebatió Fasha dando rienda suelta a su furia…_

-El caso es que si Vegeta no se hubiera decidido a sacar a Maroon de ahí casi a la fuerza, esa discusión pudo haber durado horas- dijo el señor Ouji terminando de relatar lo ocurrido- nunca me ha gustado meterme en discusiones de mujeres, pero no podía solo quedarme ahí parado viendo cómo se peleaban, sé que la chica no es del agrado de Fasha, pero tampoco me parece que Gine tenía que tomar partido – dijo el señor Ouji suspirando

-A mí me parece muy lógico- comentó Paragus mientras Ouji le dirigía una mirada cuestionadora- solo piénsalo- continuó Paragus- Fasha ha sido como una hija para ella todos estos años, no podemos negar que entre Gine y tu difunta esposa se encargaron de arreglar el desastre que dejó Seripa, así que lo más natural sería que Gine trate de proteger a Fasha en todo momento, lo que no me parece normal es que tu no digas nada cuando una persona da órdenes en tu casa, creo aun tus hijos tienen ciertas limitaciones para ello, pero esta chica entra así como así a cambiar algo y tú solo te preocupas por terminar una discusión en vez de aclararle quien manda, ese comportamiento no es lo habitual en ti

-Paragus, esta situación no ha sido fácil para mí, todos estos años he tratado que Tarble y Vegeta se críen de la mejor manera, y ¿Qué es lo que obtengo? A mi hijo a punto de ser padre tan joven, en una edad en la que yo apenas y me daba cuenta que existían la mujeres, yo ni por enterado de lo que ocurría y el vilmente atrapado por la primer mujer que se encuentra, lo más correcto sería enmendar el error casándose, no dejaré que mi primer nieto se crie a su suerte, Bardock ya tiene listo el acuerdo prenupcial

-Oye los tiempos han cambiado, no sería necesario que tu hijo se casara, podría solo hacerse cargo de la criatura, estar al pendiente con una custodia compartida o algo así, Bardock también podría arreglar eso,

-No, se hará como debe ser, vegeta cometió un gran error y debe hacerse responsable

-¿Sigo con la investigación?

-No Paragus, tal vez te moleste lo que hice pero en tu ausencia contraté a un detective privado, no porque desconfíe de ti, pero debía estar seguro, el caso es que la persona que contraté coincide totalmente en que nadie se le ha acercado a Maroon desde que se hizo novia de Vegeta, así que no le veo el caso a seguir engañándome con la absurda idea de que el hijo podría no ser de él, todo se hará como es debido y mi hijo cumplirá con responsabilidad, no puedo culpar solo a la muchacha, la mitad de la culpa es de él también, ya he hablado con Gine y a pesar de lo ocurrido me ayudará con los preparativos de la boda, algo pequeño, no creo que la situación sea para una gran celebración

El par de hombres siguieron con su plática por un par de horas más, no hizo falta mencionar que Vegeta había acatado a regañadientes la decisión de su padre, y que la brecha entre ambos había crecido más de lo que se hubiera esperado, ni el orgullo que sentía el señor Ouji por los logros profesionales de su hijo fue suficiente para intentar un acercamiento entre ellos.

Vegeta por su parte siguió adelante con la universidad y Arts & Coffee durante la semana para dedicarse a trabajar en el corporativo Ouji, por ahora las ganancias del café le habían bastado para el pago de los empleados y comenzar a saldar los adeudos con su padre, entre otros gastos que debían cubrirse; tal y como lo prometió su progenitor, se le asignó un salario por parte de la empresa, pero Vegeta era tan orgulloso que se negó a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima, no cabía duda que, aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo, era tan orgulloso y obstinado como su padre. Una noche en particular, cuando ya se acercaba la hora de cerrar el café, decidió irse aproximadamente treinta minutos antes del cierre, conducta extraña en él ya que por lo regular se quedaba incluso después del cierre para supervisar el corte de caja que llevaba a diario el señor Lao, subió a su auto y condujo despacio por la avenida principal que lucía prácticamente vacía a pesar de la hora, pasó por la universidad y siguió de frente hasta que algo llamó su atención, un sujeto bastante sospechoso parecía seguir de cerca a una distraída mujer, la reconoció de inmediato… Bulma.

Bulma había salido tarde de la universidad ese día, caminaba con su carpeta de apuntes bajo el brazo con la mente absorta en un sinfín de cosas, tan distraída estaba que no se dió cuenta de cuando un hombre la tomó por los hombros y la puso contra un muro, ella intentó defenderse arrojándole la carpeta a la cara pero el sujetó no se amedrentó ni siquiera un poco, ella intentó correr pero el sujeto le dio alcance haciéndola caer de bruces en el pavimento

-No tienes que hacerlo difícil linda, solo dame todo lo que traigas - de pronto el sujeto retrocedió como movido por una fuerza desconocida para de inmediato caer desplomado en el piso a escasos centímetros de Bulma

La chica miró al delincuente un breve instante, y después quiso averiguar la casusa de tan repentina caída, levantó la vista y se encontró de frente con los azabaches ojos de Vegeta

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él extendiéndole una mano y ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-Creo que si- dijo ella intentando recuperarse de la impresión y aun con la respiración agitada

-No deberías andar sola, la calle está prácticamente desierta

-Aún es temprano no creí que pudiera pasar algo así, yo no sé qué, gracias, ya me voy a casa- dijo Bulma hablando rápidamente y visiblemente nerviosa

-Mejor te acompaño- dijo levantando la carpeta de apuntes de Bulma del piso y entregándosela a ella- de prisa este sujeto podría despertar y no quiero tener la molestia de ponerlo fuera de combate otra vez- dijo conduciéndola hasta su auto que se hallaba cerca

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, yo fui muy descuidada… nunca hubiera imaginado…- Bulma se interrumpió al recordar nuevamente el evento

-Es extraño que la calle esté tan vacía, no es tu culpa, la próxima vez llámame y paso por ti, por lo regular siempre estoy en el café hasta tarde y me queda de paso la universidad y tu departamento, no sería ningún problema, solo llámame

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Bulma aun un poco temblorosa- nos mudamos aquí por lo cerca que quedaba de la escuela, lo último que hubiera esperado sería algo así- dijo cuándo Vegeta estacionó el auto frente al edificio donde vivía con sus amigas- gracias por salvarme de ese tipo- dijo al bajar del auto, Vegeta bajó también y observó el edificio,

-Si no me equivoco ustedes viven en el tercer piso ¿no?- dijo fijando la vista en dicho nivel

-Así es- respondió Bulma abrazándose así misma

-Está completamente oscuro- comentó Vegeta

-Las chicas no están, Milk, bueno tiene una cita o algo así, y Lunch fue con Fasha en un trabajo de campo, creo que ninguna ha regresado aun, bueno gracias por traerme, te veré luego- dijo con un poco de turbación en su voz

-Bulma- la detuvo vegeta sujetándola suavemente del brazo- me parece que no estás bien, ese insecto te pegó un buen susto- vamos creo que lago de distracción te vendría bien- dijo al tiempo que abría de nuevo el auto y le indicaba que subiera

-No, yo estaré bien… solo necesito calmarme un poco

-Bulma estas temblando y vas a quedarte sola, no creo que sea lo más conveniente, estas muy nerviosa, solo serán unos minutos

Bulma al fina aceptó y Vegeta condujo de regreso al centro comercial, llegaron de nuevo a Arts & Coffee cuando estaban a punto de cerrar; los empelados daban inicio a las labores de limpieza del lugar antes de marcharse, pero al tratarse del dueño del lugar, más de uno le preguntó si necesitaba algo, Vegeta lo negó a la mayoría de ellos y fue directo con Bulma a sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo

-Hey Lime, trae uno de esos tés con hierbas y un americano sin azúcar para mí,

-Enseguida señor- respondió la chica- ¿bálsamo limón o lavanda?

Vegeta dirigió la mirada a Bulma

-Lavanda- respondió Bulma- gracias Lime, y gracias otra vez Vegeta

-No hay porque, pareces distraída, además del sujeto que intentó asaltarte pasó algo más, ¿verdad?

-Me asignaron una nueva estudiante- comenzó a hablar Bulma un poco más calmada- se trata de Lazuli, la amiga de Maroon, no fue nada fácil nuestra primera reunión en el laboratorio- explicó Bulma- ella insiste en que no me necesita, mi trabajo es ayudarla con un proyecto de investigación que le asignó personalmente el Dr. Gero, es el diseño de un motor de combustión interna, no es que sea algo difícil, pero Lazuli es demasiado terca, intenté ayudarla, pero ella se opuso en todo momento alegando que podía hacerlo sola, el caso es le sugerí que modificara varias de las conexiones del aparato y bueno explotó….habrá que comenzar todo desde un principio, incluyendo la reprimenda que vamos a recibir mañana- dijo Bulma con la mirada baja, en ese momento Lime llegó y sirvió las humeantes bebidas

-Es todo Lime, puedes irte- dijo Vegeta mientras la chica asentía con una sonrisa- la verdad no creo que debas ponerte así-dijo mirando nuevamente a Bulma- como tú lo dijiste una vez, en su campo lo pueden intentar las veces que sea hasta conseguirlo, ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta vez?

-Eso es cierto, pero es frustrante que todo se eche a perder por un berrinche, se dañaron varias cosas del laboratorio, yo podría incluso perder mi beca

-Lazuli tiene un carácter peculiar- dijo vegeta- en mi caso prefiero ignorarla, pero eso no es una opción para ti, he escuchado que es buena en robótica, pero si le asignan un tutor es porque es obvio que no puede sola, no es tu culpa si ella es tan imbécil para no aceptar, en cuanto a Gero, yo no me preocuparía tanto, si es tan buen científico como dicen, revisará todo antes de solo ponerse a culpar a alguien

-No lo había pensado así- reflexionó Bulma- tienes razón, de seguro tendrán que investigar, lo que podré remediar es haberme perdido el juego de mi novio… oh por Dios- se lamentó Bulma- quería llegar a casa para verlo por televisión, hoy son las finales

-Eso explica porque la calle estaba tan sola, los Titans son el equipo local y todo el mundo quiere verlos ganar como visitantes- reflexionó Vegeta- de todas maneras eso tampoco es problema, hay tres televisores aquí- dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie para encender el más cercano, la lozana sonrisa que la caracterizaba regresó al rostro de Bulma, lo que había iniciado como una breve invitación a tomar un té, se convirtió en una convivencia de casi dos horas, el partido solo sirvió de excusa, los Titans salieron vencedores, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó a Yamcha cuando el evento finalizó, se quedaron un rato más conversando de los planes que cada uno tenía para el resto de la semana y después de ellos Vegeta dejó a Bulma de nuevo en el departamento cerciorándose que todos estuviera bien hasta que la chica entró en el edificio .

A la mañana siguiente Bulma telefoneó a Yamcha para felicitarlo por su triunfo, el jugador se oía eufórico al otro lado de la línea

-Gracias por llamar Bulma- la temporada pasada estuvimos muy cerca pero no logramos ser campeones, era algo que todos anhelábamos

-Y ¿Cuándo lo celebramos?- preguntó Bulma con entusiasmo

-Con respecto a eso- dijo Yamcha un tanto nervioso- hay un problema

-¿Qué sucede Yamcha?- preguntó Bulma sin inmutarse

-El dueño del equipo organizó una fiesta este viernes para celebrar el campeonato, pero es solo con invitación y bueno…solo me dio un boleto, así que no podrás acompañarme, pero lo celebramos luego ¿sí?

-Ya veo- dijo Bulma quedándose callada un breve instante- de todos modos yo tengo que viajar este mismo viernes para ver a mis padres, por fin papá inaugurará su compañía ¿recuerdas?, es hasta el sábado, pero debo llegar antes para ayudar a mamá- dijo Bulma de forma tranquila

-Lo había olvidado, entonces te alcanzo el sábado y celebramos ambas cosas, pero te llamo

-Está bien Yamcha, si quieres podemos quedar para cenar juntos mañana cuando estés de regreso

-Creo que tampoco voy a poder Bulma- respondió el jugador volviendo a ponerse nervioso- tengo varios compromisos toda la semana, tu sabes por lo del campeonato, entrevistas y todo eso, espero que no vayas a disgustarte

-Está bien yamcha- contestó la peliazul en tono condescendiente- nos vemos el sábado en casa de mis padres entonces

-Gracias por entender linda, te veré allá, no olvides que te amo –dijo yamcha cortando la comunicación

Bulma pareció un tanto desilusionada después de la llamada, pero decidió no hacer un drama, después de todo no era culpa de Yamcha, él debía cumplir con lo que su equipo tenia planeado, faltaban un par de días para partir de nuevo a la capital de Oeste y aunque ella se había propuesto no ser víctima del estrés, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por el trabajo extra que le había traído el penoso incidente con Lazuli; con motivo de aclarar las cosas, el Dr. Gero le había pedido un informe detallado de los procedimientos que había realizado estando con su "alumna" en el laboratorio, eran casi las siete cuando por fin cerró su laptop, había pasado cerca de cuatro horas escribiendo el informe, sentía un enorme peso sobre la cabeza y los hombros, pensó en un baño caliente pero después tuvo una mejor idea, ¿ Qué tal si iba por un té de lavanda a Arts & Coffe?, se despidió de sus amigas que parecían aun estar atrapadas bajo un mar de tareas y no tenían intención alguna de ocuparse en otra cosa, fue casi corriendo hasta el centro comercial y una vez ahí ingresó directo en el café, el lugar estaba lleno, buscó a Vegeta con la mirada y lo halló cerca de la puerta que daba hacia la galería con las obras en exhibición

-Felicitaciones- dijo a manera de saludo acercándose a Vegeta- el lugar parece crecer en popularidad, eso es bueno para ti- dijo haciendo la V de la victoria con los dedos- ahora quisiera saber si hay un lugar donde pueda degustar un delicioso té de lavanda

Vegeta pasó los ojos por todo el lugar y comprobó que no quedaba una sola mesa libre

-Parece que estamos llenos, pero si no te molesta, podría prestarte mi oficina

\- Ah no,- respondió Bulma- mientras tenga el mismo efecto que el otro día

-Lime, necesito un té de lavanda y un expresso sin azúcar en mi oficina ahora

-Enseguida señor- dijo la jovencita con una sonrisa a pesar de hallarse muy atareada tras el mostrador

Nuevamente Bulma pasó un par de horas en compañía de Vegeta, al final de las cuales el la llevó a su casa como la vez anterior, al llegar el fin de semana, Bulma viajó otra vez a la capital del Oeste, tal y como lo prometió, Yamcha estuvo presente el sábado para la inauguración de la nueva corporación del señor Briefs, la recién bautizada corporación cápsula, el evento estuvo de lo más animado y todo salió de acuerdo a como se tenía planeado, el discurso del señor Briefs fue realmente alentador, y ninguna hija ha mirado con tanto orgullo a su padre como lo hizo Bulma con el suyo ese día; pero al igual que la ocasión anterior también hoy debían regresar el domingo, Bulma al trabajo y a la universidad y Yamcha a su equipo. En esta ocasión la mamá de Bulma fue a despedirlos al aeropuerto

-Cuídate mucho mi amor, no olvides llamar cuando llegues- dijo la señora Briefs despidiéndose de su hija con un abrazo

-Si mamá te llamaré- concedió Bulma no olvides tenerme al tanto de cómo le va a papá

-Claro que si, Yamcha te encargo mucho a mi niña, como si fuera ya tu esposa- se dirigió a su futuro yerno sonriendo, el cual solo atinó a sonrojarse- ay pero que tonta casi lo olvido- se recriminó la mujer- Bulma a fines de este mes es la cita para escoger tú vestido de novia, no lo olvides, yo iré personalmente para ayudarte a elegir

La pareja se despidió de la alegre mujer y abordó su vuelo, una de vez regreso, Yamcha acompañó a Bulma de regreso al departamento y ambos pasaron la tarde en compañía de sus amigas Milk y Lunch, comiendo hamburguesas y mirando televisión, casi al anochecer el chico se despidió y Bulma lo acompañó a la puerta

-Yamcha, ¿crees que podamos salir esta semana? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, estaba pensando que podríamos ir al cine o algo así

-Lo siento Bulma- se disculpó el chico- creo que voy estar algo ocupado, ahora que conseguimos el campeonato, nuestro entrenador se ha puesto aún más exigente, quiere que bajemos de nivel y las concentraciones serán más largas y los entrenamiento as estrictos, lo que no me deja mucho tiempo libre

-Comprendo- dijo la chica bajando la mirada por un segundo

-Mira, dentro de poco vamos a casarnos, vamos a vernos todos los días y a cenar todas las noches juntos, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero estaré llamándote muy seguido preciosa- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso corto en los labios

-Tienes razón yamcha- Concedió la peliazul- mientras tanto voy ocuparme de planear nuestra boda, mamá prometió ayudarme pero creo que podría avanzar en algo yo sola

-Gracias por entender, Bulma – agradeció yamcha

-Vete ya, tienes que levantarte temprano mañana- se despidió la chica sonriendo

Cuando entró nuevamente en el departamento, encontró a sus amigas riéndose a carcajadas, Lunch sostenía su teléfono celular en la mano y luchaba por no caer al piso mientras se reía

-¿Me cuentan el chiste?- dijo Bulma observándolas detenidamente

-En realidad no tiene gracia- explicó Lunch- algunas chicas están comentando que a Maroon aún no se le nota el embarazo y han apostado como se verá después de que dé a luz

-La mayor parte piensa o más bien desea que le arruine su preciosa figura- dijo Milk con sarcasmo- aunque yo más bien quisiera ver como se verá en traje de novia después de eso

-¿Se casa?

-Ah es cierto no lo sabes- aclaró Milk- Goku estuvo ayer aquí y nos los dijo, la boda será después de que nazca del bebé, pero no se lo vayas a mencionar a Fasha, imaginarás que no lo tomó bien y está furiosa, parece que el señor Ouji quiere que todo se lleve a cabo con la más absoluta discreción, así que no lo comentes, incluso Fasha tiene prohibido hablar de ello

-Y ¿cómo es que Goku se los dijo?-indagó Bulma

-Se le escapó, no era su intención decirlo- dijo Milk sonriendo

-Bueno no entiendo como hay gente que pierde su tiempo apostando tonterías- dijo Bulma con tono de enfado- hay cosas mucho más importantes, ya que ustedes conocen la ciudad mejor que yo deberían recomendarme lugares para la recepción de mi boda, al menos yo no tengo porque andar ocultándola

-¿Quieres un jardín o un salón?- preguntó Milk hojeando un viejo directorio- si va a ser de día te recomiendo un jardín, vas casarte en un mes que suele ser muy caluroso aquí, mira, aquí hay direcciones de lugares, en algunos vienen también fotografías

-Eso ya no se usa Milk- comentó Lunch- hoy en día la mayoría de esos lugares suelen tener sitios en internet, es mejor publicidad que solo un directorio con teléfonos, si quieres podemos dar un vistazo primero y después vamos a visitar los lugares que te agraden, por aquello de la publicidad engañosa

-Me parece bien, comencemos a buscar- respondió Bulma sentándose frente a su amigas con toda la intención de dar con un lugar adecuado, había mucho por hacer y cuanto antes mejor, pero, si ella hubiera sabido lo que estaba por ocurrirle, tal vez no se habría puesto a planear con tanto ahínco.

 **Hola de nuevo a todos** , ya andamos de nuevo por aquí, el momento decisivo entre nuestros protagonistas se acerca, no quiero spoilear el próximo capítulo así que hagan sus apuestas XD XD XD XD, está bien no, apostar es un vicio horrible (con todo respeto para los que apuestan, pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien) XD XD XD XD pero bueno trataré de tener listo el capítulo en los próximos días para no crear demasiado suspenso…tampoco demasiado sufrimiento, por ahora solo puedo adelantarles que es un acontecimiento que ninguno de los dos se imagina

 **Andreaahp**. Hola de nuevo linda, aquí dejo un pequeño acercamiento entre nuestra pareja favorita gracias por estar al pendiente de mi trabajo, no vemos muy pronto por aquí, y yo me esforzaré por tener listo el capítulo siguiente pronto esperando que te guste. Un besote.

 **Sora147**. Hola linda que bueno leerte de nuevo, espero que este capítulo también contribuya a alegrarte el día, pues si Fasha tenía sus razones y aún nos falta conocer un poco más de su historia, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y espero verte por aquí muy pronto, besitos.

 **Yess88**. Hola preciosa, pues si acertaste, Lazuli tendrá de tutora a Bulma MUY a su pesar, ya que se trata de la rival de su mejor amiga, el siguiente capítulo es decisivo para nuestra pareja estelar espero no te lo pierdas y que espero que el desarrollo de la historia te siga gustando aún falta un montón de cosas por descubrir saluditos y un gran abrazo.

 **ladyBasilisco220282.** Hola linda, pues yo creo que Fasha si te acepta de ayudante, aunque ya vimos que Gine también está más puesta que un calcetín, XDXDXD aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo y mil gracias por tu tiempo para leerme, besito, nos vemos muy pronto.

 **Veros**. Hola bonita, como siempre mil gracias por leerme, pues si Vegeta Y Bulma están descubriendo sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, lástima que el padre de Vegeta ya se resignó a tener de nuera a Maroon, pero bueno entandamos que el es un tanto conservador y hace lo que le parece correcto, tu tranquila, como ya dije antes el próximo capítulo es muy importante, besos y abrazos linda, nos vemos muy pronto por aquí.

 **Sasukevsnaruto**. Hola de nuevo mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un Review para cada capítulo, es algo muy especial para mí que inviertan su tiempo en leer mi trabajo, sé que aquí el bebe de Maroon causa mucha expectativa, y bueno yo creo que todos, como ya lo habían dicho en un comentario anterior, rezan a todos los santos, para que ese bebé no sea de Vegeta, no quisiera adelantar muchos detalles, pero creo que todo lo relacionado con este acontecimiento también nos va a sorprender mucho, solo paciencia please. Un gran abrazo y nos vemos pronto.

 **Nyrak**. Hola linda mil gracias por leer la historia completa, el anhelo de todos es que el bebé no sea de Vegeta, tu tranquila, aunque por ahora parece que se saldrá con la suya, déjenla ser feliz un ratito XDXDXDXD, por lo menos aquí Fasha y Gine ya hicieron lo que muchas de ustedes quisieran hacerle, no vemos en el siguiente capi muchas gracias por tu tiempo preciosa, besos y abrazos, no vemos en el siguiente capi.

Quiero agradecer también a todos lo que me han agregado a Favs y Follows, cada una no ustedes es parte importante de cada historia, mil gracias de todo corazón por su atención lectores espero no haber olvidado a nadie , bye bye y que sueñen bonito.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **VESTIDO DE NOVIA**

Maroon se detuvo junto con Lazuli frente al aparador de una elegante tienda en el Ouji's shop, estaban en el mismo en donde se había instalado recientemente el café de Vegeta, últimamente visitaba casi a diario el lugar, a veces sola o como en esta ocasión con Lazuli; Maroon contemplaba un ornamentado vestido de novia tras el nítido cristal,

-¡Qué vestido tan elegante, me encantaría uno así¡- exclamó Maroon sin apartar la vista

-Aún falta tiempo, quien sabe, tal vez cuando llegue el día de la boda, no sé, pudieras cambiar de opinión, las tendencias cambian ¿sabes?, para entonces tal vez quieras otro modelo

-Si tal vez sí, pero, quizá podría apartarlo desde ahora…-dijo Maroon - de verdad es hermoso

-Yo creo que es mejor que esperes, no sabes cuánto subirás de peso durante el embarazo, aunque por ahora ni siquiera se te nota

-Pues estoy haciendo ejercicio y cuido lo que como, por eso he podido mantener mi figura

-¿Y eso está bien?, ¿ya se lo dijiste tu doctor? ¿No será perjudicial para ti o para tu bebé?

-Maroon se quedó callada ante el cuestionamiento múltiple de su amiga

-Me he sentido bien y tienes razón no se lo he dicho a mi doctor, pero se lo diré en la próxima revisión, hasta ahora todo ha ido bien…

El par de chicas se alejó caminando, mientras el espectacular vestido permaneció en el centro de la vitrina como esperando a ser elegido y llevado por un feliz novia.

Gine se encontraba sentada en la sal de su casa, al frente de ella había hojas en blanco y lo que parecían ser un montón de catálogos y revistas de planeación de fiestas, absorta en su tarea, escuchó la voz de Bardock saludarla

-Buenas tardes- dijo Bardock y asó de largo frente a ella

-¿Aun estás molesto?- habló esta Gine, con lo cual su esposo detuvo su camino y se volvió hacia ella a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro –porque si aún lo estás creo que deberíamos hablar ¿no?, sé que no fue lo correcto, pero entiende amor, no podía permitir algo así con Fasha, ella solo nos tiene a nosotros, de eso han pasado ya varios días, por favor amor, necesito que hablemos

-Gine, comprendo perfectamente tus sentimientos hacia Fasha, pero lo que no puedo creer es que tú, mi dulce Gine, te hayas atrevido a abofetear a esa muchacha y a discutir con tu hermano, además de gritar como lo hiciste, no es lo tuyo- comentó Bardock y fue a sentarse junto a ella

-Bardock, lo hice porque conozco bien a Fasha, si no hubiera intervenido y Fasha le hubiera devuelto su agresión a Maroon hubiera sido peor, creo que hubiera cumplido su amenaza de sacarla a patadas de la casa

-Nos reunimos como familia y todo se termina en un pleito… no era lo que planeábamos…- dijo Bardock pensativo- pero está bien, dejemos este asunto en paz y la próxima vez creo que solo deberías sacar a Fasha de la habitación y calmarla- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- y ¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo reparando en el montón de revistas- yo diría que es algo temprano para planear ¿no? Tu sobrino se casará dentro de varios meses

-No son para la boda- dijo Gine sonriendo- está próximo el cumpleaños de Fasha y quiero organizarle una fiesta, algo sencillo pero con todo lo que gusta a ella, no digas nada aun quiero sorprenderla- dijo Gine giñando un ojo

-Pues buena suerte, yo debo volver al trabajo solo vine por unos documentos- Bardock fue hasta el estudio y minutos después salió con un par de carpetas bajo el brazo- nos vemos en la noche- se despidió de Gine con un beso corto y salió al exterior para abordar su auto, colocó las carpetas en el asiento del pasajero y enfilo de regreso al corporativo

 _-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tantos años…cumplí mi promesa Toma, tu hija está en buenas manos-_ pensó Bardock

 _No la dejes con Seripa_ …. _te encargo a mi hija_ … _haz todo lo posible porque ella esté bien_ … _adopción si es necesario, déjala en buenas manos_

A Bardock aún le parecía escuchar la voz de su amigo cada vez que lo recordaba, el padre de Fasha había sido el menor de tres hermanos, era hermano de Gine y de Vegeta padre, la última vez que lo vio el pobre hombre solo pensaba en el bienestar de su hija.

Pasó una semana con las tareas habituales de la casa y del trabajo, duarte estos días las vistas la Arst&Coffee de Bulma se hicieron cotidianas, no había un solo día en que no haya compartido una bebida caliente y una rato a solas con Vegeta, cuando le había tocado trabajar el mismo la había llevado hasta el sitio de taxis y no solo eso, le había dejado a diario un cappuccino para hacer más llevadera la velada, Vegeta por su parte visitaba cada vez a Maroon , al grado de que era ella la que pasaba a diario al Café, con el pretexto estar un rato con él, sin embargo Vegeta, se excusaba diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo y que iría mas tarde a verla, cosa que nunca pasaba; estos días en particular se hallaba especialmente molesto por el acuerdo prenupcial que su tío Bardock le había hecho llegar y que tarde o temprano debía firmar, ¿Por qué su padre tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué siempre quería dominarlo todo?

El fin se semana se hacía llegar y Lunch y Milk le informaron a Bulma que harían una vista a sus respectivos padres, ambas eran de la misma ciudad y viajarían juntas hasta allá, desde hacía un par de meses ninguna de las dos se había dado tiempo para ir a su casa, pero el cumpleaños del padre de Milk y el aniversario de los padres de Lunch ameritaba una visita; el viernes al salir de la escuela, el par se despidió de Bulma y emprendieron su viaje.

Llegó la noche con una ligara llovizna que dio pasó en solo unos minutos a una copiosa lluvia, ese día no había acudido a su visita diaria al Arts&Coffee, por lo tanto cuando su teléfono sonó con una llamada de Vegeta, ella pensó que tal vez le preguntaría por qué no había asistido en parte tenía razón

-Hola Vegeta, la lluvia no me dejó salir hoy- se anticipó a explicar

-Lo imaginé- respondió Vegeta-te iba a llamar más temprano pero Kale, me llamó primero por algo urgente, es con respecto a la tesis y ya que no puedes venir, ¿crees que pueda ir a tu casa a consultarte algo?

-No hay problema, te espero aquí- respondió Bulma y cortó la comunicación

Veinte minutos más tarde el timbre del apartamento sonó, la chica fue a abrir de inmediato

-Buenas noches, pasa- saludó amablemente Bulma mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Vegeta - Siento haberte hecho venir con esta lluvia-dijo mientras observaba la ropa mojada de Vegeta- y a esta hora, estas empapado

-No fue nada, de hecho solo caminé de la acera a la entrada del edificio, solo se mojó la chamarra

-Déjame colgarla- dijo Bulma alargando su mano mientras Vegeta le pasaba la prenda- ¿Qué es tan urgente que no pueda esperar?- preguntó mientras colgaba la chamarra en el perchero de la entrada

-Kale me pidió un informe preliminar- dijo Vegeta adentrándose en el apartamento, Bulma lo condujo a tomar asiento en el sofá de la sala

-Pero si el lunes tenemos una revisión, además el tempograma de la tesis marca un plazo de tres meses mínimo para resultados ¿cómo es que te pide resultados ahora?

-Dará una conferencia en un par de semanas y cree que el plan de negocios que estamos implementando puede servir para la transformación de pequeñas empresas, sobre todo las que están en quiebra, en algo completamente diferente que las ayude a salir a flote, solo quiere algunos datos para mostrar cómo es que todo ha marchado hasta ahora, pero como es un trabajo de tesis necesita tu aprobación como asesora y su revisión como sinodal

-Ya veo, pero creo que tú y Kale saben más del tema, no creo que yo pueda aportar mucho

-Lo tengo casi terminado, solo requiero que lo leas y pongas tu firma dando el visto bueno al final, de lo demás me encargo yo, por eso te dije que no tardaríamos mucho- vegeta abrió su portafolio y le pasó media docena de hojas impresas a Bulma, ella comenzó a leerlas con detenimiento, al cabo de unos minutos se dirigió a él aun examinando el contenido y le habló en tono analítico

-Esta está muy bien explicado, incluso para mí que no estoy en el mundo de los negocios es fácil de entender, pero no crees que podrías colocar algunos gráficos, de este modo la presentación de Kale podría lucir más atractiva

-Ya veo, pero hacerlos me llevará al menos un par de horas y los necesito para mañana temprano- dijo Vegeta sintiéndose un tanto cansado, Bulma lo notó de inmediato

-Yo podría ayudarte, así terminamos más rápido- dijo Bulma sonriendo

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda usar colores serios, los involucrados en el mundo de los negocios no usan colores fosforescentes

-Y yo que quería usar un fucsia…-dijo Bulma con sarcasmo, con lo que Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa

-Lástima- dijo en él, en el mismo tono- mejor trabajemos mujer, hoy fue un día muy cansado, no he salido del café en toda la tarde, espero que tus amigas no sean ruidosas, la verdad no estoy de humor

-Descuida, fueron a ver sus padres y regresan hasta el domingo, no te molestarán

-Qué alivio…-suspiró vegeta y se pudo a trabajar

Ambos sacaron sus laptops, y se sentaron en el piso de madera de la pequeña sala, apoyándose sobre la mesita de centro, pusieron manos a la obra y al cabo de casi una hora, Bulma levantó triunfante ambos brazos,

-Listo, por fin he terminado,- dijo al tiempo que miraba a Vegeta -¿Cómo vas?

-Terminé hace diez minutos, solo estoy haciendo la revisión, y creo que también debería darle un vistazo a los tuyos

-Si como quieras,- concedió Bulma pasándole su computadora portátil, vegetó comenzó a pasar los archivo en una USB para revisarlos en su propia laptop - ahora vuelvo- dijo levantándose para después dirigirse a la cocineta, Vegeta siguió concentrado en lo suyo, al cabo de diez minutos retiró la vista de la pantalla

-Bulma ¿crees que pueda imprimir esto?- dijo mostrándole la USB que había usado- Lo último que quiero hacer al llegar a casa es volver a poner los ojos en una computadora

-Claro, Lunch tiene una impresora en su cuarto, podemos usarla, vuelvo en un momento- dijo Bulma recibiendo el pequeño dispositivo, regresó al cabo de unos minutos y le entregó las hojas impresas a Vegeta, un suave timbrazo se dejó escuchar en la cocina- están listos- dijo Bulma corriendo jovial hacia el lugar y regresó con un par de sándwiches-pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre, ¿porque no comemos algo?

-Eso estaría bien, me espera un largo y lento camino hasta mi casa, se pone un poco difícil con la lluvia, un poco de comida me vendría bien antes

Bulma recordó el relato de Fasha, de la noche en que la madre de Vegeta había tenido aquel fatal accidente, sintió un escalofrió de solo pensar en que algo pudiera ocurrirle a Vegeta, sacudió un poco su cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos, puso los sándwiches en la mesita de centro y después buscó un par de sodas en la nevera, ambos se dispusieron a comer ahí sentado en el piso de la pequeña sala, hablando de cualquier cosa como solían hacerlo desde las últimas semanas, afuera la lluvia parecía no querer ceder, incluso se agregaron truenos y relámpagos a todo el espectáculo

-Entonces ese cuadro se vendió a más de lo que habían esperado, no creí que las subastas en línea fueran a tener tanto éxito- comentó Bulma mientras escuchaba la lluvia un poco ansiosa- pensé que los amantes del arte eran más…-un violento trueno se dejó escuchar haciendo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas del lugar, Bulma se abrazó así misma de inmediato

-¿No me digas que a tu edad aun le temes a los truenos?- dijo burlonamente Vegeta

-Solo cuando son así de fuertes- dijo Bulma temblorosa – a veces imagino que…-un segundo trueno seguido de un parpadear de intensos relámpagos se hizo presente, a la vez que se escuchaba un fuerte impacto en el exterior, cuando el parpadeo de los relámpago cesó , el departamento quedó a oscuras, Bulma emitió un grito ahogado en el proceso

-Parece que fue un rayo- comentó Vegeta entre las penumbras- debió haberse estrellado con el transformador, tal vez no tarden en repararlo…sí que te asustaste ¿no?

-Solo un poco…-respondió Bulma con la voz temblorosa

-Yo no lo diría así- volvió a decir Vegeta mientras acariciaba su cabello, fue entonces que Bulma se dio cuenta que se encontraba abrazada de Vegeta, estrechándolo fuertemente y escuchando los latidos de su corazón, el también correspondía el abrazo

-Yo… lo siento…- dijo Bulma sin separarse de el- no recuerdo haber escuchado algo así antes…

-Entonces me alegro de haber estado aquí- dijo vegeta separándose un poco y colocando a Bulma frente a el- ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo deteniéndose a contemplar un poco sus azules ojos que destellaban enigmáticos ante la poca iluminación que se filtraba desde las lámparas de la calle- creo que el apagón fue solo aquí- dijo lentamente mientras otro estruendoso trueno se dejaba oír; Bulma se aferró de nuevo a su pecho y el la sintió temblar

-Shh- intentó calmarla Vegeta mientras volvía a acariciar los mechones de su cabello, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de la chica hasta fundirlos tiernamente, Bulma correspondió al beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para hacerlo más profundo y en segundos la ternura se transformó en pasión, lentamente él separó sus labios y la miró a los ojos, ella sostuvo la mirada perdiéndose en los profundos ojos de Vegeta, todo se hallaba parcialmente iluminado por las luces que aun sobrevivían en la calle y se filtraban por el ventanal , pero a ellos les bastaba para reconocer en la mirada del otro lo que querían decirse, como un par de imanes, su labios se atrajeron nuevamente y volvieron a fundirse, sin separase, Vegeta ayudó a Bulma a ponerse de pie manteniendo su abrazo, lo cual le ayudó a delinear con su manos la silueta de Bulma, era perfecta; separó sus labios y fue directo a besar su cuello a la vez que retiraba la chaqueta de mezclilla que usaba Bulma, lo cual dejó al descubierto una generosa blusa de tirantes que le permitió observar el escote y los redondeados hombros de la mujer, le acarició los hombros y besó brevemente su cuello para después detenerse y volver a mirarla a los ojos

-Bulma…- dijo él con la respiración agitada, ella posó sus suaves manos sobre el rostro de él permitiéndose disfrutar del tacto y volvió a acercar el rostro de Vegeta hacia el suyo permitiéndole sentir su aliento antes de volver a besarse apasionadamente, no hubo vuelta atrás, ambos se dejaron llevar por el cúmulo de emociones que experimentaban, intercambiaron caricias a lo largo de cuerpo del otro y en un momento estaban caminado hacia la habitación de Bulma… entraron aun envueltos en su juego de besos y caricias cerrando la puerta tras ellos, él quiso comenzar a retirar la ropa que la cubría pero antes de ir más allá , quiso cerciorarse que era lo que ella quería, volvió a mirarla encontrándose ambos de pie a unos centímetros de la cama

-Vegeta…mi Vegeta…-dijo ella reflejando una emoción intensa en sus ojos para después comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, el hizo lo propio con la blusa de ella y la recostó suavemente sobre el colchón iniciando un frenesí de besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad por ella, poco a poco fueron disfrutando de sus cuerpos culminando en una entrega total, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo, llegando a lo más alto juntos, solo aquellas paredes fueron testigos de los jadeos y gemidos con los que se comunicaron el inmenso placer que experimentaban, finalmente se quedaron entre las sábanas, ahí abrazados después de su entrega, intentando regular el ritmo de sus respiraciones; Bulma nunca se había sentido tan plena como mujer, pero una punzada en su pecho la sorprendió, miró y Vegeta que permanecía abrazándola con la vista en el techo y finalmente se animó a preguntar

-Y esto… ¿fue solo un beso?- dijo recordando la vez en que se habían besado en el invernadero

-No mujer… no fue solo un beso… dijo volviéndose hacia ella y comenzó a besarla reiniciando el juego amoroso…

El aire de la madruga comenzó a colarse atraves de las ventanas de la habitación, Bulma despertó al sentir la ráfaga en el rostro y quiso levantarse a cerrar la ventana, pero algo o más bien alguien se lo impidió, Vegeta… oh por todos los cielos, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, pero al igual que el sol aparece después de despejarse un cúmulo de nubes, la realidad también regresa después de una hermosa fantasía, no importa cuán bella haya sido… y la de ella parecía terminar aquí, anoche parecía no importar nada más que estar con el hombre…¿que amaba?… estaba segura no haberse entregado a nadie como se había entregado a él , su cabeza dio vueltas con un mar de pensamientos, ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Fue solo por placer? … había olvidado su compromiso, ¿Cómo decírselo a Yamcha? Y peor aún, Vegeta tenía que casarse con Maroon ya que ella esperaba un hijo suyo; Bulma salió suavemente de la cama tratando de no despertar a Vegeta, cerró sigilosamente la ventana y al darse la vuelta se encontró los ojos azabaches de Vegeta que se deleitaban mirando su cuerpo desnudo, Bulma se sonrojó y volvió a meterse entre al sabanas rápidamente dando la espalda a Vegeta

-Si tienes frio, podemos solucionarlo- dijo el pícaramente y descubriendo el rostro de Bulma que se había ocultado bajo las sabanas

-Vegeta… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-dijo ella temerosa de oír la respuesta

-No lo sé- dijo él en un suspiro a la vez que la abrazaba tiernamente y la recostaba sobre su pecho- ¿Estás arrepentida? ¿Crees que fue un error?

-No- se apresuró a decir Bulma y se incorporó un poco para mirarle fijamente a los ojos- nunca me arrepentiría de haber pasado la noche contigo, fue la mejor noche de mi vida… pero todo parece tan difícil ahora

-¿Lo dices por tu novio o por Maroon?

-Por los dos…-dijo ella dejando caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, Vegeta la consoló recostándola de nuevo en su pecho y acariciando los mechones de su pelo, ella dejó fluir su llanto

-No quiero compartirte…-dijo entre sollozos, él la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara- pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Yamcha…son muchos años

-Si quieres puedes tomarte un tiempo y pensarlo- dijo el imprimiendo sobriedad en sus palabras

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Por ahora solo una cosa es segura…-dijo con voz tranquila, le dio un beso en la frente a Bulma y se levantó de la cama en silencio, Bulma lo vio vestirse rápidamente y abandonar la habitación, algo dentro de ella quería salir corriendo y detenerlo, pedirle que se quedara a su lado, pero no lo hizo, al quedarse sola el peso de la culpa comenzó cernirse sobre ella, por momentos no podía evitar sentirse sucia e indigna, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Yamcha? , ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a todo el mudo que dejaba a su novio de años, con el que se había comprometido, por un hombre al que había conocido hacia poco? Y lo que era peor, un hombre que tenía la responsabilidad de un hijo en camino; pasó un par de horas llorando ahí recostada, hasta que finalmente salió de la cama para tomar un baño caliente, estuvo bajo la regadera casi por media hora como esperando que el agua tibia la purificara… al fin salió y se vistió con una jeans oscuros y una blusa verde olivo de mangas largas, parecía un tanto formal para un atuendo de sábado por la mañana, pero tenía que salir y buscar a Yamcha… su teléfono celular vibró en la mesita de noche, observó la pantalla y tratando de sonar lo más natural posible contestó

-Yamcha, justo iba a llamarte- dijo ella con voz apenas audible

-Hola preciosa voy camino al entrenamiento, pero no quería comenzar el día sin llamarte, no te he visto en una semana y quería escuchar tu voz…

-¿Aaah si?- dijo Bulma con la voz temblorosa

-Pero claro que sí, estoy contando los días para nuestra boda, no puedo imaginar lo orgulloso que me sentiré de que te conviertas en mi esposa

-Una tonelada de ladrillos cayó sobre la cabeza de Bulma, como si el sentimiento de culpa pudiera ser más grande

-Yamcha yo…

-¿si?

-…Iba a buscarte para almorzar juntos, pero veo que estas algo ocupado, te llamaré después…- dijo Bulma haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que su llanto saliera nuevamente- adiós

-Nos vemos luego Bulma, te amo- dijo Yamcha cortando la comunicación, y menos mal que fue así porque Bulma no hubiera sido capaz de responder de la misma forma, pensó en hundirse de nuevo entre las sabanas y quedarse ahí el resto del día pensando que hacer, pero una segunda llamada fastidió sus planes, esta vez era su madre

-¿Mamá?- contestó extrañada ya que su madre no solía llamarla tan temprano

-Hola querida, ¿ya estas lista?

-¿Lista para qué?

-Para ir a escoger tu vestido ¿lo olvidaste? Hoy es la cita para ir con la diseñadora

Era verdad , su madre le había llamado hacia unos días para recordárselo y ella lo había olvidado por completo; no había haber un momento peor para algo tan importante, como toda mujer, una vez soñó con su vestido de novia, algo único e inigualable, pero ahora todo se veía ensombrecido…

-Linda ¿sigues ahí?- se escuchó otra vez la vos de su madre atraves del teléfono- date prisa vamos a llegar tarde, recuerda lo que te dije sobre la cita, no podemos perderla ahora

Está bien mamá ya voy…-dijo Bulma para después anotar rápidamente la dirección y salir disparada al lugar, la boutique se encontraba en un exclusivo vecindario, el lugar se anunciaba con una enorme marquesina con letras adornadas de caprichosas curvas y al frente, se apreciaba un enrome aparador, con tres vestido de novia de diferentes estilos, así como ramos, tocados y flores blancas dispersadas graciosamente por todo la vitrina, a la entrada vislumbró a su madre, se veía tan contenta, Bulma se odió por un instante al verla de esta manera, como había podio actuar así la noche anterior, sin embargo se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa cuando su madre la saludó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella le devolvió el gesto

-Ay querida estoy tan emocionada, no sabes cómo me alegro de haber conseguido esta cita

-Taiyoroku´s Boutique- leyó Bulma mirando otra vez hacia la marquesina para después exclamar sorprendida- no es posible, ¡vamos a ver a Annin Taiyoroku! La famosa diseñadora…

-Si querida, pero entremos pronto y es hora- dijo su madre jalándola al interior del local, una vez dentro, la madre de Bulma le dio su nombre a la chica que fungía como recepcionista, y esta las condujo a un sala privada tras el mostrar, ahí había una pequeña plataforma y un espejo triple, el piso estaba hecho de duela y se observa como recién pulido, varios percheros alojaban hermosos vestidos blancos y se hallaban distribuidos a los largo del pequeño salón; Bulma observó a su madre sentarse en unos de los aterciopelados sillones que estaban ubicados frente a la plataforma y el espejo, al hacerlo la rubia dejó una caja de cartón a su lado

-Veo que no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin tus pastelillos- comentó Bulma

-Ah no son para mi querida- respondió la mujer sonriendo en todo momento, de pronto un a guapa mujer de pelo negro, alta y una figura envidiable hizo su aparición, llevaba el largo cabello suelto dejando caer graciosamente unos mechones hacia el frente, vestida con un entallado vestido color naranja sin más adorno que un par de franjas blancas en la falda

-Buenos días, lamento haberlas hecho esperar- saludó amablemente- soy Annin Taiyoroku, es un placer señora Briefs- dijo tendiéndole la mano a la aludida

-El placer es todo mío, es un verdadero honor conocerla- dijo la señora Briefs con entusiasmo- su madre me pidió que le entregara esto de su parte, dijo que eran sus favoritos

-¿Su madre?-preguntó Bulma intempestivamente

-¿No te lo dije querida?, ay pero que tonta, Annin es la hija de la dueña de mi pastelería favorita

-Mi madre me encargó mucho a su mejor clienta- dijo Annin riendo un poco- supongo que esta bella jovencita será la novia-Dijo mirando a Bulma

-Si- respondió Bulma tímidamente

-En ese caso no perdamos más tiempo, tienes una figura excepcional, voy a mostrarte algunos de mis mejores diseños, vas a verte espectacular

Bulma pasó la siguiente hora cambiándose un vestido tras otro, cada diseño elaborado delicadamente y perfectamente detallado, en algunos brillantes bordados, en otros delicadas flores de seda, algunos más con caprichosos pliegues de tela, ninguno de estos fue el elegido, en este momento lucía un sencillo vestido que ella misma había tomado de los perchero, estilo túnica, sin más ornamento que un cordón dorado a la cintura

-Tal vez este…-dijo vagamente mirándose en el espejo

-No lo sé hija, es… demasiado sencillo, creo que no refleja lo que eres

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que no es para ti- comentó Annin- y para serte sincera creo que no fue mi trabajo

-Necesito usar el tocador ¿podría?- dijo la señora Briefs

-Claro, mi asistente la llevará- dijo Annin amablemente y la señora Briefs dejó el lugar casi de inmediato, una vez solas se acercó a Bulma que aun permanecía de pie parada frente al espejo con el vestido puesto- sabes Bulma, llevo muchos años en este negocio, he visto desfilar muchas novias por aquí- Bulma se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos- novias asustadas- dijo Annin comprensiva- novias nerviosas, novias emocionadas, e incluso novias que se mueren de amor…-dijo al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Bulma- pero por otro hombre- Bulma dio un respingo al verse descubierta y bajó la mirada- no te apenes- dijo Annin en tono maternal- algo me dice que aún no es tarde…

En ese instante la mamá de Bulma entró el salón de nuevo y observó la escena

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó

-Nada, señora Briefs creo que Bulma aún no está lista para escoger su vestido, y ya que se trata de algo tan importante creo que debe tomarse su tiempo y hacer otra cita- dijo Annin sonriendo

-Pero la boda será en agosto, ¿podrá tenerlo a tiempo?- volvió a preguntar la señora Briefs

-Tratándose de la mejor clienta de mi madre puedo hacer lo que sea, incluso con solo una semana de anticipación puedo tenerlo listo para ustedes- se giró de nuevo hacia Bulma- piénsalo bien querida, aun tienes tiempo- le dijo dulcemente

-Gracias, es usted muy comprensiva- respondió Bulma, madre e hija se despidieron de la diseñadora y salieron de nuevo a la calle, la señora Briefs le comunicó a Bulma que debía regresar a la capital del oeste , pues con la apertura de su propia empresa, el señor Briefs se hallaba más atareado que nunca y ella debía volver para cuidar de sus necesidades; Bulma la acompañó al aeropuerto y después de despedirse regresó al departamento pasando todo el día encerrada como lo había tenido en mente, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, al llegar el lunes inevitablemente tendría que ir a ver Vegeta, pues la revisión con Kale no era algo de lo que pudiera escapar, pasó un noche bastante intranquila, lamentó haber cambiado su turno de ese día, tal vez el trabajo le hubiera servido de distracción, el domingo por la mañana decidió salir a caminar para despejar un poco su mente y tomó un autobús con la intención de ir al parque, para cuando se dejó cuenta se encontraba a las puertas del corporativo Ouji, hizo la misma rutina que había hecho con los vigilantes la última vez que estuvo ahí y en unos minutos se halló frente a la oficina de Vegeta, cautelosamente entró pues no sabía cuál sería la reacción de él

-Bulma- dijo él muy serio- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Yo…no quería esperar hasta el lunes para verte…-respondió con cierta ansiedad en sus palabras

Vegeta se levantó de su silla y fue hasta su encuentro, no hubo palabras, solo un apasionado y muy bien correspondido beso, al separase Bulma recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Vegeta mientras él la abrazaba

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- dijo Bulma con un largo suspiro

-No lo sé- respondió el y volvió a besarla

Hola de nuevo a todos aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, sé que aquí usé algunos recursos para las escenas que se encuentran ya un poco trillados, pero siempre quise escribir algo así con esta pareja y me pareció que esta historia se prestaba para hacerlo, muchísimas gracias el tiempo que se toman para leerme siempre, a todos lo que me han agregado a Favs y Follows, saludos a **andreaahp, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254, LadyBasilisco220282, Yess88, Veros, Nyrak,** un besote a todas preciosas, en la siguiente les contesto sus reviews, los cuales ya saben que son súper especiales para mí, ahora me encuentro un poco cansada por que el día de hoy hice un viaje algo largo, me apresuré a terminar el capi porque no prometido es deuda y no quise demorarlo más y espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado, la próxima sin falta le contesto, un gran abrazo. Bye Bye y que sueñen bonito.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo, sé que no tengo perdón con mi tardanza espero me disculpen aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten

 **Capítulo 14**

 **El cumpleaños de Fasha**

Vegeta conducía velozmente a través de la ciudad, había salido hacía apenas veinte minutos del corporativo, a la mayoría de los vigilantes del edificio le pareció extraño verlo salir temprano para ser una tarde de sábado , ya que por lo general el solía quedarse trabajando incluso hasta la media noche, pero este día en especial se celebraba el día de cumpleaños de Fasha, aunque las cosas con su prima no iban del todo bien, decidió ir de todas maneras a la fiesta que le había organizado secretamente su tía Gine, en ese momento no pudo mas que sentirse tenso… su tía le había pedido que buscara la forma de llevar a Fasha hasta la casa de ella, pues la fiesta era lo que podía calificarse de una sorpresa , participar en algo así no era su estilo, pero como algunas veces solían decir su padre, Bardock y algunas de la personas más cercanas a la familia Ouji, ¿Qué podía negársele a Gine? Aquel día Vegeta se había mostrado un tanto apático cuando su tía lo visitó en el Arts&Coffee, hasta que ella mencionó un pequeño detalle…

-Vamos Vegeta sé que puedes ayudarme…- dijo Gine mientras daba un pequeño y elegante sorbo a su taza de café expresso

-Estos días Fasha y yo apenas podemos soportarnos en la misma habitación- dijo Vegeta con indiferencia- ¿Cómo esperas que sea yo quien la lleve a la dichosa fiesta?

-No esperaba que lo hicieras tu Vegeta, pero sé que tu asesora de tesis es amiga de Fasha…- dijo Gine en tono ingenuo- solo es cuestión de que se lo pidas…

-¿Cómo sabes que Bulma es mi asesora?-dijo vegeta con la misma sorpresa que un niño descubierto comiendo golosinas antes de la cena

-Goku me contó que su novia comparte el departamento con dos amigas y una de ellas es tu asesora de tesis- dijo Gine imprimiendo una ligera tonada infantil a su voz- todas son amigas así que bien puedes pedirle a tu asesora que se encargue de llevarla junto con todas la demás hasta la casa, y claro también espero que tu vayas

-Tía Gine…- dijo vegeta intentando disimular su tono de fastidio y haciendo un intento por rebatir la petición de su tía- no creerás que yo… está bien- suspiró con resignación- ¿a qué hora quieres que Fasha esté en tu casa?

-Tengo planeado algo no tan formal con pocos invitados, solo los amigos más cercanos, la familia, y por supuesto las amigas de Fasha, a las cinco está bien, pero obviamente tú debes llegar un poco antes

-¿No sería más fácil que la novia de tu hijo la llevara? También es su amiga – dijo Vegeta en un último intento por zafarse de su tía

-Sería demasiado obvio, y no quiero que se arruine el plan- respondió Gine con un pequeño puchero- por favor

-Está bien tía yo mismo hablaré con Bulma, pero si ella no quiere no me comprometo a convencerla…

Desde hacía años Gine hacía el papel de figura materna de todos los herederos de la familia Ouji, y esto obviamente incluía a Vegeta, quien comprendía que era lógico que en este primer año que Gine y Bardock volvían a la ciudad, su tía quisiera organizarle una fiesta a su prima, años anteriores solo se habían limitado a reunirse para salir a cenar fuera o cenar en casa, y al día siguiente su tía volaba de regreso a su antigua casa, sin duda quería que esta vez fuese diferente, pero aun reflexionando sobre todo esto, Vegeta no podía evitar el sentirse un tanto ansioso mientras conducía en el apretado trafico vespertino del fin de semana, por un momento pensó en llamar a su tía para decirle bajo cualquier pretexto que no acudiría a la fiesta… pero el bien sabía que no era la celebración ni el trafico lo que lo tenía en tal estado, ya en otras ocasiones se había visto obligado a acudir a fiestas solo por compromiso…pero lo que lo alteraba era que se reencontraría con Bulma … después de lo que había ocurrido en su departamento y luego de su encuentro en el corporativo Ouji, las cosas entre ellos habían llegado a un punto muy tenso. Desde el principio habían sabido que llevar una relación de forma clandestina no sería fácil, pero la obstinación que ambos habían mostrado los últimos días no ayudaba para nada…

La reunión con Kale se había terminado, como solía ocurrir a últimas fechas el catedrático terminó sus revisión felicitándoles

-Su trabajo ha sido impecable, felicitaciones muchachos, sin duda este será un éxito en la conferencia, por supuesto no me olvidaré de recalcar que todo se debe al trabajo de ambos…

-Muchas gracias profesor…-dijo Bulma con seriedad- ¿podemos irnos ya?

-Sí creo que es todo por hoy- concedió Kale, a lo que Bulma se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se dispuso a salir

-Nos vemos pronto Kale…- se despidió Vegeta estrechando la mano de su sinodal y yendo tras Bulma, la chica había salido ya al pasillo y comenzaba a alejarse de la oficina, eran ya casi las siete de la noche y para entonces casi todo el personal administrativo que laboraba en las oficinas se había retirado ya, por lo tanto no fue difícil divisar a la chica de pelo azul caminando apresuradamente a la salida del lugar, Vegeta apresuró sus pasos y rápidamente le dio alcance

-Bulma- dijo firmemente tomándola del brazo- creo que tenemos que hablar, pareciera que huyes de mi

-No, porque lo haría…-dijo con indiferencia y siguiendo su camino

Vegeta se dio cuenta que Bulma no se detendría así que apretó el agarre sobre su brazo y la condujo casi a rastras hasta el interior del ultimo cubículo del pasillo que se encontraba abierto aparentemente por descuido de su ocupante habitual. Vegeta prácticamente empujó a la chica al interior y cerró la puerta con brusquedad para presionar violentamente el seguro, Bulma se sobresaltó un poco pero no se lo demostró

-Y bien ¿qué es lo que pasa? - se animó a decir Bulma

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti, Bulma,- dijo Vegeta mirándola fijamente

-No se lo dije a Yamcha…- dijo ella bajando la mirada- creo que no debería… es más creo que no deberíamos….no debimos…

-¿No debimos qué? Bulma- dijo Vegeta subiendo nuevamente la voz- ¿Acostarnos? ¿Eso quieres decir?

Bulma se quedó callada, no sabía que responder…pensó unos segundos que le parecieron horas y al fin atinó a decir…

-Yamcha es mi novio… desde hace años…Maroon va tener a tu hijo….-respiró profundo-Vegeta, Yamcha tiene un buen momento como jugador y esto podría afectarle, yo no quiero hacerle daño lo sabes, por otro lado tu tampoco has resuelto tu situación con Maroon…y no es fácil, sobre todo si tu padre insiste en que asumas como debes tu responsabilidad y eso sería casándote… yo podría terminar con Yamcha, pero no tendría nada seguro contigo…tendrías que enfrentarte con tu padre con…

-Conque eso piensas ¿eh?- dijo Vegeta interrumpiendo bruscamente- para ti aun soy un mocoso que debe acatar sin reparo lo que su padre diga ¿no? …

-No dije eso…-quiso defenderse Bulma - solo digo que tu padre insistirá en que te cases con Maroon y tu ¿Qué vas a decirle? Que la haces a un lado por una mujer con la que pasaste la noche, o acaso ¿piensas seguir ocultándome…?

-De acuerdo yo tengo un gran problema si así quieres verlo, pero tu simple y sencillamente tenías que hablar con el imbécil de tu novio cosa que por lo que veo no harás

-No es el momento…

-Y ¿cuándo lo será? ¿Cuándo cumplas un año de casada con él? –preguntó Vegeta con sarcasmo-entonces los dos deberíamos hacer lo mismo, vamos a casarnos y después cuando te hayas decidido nos divorciamos- terminó de decir con sorna

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles Vegeta, deberías saberlo….- dijo Bulma un tanto dolida ante las frases burlonas de el- pero esta bien, veo que no lo has tomado en serio y eso es bueno… hace más fácil terminar con esto

-Como quieras…- dijo el con indiferencia y salió del cubículo dando un portazo, era verdad que habían estado juntos el fin de semana, habían pasado en el corporativo casi la mitad del día cuando Bulma lo fue a buscar después de su intensa noche, habían comido juntos y pasado el rato hablando de mil cosas, a excepción de los términos de su relación

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquello, sin embargo ante la petición de su tía, y con lo orgulloso que era Vegeta, ni pensar en que se retractaría de lo acordado con Gine, así que hizo gala de otra de sus cualidades, "pidiéndole sutilmente "a su primo que hablara con Bulma para que el plan de la fiesta sorpresa se llevara a cabo… de acuerdo no… Vegeta presionó a Goku para que este convenciera a Bulma de llevar a Fasha, amenazándolo con decirle a Bardock que había faltado en tres ocasiones a clases durante la última semana para ir a entrenar al gimnasio del campus, lo cual fue suficiente para que su primo accediera sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, de esta manera Vegeta se había librado de hablar con Bulma, pero no podía zafarse de ninguna forma de asistir a la dichosa fiesta ,puesto que su tía le haría un drama el lunes si no iba, sacudió en repetidas ocasiones su cabeza para despejar la mente y pisó a fondo el acelerador una vez que el tráfico se despejó un poco y la calle se tornó libre ante él.

Bulma se contempló una vez más en el espejo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sitió tan ansiosa antes de salir, a su juicio no tenía por qué estarlo, solo iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de Fasha junto con el resto de sus amigas, entonces ¿Por qué los nervios y esta repentina opresión en el pecho?, comenzó a cepillarse lentamente los largos mechones de su cabellera hasta conseguir alisarlos completamente, sin embargo a última hora decidió rizarlos un poco en las puntas con la ayuda de una tenazas, apenas había comenzado la labor cuando Milk entró en la habitación de forma sigilosa

-Bulma- dijo la morena al entrar- ¿aún no estas lista? ¿Crees que tardarás mucho?

-No, solo tengo que…!ay¡- exclamó Bulma con un leve grito ocasionado por una quemadura con las tenazas en el dorso de la mano. Milk se acercó de inmediato

-¿Te encuentras bien? Dijo examinado la mano de su amiga

-Sí, no es nada, de veras, - contestó Bulma retirando la mano y entrando en el cuarto de baño- creo que bastará con un poco de agua fría

Milk observó a Bulma entrar en el baño y mientras escuchaba el sonido del grifo abriéndose, miró a su alrededor, había ropa desperdigada por todo el lugar, la mayoría se encontraba un poco arrugada y volteada al revés como si hubiera sido quitada de forma apresurada

-¿Cuantas veces te has cambiado? –preguntó sin quitar la vista del montón del prendas

-Un par de veces

-Un par de docenas diría yo- dijo Milk con una ligera sonrisa- pareces algo nerviosa

-No, no es eso, es… solo que… no sabía que usar- respondió Bulma en tono titubeante- digo todas esas personas tan distinguidas y yo no quisiera vestir de una manera poco apropiada, la familia de Fasha tiene mucho prestigio y no quisiera hacerla quedar mal

-Descuida, Goku dijo que sería algo pequeño e informal, solo con las personas más cercanas a Fasha, luces muy bien así no te preocupes tanto, además dudo mucho que a Fasha pueda importarle si uno viste de forma apropiada o no - dijo caminado hacia Bulma que había vuelto a tomar su lugar frente al espejo- a ver te ayudo- dijo Milk quitando las tenazas de las manos de Bulma y comenzado a rizar ella los mechones

-¿Fasha no sospecha nada?- dijo Bulma intentado hacer plática para que Milk dejara el asunto de los vestidos

-Creo que no, aunque si me preguntas creo que se ve un poco triste, como si el que nadie recordara su cumpleaños le afectara- dijo Milk en tono de complicidad- espero que nos perdone… aunque tal vez a ella si debemos convencerla de usar algo más apropiado... pero en fin así es ella….

Bulma no pudo escuchar la últimas palabras que Milk pronunció pues al volver a tocar el tema de la ropa, inevitablemente volvió a recordar por qué se sentía tan ansiosa, no es que no hubiera asistido antes a fiestas de tipo formal y elegante como las que seguramente debían tener los Ouji, su padre había ocupado un cargo importante en su antiguo lugar de trabajo y en varias ocasiones su madre y ella los habían acompañado a muchas reuniones de la empresa, por lo tanto sabía desenvolverse en ese medio, pero la razón su actual estado de nerviosismo se reducía a una sola palabra… Vegeta… no sabía con certeza si él iba a estar en la fiesta de Fasha o no, pero algo en su interior parecía ansiar que así fuera…

-…así que va a pasar por nosotras…volvió a escuchar la voz de Milk

-Bien pero ¿Cómo haremos para llevar hasta allá a Fasha sin que sospeche nada?

-Te lo acabo de decir Bulma, Goku fingirá que olvidó su billetera y debe ir a casa por ella, entonces llegamos todos juntos y así Fasha no sospechará nada, ya relájate, todo irá bien, por ahora ya estás lista y a decir verdad te ves impresionante –dijo Milk acomodando los mechones de cabello de su amiga a los lados de su rostro

-Gracias por tu ayuda Milk, quedó mejor de lo hubiera esperado- dijo Bulma dándose un último vistazo en el espejo-

A propósito Bulma, ¿no estás algo retrasada con los preparativos de tu boda?, no has hecho plan alguno en la últimas dos semanas, es más, creo que ni siquiera has salido con Yamcha en el mismo tiempo, ¿está todo bien?

Bulma deseó por un momento desaparecer, lo que Milk decía era cierto, ella no había seguido con los planes de la boda, había evitado tocar el tema incluso con su madre; cada vez que la señora Briefs había intentado quedar con ella para reunirse de nuevo y continuar con los preparativos, Bulma había puesto cualquier pretexto tonto para evitarlo, se moría de ganas por ver a su madre, pero era más fuerte la tormenta de emociones que se suscitaba en su interior cada vez que tocaba el tema y lo peor era que no podía desahogarse con nadie…

-He estado algo ocupada y mi mamá no ha tenido tiempo para venir – mintió Bulma- pero no hay cuidado lo resolveré y tendré todo listo a tiempo – terminó de decir con una sonrisa fingida

-Estaba pensando que tal vez nosotras podríamos ayudarte

-No, no quiero molestarlas, además creo que mi responsabilidad es planearlo yo misma…

\- Chicas, Goku acaba de llegar…- dijo Fasha entrando repentinamente en la habitación- vámonos los lugares para la competencia de atletismo se van a agotar

-Ya vamos Fasha- dijo Bulma saliendo de la habitación y agradeciendo en su interior por la oportuna interrupción- vamos Milk se hace tarde- dijo guiñando un ojo de forma discreta a su amiga

\- Si ya voy – dijo Milk lo más natural que pudo- hay que irnos ahora mismo para encontrar buenos asientos

Las chicas salieron de la habitación de Bulma para reunirse con Goku y Lunch que los esperaban en la puerta del departamento

-Gracias por invitarnos Goku-dijo Fasha- no había escuchado nada del evento y de no ser por ti me lo hubiera perdido, me encantas estas competencias- terminó de decir con entusiasmo

-No hay de que Fasha, me da mucho gusto verte tan entusiasmada- dijo Goku con una mano detrás de la cabeza y riendo alegremente

Un par de minutos más tarde el grupo de amigos se acomodó en el auto de Goku

-¿Cómo hiciste para quitarle el auto a Raditz?- preguntó Fasha

-Bueno hoy no tenía que salir a ningún lado, por eso me lo dejó- respondió Goku con nerviosismo y poniendo en marcha el vehículo,

-Eso es difícil de creer, ¿no será que está castigado?- preguntó Fasha con malicia

-Si, si eso es….- respondió Goku aun nervioso, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y fingiendo sorpresa exclamó- chicas me va a matar, olvidé la billetera en casa…tengo que ir a buscarla

-¿Estás seguro? revisa bien- dijo Fasha un poco ansiosa

-Ya revisé y en serio no está, - respondió Goku arrancando el auto de golpe y haciendo que las chicas se fueran hacia atrás.

-Oye ten cuidado- dijo Fasha molesta- no es para tanto si quieres yo puedo prestarte dinero

-No no, no, Fasha, yo dije que las invitaría además es un viaje rápido a casa, aún es temprano, tenesmo tiempo- dijo Goku aún más nervioso y acelerando el vehículo, un par de conductores con los que se cruzó sonaron el claxon repetidamente

-Ya te dije que no es para tanto, si sigues conduciendo así nos vamos a matar- dijo Fasha- ¿Cuál es el problema de que yo te preste dinero?

-Déjalo Fasha, luego te desquitarás- dijo Milk en tono conciliador- mejor que se dé prisa o vamos a llegar tarde

Fasha se reacomodó en el asiento resignada, sabía que su primo era torpe, pero a veces incluso a ella le resultaba difícil de entender, pero otro lado tal vez le resultara divertido investigar porque habían castigado Raditz, y de paso saludaría su tía Gine; el auto pronto enfiló hacia los suburbios hasta entrar en el fraccionamiento donde se hallaba la nueva casa de los padres de Goku, en otro época este había sido unos de los lugares más exclusivos de la ciudad pero, por ahora se reducía ser un barrio de clase media, solo unas cuantas viviendas conservaban el estilo ostentoso de días pasados, y una de ellas , aunque de forma un tanto discreta era el viejo Chalet al que se habían mudado recientemente los Son. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Goku estacionó el auto, frente a la casa y se dirigió a las chicas

-Oigan, no pude recordar en todo el camino donde dejé mi billetera, ¿Por qué no entramos todos a buscarla?

-Ay Goku, cuando vas a dejar de ser tan distraído- dijo Fasha suspirando- vamos chicas, o para cuando lleguemos la competencia habrá terminado

El grupo bajó del auto y pronto entraron en la casa de Goku, dejando a Fasha en frente de todos para que fuera la primera en ingresar, apenas puso un pie dentro, una lluvia de confeti y serpentinas cayó sobre ella

-Felicidades Fasha- se escuchó al unísono cuando la chica entró en la estancia; Fasha se quedó perpleja

-Esto es…- dijo quedándose muda de pronto, Gine Corrió a su encuentro

-Cariño espero que no estés molesta por no haberte dicho nada, pero quería sorprenderte, en otros años no habíamos tenido el tiempo de festejarte así

-Muchas gracias a todos, yo… no sé qué decir…- respondió Fasha visiblemente conmovida a la vez que comenzó a recibir abrazos, felicitaciones y obsequios de todos los presentes, los últimos en felicitarla fueron sus amigos

-Con que ustedes ya lo sabían- recriminó alegremente Fasha, por eso todo esta comedia de la billetera ¿verdad?

-Perdónanos Fasha, pero prometimos no decirte nada- dijo Milk abrazando a su amiga de inmediato Bulma se acercó para felicitarla también

-Felicidades sabandija- se escuchó la voz de Vegeta a espaldas de Bulma, la peliazul se quedó de piedra, pero lo disimuló muy bien, abrazó a Fasha y rápidamente se separó de ella, casi de inmediato una bolsa de papel metálico se estrelló en el pecho de Fasha quien al instante la sujetó

-No esperaba menos de ti Vegeta- respondió Fasha esbozando un sonrisa de medio lado, Bulma observó fugazmente el rostro de ambos, el aire de familia se notaba,

-Como sea, dale un buen uso a eso ¿quieres?

-Gracias por venir- dijo Fasha sin dejar de mirar a su primo, que solo se limitó a darse la vuelta no sin dar un breve vistazo a Bulma

Ese Vegeta, parece que nunca cambiará,- comentó Goku

Si…-dijo Fasha en un suspiro- porque no nos estamos y tomamos algo, me muero de sed- propuso la chica Ouji mientras conducía al grupo de chicos a los mullidos sofás de la sala.

Tal y como había dicho Gine, la fiesta de Fasha podía describirse como informal, pero tal vez no tan sencilla; cuatro meseros se encargaban de ofrecer y servir bebidas al casi par de docenas de invitados que ocupan el lugar, así como también llevaban charolas con exquisitos canapés , la calidad de los manjares pos su puesto era de primera, pero por otro lado podía verse a los altos ejecutivos de la familia Ouji dejar de lado sus serios trajes para ahora lucir atuendos más frescos y cómodo como solo pantalones de vestir, camisas de manga corta y uno que otro chaleco tejido, los más jóvenes por su parte se habían enfundado en Jeans de mezclilla y otras prendas por el estilo, tal como Fasha que solo había optado por unos Jeans oscuros y una blusa blanca, a sus amigas le pareció un atuendo demasiado sencillo para ser la festejada , pero si hubieran insistido en que se cambiara se hubieran delatado con lo de la fiesta de inmediato; en cuanto a los invitados, se hallaban se hallaban presentes los miembros de la familia Ouji y algunos de las personas más cercanas a ella, por un lado se veía con versando como siempre al patriarca de los Ouji con Bardock y Nappa, por otro lado el circulo de los chicos conformado por Vegeta, Tarble, Raditz y Goku que se les había unido recientemente, un par de mujeres conservaban de tiempo en tiempo con Gine que iba y venía cuidando cada detalle de la fiesta, el resto estaba conformado por una par de matrimonios conformados por ejecutivos de la empresa, en general el ambiente resultaba relajado y agradable

-Debiste sus caras después se de semejante desastre- comento Lunch animadamente- apenas puedo creer que los de la escuela de Filosofía y letras se hallan hecho algo así

-Supongo que tratan de liberarse de la represión, su disciplina suele ser estricta y cuadrada- dijo Milk riendo discretamente

-Y hablando de desastres, ¿Qué pasó con el asunto de Lazuli, Bulma?, vas a ser su tutora también- preguntó Lunch

-No- respondió la peliazul- el profesor Gero decidió que no era lo adecuado, después de la explosión en el laboratorio, creyó que lo más pertinente era asignarla con alguien más, pero según escuché ninguno de los tutores ha podido hacer algo con ella

-Es la consecuencia de las malas compañías- dijo Fasha en tono despectivo- si eligiera mejor a sus amistades no tendría tantos problemas, cuando recién ingresó a la universidad solía ser una las cinco mejores de su facultad, el profesor Gero comentó alguna vez que tenía un gran futuro y que la contemplaría para el proyecto que tenía en mente, pero parece que ya no podrá ser así

-No sé ustedes pero a mí no me parece que todo sea por ser amiga de Maroon- dijo esta vez Milk- según he escuchado Lazuli es un poco rebelde, no se lleva bien con ninguno de los que han sido sus tutores y cuando la citan para revisión de sus trabajos o algo así ella opta por llegar tarde o sencillamente no asistir, no creo que eso tenga que ver con Maroon

Bulma no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cuando escuchó el nombre de Maroon

-Y a propósito Bulma, ¿siempre si te vas a casar en agosto?- preguntó Fasha

-Eso creo, es decir, si, no hay cambio de planes hasta ahora,- respondió la peliazul con cierto nerviosismo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Fasha?- dijo recuperando el aplomo

-Pues porque la boda del odioso de mi primo, es en enero del próximo año y quiero mudarme antes de que la odiosa se mude a vivir con nosotros, creo que ya les había comentado algo ¿no?, así que Bulma, si hay cambio de planes no dejes de hacérmelo saber, quiero estar preparada

-De acuerdo… dijo Bulma sin saber que más agregar

-Yo creo que no deberías mudarte Fasha- comentó Lunch- Esa odiosa podrá hacer de todo a sus anchas en tu casa sin tu no estas

-Eso mismo he pensado, pero no olviden, que mi tío no ha tenido el menor interés en cortarle las alas, así que si el prefiere tener su casa al revés pues que así sea, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

-¿Ya hay fecha para la boda entonces?-pregunto Bulma- creí que sería después de que naciera su bebé pero no aún no se decidía exactamente para cuando

-Sí, la decidieron esta misma semana, Vegeta había estado evitando tajantemente el asunto, pero no sé qué lo haya hecho cambiar de opinión, así que si no hay cambio de planes contigo, entonces puedo mudarme con las chicas como lo tenía planeado

-Nosotras encantadas de tenerte con nosotras Fasha, aunque sigo pensado que deberías pensarlo mejor

La plática se interrumpió con el saludo repentino de Paragus hacia el grupo de chicas

-Buenas tardes señorita Fasha- saludó el hombre- siento llegar tarde, reciba mis sinceras felicitaciones- dijo limitándose a un inclinación de cabeza- aquí tiene un sencillo obsequio de mi parte- dijo extendiendo una delgada caja forrada con papel festivo a la chica-

-Muchas gracias señor Paragus, - dijo la chica correspondiendo el gesto con otra inclinación de cabeza- que bueno que haya venido

-Ahora si me disculpa, debo hablar con su tío

-Esta por allá- dijo señalado hacia unas puertas de cristal que daban al exterior de la casa

-Muchas gracias, sigan divirtiéndose señoritas,- dijo Paragus saliendo en la dirección que Fasha le había indicado

-Gracias- respondieron las chicas al unísono.

-Qué tipo tan serio y tan formal- comentó Bulma

-El gran defecto de los hombres de negocios chicas, si conocieran a su hijo este les resultaría aún más serio

Paragus llegó hasta el padre de Vegeta mientras las chicas continuaban animadamente con su conversación, el hombre se hallaba sentado en una mesa del jardín con Nappa y Bardock, departiendo sobre algún tema de negocios que Paragus no pudo identificar

-Buenas noches caballeros- dijo en tono de sorna a lo cual los hombres rieron brevemente y después le invitaron a sentarse

-Llegas tarde Paragus, Gine se va a molestar mucho contigo,- dijo Bardock- espero que ya hayas ido a saludar a Fasha, de lo contrario no te perdonará

-Vengo de felicitarla, sin embargo no pude evitar escuchar que quiere mudarse de casa, ¿debo entonces hacerle entrega de sus propiedades?

-Fasha solo está haciendo un berrinche por la boda de Vegeta, Paragus, yo creo que aún no es tiempo de que viva sola, además no puedo dejarla ir así, tú lo sabes, Fasha se irá si así lo quiere cuando sea una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra- dijo Vegeta padre

-Gine le propondrá que se quede con nosotros, yo concuerdo con que aún no es tiempo de que deje el nido- dijo Bardock- y me parece que ella va a estar mucho mejor aquí que viviendo en otro lado, si algún día se le pasa el berrinche y quiere volver a vivir en tu casa tampoco hay inconveniente- dijo Bardock de forma condescendiente

-Hay que cuidar bien a esa chica- dijo Nappa- sé que es muy inteligente y ha sabido sobreponerse de todas sus desventuras, pero creo que debería permanecer en casa- Nappa volteó hacia todos lados como cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, Bardock captó el mensaje y fue hasta las puertas de cristal para cerrarlas y asegurarlas de forma discreta, después volvió a sentarse

-Llamaron del hospital- volvió a hablar Nappa bajando el tono de la voz- necesitan hablar contigo de Toma…

-No digas mas- cortó de tajo el señor Ouji- de esto debo enterarme yo mismo, iré personalmente al hospital para saber todos los detalles

-Eso no es todo-volvió a decir Nappa- la gente del hospital también me informó que una tal Seripa, había estado llamando a últimas fechas y al parecer trata de indagar sobre el estado de salud de Toma, por supuesto la gente del hospital no le dijo nada siguiendo tus indicaciones, pero insisto en que no bajemos la guardia ni con Fasha ni con nada que tenga ver con este asunto.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre los cuatro hombres y al fin el señor Ouji dijo

-Paragus, ve a ver cuanto antes a esa mujer y déjale bien claro que se mantenga lo más lejos posible de Fasha, incluso si esa descarada pide dinero a cambio, yo por mi parte hablaré hoy mismo con la gente del hospital acerca de Toma, todo debe hacerse con las más absoluta discreción y ya que la reunión de consejo está muy cerca, debo pedirles a ambos que hablen con Vegeta de sus progresos- dijo mirando a Nappa y Bardock, iba a continuar hablando pero el ruido de alguien golpeando las puertas de cristal lo interrumpió, Bardock fue a ver de qué se trataba, quitó el seguro y dejó entrar al autor del sonido

-Pero que hacen aquí todos- dijo Gine saliendo al exterior- por un momento pensé que se habían ido, y ¿por qué la puerta estaba cerrada?

-No lo sé Gine, tal vez tenía puesto el seguro y el viento la cerró- se excusó Bardock

-Caballeros creo que la discusión del mercado bursátil va a tener que esperar- se apresuró a decir Nappa

-Ustedes son irremediables- dijo Gine- no pueden pasar un solo día sin hablar de negocios, porque no vamos adentro ya es hora de que comamos algo, después seguirán hablando de sus negocios- dijo tomando a Bardock del brazo y haciendo una señal a los demás para que entraran

Mientras tanto, los chicos habían subido a la habitación de Raditz para tener un poco de más de privacidad, pues Raditz estaba intrigado en cuanto a la forma en la que Vegeta había logrado que fuera Goku él se encargara de llevar a Fasha, cuando se lo contaron no pudo más que echarse a reír

-Ya basta Raditz, deja de reírte- se quejaba Goku

-Lo más increíble es que tú también le tuviste que pedir ayuda a tu novia-decía Raditz entre carcajadas- tu solo jamás hubieras podido traer a Fasha sin que se diera cuenta

-Yo creo que Milk tuvo una gran idea, si hubiera sido yo creo que tampoco hubiera sido capaz de traerla- dijo Tarble sonriendo

-Nunca creí que mi papá te asustara tanto- volvió a arremeter Raditz

-Como si a ti no te asustara igual- dijo Vegeta, con lo que Raditz se calló de golpe- solo hay que verte cuando obtienes una mala nota

-Ay Vegeta tenías que ser tu quien arruinara mi diversión- dijo Raditz- pero creo que al cabeza hueca de mi hermano se le pasó el pequeño detalle de que apenas y le diriges la palabra a nuestro padre desde que firmaste ese acuerdo prematrimonial, por cierto felicitaciones , futuro hombre de familia- terminó de decir en tono burlón

-Si no paras de decir estupideces ahora mismo, iré a cerrarte la boca insecto- dijo Vegeta fastidiado con el comentario de su primo

-Oigan, no peleen, todo salió bien después de todo, pero es cierto Vegeta, tu no querías firmar ese acuerdo prematrimonial, es más ni siquiera querías casarte ¿acaso mi papá te hizo algo para que lo firmaras?- preguntó Goku

-No tengo nada en contra del tío Bardock, simple y sencillamente no he estado de humor para hablar con nadie estos días-… dijo Vegeta mirando al techo- el que haya sido él quien me lo dio a firmar no tiene nada que ver…

-Ay vegeta ojala la vida de casado te endulce un poco el carácter…- volvió a decir Goku, seguido de un gruñido de su estómago- ¿porque no bajamos a comer algo? Mamá dijo que iba a traer un menú delicioso

-Sí, vamos- dijo Raditz a la vez que salía corriendo junto con Goku de la habitación, vegeta por su parte caminó hasta la puerta antes de ser detenido por Tarble

-Oye Vegeta, ¿todo está bien?

-Si…- contestó el aludido saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Tarble insatisfecho con su respuesta

Cuando los chicos bajaron hasta el lugar de la fiesta, Vegeta ni siquiera reparó en los apetitosos platillos que conformaban el Bufet, y caminó directamente hasta la puerta de la entrada donde se hallaba su tía sosteniendo algo que parecía un recipiente de plástico y su teléfono celular a punto de hacer una llamada

-Me voy- dijo por toda despedida- tengo trabajo que hacer

-Vas al corporativo entonces…-reflexionó Gine- magnifico – dijo a la vez que dejaba de lado el celular- entonces te queda de camino el trabajo de Bulma, la pobrecita no puede quedarse más porque se le hace tarde para su hora de entrada, ¿no tienes inconveniente en llevarla verdad?- sin darle tiempo a contestar llamó a la peliazul…- Bulma ven linda

Bulma caminó lo más segura que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba al lado de Gine

-¿Tan pronto llegó mi taxi?- preguntó desviando la mirada de Vegeta

-Algo mejor linda, Vegeta ya se va y te llevará al trabajo

-No es necesario señora Gine- se excusó Bulma- además Vegeta debe tener prisa no quisiera causarle…

-No será ninguna molestia linda, le queda de camino, además ya es hora de que tenga una atención con su tutora ¿no Vegeta?

Vegeta se había quedado frio ante la petición de Gine, se maldijo internamente por no ser capaz de decirle que no a su tía

-Vamos, tengo algo de prisa- dijo secamente dirigiéndose a Bulma

-Lo ves Bulma Vegeta no tiene inconveniente en llevarte y ya que no pudiste quedarte a cenar tranquilamente te preparé esto- dijo entregándole el recipiente de plástico que más bien era un tupper con algunos de los platillos del Buffet- si esperas un momento también te prepara uno a ti Vegeta

-No, gracias, estoy muy apurado- dijo y salió fuera de la casa, a Bulma no le quedó más remedio que tragarse el bochorno y aceptar la proposición de Gine, le recibió el tupper a la mamá de Goku para después despedirse a la distancia y apresuradamente de sus amigas y salir tras Vegeta, una vez fuera de la casa Gine se quedó de pie en el portal para verlos subir al auto de Vegeta y se despidió de ellos con la mano cuando este se puso en marcha.

En el auto pasaron un par de minutos de incomodo silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra, al fin uno de ellos rompió el silencio

-¿No es algo temprano para irte?- preguntó Vegeta sin quitar la vista del camino, faltan un par de horas para que empiece tu turno

-La casa de Goku queda algo lejos, pensé que tomaría un taxi… -respondió Bulma vagamente y sin mirarlo, aunque en su interior ella sabía que su decisión de irse temprano era porque sus amigas no paraban en saber detalles de su boda o… de la de Vegeta…lo cual hizo la situación insostenible para ella y casi imposible de disimular sus emociones

-Ya veo… dijo Vegeta sin emoción alguna en la voz y sin ver un momento a Bulma, sin embargo al igual que a Goku el estómago le jugó una mala pasada con un sonoro gruñido que no pasó desapercibido para Bulma

-Debiste quedarte a cenar…- dijo Bulma imprimiendo un poco de ternura a su palabras- o por lo menos aceptar la comida para llevar que t ofreció tu tía…

-Ya comeré algo después de trabajar….-

-Casi a la media noche…- reflexionó Bulma a sabiendas que Vegeta seguramente había dejado su trabajo de fin semana a medias para asistir a la fiesta de Fasha y conociéndolo ninguna otra cosa le sería más importante que terminarlo - Porque no te detienes un momento y comes algo de lo que me dió tu tía

-Lo puso para ti…

\- Es demasiado… supongo que como Goku y Raditz comen demasiado pensó que estaría bien así- dijo abriendo el recipiente con la comida y tomando la cuchara que Gine había colocado dentro- aún está caliente, vamos- dijo tomando un poco con la cuchara y acercándola a Vegeta, este solo se limitó a orillar el auto, extendió la mano hacia Bulma para recibir el tupper y después tomar la cuchara, comenzó a comer y al cabo de unos minutos volvió su atención a Bulma

-¿Tú no quieres?- dijo ofreciéndole la cuchara- tampoco cenaste

-Bueno yo, creo que si…- recibió la cuchara y comenzó a probar unos cuantos bocados de la cena, así continuaron turnándose la cuchara hasta que casi habían terminado la comida se quedaron en silencio un instante, y al cruzar miradas nuevamente Bulma al fin se atrevió a hablar otra vez

-Entonces te casas… ¿no es así?

-Eso parece- respondió Vegeta- igual que tu….

-Vegeta yo….- posó un instante su mano sobre la de Vegeta, al instante él la miró y ella lo miró, como si de un lenguaje secreto se tratara, cada uno leyó la mirada del otro, siguió un beso cargado de la pasión reprimida que ambos experimentaban, al separarse su miradas volvieron a cruzarse y entonces leyendo otra vez en la mirado del otro supieron lo que querían decirse desde hace varios días

\- Esto no será fácil- dijo Bulma clavando sus azulados ojos en los azabaches de Vegeta- pero quiero estar contigo

Vegeta tomó las manos de Bulma entre la suyas y las estrechó por un breve instante

-Siempre he sabido que no será fácil, pero no soy alguien que se amedrente ante lo difícil

-Estar contigo será una traición a Yamcha y a lo que me enseñaron….

-Entonces seamos traidores los dos…- dijo al tiempo que volvía a besarla

Y mientras en aquel paraje del camino Bulma y vegeta experimentaban el alivio de la reconciliación y lo deliciosamente fragante del reencuentro, el padre de Vegeta había llegado tal y como lo tenía pensado hasta las puertas de aquel hospital que tan deprimente le resultaba y tan amargos recuerdos le traía, por u segundo titubeó en entrar, pero al fin hizo gala de su aplomo e ingresó en el nosocomio, un hombre de bata blanca al que no solía ver muy seguido le reconoció de inmediato

-Buenas noches, señor Ouji, pase a mi oficina, le hemos estado esperando

El aludido siguió de inmediato al hombre, respiró profundo y al ingresar en la oficina tomó asiento frente al galeno para finalmente decir

-Hable con franqueza doctor, que pasa con mi hermano...

Bueno hasta el aquí el capítulo, este decidí dejarlo más largo de lo que suelo hacerlo, porque creo que se los debía después de una larga ausencia, aquí he querido dejar un poco más claro que BULMA Y VEGETA, comenzaran con lo más sinuoso de su relación ya que debido a sus iniciales arranques las cosas se les complicaron un poco, sin embargo les ha servido para darse cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro de forma más que contundente, y también como ya se dieron cuenta, no hemos terminado de explorar a Fasha XDXDXD, Bueno me disculpo nuevamente por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo y espero que mis ausencias no tengan que ser tan prolongadas otra vez mil abrazotes y besotes a todos ustedes que se toman un tiempo para leerme, le mando un especial saludo a **marialaurajs, Nyrak, prinsesabulma, Veros, Sasukevsnaruto, Kaimi, VBJTDEPT, Johaaceve, Yess88, LadyBasilisco220282, Naomigomiz,** de verdad mil gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero me disculpen la tardanza, la espera y el haberlas abandonado tanto tiempo .

De nuevo gracias a todos lo que se han destinado un poco de su tiempo ra leerme, nos vemos pronto y que sueñen bonito.

Bye bye


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Secretos que abruman, confesiones que duelen**

El hospital central era uno de los nosocomios más respetados del país, contaba con el mejor equipamiento en materia de cirugías, terapias de rehabilitación, atención de paciente críticos y en cada una de las veinte especialidades médicas a las que se podía acceder mediante de él; era lo que podía llamarse un instituto de alto nivel; construido en la zona centro de la ciudad, era el lugar con la mejor atención médica para las miles de personas de todos los estratos sociales que acudían a diario, no solo de la ciudad si no de todas partes del país, pues el lugar se había ganado a pulso un prestigio inapelable a través de los años; con esta merecida reputación, fue el lugar de elección para los Ouji cada vez que la salud de alguno de ellos mermaba, o en este caso había desaparecido por completo, lo que traída periódicamente al patriarca de la familia al lugar para saber del estado de aquel al que la mayoría creía desaparecido, el señor Ouji se halaba en el pabellón más apartado del hospital, en contraste con las otras áreas del hospital, este casi escondido lugar lucia sombrío y solitario desde afuera, sin embargo la oficina a la que el médico lo había hecho pasar se encontraba impecable, muy bien iluminada por un par de lámparas halógenas y tras del ordenado escritorio un par de estantes con gruesos libros versados en el área médica sin un solo rastro de polvo en ellos; cada vez que venía a este lugar, a Vegeta padre le parecía entrar en una dimensión completamente diferente, pues el cambio de aspecto entre el exterior y el interior del lugar era en verdad apabullante, el galeno, un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años y el cabello entrecano, ajustó sus aparatosos lentes después de echar un vistazo a los papeles que tenía frente a el

-Lamento que haya tenido que venir tan tarde señor Ouji, no pudimos comunicarnos directamente con usted así que dejamos un recado con el señor Nappa- habló tranquilamente el hombre- el asunto es muy serio como para discutirlo por teléfono

-¿Le pasó algo a Toma? – Preguntó expectante el señor Ouji- ¿se encuentra bien?

-Tranquilícese señor Ouji, su hermano se encuentra en buenas condiciones para su estado, de hecho ha mejorado…

-¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Ouji abriendo los ojos más de los apropiado

-No ha recuperado la cordura por completo, pero hace un par de semanas dejó su estado catatónico para saludar al enfermero que le administra su medicación por la mañana, creímos que era algo pasajero pero un par de días después cuando acudimos a su revisión vespertina volvió a hacerlo e incluso pidió un vaso con agua, no hemos querido avisarle antes para no crearle falsas esperanzas, pero en estos días su hermano ha tenido un par de periodos de lucidez…

-Antes también solía tenerlos….-dijo Ouji sin quitar la vista del doctor- aunque no tan seguidos

-Tiene usted razón- concedió el doctor- su hermano ha recuperado parcialmente su estado mental anteriormente, el motivo por el que lo mandé llamar fue porque en esta ocasión….mencionó a su hija…

Ouji permaneció callado si saber que contestar a las afirmaciones del galeno, y lo que era peor sin saber cómo reaccionar, al ver que guardaba silencio, el hombre continuó

-Sé que nunca antes lo había hecho y dado que el asunto de su hija fue lo que desencadenó su enfermedad, me parece que puede considerase como un progreso para él, antes el solo mencionarle el nombre de la chica lo alteraba enormemente, pero está vez él mismo lo ha mencionado

-¿Qué fue lo que preguntó de Fasha?

-"¿ha visto a mi hija? Se llama Fasha", se lo preguntó al enfermero cuando este hacía sus rondas matutinas, el desde luego contestó que no sabía pero que lo ayudaría con mucho gusto a buscarla, después el señor Toma le agradeció al chico y se la describió como un hermosa niña de cabellos negros que vestía un overol azul…

-¿…y después?- preguntó Ouji poniéndose de pie

-Volvió a quedarse en completo silencio...y con la mirada ausente…- respondió el doctor tranquilamente- esto pasó hace dos días, había vuelto a su estado catatónico desde entonces, pero esta mañana se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos en su habitación, ha estado así desde entonces

-¿Podría verlo?-preguntó Vegeta padre

-Desde luego, señor Ouji, por ahora no podrá acercársele pero puede observarlo desde afuera, por aquí- dijo el hombre conduciéndolo por un largo pasillo franqueado a ambos lados solo por una hilera de ventanas, un par de minutos después se detuvieron frente a la primera habitación, esta contaba en el muro exterior con una enorme ventana que dejaba ver hacia en el interior pero era imposible divisar algo desde dentro

-Veo que lo han cambiado nuevamente de habitación- comentó Vegeta Ouji

-Era necesario, aquí podemos vigilarlo constantemente, sus cambios de los últimos días lo ameritan así

-Está bien doctor- dijo observado al corpulento hombre que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación vestido con solo una bata de algodón que ni siquiera reparó en su observadores tras el vidrio polarizado, solo siguió caminando en círculos con la mirada perdida.

-Señor Ouji- volvió a hablar el médico- debido a la evolución que ha tenido el paciente, necesito su autorización para volver a administrarle la medicación que solíamos darle hace tres años, retomar su tratamiento podría evitar que volviera a su estado catatónico, sobretodo después de haber estado así por periodo tan prolongado

-Haga lo que considere mejor para él, doctor, agradeceré que me mantenga al tanto de todo, este es mi número personal- dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación al hombre- no importa la hora, llámeme ante cualquier cambio

-Sabe señor Ouji, tenemos una nueva línea de tratamiento, aún está e protocolo de estudio, pero creo si su hermano sigue mejorando podría ser candidato para someterse a este nuevo sistema, desde luego si eso sucede nos comunicaremos con usted de inmediato e igualmente le informares de cualquier cambio en su estado

Treinta minutos después Vegeta Ouji padre, salía de las instalaciones del pabellón de psiquiatría, sus visitas nunca eran agradables, después de todo a quien le gusta ver a su hermano desquiciado, ó , como el solía verlo en los últimos tres años, completamente inmóvil e indiferente ante cualquier cosa que se hallara alrededor, a esta alturas se había perdido toda esperanza de recuperación, sabía que Toma nunca volvería a ser el de antes, pero al menos era reconfortante verlo de pie otra vez aunque no fuera capaz de reconocer a ninguna persona. Nadie a excepción de el señor Ouji y sus hombres de confianza, Bardock incluido, sabia el lugar donde se hallaba Toma, aun Gine, Fasha y el resto de los Ouji lo ignoraban, se había decidido así, porque nadie estaba seguro de si Gine podría soportar el ver a su hermano en esas condiciones, aparte de que los médicos que habían atendido a Toma todos estos años le habían dado un pronóstico por demás desalentador, y por otro lado, Fasha ya había sufrido demasiado con los desmanes de su madre como para someterla a un golpe como este, así que la verdad le fue ocultada también; según le habían dicho los doctores al patriarca de los Ouji, el pronóstico de vida de Toma no sería de más de diez años, ya que rara vez los pacientes en esas condiciones duraban más de este tiempo, cavilando sobre estas reflexiones el padre de Vegeta subió al auto después de que su chofer le abriera puerta trasera del mismo, pronto el vehículo se puso en marcha

-Ni una palabra a nadie de donde estuvimos hoy-dijo en tono de advertencia al conductor

-Lo se señor, como usted ordene- respondió recatadamente el chofer

Mientras el señor Ouji iba camino de vuelta a casa, en la estación de taxis, Bulma comenzaba su turno de la noche, se encontraba con una sonrisa jovial cuando entró en el lugar y reemplazó tras el teléfono a su compañera que ya salía, se dejó caer en el asiento levantando los brazos para después estirarlos en un claro gesto de alegría, pues no dejó de sonreír mientras respondía al primer llamado de la noche, tomó los datos del servicio y después con un relajado tono de voz comunicó la dirección a través del radio

-Me alegra verte tan animosa Bulma- se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Krillin, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí- respondió sorprendida al saberse observada

-Llevo aquí toda la tarde, estoy ayudándole al viejo Roshi, con la contabilidad

-No sabía que te encargabas de eso- comentó Bulma

-Bueno este es un negocio pequeño, así que no es tan complicado, y además me sirve para practicar un poco lo que se hasta ahora en cuanto las finanzas, tu sabes mientras puedo volver a la escuela.

-¿Aun te falta mucho por pagar?- preguntó Bulma

-No mucho, si sigo como hasta ahora podré volver el próximo semestre, tal vez para entonces tu ya no trabajes aquí, pero me gustaría seguir siendo amigos

-¿Por qué dices que ya no estaré aquí?-dijo Bulma sin perder su entusiasmo

-Te vas casar ¿no?, no creo que el jugador estrella de los Titans deje que su esposa siga trabajando en un lugar como este-dijo Krillin sonriendo, pero la sonrisa de Bulma se borró de golpe

-Ya veo, es eso- contestó lo más natural que pudo- bueno tal vez no deberías estar tan seguro que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente bien puedo seguir trabajando- dijo Bulma volviendo a sonreír, la conversación siguió animadamente por un rato, pero Bulma tomó la firme decisión de no dejar que su compromiso con Yamcha volviera a empañar su alegría, estaba decido tenía que hablar con el lo antes posible.

Bulma no era la única con planes para el día siguiente, después de haber conversado en la casa de Bardock hacia una horas, Paragus reservó un boleto para el primer vuelo del día siguiente a la capital del norte, la visita que le haría Seripa no podía esperar más tiempo, si Vegeta padre lo ordenaba es porque era algo que debía resolverse de inmediato. Por su parte Bardock intentó conciliar el sueño en su casa por cerca de dos horas, fingió dormir cuando Gine se metió entre las sábanas después de haber terminado de levantar los últimos vestigios de la celebración de Fasha, su esposa fue vencida por el sueño de inmediato, pero él se mantuvo despierto por un largo rato más, hasta que finalmente se levantó y fue directo a su despacho, aseguró la puerta y fue hasta el escritorio para abrir un cajón celosamente cerrado con llave, sacó un grueso fajo de papeles y comenzó a ojearlos, se trataba del litigio de la custodia de Fasha, de entre el rimero de papeles uno en particular ocupó su atención…el documento en el que Toma, el padre de Fasha, lo nombraba su representante legal, la existencia de ese documento, solo era conocida por las misma personas que conocían el paradero de Toma, era la única decisión que su amigo había podido tomar antes de perder por completo la razón, no fue fácil, pero a fin de cuentas la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo y que tan seguidamente resonaba en su cabeza a últimas fechas

 _-No la dejes con Seripa_ …. _te encargo a mi hija_ … _haz todo lo posible porque ella esté bien_ … _adopción si es necesario, déjala en buenas manos_

 _-Te lo prometo Toma- decía Bardock al agitado hombre que recién había sido internado en el centro psiquiátrico de la capital del norte y que forcejeaba con los dos enfermeros que trataban de someterle, de un momento otro el pobre hombre fue presa de su locura, empujó a Bardock haciéndolo caer a un metro de distancia hacia atrás y comenzó a intentar estrangular a uno de los enfermeros; apresuradamente el médico que se hallaba en la habitación administró un potente sedante, en un momento, Toma se desplomó en el piso, los enfermeros lo colocaron en la cama de la habitación, Bardock salió de inmediato_

 _-Está hecho- dijo dirigiéndose a Paragus que esperaba afuera- logró firmar_

 _-Por eso le dije que deberían tener el documento listo, sus momentos de lucidez no duran mucho, su condición está empeorando, debe ser ingresado de forma permanente-comentó otro médico que permanecía en el pasillo_

 _-Si doctor, su hermano mayor está en camino y desea trasladarlo al hospital central, pronto llegará para firmar lo que sea necesario para su traslado_

Fue la última vez que Bardock vio a Toma, aunque fue uno de los autorizados para visitarle una vez que fue internado en el hospital central, nunca le visitó, pues el solo hecho de pensar en volver a ver a su amigo de tal forma, lo hizo evitar toda ocasión de visita, solía enterarse del estado de salud de Toma por medio de su cuñado y a veces de Nappa, y lo que más pesaba era no poder decírselo a Gine, el mismo Toma lo había pedido así cuando aún le quedaba un poco de cordura y la recuperación parecía ser una posibilidad; con el tiempo según supo, su situación se agravó y el mismo vio derrumbarse sus esperanzas cuando cayó en estado catatónico. Bardock volvió a guardar bajo llave todos los documentos, si no podía conciliar el sueño, comenzaría de una vez a trabajar en su informe para la junta de consejo y en la revisión de su sobrino Vegeta, al reunir todos los papeles necesarios se topó con el acuerdo prematrimonial que apenas se había firmado, no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que había trabajado en el documento en vano.

Amaneció en la ciudad, era domingo y aunque para la mayoría de las personas representaba el día habitual de descanso, para Vegeta solía ser otro día más de trabajo, la noche anterior después de dejar a Bulma en su trabajo, se había quedado en el corporativo realizando las tareas que le correspondían, pensó quedarse solo unas horas con los pendientes que había dejado en la tarde antes de salir a la fiesta de Fasha, sonrió para sí mismo, a fin de cuentas se alegró de haber ido, cuando volvió al trabajo decidió terminar de una vez por todas con el trabajo que tenía para el día siguiente así que se quedó toda la noche trabajando… estaba por cerrar su computadora portátil, cuando una llamada entrante en su teléfono celular lo interrumpió

-Si- contestó con voz neutra

-Hola, amor- dijo Maroon con voz dulzona- quería saber porque no has venido, dijiste que no podías venir porque tenías mucho trabajo, hace días que no te veo, te extraño,- terminó de decir si dejar de lado su empalagoso tono- sé que vamos a casarnos pero creo que es importante que pasemos tiempo juntos antes

-Iré hoy por la noche- dijo vegeta sin inmutarse

-De acuerdo, te espero, adiós,- dijo Maroon cortando la comunicación, Vegeta por su parte salió de la oficina y fue directo a su casa, le hacía falta reponer las horas de sueño, ya después vería que hacer con Maroon.

El vuelo de Paragus, aterrizó cerca de las diez de la mañana en la capital del norte, sin otros asuntos que resolver fue directamente a buscar a Seripa, hasta donde él sabía ella no tenía conocimiento, de que Toma estuviera ingresado en el hospital psiquiátrico, al igual que todos, por muchos años ella también había creído que simplemente había desaparecido, afortunadamente la gente del hospital no le había confirmado que se encontrara ahí, pero resultaba sospechoso que de un momento a otro hubiera querido saber algo de su exesposo; en el aeropuerto había un local de renta de autos que Paragus solía usar de forma habitual cada vez que se encontraba en la ciudad, esta vez no fue la excepción, alquiló un vehículo tipo sedán, el más discreto que pudo encontrar, y enfiló hacia la actual ubicación de la madre de Fasha, aparcó el vehículo y se estacionó fuera de un exclusivo complejo de departamentos, sabía que la madre de Fasha ocupaba el pent-house del edificio, esta se había vuelto a casar con un hombre al que parecía irle bien en el negocio de los bienes raíces, Paragus realizó un par de llamadas desde su teléfono celular y después de hablar por un breve momento con sus interlocutores aguardó pacientemente por espacio de una hora fuera del edificio observando desde su auto; al poco rato vio salir a un hombre al que conocía bastante bien, era el actual esposo de Seripa; las llamadas que había hecho le habían ayudado a averiguar que saldría a jugar golf con un socio de la firma de la cual era dueño como solía hacerlo cada semana, sin duda Paragus tenía buenos contactos en la ciudad, la entrada tampoco significó un problema pues varios de los inquilinos del lugar eran amigos suyos, por lo cual solo tuvo que llamar a uno de ellos para que los vigilantes le permitieran la entrada y así finalmente el no mal nombrado detective privado de los Ouji, pudo llegar hasta Seripa, tocó a la puerta, una de las empleadas fue a abrir de inmediato Paragus se anunció e instantes después Seripa apareció en la sala de estar

-Buenos días Seripa- dijo Paragus aun de pie

-Porque no te sientas Paragus- respondió la mujer sin emoción alguna en la voz

-No gracias, no pienso quedarme mucho

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Seripa sentándose en un taburete-tu nunca vienes solo por cortesía

-Si tienes razón, no he querido decirte nada frente a tu esposo para no ocasionarte problemas- dijo el hombre con la vista fija en ella- después de todo no creo que le agrade que andes por ahí buscando a tu exesposo…

-Ya veo, te enteraste que estuve llamando a todos los hospitales del país, dime los Ouji tienen constante vigilancia de mi o solo es una casualidad- afirmó Seripa con el rostro serio

-Los Ouji tienen vigilancia constante de todo aquello que pueda tratarse de su hermano, les gustaría saber si tuviste suerte

-Toma desapareció hace años Paragus, solo pensé que tal vez podría estar internado en algún centro psiquiátrico, no sé en calidad de desconocido a algo así

-¿Y porque ese repentino interés?

-Debo hablar con el… y también con mi hija…-dijo poniéndose de pie, Paragus la observó, Seripa tenía un gran parecido con Fasha, su rasgos podían ser casi idénticos, solo que los rasgos de la mujer ya comenzaban a mostrar las primeras señales de la madurez, aunque conservaba aun una figura de aspecto más curvilíneo que Fasha, ya que la joven tenía un cuerpo más bien atlético

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

-No es de tu incumbencia…-respondió secamente Seripa- acaso una madre no puede intentar acercarse a su hija

-No juegues conmigo a la madre abnegada Seripa, lo que le hiciste a Fasha no tiene perdón viniendo de su propia madre, pudiste haber conservado a tu hija si te hubieras sabido comportar, pero nunca cumpliste con tus responsabilidades- dijo Paragus sereno pero imprimiendo un tono de severidad en sus palabras- además yo dudo mucho que Fasha quiera verte, y peor aún, ¿Qué te hace pensar que si encuentras a Toma él va querer hablar contigo?

-Ya te dije que ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia

-Vamos Seripa, ten un poco de dignidad y deja en paz ese asunto, tú fuiste la culpable del colapso de Toma, le mentiste, le dijiste que Fasha no era suya y eso lo quebró por completo,

-Yo no sabía que estaba enfermo y menos que estaba en terapia…

-Tu nunca has sabido nada, Seripa, nada que no se trate de ti y de lo que quieres, si tantas ganas tenías de correr de nuevo a los brazos de Kale, lo hubieras hecho, tu divorcio estaba en proceso y pudiste haber dejado a Fasha con su padre, te aseguro que nadie te habría molestado…

Seripa se quedó en silencio no tenía argumento alguno que pudiera rebatir las palabras de Paragus, al ver que callaba el hombre continuó

-De cualquier modo, creo que no necesito decirte que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de Fasha, si los Ouji se enteran que empiezas a molestarla podrías tener problemas, tienes una buena vida aquí, con un hombre al que parece no importarle lo ocurrido en el pasado, no vuelvas a ser tan tonta para perderlo todo de nuevo, en fin, piensa bien el volver a querer acercarte a Fasha o incluso a Toma…que tengas buen día- dijo Paragus caminando a la puerta de salida, antes de salir dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Seripa, la mujer lo vio salir del departamento y cuando estuvo fuera, sin quitar la vista de la puerta, dijo para sí misma

-Eso no te lo prometo…

En la capital del Oeste, Bulma despertó después de haber dormido un par de horas, tal vez el que ya se hallaba acostumbrada a su rutina la hizo no necesitar dormir por más tiempo, salió de su habitación la con intención de comer algo, en el pasillo se encontró con Milk que parecía iba a buscarla

-Ah Bulma que bueno que ya te levantaste, iba a despertarte, Yamcha está aquí…

-¿Yamcha?- dijo Bulma encontrándose con el chico que aguardaba en la sala

-Bulma -saludó alegremente Yamcha-espero que hayas podido descansar, linda

-Yamcha, que sorpresa- dijo Bulma- no te esperaba hasta el martes

-Nuestro viaje de práctica se suspendió, saldremos hasta mañana, ahora vine por ti para ir a almorzar juntos,

-Está bien, voy a cambiarme no tardo- dijo regresando a su habitación

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Yamcha a Milk- se ve demasiado seria

-Acaba de despertarse Yamcha, aún debe estar cansada después de trabajar toda la noche

-Es verdad- concedió Yamcha

Cinco minutos más tarde Bulma y Yamcha salían del departamento después de despedirse de Milk, subieron al auto del chico y por petición de Bulma fueron hasta una cafetería que se encontraba a un par de cuadras del lugar, el lugar era demasiado sencillo para el gusto de Yamcha, ya que después de no verse en tantos días, el había pensado llevarla al mejor restaurante que había en la ciudad, en el corto trayecto, la peliazul permaneció en completo silencio, para Yamcha no era lo habitual verla tan callada pero optó por hacer caso de la explicación que Milk le había dado en el departamento, después de cinco minutos por fin llegamos al lugar, este contaba con una pequeña terraza en la que se habían colocado una hilera de impecables mesas sin más ornamento que los enseres necesarios para el café y un servilletero de porcelana, un sonriente mesero se acercó a ellos apenas tomaron asiento, le entregó un par de sencillos menús y se retiró después de servir un par de tazas de café de cortesía

-Volveré en un momento a tomar su orden- se despidió el mesero

-Gracias- respondió Bulma, Yamcha la observó con cuidado

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó con cautela el jugador

-Estoy un poco cansada- contestó la peliazul escondiendo su rostro tras el menú

-¿Cómo va la universidad?

-He estado muy atareada….-respondió Bulma en la misma postura

-Bulma ¿por qué no dejas de trabajar? Pareces algo cansada tal vez así tu rutina sería más tranquila

-No puedo hacerlo, aunque tenga una beca necesito trabajar para cubrir el resto de mis gastos, no creo que mi padre pueda costear todo de nuevo, su empresa apenas está comenzando- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia Yamcha

-He pensado que yo podría ayudarte- dijo extiendo sus manos sobre la mesa, para después sujetar las de la chica entre las suyas- es más, ¿porque no vivimos juntos desde ahora?

-No Yamcha- dijo Bulma muy seria y separando sus manos de las del chico

-¿Qué tendría de malo? Nos vamos a casar….

-No- dijo Bulma interrumpiéndolo

-En estos tiempos muchas parejas viven juntas antes de casarse, tu y yo no seriamos los únicos-Dijo Yamcha intentando sonar lo más elocuente posible, pues la actitud de la chica comenzaba a desconcertarlo

-No vamos a casarnos Yamcha, lo siento…-dijo Bulma intentando suavizar un poco el tono de su voz-…perdóname…- dijo al tiempo que dejaba la sortija de compromiso sobre la mesa

-Bulma yo… ¿Qué?... no entiendo…- Yamcha luchaba por articular las frases

-Yamcha, lo siento- volvió a decir Bulma- todo este tiempo juntos ha sido maravilloso, desde que nos conocimos fuiste un buen novio, créeme cuando te digo que esto no es por culpa tuya…no sería justo que me quedara junto a ti solo por nuestro compromiso

-¿Solo por eso?... acaso tu…

-Te amé solo a ti todos estos años, cuando acepté casarme contigo yo de verdad estaba segura de querer ser tu esposa, pero todo ha cambiado… Yamcha…ni yo misma se cuando dejé de sentir lo mismo por ti…

-El chico se quedó mudo, no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras que lo ayudaran a mantener a Bulma cerca de él, solo pudo contemplar su rostro y la mirada que ella le dedicaba, después de tantos años la conocía muy bien, y supo por la forma en que lo miraba que los sentimientos de la chica hacia él eran completamente diferentes a como el había tenido la seguridad todos estos años, no pudo definir si Bulma simplemente había dejado de amarlo o alguien se la había quitado, la vio ponerse de pie y caminar hasta quedar frente a él, a chica colocó una mano sobre su hombro

-Sé que estoy lastimándote, pero nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, espero que me puedas perdonar…- un par de lágrimas rodaron por la mejillas de la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yamcha y después caminó entre las mesas del lugar hasta salir de la cafetería y se alejó sin voltear un solo momento hacia atrás Yamcha permaneció ahí sentando hasta que la peliazul se perdió de vista, Yamcha no fue capaz de determinar cuánto tiempo pasó ahí sentando, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de levantarse.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando Gine fue hasta el despacho donde desde hacía horas se encontraba su esposo, los domingos Bardock solía no trabajar pero ese día le había dicho a Gine que debía darse prisa con el informe que solía presentarse periódicamente a la junta directiva del corporativo, la famosa reunión de consejo, a veces a Bardock le parecía una completa perdida de tiempo, puesto que el control total de la empresa se hallaba en manos de personas a quienes el juzgaba de entera confianza, pero en fin había que tener tranquilos a los inversionistas y socios de alguna manera, sumado al hecho de que Bardock recién había comenzado otra vez a tomar las riendas de los asuntos legales del corporativo

-Bardock, ¿no piensas comer algo?, son casi las dos- dijo Gine entrando al despacho y quedándose de pie en el marco de la puerta

-Bajo en un momento- respondió Bardock quitando la vista de un momento de papeles y dirigiéndola a Gine- por cierto más tarde debo ir a busca a tu hermano

-¿Más trabajo? ¿Nada que pueda esperar hasta mañana?- dijo Gine con un suspiro

-Es importante, se acerca la junta de consejo y hay mucho que hacer todavía- dijo levantándose y caminando hasta Gine- te prometo que esto no será siempre- dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de sus esposa- se lo qué opinas de los adictos al trabajo, ahora vayamos a comer algo antes de que los muchachos nos dejen sin nada- terminó de decir mientras salía con su esposa al pasillo, la verdad es que el informe no urgía tanto, pero Bardock se escudó tras de ello para evitar a su esposa durante el día, pues no se sentía del todo capaz de mirar a Gine sin poder confesarle lo que hasta ahora sabía de Toma, por años la había visto sufrir la ausencia de su hermano, y en cierto modo lo atemorizaba que Gine pudiera recriminarle o incluso odiarle por habérselo ocultado , rogó para sus adentros que ella pudiera comprenderlo algún día.

Por la tarde y cuando ya se encontraba en su departamento, Yamcha recibió la visita de un viejo amigo, el visitante prácticamente tuvo que derribar la puerta, para poder ingresar al lugar, pues Yamcha no se encontraba precisamente en buenas condiciones

-Pasa Ten- dijo el jugador luchando por mantenerse en pie

-Gracias- dijo Ten Shin Han y observando alrededor- ¿no estás muy bien verdad? – dijo clavando la vista en el par de botellas de licor casi vacías que se hallaban en la mesa de centro de la sala

-¿Qué quieres Ten? , no estoy de humor para hablar de nada…

-Si ya lo veo, como siempre veo que interrumpí algo… está bien que quieras disfrutar de tu soltería antes de casarte, pero no exageres tanto, eres un deportista de alto rendimiento y esa cantidad de alcohol no es buena para ti

-Estoy solo….

-No juegues conmigo, hoy no tuviste partido ni entrenamiento y siempre que…

-Ya te dije que estoy solo- gritó Yamcha- Bulma me mandó al diablo así que no te preocupes porque yo disfrute mi soltería- dijo Yamcha bajando gradualmente el tono de la voz

-Ya veo, se enteró de tus conquistas…- dijo Ten moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-No, ella simple y sencillamente me dijo que terminamos, que no puede casarse conmigo porque ya no siente lo mismo por mí, hay otro lo sé, pero esto no se va a quedar así…-dijo Yamcha crispando lo puños mientras Ten lo observaba beber a fondo los últimos rastros de licor de una de las botellas, claramente su amigo estaba siendo dominado por la ira.

Yamcha no fue el único en experimentar una gran furia ese día, esa noche tal y como le había dicho Maroon, Vegeta le hizo una visita, ella mantuvo su misma actitud empalagosa de siempre además de que los reveladores atuendos que la caracterizaban no habían sido cambiados, pese a que comenzaban a quedarlo un tanto ajustados a cusas del embarazo, pero él se limitó a saludar mecánicamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la chica, después de un corto tiempo de vacía plática, por fin estalló la bomba

-No habrá boda Maroon… dijo él secamente

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo ella abriendo los ojos más de lo normal

-Lo que oíste no habrá boda, no importa el dichoso acuerdo, voy a hacerme cargo de mi hijo e incuso de ti si así lo quieres hasta que termines la universidad, pero no habrá boda…-dijo Vegeta recalcando la última frase- piénsalo si quieres y hazme saber lo que decidas con respecto a ti, por lo demás está todo dicho me voy- dijo Vegeta levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la salida

-Vegeta – gritó Maroon sin lograr que el volviera sobre sus pasos, al contrario se apresuró a salir del lugar dejando a Maroon furiosa- te arrepentirás Vegeta, juro que te arrepentirás– dijo mirando enfurecida la puerta que se había cerrado ya de golpe, un llanto de frustración se hizo presente en sus ojos para caer de rodillas en el mismo lugar donde se hallaba, sin duda no se lo esperaba, pero ella no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

 **Hola de nuevo a todos** , este capítulo me llevó más tiempo del esperado terminarlo, pero por fin aquí lo tienen, siento de verdad la demora y la espera, en cuanto a la otra historia ya me encuentro trabajando en el próximo capitulo y espero poder actualizarles en los próximos días, como siempre les doy gracias por destinar un poco de su tiempo en leerme.

 **vegeta biefs** . Hola preciosa, muchas gracias por estará al tanto de mi trabajo y por todas sus buenos deseos, me da mucho gusto saber que sigues con gran animo mis historias, y como lo prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo, un gran abrazo y no vemos muy pronto, en los próximos días espero tener el siguiente capítulo de más que una herencia y más que una venganza, así que no veremos muy pronto, gracias de nuevo y cuídate.

 **VBJTDEPT**. Hola linda sé que los abandoné por un largo tiempo y dejando de actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía antes, pero de verde se presentaron muchas cosas que debía hacer y el trabajo fue demasiado, pero aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que los disfrutes mucho, un besos, nos vemos pronto.

 **Analez23**. Hola nena un gran abrazo desde México, pues mira, sé que a todas les duele que Maroon este embarazada, pero no tienen de que preocuparse de veras, por ahora no puede adelantarte más pero sigue al pendiente de los otros capítulos, verás como la situación de Vegeta no será tan ´problemática, por ahora te dejo con que sus respectivas parejas ya fueron desengañadas, al menos en parte XD XD XD XD, un besote y nos vemos muy pronto.

 **Sora147.** Hola linda que bueno saber de ti de nuevo, me alegra que sigas la historia y haberte hecho feliz con la reconciliación de nuestra pareja favorita , espero que el capítulo de hoy también te haya gustado y sigas disfrutando de todos los acontecimientos de la historia , de verdad mil gracias, besos.

 **Yess88.** Hola de nuevo preciosa, pues si como vez la madre de Fasha, insiste en querer buscarla lo cual no le será tan facial por lo que se ha dejado ver, pero tu tranquila Fasha va a estar bien, y si acertaste con Yamcha, no se estaba portando na bien fuera de la vista de Bulma y no tomó muy bien la ruptura, a nuestra pareja estrella les falta aún por afrontar muchas cosas, pero ahora lo hará juntos, muchas gracia leerme. Un gran abrazo.

 **Veros** . Hola de nuevo linda, siento hacerte sufrir tanto, pero creo que tengo una cierta fijación por las situaciones dramáticas... XD XD XD XD, pero bueno por lo menos en este capítulo nuestra pareja estelar ha decidido romper con sus respectivas parejas, y aunque Maroon parece representar un obstáculo, tu tranquila, nuestro príncipe sabrá como zafarse para estar con Bulma XD XD XD XD XD, muchas gracias por tu tiempo saluditos.

 **Jennifer410**. Hola linda bienvenida y muchas gracias de verdad por tomarte un tiempo para leerme, por ahora por lo menos ya se sabe qué pasó con el padre de Fasha, pero aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer con respecto a eso, Fasha es fuerte y tendrá que hace gala de su carácter para enfrentar lo que viene, pero descuida va estar bien, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo y nos vemos muy pronto, besos.

 **Itzel** **.** Hola bonita, muchas gracias por lerr mi historia, desde luego que tengo pensado terminarla, pero a veces no puedo distribuir mi tiempo como quisiera para poder actualizar más seguido, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado un gran abrazo y nos vemos muy pronto por aquí.

 **Naomigomiz**. Hola de nuevo preciosa, muchas gracias, de verde a mí también me emociona que haya personas a las que les guste mi trabajo, aquí dejo este nuevo capítulo a ver qué te parece, y espero no tardar tanto en volver a actualizar, besos.

 **Mondfinster**. Hola linda bienvenida, que bueno que te gusta la historia, y aunque a ultimas fechas no he podido actualizar tan seguido como quisiera me alegra que aun sigan al pendiente de ella,, por ahora te dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero que nos veamos por aquí muy pronto, besos y abrazos.

Un besote todos y gracias de nuevo a todos lo que me han agregado a Favs y Follows, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto bye,bye.


	16. Chapter 16

HOLA, soy yo de nuevo, sé que por lo general me tardo mucho para actualizar y que hace apenas 24 hrs subí un nuevo capítulo de Más que una herencia…más que una venganza, pero no sé, de repente vino a mí la inspiración y no puede parar de escribir, así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de cuando seas libre…sin más a leer,

Capítulo 16

 **ALIADOS**

Año tras año la universidad de Orange star luchaba por mantenerse dentro del ranking de las 10 mejores universidades del país, no se permitía siquiera bajar de los cinco primeros lugares, el mayor puntaje académico solían darlo las facultades encaminadas al campo de la ciencia, por lo tanto a una semana de celebrarse la semana nacional de ciencias y habilidades matemáticas, de la cual serian cede, el nivel de exigencia para los estudiantes se incrementaba a niveles que eran difíciles de sobrellevar, sobre todo para aquellos que llevaban sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de representar a la escuela, dentro de este grupo se hallaba Bulma, pero para ella no representaba mayor problema, era una estudiante brillante y estaba por demás acostumbrada a exigirse ella misma el 100% o más si era necesario, casi una semana había pasado desde su ruptura con Yamcha, y sus amigas estaban preocupadas sobre su estado de ánimo y en como este influiría en su desempeño, pero ella estaba por demás tranquila, el romper con su compromiso la había dejado más tranquila y relajada de lo que hubiera podido esperar, en parte debido a que a partir de ahora no tendría que llevar en su conciencia el engañar a Yamcha, estando con el aun cuando no lo amaba, ese día le tocaba trabajar en el sitio de taxis, esa semana había hablado con el viejo Roshi y la chica que trabajaba las noches en las que ella no iba, para hacer un acuerdo, ella trabajaría todas las noches de esa semana y la otra chica haría lo mismo semana siguiente, pues Bulma debería concentrarse en su participación en la semana de la ciencia; esta era la cuarta noche seguida que trabajaba, pero ella tenía una buena reserva de energía para seguir trabajando aun a pesar de sus constantes desvelos, aun cuando solo dormía unas pocas horas durante la tarde; en ese momento se encontraba terminado de ducharse a la vez que canturreaba una canción de moda, se vistió, se colocó un ligero maquillaje y después tomó una pequeña mochila en la que había guardado un par de libros y un cuaderno de notas, salió al pasillo para encontrarse con sus amigas que se encontraban sentadas en el pequeño comedor del apartamento tomando una aromática infusión de canela y limón

-Bulma- dijo Milk apenas la vió- ¿pudiste descansar un poco más hoy?

-Si Milk gracias- respondió Bulma con una sonrisa- eso huele muy bien- dijo mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la nevera

-¿Quieres un poco? Es té con canela y limón, muy bueno para liberar es estrés…- comentó Milk a la vez que daba un sorbo a su taza- no te caería nada mal

-Por favor Milk, no lo necesita, yo no la veo para nada estresada o preocupada-dijo Lunch en tono de reproche- de hecho se bastante bien para ser alguien que no ha dormido, no ha comido bien… tiene una importante feria científica en unos días y… rompió su compromiso hace una semana… no… definitivamente esto no es para ella

Bulma movió un poco la cabeza de lado a lado entrecerrando los ojos y después sonrió

-Por favor chicas, estoy bien deveras- quiso aclarar Bulma- pero creo que necesitaré ese te para el sábado en la noche, cuando hable con mis padres…

-Milk y Lunch se miraron entre sí con gesto de incredulidad

-Bulma, ¿no se los has dicho aun?- preguntó Milk con precaución

-No, no he querido atormentarme con eso aun- respondió Bulma bajando la mirada- no va a ser fácil saben, mis padres quieren mucho a Yamcha, y no sé cómo vayan a tomarlo, pero en fin me preocuparé por eso el sábado, cuando hable con ellos… bueno nos vemos mañana en la mañana, que duerman bien..-dijo saliendo apresuradamente del departamento dejando a sus amigas aún más desconcertadas

-Es inútil Milk, por más cosas que intentemos creo que no vamos a hacerla hablar – comentó Lunch

-Bueno tal vez no ahora Lunch, pero ella debe saber que cuenta con nosotras, que puede decírnoslo, algo muy grave debió de haber pasado…-reflexionó Milk

-La versión oficial es que se dio cuenta que no ama a Yamcha lo suficiente para convertirse en su esposa…pero yo también creo que debe haber algo más…y lo más raro es que Bulma se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta parece estar más feliz que de costumbre

-Yo creo que se está haciendo la fuerte, digo a punto de casarte y terminas así como así, no se tu pero yo no la he visto llorar aunque sea un poco…

-tal vez esté llorando en el trabajo- reflexionó Lunch- y por eso es todo este cambio de turnos, para poder desahogarse sin que la veamos…

El grupo de amigas siguió barajando posibilidades y sacando conclusiones por una hora más, la verdad Bulma no le había contado a nadie el verdadero motivo de su ruptura, ella y Vegeta habían hablado ese mismo día, a él le daba igual que todo el mundo enterara pero Bulma prefería ser un poco más discreta al menos por unos días, mientras sus respectivas ex parejas asimilaban la noticia; lo más probable era que Maroon no lo estaría tomando muy bien y armaría un gran escándalo si los veía juntos en la universidad, además aún debía comunicarle su decisión con respecto a lo que Vegeta le había ofrecido , o que tal si Yamcha iba a buscarla para hablar… lo mejor a su juicio era esperar a que se calmaran un poco… pero ella bastante consiente de que no lo podrían mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo, decidió esperar por lo menos a decírselo a su padres y después que todo el mundo enterara…por otro lado estaba feliz de que al fin pudiera tener una relación como tal con Vegeta cuando salió del departamento, caminó un par de cuadras más adelante en dirección a la parada del autobús y ahí esperó por un momento, sin embargo el auto de Vegeta se detuvo justo frente a ella

-¿Vas a algún lado? -Dijo Vegeta desde dentro del auto esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado- sube…-Bulma se apresuró a subir una vez dentro, Vegeta puso en marcha el vehículo para avanzar unos metros y dejar libre el espacio de la parada de autobús, y volvió a detenerse en el espacio donde los vehículos tenían permitido detenerse

-Debo ir trabajar- contestó al fin Bulma, recuerda que te dije que esta semana debía ir a diario- dijo acerándose a Vegeta para besarlo brevemente en los labios siendo muy bien correspondida

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiera pasado por ti- dijo Vegeta al separarse con el gesto un tanto serio

-Siempre terminas más tarde en el café, no quise molestarte, pensé que estarías ocupado- dijo Bulma dándole un breve beso en los labios, y después se recostó en su pecho- además estamos siendo discretos ¿no?

-Porque tu así lo quisiste…-respondió Vegeta comenzando a acariciar los mechones de su cabello- no sé por qué tantas precauciones…tarde o temprano todos van a saberlo, eres amiga de mis primos y no creo que les moleste saber que ahora estamos juntos…Maroon nunca les agradó, sobre todo a Fasha…

-Pero está embarazada…- dijo Bulma reincorporándose para tener de frente a Vegeta otra vez, no pudo evitar una mueca de pesar en su rostro- y eso es…

-Bulma- la interrumpió Vegeta no he olvidado eso ni por un momento, pero no tiene que ser un impedimento… sabes lo que planeo, cumpliré con mi responsabilidad, pero no se me da la gana permanecer al lado de Maroon solo por eso…-esta fue el quien la besó- es decisión mía y por mucho que mi padre se oponga no puede obligarme- Bulma se quedó mirándolo en silencio para después dejar escapar un profundo suspiro- óyelo bien mujer tonta, la única con la quiere estar es contigo…-dijo al tiempo que la besaba otra vez y Bulma le correspondía, más tarde la dejó en la puerta del sitio de taxis para dirigirse a su casa en el camino recibió una llamada, esta vez era Lazuli la que llamaba seguramente por encargo de Maroon…

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió Vegeta con brusquedad

-Yo nada- respondió ella de la misma forma- pero dime cuando piensas venir a ver a Maroon, la pobre ha estado muy deprimida y creo que…

-Lo que tenía que decirle ya se lo he dicho- la interrumpió Vegeta- si tus llamadas no son para decirme si ya decidió si quiere que la apoye hasta que termine la universidad, no vuelvas a llama…

-Está embarazada Vegeta, todo esto podría afectarle…

-Basta ya de chantajes… la conozco tanto como tu Lazuli, solo que yo no he sido tan estúpido como para dejarme envolver sus berrinches, le dejé clara nuestra situación, tiene hasta el fin de semana para pensarlo si para el lunes no tengo una repuesta se quedará sin nada- finalizó para cortar la comunicación, al otro lado de la línea una contrariada Lazuli vio apagarse la luz de su teléfono celular cuando Vegeta le colgó, miró en dirección de Maroon que se hallaba sentada en el sofá que había unos pasos de ella y movió la cabeza en señal de negación

-No vendrá, ¿verdad?- dijo Maroon comenzando a llorar Lazuli se acercó a ella

-No Maroon, lo siento- le dijo en tono comprensivo- parece que en verdad está decidido a no casarse contigo, si me preguntas creo que nunca quiso hacerlo, solo lo hacía por la presión de su padre

-Pero no puede abandonarme…-dijo Maroon entre sollozos- vamos a tener un hijo ¿no? Eso debería ser suficiente para el- dijo mientras el llanto se hacía más violento

-Trata de calmarte, mira porque no aceptas su ofrecimiento, si lo piensas bien no te está abandonando, se hará cargo del bebé y también de ti si aceptas, tal vez no quiera casarse ahora pero si te quedas cerca tal vez con el tiempo cambie de opinión, me dijo que tenías hasta el lunes para contestarle, dile que si Maroon, si tus sospechas son correctas y de verdad hay otra mujer, cuando se le pase la emoción por la novedad volverá contigo no puede deshacerse de ti así nada mas

-Pero yo lo quiero a él también, Lazuli, no quiero esperar ni menos voy a tolerar que ninguna mujerzuela este cerca de él mientras yo espero que se le dé la gana regresar- decía Maroon mientras seguí llorando presa de la histeria- soy capaz de matar a la cualquiera que se atreva a estar con el…

Lazuli no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando Maroon dijo esas palabras, se dedicó a consolarla por un largo rato, pero su amiga parecía no entender razones, repitió su amenaza una y otra vez haciendo que Lazuli rogara para sus adentros que esa no fuera la causa de la actitud de Vegeta, pues a cada momento se convencía de que Maroon estaba más que decidida a cumplir su amenaza.

Al día siguiente, las clases de Vegeta, comenzaban un par de horas más tarde que las de Tarble y Fasha, por lo tanto los chicos salieron temprano en el auto de Fasha, cuando llegaron les pareció por demás extraño ver tanta gente reunida en las afueras del campus, el evento de la escuela de ciencias era hasta el lunes y no solía ser tan popular entre los chicos de la universidad como para que esa fuera la causa del tumulto, Fasha condujo despacio, hasta quedar cerca de un grupo de chicas que conversaban animadamente,

-Oigan ¿podrían decirme que pasa?-preguntó bajando el cristal de su ventanilla

-Habrá partidos de hockey y basquetbol, el equipo de la universidad del sur está en la ciudad para entrenar pero se encontraron ayer con nuestro equipo y los desafiaron, desde luego los de aquí aceptaron y los partidos serán a las doce en el gimnasio, el comité estudiantil está hablando con los directivos justo ahora para que se suspendan las clases para organizar los partidos y todos puedan asistir, estamos aquí en espera de la respuesta- dijo uno de los chicos

-Ya veo, gracias- dijo Fasha bajando el cristal y poniendo en marcha el vehículo otra vez

-Con que era eso,- comentó Tarble- los directivos van a aceptar, para ellos es cuestión de honor competir y ganarle a la universidad del sur, después de todo siempre están compitiendo por el lugar en el Rankin, hasta en el aspecto deportivo

-No creo que sea para tanto, después de todo lo que siempre se disputan es el segundo lugar, la West Academy College, ha ocupado el primer lugar los últimos cinco años, difícilmente se lo podrán arrebatar,

-Quien sabe Fasha, he escuchado que la semana nacional de ciencia suena muy prometedora para nuestra universidad, hay un par de jóvenes talentos que amenazan con llevarse el primer lugar este año, creo que una de ellas es la asesora de Vegeta, tu amiga Bulma

-Si ya lo creo que Bulma tiene grandes posibilidades de ser el primer lugar en su rama, de verdad es una mujer muy inteligente, ¿sabías que ella dejó la West Academy College para solicitar una beca aquí?, ya quiero ver sus caras cuando vean el talento que dejaron ir- dijo Fasha alegremente mientras acomodaba el vehículo en un cajón del estacionamiento

-Creo que después de todo no debimos levantarnos tan temprano, si se suspenden las clases vamos a estar aquí por dos horas sin hacer nada…

Un grupo de chicos que entró corriendo en el estacionamiento dando grandes voces, confirmó la noticia de que las clases se suspendían, la hora pactada para el evento seria el partido de basquetbol a la once y el de hockey a las doce con treinta

-Bueno Tarble parece que debemos esperar que comiencen los partidos, mis amigas ya deben andar por aquí, así que iré a buscarlas, ¿quieres venir?, pensándolo bien mejor me voy a la biblioteca un rato, el profesor Kale me recomendó un par de libros que debería leer si quiero mejorar mis notas, te alcanzo más tarde

-Está bien- concedió Fasha, definitivamente Tarble se estaba convierto en un nerd, eso la inquietaba un poco, le daba gusto que Tarble quisiera estar entre los mejores, pero el chico ya era de por si solitario y el que dedicara el tiempo libre solo a estudiar podría no ser lo mejor para él, estaba ya en el primer año de la universidad y ni siquiera tenía una novia o por lo menos un grupo de amigos con los que acostumbrara salir , definitivamente hablaría con él en la primera oportunidad, con todas estas cavilaciones Fasha recorrió el campus buscando a sus amigas por veinte minutos al no encontrarlas decidió llamarlas

-Bueno, Milk, ¿dónde se han metido?, llevo un rato buscándolas, ¿no han llegado?

-Estamos llegando, Fasha, ¿dónde estás?- respondió la morena al otro lado de la línea

-Aquí cerca del auditorio, las espero chicas

Cinco minutos después las amigas se reunieron aunque aún les hacía falta Bulma

-Se les hizo algo tarde chicas, pensé que ya estaban aquí,

-Nos quedamos dormidas, ese te de canela y limón nos relajó más de lo que esperábamos. Comentó lunch- creo que voy a necesitar un café en el almuerzo para despejarme

-Vamos a tomarlo ahora mismo, se suspendieron las clases por un evento deportivo que comienza más tarde, ustedes saben la competencia de siempre con la universidad del sur

-Ya veo, por una parte me alegra haber dormido un poco más…-comentó Milk

-Y por cierto chicas ¿cómo está Bulma? No la he visto desde el fin de semana, como está llevando las cosas después de terminar con Yamcha

-Yo diría que demasiado bien- comentó Lunch mientras caminaban a la cafetería y ponían al día a Fasha acerca de Bulma que se había quedado dormida en el departamento después de una noche de trabajo

Mientras tanto, el padre de Vegeta y sus hombres de confianza se habían reunido en el corporativo para un reunión de negocios con otros socios de la empresa, al término de dicha reunión, el patriarca de los Ouji se quedó en compañía solo de sus allegados, había hablado antes con Paragus sobre su encuentro con la madre de Fasha, pero ahora quería que todos se pusieran al día sobre las medidas que había pensado tomar para proteger a su sobrina

-Fasha ya es mayor de edad, pero aún no termina la universidad- comentó Paragus-por otro lado a mí me parece una chica lo suficientemente madura y con la asesoría adecuada bien puede llevar las riendas desde ahora de su parte de las acciones

-A mi parece que lo más apropiado sería esperar a que terminara la escuela y entonces hacerle entrega de los bienes que corresponden a su padre para que ella misma los administre- decía Bardock- solo de esta forma podemos prever que Seripa no pueda hacerse con una parte de ellos argumentando la parte que le correspondería como su ex esposa, a mí me parece que Paragus debe seguir de prestanombres hasta que Fasha pueda hacerse cargo de todo, naturalmente yo me encargaré de asesorarla con respecto a la protección de sus completos derechos como la única apoderada de Toma, ya que por su enfermedad él no se encuentra en condiciones de hacerse cargo

-Eso implicaría decirle la verdad a Fasha- dijo Nappa- explicarle el por qué las cosas deben ser manejadas de esta forma, y si me preguntan, cuanto antes mejor, para ella va ser muy duro de asimilar el lugar donde se encuentra su padre y peor el aun, el comprender porque se le ocultó durante todo este tiempo

-Fue el deseo de Toma cuando aun le quedaba un poco de cordura…-se excusó Vegeta padre- de todos modos Fasha va tener que saberlo algún día, y tendrá que entender que todo lo que hicimos fue para proteger su patrimonio, si Seripa se hubiera quedado con su custodia ahora estaría derrochando el dinero de mi hermano y arrojando por la borda el futuro de mi sobrina, si Bardock no hubiera usado el recurso de convencer al jurado de que venderíamos las acciones de Toma para crear un fideicomiso que se le entregaría a Fasha, esa mujer hubiera peleado por administrar ella ese patrimonio,

-Aunque todo fue falso, ya que tú fingiste ser quien compró las acciones-dijo Nappa dirigiéndose a Paragus

-De hecho, creo que sería conveniente que les devolviera cuanto antes esas acciones, mi hijo Brolly va a quedarse con su madre cuando firmemos el divorcio y no me gustaría que aparecieran en mi declaración de bienes…-comentó Paragus

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo…-respondió Bardock-pero seguramente yo voy a necesitar un guardaespaldas cuando Gine se entere de lo de Toma- comentó con gesto de preocupación

-Las mujeres de nuestra familia nunca han sido fáciles de tratar de Bardock- comentó Vegeta padre- yo también pienso que Fasha va querer asesinarme cuando lo sepa, ojala que esta chica con la que va a casarse Vegeta no sea tan difícil de complacer con el tiempo…

El señor Ouji no se imaginaba siquiera un poco lo difícil que iba ser lidiar los siguientes días con esa mujer, Maroon seguí empeñada en la idea de la boda aun cuando Vegeta le había dejado claras sus intenciones con ella, bueno si de carácter difícil se trataba entonces iba a tener que resignarse a no esperar una mujer de carácter dócil para su hijo, puesto que Bulma tenía también un fuerte carácter, pero en fin esa era un batalla que le quedaba para después, siguió hablando por un largo rato con sus amigos en relación a Fasha y después, todos salieron de la sala de juntas para ocuparse cada quien de sus funciones

-Entonces es cierto, te divorcias Paragus- le comentó Nappa apenas salieron al pasillo

Así es, Nappa, mi esposa y yo somos como dos extraños desde hace años, fue por eso que ella y Brolly se mudaron a la capital del norte desde hace cinco años

-Creí que había sido para evitar las constantes peleas que tenía con el hijo de Bardock, en aquel entonces

-Eso fue solo la fachada Nappa, la verdad es que nuestra relación no era sana, por eso pusimos distancia, todas las veces que he viajado a la capital han sido por los proyectos que tenemos allá y para ver a mi hijo, mi contacto con su madre es prácticamente nulo, si nos vamos a divorciar hasta ahora es porque, bueno, conoció a alguien y quiere comenzar una relación seria con él, no hay que ponerle mal ejemplo a nuestro hijo

-Vaya, lo siento de veras- dijo Nappa colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Paragus

-¿Por qué?- dijo Paragus alegremente-ya te dije que desde hace años somos como dos extraños, el amor se acabó desde hace mucho amigo, pero creo que este divorcio no será el único que Bardock vaya a llevar- Nappa lo miró extrañado- lo digo por Vegeta, tengo la seguridad de que esa relación no va a durar, solo espero que haya redactado un buen acuerdo prematrimonial, si no me temo que va ser un feo litigio- dijo mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo de oficinas, la verdad es que Paragus no estaba tan equivocado parecía ser el único consiente de la tormenta que se avecinaba en la familia Ouji

Bulma despertó sobresaltada en su cama, le pareció que la alarma había sonado hacia horas y ella no fue capaza de escucharla, miró su reloj despertador, los grandes números rojos dejaban ver las diez con treinta minutos

-Oh por Dios- exclamó alterada- es tardísimo ya perdí la primera clase y la segunda está por terminar- dijo dando un salto de la cama se vistió rápidamente y tomó sus cosas para salir corriendo hacia la universidad

Llegó demasiado agitada a la puerta de la escuela y rápidamente se internó en el campus, el lugar parecía muy solitario para la hora, después de reponer el aire que le faltaba, fue directamente al edificio de la facultad de ciencias que el resultó igual se vacío, el vigilante de la entrada leía despreocupadamente una revista, Bulma pasó de largo con paso apresurado

-¿No va a asistir al partido señorita?, todo el mundo se fue para allá a menos que vaya a la biblioteca no va encontrar a nadie aquí

Bulma volvió sobre sus pasos para después preguntar y escuchar la explicación de vigilante del porque no había clases, le dio las gracias al guardia y se fue del lugar con intención de buscar a sus amigas, al cabo de unos minutos llegó hasta las inmediaciones del gimnasio donde supuso estaría el resto de las chicas

¿Vas a algún lado?, escuchó a sus espaldas

-Vegeta- dijo volviendo sobres sus pasos para acercarse a el- voy al partido a buscar a las chicas, y creí que tú también ya estarías allá

-Iba para allá ahora mismo, pero dime, ¿crees que ese atuendo es lo apropiado para venir a la escuela? –dijo observándola de pies a cabeza, pues Bulma vestía una falda de mezclilla oscura que le llegaba a un palmo arriba de las rodillas y una blusa roja con cuello en v que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y mostraba discretamente un poco de su escote que apenas cubrían los mechones de su pelo suelto

-Se me hizo tarde- dijo acercándose un poco más- tuve que ponerme lo primero que encontré- terminó de decir sonriéndole con coquetería, Vegeta sonrió de medio lado- ¿no te gusta?

-Demasiado- dijo el cortando la distancia entre los con un apasionado beso mientras colocaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, después de un instante se separaron y Vegeta se quedó mirando un punto desconocido a espaldas de Bulma, ella se percató de esto y volvió la mirada hacia donde veía Vegeta sin poder evitar un dar un respingo al darse cuenta de quien los miraba, las mano de Vegeta continuaban alrededor de ella

-Tarble…-dijo Vegeta apretando ligeramente la mandíbula, volvió a ver a Bulma y usando un tono condescendiente le dijo - vete, yo me encargo de esto…

-Te llamo después- dijo ella a manera de despedida y se fue en la dirección contraria dejando a los hermanos ahí de pie viéndose el uno al otro, no conocía a Tarble más que de vista, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el resultados de aquel encuentro, ni siquiera hizo por buscar a sus amigas, fue de regreso al departamento en espera de que llegaran hecha un manojo de nervios, lo que menos hubiera querido era causarle un problema a Vegeta, que seguro ya iba a tener bastante cuando su padre lo supiera; más tarde cuando Lunch y Milk llegaron ella ya estaba lista para salir a trabajar, rápidamente se disculpó con ellas por no haber ido a buscarlas al partido

-Estaba muy cansada y decidí dormir un poco más aprovechando que no había clases- dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible- las veo mañana, ya voy tarde- dijo a punto de salir del departamento

-De hecho será hasta el lunes- la detuvo Lunch- este es el fin de semana que nos toca ir a de visita a nuestras casas ¿recuerdas?

-Si es verdad, lo había olvidado, bueno entonces hasta el lunes entonces- dijo dando un beso rápido en la mejilla a cada una y saliendo al exterior , para su suerte el autobús pasó rápido y llegó a tiempo, aun seguía nerviosa pensando si para ese momento el hermano menor de Vegeta no los había delatado ya y su padre estaría dándole un reprimenda por ello, no se atrevió a llamarlo, pasó la noche en un estado de angustia constante, necesitaba saber y también necesitaba desahogarse, por la mañana, llegó a casa y ya que las chicas no estaban llamó a Fasha , había decido que Vegeta tenía razón, que más daba si los demás lo sabían, seguramente Lunch y Milk se lo iban a reclamar después , pero ya que no estaban , iba a sincerarse primero con Fasha, la chica llegó una hora después de la llamada

-¿Porque tanto apuro en que vinera?, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Fasha

-Ven vamos a sentarnos-ofreció Bulma, mientras conducía a Fasha a la pequeña sala y ella iba a la cocina por dos tazas de café, volvió casi enseguida y puso una taza frente a Fasha, mientras ella dio un largo sorbo a la suya, su amiga la miró desconcertada en todo momento- Fasha- habló Bulma al fin- tengo algo que decirte, solo te pido me escuches hasta el fin antes de juzgarme, sé que todos piensan que debería estar hundida en la depresión después de romper con Yamcha, pero a decir verdad no me afectó tanto….

-Lunch, me comentó algo, dijo que te veías demasiado bien… para ser alguien que acaba de tener una ruptura, el caso es que tu nunca nos has contado realmente cual fue el motivo- habló Fasha muy seria

-La verdad es que yo, no estoy triste porque…hace tiempo dejé de amar a Yamcha, no podía casarme con él…- Bulma dio un suspiro y Fasha permaneció con el semblante serio- porque yo me enamoré de otra persona…

-Con que era eso…-dijo Fasha en un suspiro

-Yo me enamoré de tu primo Vegeta…incluso pasé la noche con él…antes de la cita para escoger mi vestido de novia…-dijo Bulma bajando un poco la mirada, la verdad le daba un poco de pena revelarle a Fasha detalles tan íntimos, tomo aire y siguió hablando…- fue aquí mismo en el departamento…-Fasha abrió los ojos muy grandes

-Mi primo y tu…lo hicieron…aquí en el departamento- dijo Fasha en tono reflexivo- tú y Vegeta lo hicieron… aquí mismo…

-Fasha por favor, quieres dejar de repetirlo- dijo Bulma con los colores subiéndosele al rostro

-Estoy tratando de asimilarlo…no creí que ya hubieran llegado a tanto… bueno supongo que Vegeta no me iba contar esa parte - dijo la chica Ouji como si aquello no le sorprendiera tanto

-¿Cómo dices?, hablas como si ya lo supieras, acaso tu…

-Tarble me lo contó todo anoche, me dijo que los había visto en la escuela y que Vegeta le dijo que no le importaba si iba corriendo a decirle a todo el mundo, incluso a mi tío, pero Tarble decidió decírmelo a mí primero, los dos estuvimos hablando con Vegeta anoche…

Bulma no salía de su asombro

-…decidimos que por tu bien y mientras la llorona de Maroon se resigna, no íbamos a decir nada a mi tío todavía, después de todo le corresponde a Vegeta hablar con él, y bueno Tarble y yo no podíamos estar más felices…-dijo Fasha dejando asomar una sonrisa- así que no se preocupen pueden contar con nosotros, seremos sus aliados hasta el día que ustedes quieran- dijo dando un abrazo a la peliazul

-Gracias Fasha yo temí que te enojaras y ya no quisieras se mi amiga…

-Bueno, al principio si me sorprendí muchísimo, pero me da gusto que ese cabeza hueca al fin haya hecho algo bueno

Las dos amigas conversaron por un largo rato, Bulma sintió como si el enorme peso que llevaba en los hombros se aligerara, en cierto modo le preocupaba el cómo la gente iba a juzgarla por un hombre en la situación de Vegeta, pero el apoyo de Fasha la reconfortó mucho, sin embargo iba a necesitar más que eso para la siguiente prueba que Vegeta y ellas tendrían que afrontar muy pronto…

Bueno chicos y chicas hasta el capítulo, espero que la racha de inspiración que me acompañó estos dos días se quede conmigo por un largo tiempo y de este modo, puede seguir con actualizaciones tan seguidas un besote y un gran abrazo a todos saludos a **VBJTDEPT, Yess88, Veros, Itzel, Analez 23, Jennifer 410, Vegta Biefs, josselinherna14, sora 147** , disculpen que esta vez no les contesten su reviwes hermosas, pero prometo hacerlo el siguiente capítulo muchas gracias por su apoyo a ver qué le pareció, un saludo una vez a todos lo que me leen, gracias , bye bye


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

 **INCERTIDUMBRE, PESAR Y ANTIGUOS MIEDOS**

Para ser una tarde de domingo había demasiado tráfico en la ciudad, el auto del patriarca de los Ouji avanzaba a vuelta de rueda en medio del apretado tráfico, en otras ocasiones, el padre de Vegeta no se había sentido tan ansioso por llegar a su destino, pues como buen hombre de negocios, solía aprovechar el tiempo revisando el diario del día o trabajando en pequeños detalles de su agenda empresarial, era un hombre ocupado después de todo…, pero en esta ocasión su viaje no tenía como destino su sala de juntas o alguna cena o coctel de negocios a los que solía asistir, el día de hoy, su destino era nuevamente el hospital central, había estado ahí hacia casi una semana y no había esperado volver tan pronto, pero en la llamada que había recibido hacía apenas treinta minutos, la persona al otro lado de la línea le había dicho que era imperante se trasladara de inmediato al pabellón de psiquiatría; después de un trayecto de casi una hora y habiendo intentado mantener una tensa calma, por fin ingresó nuevamente hasta el lugar dirigiéndose de inmediato a la oficina del médico con el que tantas veces había tratado, para su sorpresa la encontró cerrada, estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos para conseguir una explicación , cuando de la oficina de enfrente, salió una mujer de complexión menuda y cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, parecía rondar la tercera década de la vida, su aspecto era impecable, el liso cabello con cada mechón en su lugar salvo por el discreto flequillo del frente, y no se veía una sola arruga en el traje color vino que portaba, el señor Ouji pensó que podía tratarse de alguna secretaria o algo así, la mujer se acercó a el

-Buenas tardes señor Ouji – saludó amablemente- disculpe el haberlo hecho venir tan apresuradamente

-Buenas tardes, señorita, buscaba al doctor Fuji –respondió el señor Ouji apenas prestando atención a las palabras de la mujer

-El doctor Fuji está en camino, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar, fui yo quien lo llamó señor Ouji, necesito hablar seriamente del estado de Toma, permítame presentarme- continuó la mujer, por fin logrando captar la atención del hombre que hasta ahora parecía ignorarla diplomáticamente- soy la doctora Akane Karazuma, estoy al frente de una investigación en la que me gustaría incluir a su hermano

Ouji miró con incredulidad y cierto recelo a la mujer, le agradaba más cuando parecía secretaria

-Revisé el historial de Toma y su evolución de los últimos días-continuó la doctora- no puedo pensar en un mejor momento para incluirlo en el protocolo, si a usted le parece bien y da su autorización desde luego…

-Buenas tardes, lamento el retraso- se escuchó la voz del doctor Fuji repentinamente-el tráfico estaba horrible-se disculpó el recién llegado- veo que ya conoció a la doctora Karazuma señor Ouji,

-Así es doctor, podría usted aclararme ¿cuál es esa investigación en la que quieren incluir a mi hermano?- preguntó Ouji centrando su vista en el hombre y casi ignorando a la doctora

-Porque no pasamos un momento a la oficina de la doctora para poder discutirlo con calma es su investigación después de todo…

Los tres ingresaron a la oficina de la mujer, era tan pulcra y ordenada como la del doctor Fuji, pero se distinguía por algunos detalles femeninos como un jarrón colmado de tulipanes rojos y un par de cuadros de arte abstracto que parecían plasmar un barco sobre el océano y un caleidoscopio…o lo que sea que fueran, finalmente la mujer tomó asiento frente al escritorio y sacó de unos cajones un grueso fajo de papeles, los dos hombres ocuparon el par de asientos libres al frente del escritorio,

-Señor Ouji- habló el doctor Fuji, en esta última semana su hermano se ha mantenido consciente, no hay signos de recaída y comienza a entablar conversaciones, aunque parece no haberse dado cuenta de los años que han trascurrido lo recuerda a usted y a las personas de su entorno, todo esto gracias al esquema de medicación que la doctora Karazuma sugirió

-Creí que lo medicaría como antes…-comentó Ouji- su tratante siempre ha sido usted-dijo con cierto recelo

-Señor Ouji- habló esta vez la doctora- sé que Toma ha estado catatónico por dos años, si continuara así no nos atreveríamos a cambiar su medicación pues no tendría ningún caso, sin embargo en su estado actual son muchas más las opciones que podemos ofrecerle, a principios de esta semana el doctor Fuji pescó un resfriado y tuvo que ausentarse por dos días, yo me quedé a cargo de todos su pacientes y me pareció que Toma tendría muchas más opciones que solo vagar alrededor de su habitación, así que inicié un nuevo esquema de tratamiento, con la autorización del doctor Fuji desde luego, la respuesta fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado

-¿Y qué es lo que sugiere usted?-preguntó muy serio Ouji

-Actualmente se han descubierto nuevos fármacos y se experimenta con nuevas formas de terapia, uno de ellos es parte de la investigación en la que trabajo, no puedo garantizarle que Toma no tendrá recaídas o días malos, pero tendrá más días buenos y una mejor calidad de vida, sé que suena increíble después de haber perdido la cordura por tantos años, por eso me gustaría que presenciara la prueba que estoy por realizarle, después de eso, juzgue usted mismo si Toma ha mejorado, y está en completa libertad de permitir que sea incluido o no en la investigación,

-¿Y cuándo sería esa prueba?

-Ahora mismo si usted quiere

Momentos después el señor Ouji y ambos doctores caminaban por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto donde había sido alojado Toma, el padre de Vegeta siempre evitaba mirar hacia los lados, pues no quería ver a ninguno de los ocupantes de las habitaciones contiguas, por lo tanto nunca se había percatado que varias de estas se hallaban vacías; llegaron hasta el cuarto que ocupaba Toma desde la última visita

-De nuevo solo vamos a observar a través del cristal, mientras la doctora Karazuma realiza la prueba- comentó el doctor Fuji, Ouji solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía ingresar a la mujer en la habitación, al entrar activó un botón que se hallaba cerca de la puerta el cual permitía escuchar al exterior todo lo que se hablara dentro de la habitación, después de asegurar la puerta la doctora caminó hasta quedar cerca de la cama en la que se hallaba Toma,

-¿Cómo estas Toma?- saludó de forma natural

El corpulento hombre se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama

-Hola doctora- respondió Toma-me siento bien hoy

-El día de hoy vamos a hacer un ejercicio, pon mucha atención,- habló pausadamente la doctora- voy a decirte una palara y tu responderás lo primero que venga a tu mente

-Si- aceptó Toma

-Comida

-Tallarines fritos…

-Casa

-Departamento… con vista a un parque

-Trabajo

-Importaciones….Sato y asociados creo

-Hermanos

-Dos…Gine y Vegeta

-Hijos

-Fasha…-respondió Toma en un suspiro

-¿Puedes decirme cómo es?

-Pequeña, pelo negro, viste un overol de mezclilla…

-¿Dónde la viste?

-Hace poco en el parque…fuimos a comer un helado…

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Con Gine supongo…ella la cuida…

-¿Siempre?

-Es el fin de semana de su madre…yo no debía tenerla hoy…

-Quieres verla

-Si…-respondió Toma vagamente

-Arboles- volvió a decir la doctora

-Robles

-Café

-No me gusta

-Muy bien, es todo por ahora Toma, descansa un poco,…- dijo la doctora caminando hacia la puerta, al salir se encontró un serio pero más relajado Ouji- ¿y bien señor?

-Recuerda muchas cosas, los tallarines fritos eran su comida favorita y en la casa donde crecimos hay muchos robles, y también recuerda a Fasha de la última vez que la vio… como iba vestida y todo

-Por ahora no tiene noción del tiempo y no parece recordar… lo que ocurrió después, pero como puede ver sus recuerdos pasados parecen estar conservados, debemos trabajar un poco más con él antes de que pueda recibir visitas, como ve su mente parece haberse quedado estacionada en la época que se estaba divorciando

-Está usted muy bien enterada…-dijo Ouji con ironía

-Es mi trabajo, debo examinar bien cada posible candidato al tratamiento, ¿Qué dice señor Ouji, nos deja incluir a Toma?

-Está bien, pero si mi hermano tiene una recaída o se empeora me retractaré de inmediato

-De acuerdo – concedió la doctora

El camino de regreso a casa fue en opinión del padre de Vegeta, demasiado corto, a decir verdad el tráfico no se había despejado pero el hombre pasó la mayor parte del camino perdido en sus cavilaciones que perdió la noción del tiempo, por una parte parecía demasiado buena la mejoría de Toma y temía abrigar falsas esperanzas, por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de que el nuevo tratamiento funcionara y pudieran hablar de nuevo con Toma, sin embargo esta opción llevaba consigo el revelarle a toda la familia donde había estado todos estos años y seguramente los cuestionamientos y reclamos de todos por haberles ocultado la situación; aun pensando en esto, bajó del auto, no sin antes advertir al chofer nuevamente que no revelara el lugar donde habían estado, entró en la mansión esperando ver a Fasha y Tarble en algún lugar, sin embargo no fue así, los chicos parecían no encontrarse en la mansión, supuso que Vegeta tampoco estaba, pues seguramente se hallaría aun trabajando en el corporativo, decidió ir al estudio, se sentó frente a su escritorio y se colocó de manera que tuviera la mejor la vista hacia el cuadro en el que se hallaba su difunta esposa, el retrato medía casi un metro y estaba enmarcado por un bello marco de bronce

-Tal vez tú si me habrías entendido…-dijo vagamente mirando la imagen de la madre de sus hijos- ¿Qué pensarías?... ¡ay Anien!… lo único que tengo para reprocharte es que te hayas ido tan pronto….

Mientras el señor Ouji intentaba desahogarse frente a la imagen de su esposa, en el centro de la ciudad Fasha y Tarble se encontraban dando vueltas alrededor de una exhibición de autos, que tenía lugar al aire libre, los nuevos modelos de diseño deportivo parecían ser los más populares entre la población joven, sin embargo a Tarble parecía darle igual….

-Me gustaría uno así para salir de la ciudad pero no sé si lo llevaría a la escuela…- dijo Fasha mirando un descapotable rojo de diseño aerodinámico

-Tal vez nadie lo note…- dijo Tarble con indiferencia

-No creo que un auto así pueda pasar desapercibido, Tarble, pero hay algunos modelos más discretos, aquel podría gustarte ¿no?- dijo señalando un compacto en color arena

-No, no lo creo, por cierto ¿cuánto más tiempo vamos a estar aquí?- dijo el chico intentando cambiar de tema

-Solo hasta que Bulma regrese, está con Vegeta en el almacén del final de la calle, debo esperarla para llevarla de regreso a casa, si alguien pregunta, ella estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros eh…

-Ya lo sé Fasha, pero ¿porque no la esperamos en otro lugar?

-Tarble, sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero… ¿has pensado alguna vez en intentar conducir?, yo creo que ya es tiempo, para mí es un placer ir contigo todas la mañanas a la escuela, pero me gustaría alguna vez ser yo quien duerma mientras tu conduces, como los lunes cuando aún intentamos reponernos del fin de semana- comentó Fasha

-No, no quiero…- dijo Tarble secamente

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tarble… tal vez ya sea tiempo de…- Fasha no pudo continuar pues a lo lejos la figura de Bulma abriéndose paso entre la gente se dejó ver, apenas vio al par de chicos caminó hacia ellos

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo por todo saludo a los chicos Ouji

-Aún es temprano, si quieres podemos quedarnos un poco más- ofreció Fasha

-No, debo estar temprano mañana en la escuela, el profesor Gero me pidió estar temprano en la inauguración de la semana de la ciencia mañana y Vegeta tiene que regresar al trabajo

-Ya veo- dijo Fasha-

-Hay que irnos ya…- comentó Tarble un tanto ansioso

Los tres chicos salieron de la exhibición y caminaron hasta llegar al auto de Fasha, no sin antes parar en un puesto de comida rápida donde Bulma compró algo para que ella y el resto de las chicas que ya debían estar de regreso en el departamento cenaran, Fasha y Tarble por su parte decidieron llegar a cenar en casa, un rato después Bulma bajó del auto para entrar en el edificio que albergaba el departamento, Fasha por su parte continuó su camino junto con Tarble apenas dejó a Bulma en casa aun cuando su amiga les ofreció quedarse a conversar un rato con las chicas, se despidieron y Bulma fue directo a las puertas de su departamento, apenas abrió se encontró con la mirada curiosa de sus amigas

-Bulma, ¿Dónde andabas?- preguntó Lunch llegamos hace horas y no te encontramos

-Tenía que ir por unas cuantas piezas para terminar de ajustar el proyecto que presentaré el martes en la feria científica, estuve toda la tarde en un almacén, traje algo para cenar- dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba a la cocina y sacaba de un par de bolsas de plástico hamburguesas papas fritas y condimentos para aderezar todo

-Ya veo – comentó Milk, y… por cierto… – titubeó un poco - ¿ya hablaste con tus padres?

-Bueno, mi madre lloró por una hora, y mi padre aunque al principio estaba muy sorprendido cree que está bien, que no debo casarme si no estoy segura de ello, aunque claro lamentó que terminara con Yamcha después de tantos años juntos- explicó Bulma al tiempo de que metía las hamburguesas al microondas y comenzaba a sacar paltos de los estantes, lo hizo con tal naturalidad que desconcertó a sus amigas

-Bulma estoy completamente de acuerdo en que uno no debe casarse si no está seguro pero…digo tu…- inetentó continuar Milk

-Lo estas tomando demasiado bien…- remató Lunch ante los titubeos de su amiga- vamos suéltalo de una vez, en serio eres fuerte o estás llorando a escondidas para aparentar que lo eres- continuó la rubia caminando deicidamente hacia Bulma- vamos dilo…- dijo clavando la mirada en la chica de pelo azul

-Chicas yo…

-Ay por todos los cielos, estoy harta de esto Bulma, estamos preocupadas… durante todo el fin de semana no pude dejar de pensar en que tal si te arrojabas por la ventana o te suicidabas en la ducha, tanto Milk como yo sabemos que nadie se recupera tan pronto de una ruptura-Lunch tomo aire- y menos estando a un paso de la boda, por favor habla ya…- terminó de decir hablando fuerte y casi al borde la histeria, Milk solo observaba la escena con la misma ansiedad que venía guardándose desde hacía días pero que no se había permitido dejar salir

-Ay cielos, y yo que pensé que hablar con Fasha sería difícil…-murmuró Bulma

-¡¿Qué? ¿Fasha?!- clamaron Milk y Lunch al unísono

-Bulma no vas a decir que Fasha sabe algo ¿o sí?-dijo Milk con cautela

-Bueno ya que ustedes no estaban hablé con ella ayer y creo que fue lo más mejor decírselo e ella primero…

-Haaaa por fin te decidiste hablar- dijo Lunch con un poco de sarcasmo- bueno ya que ella lo sabe tendrás que decírnoslo también o iré ahora mismo a sacárselo a golpes a Fasha

\- Y ¿crees que ganes?- dijo Bulma esbozando una sonrisa- tengo entendido que Fasha es muy fuerte

-Dejen ya de jugar- intervino Milk recargándose en la barra de la cocina- si tienes algo que decir dilo de una vez Bulma, yo también pasé el fin de semana preocupada temiendo que no estuvieras bien y que fueras a hacer alguna tontería quedándote sola

Bulma se sintió acorrala da por las miradas de sus amigas y a la vez se sintió culpable por haberlas preocupado inútilmente, ella estaba más que bien después de todo, respiró profundo y las miró de frente para poder hablar

-Chicas, siento de veras el haberlas preocupado, yo estoy bien de deveras , si no me ven deprimida o alterada por haber dejado a Yamcha es porque bueno yo… conocí a otra persona y me enamoré… estarán de acuerdo que no podría casarme si amaba a otro hombre

-Ya veo- reflexionó Milk- y podríamos saber al menos quien es, debemos conocerlo ya que hasta ahora no te hemos visto salir con nadie más aparte de Yamcha

-Lo conocen, aunque tal vez no mucho, es Vegeta, el primo de Fasha

-VEGETA OUJI-dijeron en un grito las chicas

-Bulma perdiste la cabeza…- le recriminó Milk, Lunch puso ojos desorbitados - Vegeta se va…. Maroon…. Ellos…

-Por favor, por favor- se apresuró a decir Bulma- cálmense, vengan vamos a sentarnos y mientras comemos las pongo al tanto de todo, no me va a negar mi derecho a réplica ¿o sí?- dijo sacando las hamburguesas del microondas, las tres amigas se sentaron a la mesa y Bulma comenzó a contarles detenidamente la historia tomándose el tiempo de contestar las preguntas de cada una

-Es lógico que Fasha esté feliz, nunca le agradó Maroon, pero y tu ¿vas a estar bien?, ¿crees que puedas con una relación tan difícil?- preguntó Milk

-Sé que no va ser fácil, al principio incluso yo tenía mis dudas, pero ahora estoy segura, yo lo quiero y quiero estar con él, por favor solo les pido que intenten comprenderme

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres?- preguntó Lunch

-No se los dije…-Milk y Lunch se miraron con desconcierto- no quise darles todo de un solo golpe, quiero esperar a que asimilen lo primero, después voy a contarles de Vegeta, la explicación que les di es que no estaba segura de querer casarme

-Así que solo les dijiste que la boda se cancelaba…-reflexionó Milk-Bulma no es que yo quiera desanimarte pero no creo que vayan a tomar muy bien que hayas cancelado todo por un hombre al que conoces hace muy poco, y eso sin contar que la familia se Vegeta es un tanto conservadora, tal vez no tomen bien todo esto

-Y eso sin contar que vas a tener que enfrentar las imposiciones de tu "suegro"- comentó Lunch recalcando la última palabra- según sabemos incluso Fasha tiene ciertas reservas con él

-Goku me ha contado que es un hombre muy dominante, le gusta imponerse en todo y si es tan conservador no creo que esté de acuerdo en que Vegeta rompa su compromiso con Maroon, la señora Gine incluso ya está por comenzar con los preparativos de la boda y el padre de Goku tiene ya un acuerdo prematrimonial firmado por los dos

Todo eso lo se Milk…- dijo Bulma bajando un poco la mirada y levantándose de su asiento, miró la hamburguesa a medio terminar y se dio cuenta que ya no le apetecía más-no esperaba que lo entendieran, pero si no es mucho pedir quisiera que no se lo contaran a nadie, solo mientras Vegeta resuelve lo suyo con Maroon… Bunas noches- dijo caminando a paso rápidos a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se arrojó sobre la cama, la verdad había esperado tener todo el apoyo y la comprensión de sus amigas al igual que Fasha se lo había brindando, pero no podía culparlas, en cierta forma se había visualizado como una mujer que sería señalada y criticada por muchos, respiró profundo y se metió en la ducha con la intención de relajarse un poco, necesitaba su mente despejada al por mayor para sacar adelante la feria científica durante la semana, ya habría tempo para arreglar las cosas con sus amigas , mientras tanto las chicas siguieron con su plática en el comedor

-Tal vez debimos moderarnos un poco- comentó Lunch, seguramente habrá mucha gente para juzgar a Bulma, sería bueno que nos tuviera apoyándola

-Lo se Lunch, pero todo esto es tan repentino, me preocupa que Bulma pudiera salir lastimada, yo simple y sencillamente no termino de asimilarlo, nos pidió que no se lo dijéramos a nadie pero yo tengo que hablar al menos con Goku de esto, después de todo Vegeta es su primo y él debe conocerlo mejor de lo que lo conocemos nosotras, no es que haya pensado en juzgar a Bulma, como su amiga debo estar ahí para apoyarla

-Por ahora dejemos que se calme un poco, mañana hablaremos de esto, y bueno yo te pediría que no hablaras con Goku todavía, ¿qué tal si hablamos con Fasha primero?

-Está bien Lunch- asintió Milk albergando la esperanza de que las cosas no fuerana a ser tan complicadas como ella las venía vislumbrado. Por otro lado en la mansión Ouji, había mas plática, Fasha y Tarble, seguían hablando de autos… y de conducir… el menor de los Ouji seguía renuente a ponerse al volante, los jóvenes habían pasado la cena hablando del tema, pero Tarble parece mantenerse firme

-Sé que para ti no es importante Tarble y no te pido que lo hagas mañana mismo, pero que tal si tomas una terapia que te ayude a superar tu miedo

-Fui a terapia hace muchos años Fasha, si puedo conducir o no no tiene nada que ver, hay personas que no están hechas para ello, solo mira a papá, él es un gran hombre de negocios y no se molesta en conducir, tiene un chofe que lo haga por el

-Solo piénsalo un poco Tarble…

La conversación fue escuchada casi en su totalidad por el patriarca de los Ouji, el hombre no tenía intenciones de cenar, pero después de estar toda la tarde encerrado en su estudio, decidió salir a ver si su prole había llegado a casa, solo le faltaba Vegeta, pero imaginó que llegaría más tarde, cuando terminara de trabajar en el corporativo, no pudo evitar reingresar a su estudio… volvió a cerrar con llave y se sirvió una copa de la reserva que solía guardar en el lugar, fue a sentarse tras el escritorio, esta vez evitó ver el retrato de su esposa, sin duda el miedo a conducir de Tarble estaba directamente relacionado con el accidente en que ella había perdido la vida, ver su imagen solo hubiera contribuido a revivir su dolor y barrer con el aplomo que había luchado por mantener durante toda la tarde, dio un sorbo a la copa del espumeante vino y su mente viajó hasta aquel fatídico día….

… _.recién había llegado del trabajo después de haber esquivado cuanto obstáculo le había puesto la tormenta, escasamente había dado cinco pasos bajo la lluvia al bajar del auto, pero tenía el saco empapado y el cabello desarreglado gracias a las fuertes ventiscas que se encargaban de esparcir por todos lados las abundantes gotas de lluvia, no recordaba un tormenta tan desastrosa en años, fue directo a su habitación para mudarse de ropa pasando por las habitaciones de los chicos donde espera ver a su esposa conversando con alguno de ellos o propiciándoles una reprimenda por alguna travesura hecha durante el día… no había nadie… llegó a la pieza principal, estaba vacía también… ya era muy tarde, donde estaba todo el mundo, era casi las diez de la noche, Anien no solía quedarse en el taller hasta tarde, ¿acaso la tormenta no la había dejado llegar aun?, pero aunque así fuera, ¿Dónde podían estar los muchachos? Eran las vacaciones de verano y era improbable que hubieran salido por algún trabajo escolar o algo así, fue directo al teléfono y marcó el número del departamento de Gine que se encontraba en la ciudad junto con sus hijos acompañando a Bardock por asuntos de trabajo, escuchó el tono de marcado por veinte segundos y después la voz de su hermana_

 _-Hola_

 _-Gine, soy yo, por casualidad Anien no te dijo si se quedaría hasta tarde en el taller, no ha llegado todavía y tampoco veo a ninguno de los muchachos por aquí_

 _-Bueno, Fasha y Vegeta están aquí, Anien los trajo en la mañana porque querían ver a sus primos, me pidió que pasaran el día aquí y quedó de pasar más tarde a recogerlos, tal vez la tormenta la retrasó un poco_

 _-Podría ser…-reflexionó Ouji- supongo que Tarble estará con ella_

 _-Tarble prefirió irse con ella, tú sabes que los dos gustan de pasar el tiempo allá_

 _-Bueno Gine, cuando llegue por los muchachos, dile que me llame y mejor que se quede con ustedes, no quiero conduzca hasta acá con este clima_

 _-De acuerdo se lo diré y no te preocupes que yo no la dejaré salir de aquí_

 _-Gracias Gine, nos vemos luego- dijo al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono, fue directo a sentarse en un mullido sillón con el periódico del día entre las manos en espera de recibir la llamada de su esposa, estaba muy cansado y no supo el momento que se había quedado dormido… el ruido de constantes golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación lo hizo despertar sobresaltado, una mujer del servicio de la casa llamaba insistentemente, parecía sobresaltada_

 _-Señor, despierte por favor, señor, señor…_

 _-Pero que pasa, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- dijo Ouji aun adormilado_

 _-El señor Bardock está al teléfono, dice que le urge hablar con usted_

 _Ouji fue corriendo hasta el teléfono percibiendo un dejo amargo en su boca, como si su cuerpo le avisara lo que estaba por venir_

 _-Bardock, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Necesito que vegas de inmediato al hospital central, tu mujer y Tarble tuvieron un accidente camino a casa, te espero aquí, por ahora no puedo decirte más…_

 _-Como están ello…- no pudo continuar pues su interlocutor había cortado la comunicación, por un momento quiso pensar que se trataba de una broma, pero no, conocía la voz de su cuñado a la perfección, salió de inmediato, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que llegó al hospital, solo se dio cuanta por el reloj que había en la entrada del lugar que eran casi las dos de la mañana, en el vestíbulo vio a Bardock, parecía demasiado serio, tenía el rostro desencajado y pálido_

 _-Bardock- se dirigió al hombre- ¿Cómo están ellos? ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Ouji ansioso_

 _-Acompáñame-dijo Bardock caminado un poco más al fondo del lugar hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación_

 _-Tarble quedó atrapado dentro del vehículo, está muy alterado, a los doctores les ha sido muy difícil examinarlo, necesitan sedarlo pero necesitan tu autorización- Bardock toco un par de veces, una enfermera abrió la puerta- es el padre del chico- explicó Bardock- la mujer lo dejó pasar_

 _A pesar de ser un hombre de fuerte carácter, Vegeta padre nunca estuvo preparado para ver semejante escena, su hijo menor, siendo sometido por una par de enfermeros mientras se sacudía violentamente intentando liberarse a la vez que emitía fuertes gritos, uno de los hombres le sujetaba con firmeza el brazo izquierdo, mientras el otro intentaba dominar todo los demás pero el chico pataleaba tan bruscamente que sus esfuerzos eran en vano; Ouji se quedó mudo ante tal escena, una mano tocó su hombro_

 _-Señor Ouji, soy el medico a cargo de su hijo, ¿nos permite sedarlo? como ve está demasiado inquieto- Ouji asintió mientras veía a su hijo prácticamente convulsionarse sobre la cama, la enfermera que le había abierto la puerta se apresuró a administrarle el sedante y en cuestión de segundo Tarble dejo de moverse al caer completamente dormido, le colocaron una mascarilla de oxígeno y lo acomodaron en la cama_

 _-Procedan a inmovilizar el brazo- ordenó el doctor- señor Ouji acompáñeme afuera, por favor_

 _Una vez en el pasillo el médico siguió hablando_

 _-Señor Ouji, su hijo quedó muy traumatizado después del accidente, es muy probable que requiera terapia psicológica cuando salga de aquí, eso sin contar que el brazo izquierdo quedó muy dañado y se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al parecer no hay daños en el cerebro y lo que acaba de ver se debe a la fuerte impresión que sufrió, sin embargo vamos a realizarle unos estudios para confirmarlo, pero lo que más nos preocupa es el brazo_

 _-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ouji sobresaltado_

 _-Tiene el brazo fracturado en tres partes, hay que operar cuanto antes o de lo contrario podría perderlo, parece que los fragmentos de hueso dañaron algunos vasos sanguíneos y nervios, necesitamos iniciar la reconstrucción lo antes posible y aun así hay un enorme riesgo de que no resulte, este tipo de cirugías no se hacen en el hospital todos los días_

 _-¿Cómo dice?, no hay otra opción_

 _-Bueno, hay un cirujano ortopedista en la capital del oeste que se especializa en este tipo de casos, tal vez el sería el más indicado para llevar a cabo esta operación y aun así la rehabilitación llevará meses para que el brazo pueda ser completamente funcional, pero tendríamos que llamarlo primero…_

 _-Tráiganlo de inmediato, consigan un helicóptero, un avión o cualquier cosa que lo traiga lo antes posible, no importa el costo, yo pagaré lo que sea, pero doctor, haga todo lo posible porque mi hijo salve el brazo_

 _-Está bien iré a hacer algunas llamadas y volveré con usted- respondió el galeno_

 _-De acuerdo, ¿y mi esposa doctor? ¿Usted la atiende también?_

 _-No, tal vez alguno otro de mis compañeros, pregunte en la recepción – dijo al tiempo que se alejaba_

 _-Gracias- dijo Ouji a la distancia- Bardock, ¿tú sabes algo? ¿Ya la viste?_

 _-Lo siento Vegeta, Anien no está aquí, tu esposa no sobrevivió… lo siento mucho-respondió Bardock colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado, Ouji se quedó de piedra,-Gine ya viene para acá, ella se va a quedar al pendiente de Tarble, yo, necesito que me acompañes a identificar el cuerpo…_

El señor Ouji, volvió al presente y bebió de un sorbo su copa, aquella opresión en el pecho siempre regresaba cada vez que recordaba a su amada esposa, aquella mujer que había sido la madre de sus hijos, él la atesoró y la cuidó como a nada en el mundo, solo con ella su fachada de hombre rudo se transformaba, ella sabía cosas que nadie más sabía de él, por eso creía firmemente que sus hijos debían elegir con cuidado a la mujer que sería su compañera de vida, sin embargo a su parecer , su primogénito había fallado, pero no tenía caso intentar remediar lo imposible, quien sabe tal vez al convertirse en hombre de familia Vegeta terminaría por madurar y entendería de una vez por todas la magnitud de su error, porque estaba más que decidido, Vegeta cumpliría con su deber le gustara o no…

Al di siguiente la universidad abrió sus puerta con un ambiente un tanto festivo para algunos y un tanto aburrido para otros, lo cierto es que la feria científica iba a tener de todo menos aburrimiento, sin embargo lo que para algunos iba a resultar entretenido, para otros sería completamente abrumador…

Hola de nuevo a todos, sé que me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero ya me encontré por ahí unos tips para establecer una planeación y de esta manera no llevarme tanto tiempo, créanme que no es mi intención hacer sufrir a nadie de veras, lo que pasa es que bueno últimamente tenía una especie de bloqueo mental, pero no porque no supiera que iba a poner, sino porque últimamente me ha rondado en la cabeza la trama de otra historia, y tuve que luchar con la tentación de ponerme a escribirla en vez de trabajar en las que tengo empezadas ahora, y bueno solo que tomar nota de los detalles para poder desarrollarla después, ya que decidido terminar por lo menos con una, para iniciar otra, de antemano mil gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leerme, un saludo muy especial a **Naomigomiz, svabutterfly, VBJTDEPT, Fher JD, Vegeta biefs, Sindy Milash, Veros** , y a quienes se registraron solo como **Guest** , no pusieron su nombres, pero igual les agradezco infinitamente por su apoyo, durante la semana trataré de contestarles sus Reviews, ya me las ingeniaré como, XD XD XD XD XD, Por ahora y para no tardar más en actualizar he querido dejarles este capítulo, que es el preámbulo algo que seguramente muchos de ustedes estén ansiosos de saber o leer, espero que les haya gustado, mil besotes, bye bye y que sueñen bonito.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

 **Perdiendo la calma.**

Bulma se miró por cuarta ocasión al espejo, debía reconocer que estaba un poco nerviosa; muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que en su antigua escuela había tenido que hablar frente a una concurrencia de estudiantes que podían ser igual o incluso más brillantes que ella, eso jamás importó puesto que siempre estuvo muy segura de sus cualidades como científica, pero en esta ocasión los nervios estaban saliéndose de control, tenía una ligera opresión en el pecho y sentía el estómago revuelto, su presentación era hasta el día siguiente, hoy solo se dedicaría a pronunciar un discurso de bienvenida a los otros estudiantes, así que no era para tanto, hablar en público nunca la asustó, tragó saliva intentando mitigar la molesta sensación en su estómago y se miró una vez más al espejo, revisó su atuendo consistente en una falda de lino color negro y un saco corto rojo al que había dejado abiertos los primeros dos botones dejando ver una sencilla blusa blanca, todo en orden, decidió recoger por completo su cabello en un rodete simple, el cual sujetó con una banda elástica para después salir de su habitación, si seguía mirándose al espejo se le iba a hacer tarde, una vez en el pasillo dio una breve mirada a las respectivas puertas de sus amigas, la escasa luz que se colaba a través de la rendija de abajo le hizo saber que se habían levantado ya, por un momento quiso despedirse o por lo menos avisarles que se iba, pero desistió al recodar su conversación de la noche anterior y salió rápidamente del departamento, fue escaleras abajo para finalmente salir del edificio, la calle aún se hallaba iluminada por las lámparas de los postes que permanecían encendidas, todo estaba a media luz pues aún era muy temprano, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y para su sorpresa se encontró de frente con Vegeta que la observaba fijamente

-Vegeta, no esperaba verte tan temprano- exclamó sorprendida

-Yo sí,- respondió el en tono burlón- aun no amanece por completo, ya olvidaste lo que ocurrió aquella vez…-dijo el con tono de recriminación, automáticamente Bulma recordó cuando aquel sujeto intentó asaltarla

-Cómo olvidarlo…-murmuró ella vagamente y fue a su encuentro para darle un breve beso en los labios, Vegeta le correspondió el beso alargándolo un poco más, al separarse rodeó a la chica con un brazo y comenzaron a caminar- tengo que estar temprano en el auditorio, ¿vas a ir a la presentación?- preguntó ella con interés

-No…- dijo el secamente- tengo un examen a esa hora y desde que puedo recordar, en mi facultad jamás se suspende una evaluación, quizás más tarde tenga un poco de tiempo de pasarme por allá, ¿a qué hora es tu presentación?- preguntó él abriendo la puerta del copiloto de su auto

-Es hasta mañana a las doce- dijo ella entrando al vehículo, Vegeta lo rodeó rápidamente y se puso al volante- si no quieres ir lo entiendo perfectamente, sé que la ciencia no es precisamente lo tuyo…

-¿Prefieres que no vaya?-preguntó él tranquilamente

-A mí me encantaría que fueras…., pero bueno… estamos siendo precavidos ¿no?

-Kale dijo que iría, que tendría de raro que yo fuera también si voy con mi sinodal a la presentación de mi asesora de tesis- dijo él despreocupadamente- tarde o temprano todo el mundo lo sabrá Bulma- dijo Vegeta encaminando el auto a la entrada del estacionamiento- deja de preocuparte por eso, solo estamos retrasando lo inevitable- dicho esto estacionó rápidamente el auto y después la tomó de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara de frente- te preocupas demasiado por Maroon, créeme, ella no sentirá lo mismo por ti…-acercó sus labios hasta sellarlos con los de Bulma en un beso corto

-Lo se Vegeta, pero no me pidas que deje de sentir un poco de compasión por ella...- dijo Bulma bajando la vista, Vegeta la tomó nuevamente de la barbilla y esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa de besarlo, al separarse recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, en un intento por reconfortarse, Vegeta le desató la liga del cabello con lo cual el rodete sobre su cabeza había desaparecido

-Vegeta…- exclamó ella mirándolo de frente y en un claro tono defensivo

-Así esta mejor…-dijo el lanzando la liga por la ventana del auto- el pelo te queda mejor suelto, parecías una de las viejas secretarias de mi padre, pero debemos hablar al respecto del largo de tu falda, no quiero a todos esos insectos concentrados en tus piernas…

Ella emitió una ligera carcajada para después volver a besarlo, el estacionamiento aún se hallaba solitario confiriéndoles un ambiente de privacidad, el intercambio de besos duró varios minutos antes de que, para su pesar , tuvieran que separarse pues Bulma no debía llegar tarde al auditorio, se despidió de él cariñosamente y salió del auto, Vegeta se quedó un poco más, marcó el número de teléfono de Maroon, no tuvo respuesta alguna después de dos intentos así que marcó el número de su tío Bardock, el hombre contestó de inmediato

-¿En qué puedo servirte Vegeta?

-¿Tienes tiempo más tarde?- preguntó Vegeta en tono apremiante- es una situación algo delicada…

-Sí, claro, pero si es importante…- quiso asegurarse Bardock

-Te veo por la tarde en tu oficina- dijo Vegeta interrumpiéndolo- lleva el acuerdo prenupcial- y cortó la comunicación

Bardock dio un sorbo apresurado a su taza de café y por un momento quiso volver a llamar a su sobrino, algo en el tono de voz de Vegeta había logrado inquietarle, pero decidió calmarse y averiguar más tarde que pasaba apenas vio salir a su esposa de la cocina con una charola en las manos

-Gine, no es necesario que te levantes tan temprano todos los días solo a preparar el desayuno, la mucama puede hacerlo

-La mucama no es tu esposa-dijo Gine dulcemente mientras comenzaba a servirle- y además no creo que lo haga igual que yo

-Eso es cierto- respondió Bardock dando un sorbo de café- pero creo que podrías dormir un poco más, a veces creo que te exiges demasiado

-Nada de eso- respondió Gine con firmeza- descansaré cuando así lo crea necesario, si mi padre te oyera hablar seguro se moriría de risa

-Él era un hombre demasiado exigente- comentó Bardock

-Creo que solo ponía en práctica lo que le habían enseñado a él- dijo Gine relajadamente- menos mal que hoy los tiempos han cambiado, no quiero imaginarme como sería con sus nietos, sobretodo tratándose de novias, ¿Tú serás más tolerante verdad?

-Supongo que sí, pero apelaré al buen juicio de los dos si alguna chica no les conviene….-dijo Bardock- por cierto ¿aún no se levantan?, van a llegar tarde a la universidad

-Goku no se siente bien, anoche tuvo fiebre, parece que se resfrió así que va a quedarse en casa y las clases de Raditz comenzarán un poco más tarde hoy, parece que por un evento de la escuela

-Ya veo, llámame más tarde para saber de ese mocoso enfermo, creo que hoy no vendré a la hora de la comida, debo hablar con Vegeta, tu sobrino, y con él nunca se sabe…

-¿Algún problema?- dijo Gine sirviéndose un poco de café y sentándose junto a su esposo

-No lo sé, pero espero que no, solo dijo que llevara el acuerdo prenupcial… tal vez quiera cambiar alguno de los términos pero eso será muy difícil si ya ambos han firmado, incluso la fecha de la boda ha quedado ya estipulada en él

-Sigo pensando que fue una estupidez por parte de mi hermano ese acuerdo, hacen que el matrimonio parezca más un negocio que una decisión personal

-Como dijiste antes, Gine, al igual que tu padre tu hermano solo esta repitiendo lo que le enseñaron, no olvides que cuando se casó con Anien también tuvieron que firmar uno

-Pudo negarse Bardock, yo lo hice…- dijo Gine sorbiendo un poco de café

-Y te desheredó…..- comentó Bardock

-No ha sido un problema, ¿o sí?

-Desde luego que no- dijo Bardock con una leve sonrisa- pero no he dejado de pensar que habrá mil problemas con Vegeta y esa chica Maroon, de llevarse a cabo la boda, voy a tener que llevar un feo proceso de divorcio después, lo presiento, y luego con ese pequeño que viene en camino seguramente habrá un gran lío con la custodia, las pensiones…. Un completo desastre

-No te agobies antes de tiempo, tal vez lo que Vegeta quiere decirte no sea tan grave, yo en cambio debo encargarme de comenzar a preparar la boda, al principio también me sentí agobiada pero supongo que hallaré la manera de arreglar todo y tener contacto lo menos posible con la "novia"

-¿Aun estas resentida por lo que pasó con Fasha?

-No es eso, solo creo que Vegeta está cometiendo un terrible error al querer obligar a su hijo a casarse, y si Maroon es todo lo que me ha contado Fasha entonces me temo que va ser muy infeliz, ya lo vivimos una vez con Toma…- Gine interrumpió la conversación al escuchar el sonido de una taza de café derramándose sobre la mesa…-¿estás bien?- preguntó a Bardock

-Fue un accidente…está demasiado caliente…- dijo Bardock intentando disimular un poco el sobresalto que escuchar sobre Toma le causó

-Ay por Dios, creí que lo había dejado un poco más templado- dijo Gine comenzando a limpiar el café derramado- disculpa tendré más cuidado, ¿Te ensuciaste la ropa?

-No, no pasó nada- contestó Bardock un poco nervioso- creo que ya se me hace tarde, nos vemos en la noche- dijo levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose de Gine con un beso en la mejilla

-Pareces nervioso, ¿todo está bien? –preguntó Gine

-Claro que sí, solo me puse un poco ansioso con todo este asunto de Vegeta y el acuerdo prematrimonial, lidiar con tu sobrino nunca es sencillo

-Llámame si sucede algo grave con él o con mi hermano

-Así lo haré Gine- dijo Bardock caminando hacia la salida de la casa, fue con pasos rápidos hasta su auto y lo puso en marcha de forma apresurada temiendo que Gine pudiera seguirlo y preguntarle de nuevo por su repentino nerviosismo, aceleró y enfilo de forma apresurada hasta el corporativo Ouji, como si aquello lo ayudara a aliviar la tensión, desafortunadamente el gusto no le duró mucho y en pocos minutos se vio obligado a disminuir la velocidad por el tráfico matutino

-Esto es increíble…- murmuró un tanto fastidiado, respiró profundo para posteriormente encender su autoestéreo y sintonizar una estación de radio, en unos segundos una vieja canción de sus años de juventud se dejó escuchar, la misma que Gine y el solían escuchar en su época de novios, cuando Toma los cubría para que pudieran verse… ahí estaba Toma de nuevo, ¿porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil?, no hace falta decir que Bardock ansiaba que su amigo pudiera recuperarse, sin embargo con su recuperación Gine se enteraría de la verdad que le había sido ocultada y no era posible predecir su reacción, definitivamente había que hallar un solución al problema, tal vez sería mejor decidirse de una vez por todas a visitar a Toma.

Mientras tanto en la universidad Orange Star, la feria científica daba inicio, Bulma se alisó un poco y de forma discreta la falda al encontrase tras el podio de conferencias después de haber escuchado su nombre por los altavoces del auditorio, la hora del discurso de bienvenida había llegado, la chica de pelo azul se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a hablar de forma pausada

-Estimados alumnos y profesores, es un gran honor para nuestra universidad ser sede de lo que se considera el evento más importante del año en el ámbito científico- estudiantil, este es el momento en que los hombres y mujeres de ciencia del mañana tienen la oportunidad de demostrar lo que la brillantez de sus mentes les ha permitido desarrollar en los diferentes campos en los que se aplica el conocimiento científico, de demostrar que nuestro medio tiene una valiosa aplicación en la vida diaria, y que no se puede concebir nuestro mundo actual sin el valioso apoyo de la ciencia y el desarrollo de la tecnología, es pues para nosotros la oportunidad de aprender y enseñar, la oportunidad de demostrar al mundo de hoy que somos la promesa del mañana, sean todos bienvenidos a la universidad Orange star, es nuestro deseo que la luz de la ciencia deslumbre a propios y extraños en esta nueva edición de la semana de ciencia, gracias y en horabuena

Bulma pronunció aquellas palabras con tal seguridad y elocuencia que la concurrencia entera estalló en un efusivo aplauso, un grupo de edecanes especialmente contratadas para el evento fueron las encargadas de entonar una ovación a favor de Orange Star, que fue coreada a su vez por la gran mayoría de los asistentes al auditorio

-Bien Briefs…-se escuchó una voz que Bulma identificó como la de uno sus compañeros de clase

-No esperaba menos de ti Bulma- escuchó la voz de otra de sus compañeras, los halagos la hicieron sentir reconfortada después de lo nerviosa que se había sentido por la mañana, otras voces conocidas la hicieron buscar entre el público los rostros que no había esperado ver

-Bravo por ti Bulma- decían Milk y Lunch al unísono

-Chicas…-susurró Bulma conmovida, pero la emoción que sintió de ver a sus amigas ahí apoyándola no se comparó con la emoción que se apoderó de ella cuando vio a Vegeta ahí de pie cerca de una de las entradas del auditorio, el chico de cabello en flama hizo una "V" con su dedos brevemente cuando Bulma posó su mirada en él para después darse vuelta y salir del lugar, cuando Bulma por fin alcanzó su asiento de nuevo, se llevó las manos al pecho disfrutando de la calidez que se dejaba sentir sobre el en este momento, lanzó un suspiro profundo ahogado entre los ruidos de la multitud que comenzaba a silenciarse y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro. El evento dio paso a la inauguración formal por parte del profesor Gero, seguido de un par de conferencias magistrales a cargo de los profesores invitados; solo Bulma permaneció escuchando atentamente todo aquello, pues apenas volvió a su lugar sus amigas se escabulleron del auditorio cuidando no ser vistas, era verdad que los últimos avances científicos no eran de su completo interés y solo habían hecho acto de presencia para el discurso de Bulma, pero esperaban que la chica del pelo azul no se diera cuenta de su graciosa huida, una vez fuera caminaron apresuradamente hasta la cafetería donde habían quedado de reunirse con Fasha, al llegar se sorprendieron de encontrarla en una de las mesas del lugar rodeada de un grupo de chicos que parecían preguntarle algo animadamente, se aproximaron a ella, y de inmediato la chica Ouji se deshizo hábilmente de la repentina concurrencia

-Qué popular te has vuelto, Fasha ¿al fin te has decidido a hacer gala de que eres una Ouji?-preguntó- Lunch sarcásticamente- pero supongo que está bien si se tiene una cifra con muchos ceros en el banco

-No comiences, Lunch, esos chicos solo quieren saber de lo del club campestre, será en unos cuantos días

-¿No me digas que la profesora Violeta, usó tu campaña?- dijo Lunch con los ojos como platos

-Sí, me comentó que la puso en marcha hace un par de días, al parecer el dueño del lugar estaba algo decepcionado con la publicidad que contrató y casi nadie se había enterado de su reapertura así que la profesora Violeta le propuso usar mi campaña

-¿De qué hablan?, ¿Cuál lugar y cual campaña?- quiso saber Milk confundida

-Hay un viejo club campestre con vista al mar por la vieja autopista de la ciudad que permaneció cerrado mucho tiempo, pero no hace mucho lo remodelaron y lo reabrirán como un centro nocturno- explicó Lunch- algo así como una disco, en fin, hace un mes la profesora Violeta puso como proyecto del mes realizar una campaña para promover la inauguración de un lugar, tuvimos varios para escoger pero Fasha se quedó con el más difícil…

-Me gustan los retos- dijo Fasha con fingida presunción

-Como ya pudiste darte cuenta la campaña que diseñó fue todo un éxito –terminó de decir Lunch

-Ya entiendo entonces esos chicos pretenden asistir- reflexionó Milk, justo en ese momento otro grupo de chicos hizo acto de aparición bombardeando a Fasha con mil preguntas que la chica respondió pacientemente , la escena se repitió por tercera vez y fue entonces que las chicas se dieron cuenta que la cafetería era el lugar menos indicado para hablar

-¿Porque no vamos al departamento?-propuso Milk- parece que hoy Fasha es más popular que una estrella de rock

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraban de nuevo en la sala del departamento, por un momento Fasha tuvo la sensación de estar a punto de un interrogatorio penitenciario, donde seguramente Milk sería el policía bueno y Lunch el policía malo

-Y bien… las escucho, ¿De qué querían hablarme?

-De la relación de Bulma con tu primo- dijo Lunch, vaya que la rubia sabia ir al grano

-Lo imaginaba- dijo Fasha suspirando- ¿sucede algo?

-Son muchas cosas Fasha, principalmente la que nos preocupa es Bulma, no nos gustaría que saliera lastimada, dejó una relación de años por tu primo, que por si fuera poco tiene una relación con otra mujer y está a punto de convertirse en padre…-dijo Milk- suena un poco complicado ¿no?

-Chicas sé que les preocupa Bulma, pero en serio, Vegeta no pretende lastimarla, y está consciente de su situación, pero lo arreglará, solo esperen un poco

-No sabemos muy bien en que se basó Vegeta para iniciar un relación con Maroon, son muy diferentes, pero lo que sucede con Bulma es aún más confuso, no quisiera que tu primo la estuviera utilizando como una excusa para no casarse – dijo Lunch con recelo

-Sé que no le conocen mucho, pero créanme, Vegeta estaba decido a casarse con Maroon aunque fuera solo porque está embarazada, incluso accedió a firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial que mi tío pidió sin ninguna excusa, yo también tuve mis dudas al principio cuando Tarble me lo contó y fue por eso que decidimos hablar con él primero antes de decírselo a alguien mas

-Fasha, estabas más que dispuesta a irte de tu casa si Maroon se iba a vivir con ustedes y para nadie es un secreto que nunca te agradó, ¿estas segura que no estás poniéndote de parte de tu primo solo por eso?, ¿No has considero que tu recelo hacia ella pueda estar nublándote el juicio?- cuestionó Milk hábilmente, Fasha soltó una discreta carcajada

-No me queda la menor duda que vas a ser un excelente psicóloga Milk- comentó Fasha dejando de reír- no es que no tome en serio lo que acabas de decir pero créeme cuando te digo que conozco a ese cabeza hueca y también aprecio mucho a Bulma, si se atreve a hacerle algo, yo misma encargaré de darle una lección

-Y quien se encargará del corazón roto de Bulma, podrás matar a tu primo si quieres pero no creo que eso haga desaparecer el enorme dolor y todo lo que ella sentirá- respondió Milk- no es tan sencillo Fasha….

-Lo se…-dijo Fasha en un suspiro- pero ¿porque no pueden darles una oportunidad?, me parece que ustedes están pensando en lo peor que puede pasar, pero tal vez las cosas no sean tan catastróficas después de todo

-De acuerdo Fasha, hablaremos con Bulma esta noche y le diremos lo que pensamos, si ella está de acuerdo en correr el riesgo de una relación así creo que no nos quedará más que estar con ella- dijo Lunch

-Supongo que así es como debe ser- dijo Milk- solo espero que tengas razón y las cosas no resulten tan mal – dijo esta vez levantándose de su lugar- nos vemos más tarde, quiero ir a visitar a Goku

-Es cierto lo olvidaba, ese cabeza hueca se resfrió- dijo Fasha

-¿No vas a volver a clases?, eso sí que es nuevo- dijo Lunch

-Será solo por hoy, la casa de Goku queda algo lejos, y no quiero volver muy tarde, no olvides cuando aquel sujeto quiso asaltar a Bulma

-Yo misma te llevaría, pero la profesora Violeta quiere que me reúna con ella más tarde- se disculpó Fasha

-No te preocupes Fasha, puedo irme sola, y por cierto felicitaciones el que hayan escogido tu campaña para un lugar así debe ser un logro importante

-Lo es Milk, muchas gracias,- dijo Fasha levantándose también de su asiento- creo que ya debemos irnos Lunch, nuestra siguiente clase es en veinte minutos y tenemos el tiempo justo, la rubia asintió y salió del lugar junto con Fasha, Milk por su parte aprovechó para un baño rápido y un cambio de atuendo, para treinta minutos después salir rumbo a la casa de su novio.

Mientras tanto, los temores matutinos de Bardock se hicieron realidad, Vegeta le produjo un instantáneo dolor de cabeza, sabia de lo que era capaz su sobrino, pero no podía pasar en peor momento…

-Y porque has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo…, el acuerdo se firmó hace casi dos semanas Vegeta, cualquier cambio será imposible….

-Ya le dejé claro a Maroon que no me casaré con ella, hablé con ella en la mañana y aceptó que me haga cargo de todos sus gastos hasta que termine la universidad, así mismo no voy a huir de mis responsabilidades como padre, pero de eso a que se convierta en mi esposa… es algo que definitivamente no sucederá

-¿Y si intenta hacer que cumplas con el acuerdo por la vía legal?, ganar no sería sencillo, además ¿ya pensaste en tu padre? Se va a poner furioso y dudo que te apoye

-Hace tiempo que dejé de ser un niño tío Bardock, lo que mi padre haga me tiene sin cuidado, que pases buena tarde- dijo Vegeta saliendo de la oficina- llámame en cuanto tengas algo

Bardock se quedó sentado en su escritorio y mirando hacia la nada como si acabara de ver un fantasma, como abogado nunca se había amedrentado ante ningún caso por difícil que este fuera, pero tratándose de asuntos familiares su templanza y su seguridad solían tambalearse como si de un edificio a punto se ser demolido se tratara, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el dichoso acuerdo, pero, ¿Por qué Vegeta se decidía a oponerse hasta ahora?, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Acaso la chica le había sido infiel o algo así?, no, de haber sido así no se estaría ofreciendo a pagarle la universidad, tal vez algún pleito o desacuerdo típico de novios, si así era tal vez en unos días se arreglara por si solo… en fin cualquiera que fuera la razón el seria quien iba a lidiar con el problema del acuerdo, suspiró profundo y presionó una tecla del teléfono que descansaba en su escritorio

-Yue, comunícame, con el señor Ouji de inmediato- dijo en tono imperativo a la secretaria que atendió

-Lo siento señor Son, el señor Ouji no se encuentra, salió hace un momento y dijo que tardaría un poco en regresar

-¿No dijo a dónde iba?

-No señor

-De acuerdo, dile que me llame apenas esté de regreso

-Si señor respondió la chica amablemente, Bardock cortó la comunicación e intentó hablar con su cuñado atraves del teléfono celular, no hubo repuesta, era raro que no estuviera localizable, esto solo pasaba cuando…Toma, si, seguro habría ido al sanatorio… se llevó ambas manos a la frente e inclinó la cabeza sobre el escritorio, nuevamente presionó el botón del teléfono

-Yue, consígueme un par de aspirinas, ¿Quieres?

-Si señor de inmediato

Bardock no estaba exagerando en cuanto a su dolor de cabeza, la verdad era que las visitas del patriarca de los Ouji a su hermano enfermo estaban dándose muy seguido, eso era raro puesto que el solía evitarlas lo más que podía, eso solo podía significar que muy probablemente la verdad sobre Toma también saldría a la luz y entonces ambos tendrían muchas explicaciones que dar… efectivamente el señor Ouji estaba entrando en el pabellón de psiquiatría en esos momentos, una vez más la doctora Karazuma y el doctor Fuji lo acompañaban y parecían estar muy satisfechos por una razón

-El tratamiento esta resultado un gran éxito, señor Ouji, Toma ha respondido muy bien, la prueba de fuego la haremos ahora mismo- dijo la doctora parándose frente a la puerta y sin dar tiempo de nada ingresó en la habitación dejando perplejo a Ouji

-No se preocupe señor Ouji, la doctora Karazuma puede parecer algo impulsiva, pero créame, sabe lo que hace- dijo el doctor Fuji calmadamente, Ouji no contestó y en cambio se limitó a mirar por el ventanal del cuarto, su hermano se hallaba sentado sobre la cama con el semblante sereno

-Buenos tardes Toma- saludó amablemente la mujer y se sentó frente a él

-Buenas tardes, doctora Karazuma, hoy vino más temprano

-¿Cómo te sientes Toma?

-Mejor, los mareos ha mejorado mucho y ya casi logré terminar los ejercicios que me dejó

-Hoy debemos terminarlos, he venido para ayudarte

-De acuerdo- asintió toma tranquilamente, el semblante de Toma no pasó desapercibido para su hermano, aun tras el grueso vidrio, pudo darse cuenta que parecía más alerta y cuerdo de lo que había estado en muchos años, tensó la mandíbula, ¿Qué iba a hacer Karazuma?

-¿Que has podido recordar?- preguntó en tono afable la doctora

-El parque, mi hija, me despedí de ella, Gine se la llevó a su casa, su madre no debía darse cuenta de que fue a verme o seguro lo usaría en mi contra en los tribunales, el juez lo tomaría como un desacato a la custodia compartida, y yo quería quedarme con Fasha, ella es todo para mí

-Bien has logrado recordar porque Fasha fue a verte a escondidas, pero, ¿Por qué estaba con tu hermana?

-Seripa no se ocupaba de ella, Gine necesitaba el dinero porque Bardock apenas estaba comenzado su carrera en solitario como abogado, dejó el Bufete en el que trabajaba y mientras tanto tuvieron algunos problemas económicos, cuando Seripa le propuso que cuidara a Fasha y pagarle por ello Gine aceptó de inmediato, siempre pensó que era mejor que ella la cuidara en vez de que Seripa contratara una extraña, aunque para mi exmujer era una forma de burlarse de mi hermana- respondió el hombre con calma

-De acuerdo Toma, ese día más tarde recuerdas que pasó – toma se quedó en silencio- recibiste una visita….- lo ayudó la doctora- recuerda quien te visitó

-Se…Seripa, si ella, llegó a mi departamento esa tarde…

-¿Que quería?

-Hablar, me dijo que si realmente quería quedarme con Fasha de tiempo completo, parecía alterada, olía a… a… Whisky, si eso es

-¿Estaba ebria?

-No, solo se notaba que había bebido, pero no parecía ebria

-¿Que más te dijo?

-Que me daba la custodia total de mi hija, si a cambio le permitía quedarse con mi parte de las acciones de la empresa Ouji y la casa donde habíamos vivido… no lo acepté, no me iba bien en el trabajo y todo eso significaba tirar por la borda el futuro de mi hija

-Y después….

-Se puso furiosa, parecía una loca…- toma no pudo evitar reír brevemente- yo estaba en terapia

-¿Que más te dijo?

-Que era un estúpido egoísta como todos en mi familia, -la voz de su exmujer resonó vívidamente en sus oídos

" _Porque tanto afán en quedarte con Fasha, ni siquiera es tu hija… solo estoy reclamando lo que como esposa es mi legítimo derecho… no fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida, Toma, siempre lo supiste… accede a lo que pido y Fasha nunca sabrá que no eres su padre…"_

Toma rompió en llanto, la doctora se acercó un poco y puso una mano sobre su hombro, el hombre siguió llorando

-Sé que es difícil recordar Toma, pero debes hacerlo para poder superarlo y recuperarte

-Fasha era todo para mí, ella fue la única razón por la que decidí tomar terapia y tratarme de mi trastorno, quería ser apto para criarla y así el juez pudiera concederme su custodia- decía toma entre sollozos, cuando Seripa me dijo que no era mi hija… nada me importó… no tenía razón alguna para seguir y entonces…-el llanto se hizo más violento, la doctora aguardó un minuto y después volvió a hablar

-Vamos dilo, alentó a Toma, debes hacerlo, te sentirás mejor después

-Fui hasta mi recamara tenía tres frascos con mis medicamentos sobre un buró, los bebí todos junto con una botella de licor…- dijo Toma con la respiración agitada- después no recuerdo nada… solo que desperté en un hospital… no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado…- dijo ya más calmado

-La sobredosis de ansiolíticos te dejó en coma por casi un mes, sobreviviste pero tu organismo quedó muy dañado, tu mente fue la más perjudicada… después de eso fue casi imposible que mantuvieras la cordura- explicó calmadamente la doctora…pero aún así tu querías proteger a Fasha…

-Eso aún no está claro para mí…

-Te gustaría verla… ¿no es cierto?

-Tal vez ya ni siquiera me recuerde, no sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado, de seguro su madre se encargó de borrar todo rastro de mi…era muy pequeña, espero que la hayan cuidado bien

-Ella no está con su madre Toma… pero descuida está bien…

-Creo que le pedí a Bardock que no la dejaran en manos de Seripa, ella no hacía bien su papel de madre, que buscara un hogar adoptivo si era necesario,

-Porque le pediste eso

-Ya que no era mi hija, no iban a dejarla conmigo, sobretodo después de lo que intenté hacer…

-Creo que fue una decisión precipitada Toma, ¿así es como querías que te recordara tu hija?, de haber logrado lo que pretendías hubieras dejado a Fasha a merced de su madre, creo que ella te necesitaba aquí para seguir luchando por ella, ahora mismo tienes que luchar por tu hija

-¿Y qué pasará con su verdadero padre? Supongo que fue él con quien se quedó

-Tú eres su verdadero padre Toma, no queda ninguna duda de ello,

-¿QUE?- dijo Toma poniéndose de pie

-Le hicieron una prueba de ADN como parte del juicio por su custodia, no hay ninguna duda, Fasha es hija tuya, vive en la casa de tu hermano mayor ahora…

-Yo, no sé qué decir… supongo que necesito descansar- murmuró toma apesadumbrado

-Está bien, antes de marcharme debo decirte que lo has logrado, completaste el ejercicio pero eso es solo el principio- dijo la doctora al tiempo que sacaba un frasco de píldoras del bolsillo de su bata, sacó una del interior y se la ofreció a su paciente-te ayudará a dormir, volveré después a ver como sigues

Toma no respondió y se limitó a tomar la píldora, volvió a recostarse con las manos en el pecho y se quedó mirando el techo, la doctora por su parte fue a reunirse con Ouji y el doctor Fuji,

-Era un momento crucial, señor Ouji, lo que desencadenó la crisis de Toma hace años fue el shock que le causó que le dijeran que no era el padre de Fasha, como usted pudo darse cuenta por fin logró recordar lo que ocurrió después, ese recuerdo estaba completamente bloqueado y no le permita avanzar hacia una recuperación, ahora podemos continuar con la siguiente fase del tratamiento, pero Toma ya no podrá ser visitado, hasta el momento en que el mismo lo pida, esperemos que no tarde mucho

-¿Hay alguna probabilidad que pudiera volver a colapsar?-preguntó Ouji intentando salir de su sorpresa

-El padecimiento de su hermano es sumamente difícil de tratar, pero intentaremos que se mantenga lo más estable posible, como le dije antes, aun no podremos evitar que Toma tenga días malos, pero podemos ofrecerle que su periodos de lucidez sean más largos, podría incluso salir de aquí algunos días y convivir con la familia, ver a su hija, hablar con ella…-la doctora se interrumpió nuevamente- por cierto, si el pide verla ¿podrían traerla?

-Fasha no sabe que su padre está aquí, para el resto de la familia en está simple y sencillamente desaparecido desde hace años, solo unos cuantos sabemos que pasó con el

-Eso lo hace todo un poco más difícil, pero imagino que usted querrá seguir adelante con el tratamiento de su hermano, ¿no es así?

-Tiene toda mi autorización para seguir tratándolo, tendré muchas explicaciones que dar y no es algo que me guste hacer, pero no importa, tomaré esto como una especie de milagro

El señor Ouji salió casi una hora después del hospital, fue el tiempo que le llevó recibir el informe completo de su hermano menor, tenía la boca seca y un sentimiento de pesadumbre debido a tantas emociones, justo en ese momento su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, era Bardock, ignoró la llamada, cualquier cosa tendría que esperar, no se sentía en condiciones de atender ningún otro asunto, es más, no regresaría al corporativo hasta el día siguiente…no tenía cabeza para nada más, desafortunadamente a su vida no volvería la calma en un buen tiempo…

Ufff, hola de nuevo a todos ha, sido un largo tiempo, sin embargo tengo una razón para ello, deveras, aun así siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, estoy preparando una sorpresa para todos mis lectores, espero tenerla lista en poco tiempo, mientras tanto aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo para mitigar un poco la espera, la cual espero no sea muy larga XDXDXDXDXDXDXD. Por cierto el personaje de Kale que menciono es el sayajin que aparece arrodillado ante el rey Vegeta en el flash back que se muestra de el en DBZ, aclaro esto porque bueno existe esa otra chica sayajin en la nueva serie que se llama igual y ahora que apareció espero no cause confusión, si alguna vez escribo sobre ella también me tomaré el tiempo de aclararlo. Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos el tiempo que se toman para leerme, y que aun a pesar de que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo se han estado agregando nuevos favs y follows

 **Vegeta biefs**. Hola linda me disculpo enormemente por la espera, y pues si definitivamente el padre de Vegeta no lo va a tomar bien, y como ves ya será una más con la que tendrá que luchar, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, es agradable leer cada uno de tus reviews y ver que el curso de la historia te ha gustado. Besos y abrazos.

 **Fher JD**. Hola preciosa aquí tienes otra actualización, la verdad al principio tuve mis dudas con respecto a abundar tanto sobre la trama alterna de Fasha y desde luego de Toma, que bueno que te gustó, y aquí te voy dejando poco a poco más fragmentos de su historia, espero siga agradándote la historia, mil gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos muy pronto

 **Veros.** Hola linda pues si el padre de Vegeta es un hombre dominante, y por lo tanto siempre quiere tener el control de todo, como has podido ver aquí, las amigas de Bulma trataran de apoyarla, pero bueno esto es un drama, y por desagracia alguien tiene que sufrir XDXDXDXDXD, habrá momentos que lo compensen lo prometo, por el momento deje este nuevo capítulo y no leemos pronto, muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Svabutterfly.** Hola linda, aún falta explorar un poco más sobre la madre de Vegeta y Tarble, y créeme que el menor de los Ouji aun tienes muchos miedos que enfrentar, pero ese lo veremos más adelante, y bueno el señor Ouji si conocerá a Bulma pero por ahora te dejo con la curiosidad sobre como lo tomará, atenta la próximo capítulo.

 **Naomigomiz.** Hola preciosa, que bueno verte por aquí, te dejo otro nuevo capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado, sé que me tardé mucho, pero espero poder actualizar mucho más seguido, créeme no me gusta tenerlo comiéndose la uñas XDXDXDXDXD, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero nos veamos pronto por aquí, cuídate.

 **Dandrea**. Hola hermosa bienvenida, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, pues si todos esperan el momento en que Vegeta le digas a su padre y a todos que no se va a casar, buenos Bardock al menos ya lo sabe, aquí te dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero nos leamos también en el siguiente, por tomarte un tiempo para leer mis locuras. Muchas gracias, besos.

 **emily Briefs**. Hola preciosa bienvenida, aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo a ver qué te parece, creo que te volví a dejar en suspenso, pero atenta al que sigue, espero no tardar mucho con él, un beso y un abrazo, nos vemos muy pronto.

Una vez más mil gracias a todos y les recuerdo que en breve les tendré una sorpresa, espero que les guste, **bye bye y que sueñen bonito**.


End file.
